Yugo, héroine pas comme les autres
by Alexis1995
Summary: YUGO et SUPERMAN marié l'un à l'autre sont obligé de travailler ensemble dans la ligue des justiciers Superman pourra-t-il changer la personnalité orgueilleuse de la saiyan ? ou deviendra-t-il aussi fier qu'elle? sentez-vous libre d'adopter
1. Chapter 1

JE NE POSSEDE QUE MON OC

Chapitre 1

le combat

La ligue assistait avec horreur à la mise à mort de Superman par Doomsday, il subissait les coups monstrueux que la créature donnait avec acharnement,tellement fort que le sol en tremblait, alors qu'il s'apretait à livrer le coup final, un coup de pied sur son visage le fit valdinguer a travers un batiment, la ligue en profita pour récupéré un superman meurtri, et regarder le nouveau venu qui se révélait etre...une femme!

elle ressemblait fortement à Diana mais elle avait une armure étrange, violet avec des epolieres impressionnante, des protege poignets et des chaussures aussi étranges que le torse qui se terminais en slip, on pouvait de ce fait voir son élégantes musculature, et une etrange ceinture marron.

Wonder Wooman alla la saluer "je vous remercie de nous aider" dit elle en lui tendant la main.

"hmmph, ne me dérange pas, tire toi" répondit la femme en armure, ce qui fit tomber la machoire de toute la ligue.

Doomsday se releva et poussa un cri qui fit trembler les super héros et fit sourire l'inconnue "amène toi" lui dit elle en le narguant d'un geste, Doomsday chargea et la guerrière fit de meme, les poings se sont percuter ce qui provoqua une énorme onde de choque.

"la vache! c'est encore pire qu'avec Superman!" cria Flash, les deux adversaires s'échangeait des coups violents avec une force titanesque.

"pensez vous qu'elle est kryptonienne?" interrogea Green Lantern

"peut etre, elle est aussi puissante que Clark, mais avec un mauvais caractère" répondit Diana encore vexé.

la pluie d'onde de choque s'est arreter, "c'est fini?" demanda Flash

"allons voir" dit Batman, ce qu'ils virent les surpris , l'inconnue était assise sur le dos d'un Doomsday inconscient et visiblement amoché.

"Donner moi le nom de votre salle de sport" balança Flash, "meme Superman n'a pas réussi"

"ne me confond pas avec un Kryptonien, je n'ai rien à voir avec cet andouille" répondit la femme

"vous n'etes donc pas Kryptonienne, alors qui etes vous!" exigea Batman avec son regard aussi célèbre que lui

"mesure ton langage avec moi Humain, ce Kryptonien le tolère peut etre, mais moi non" dit elle avec un regard dangereux, cela fit palir toute la ligue, que faire si un etre aussi puissant que Doomsday était leur enemi

"alors qu'etes vous?" questionna a nouveau Batman

"je suis moi"

"et qui etes vous?"

"Yugo"

"pourqoi etes vous la?"

"en quoi cela vous concerne?"

"pourquoi éviter la question?"

"pourquoi insister?"

Flash du se retenir de rire, une femme tenait tete a Batman, pire on aurait dit une dispute de couples.

Superman repris conscience mais avait du mal à se lever, Hal Jordan l'aida à se lever et a se déplacer.

" que s'est il passer?" demanda t'il encore faible

"toujours aussi nouille, ça ne change pas" lui dit la femme

Superman regarda la femme et se mit à trembler visiblement éffrayer par elle

"t...toi? c'est impossible"

"tu la connais?" demanda Diana

un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de la dénommer Yugo, Superman quitta le soutient de Green Lanterne, et marcha encore tramblotant vers la mysterieuse guerrière, alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait, il prit la femme dans ses bras "bienvenue à la maison Yugo" dit il les larmes aux yeux.

"eeeeh" dit la ligue en choeur.


	2. Chapter 2

je ne possède que mon oc: Yugo

CHAPITRE 2

AVERTISSEMENT

"bienvenue à la maison yugo" dit Superman les larmes aux yeux, a peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un coup de poing l'envoi valser 3m plus loin

"ne me fais pas rire Kal, cette planète ne sera jamais chez moi" dis yugo en colère

"donc vous vous connaissez?" demanda Batman intérréssé par cette scene

Yugo regarde le sol d'un air déçu " je pensais le connaitre, mais visiblement non"

cette phrase interpella toute la ligue "man, il ya une histoire la dessous" chuchota Flash à hawk girl qui ne put s'empécher de rire

"pourquoi est tu là?" demanda Superman de retour au groupe

"toujours aussi aimable" répondit la femme

"mal placée pour parlée" répondit Wonder Woman

Yugo la regarda dangereusement, la tension entre les deux femmes est élevée

"pour répondre à ta question Kal, je suis venue t'avertir"

"de quoi?" interrompit Batman

"je parle a Kal-El, pour autant que je sache ce n'est pas ton nom" répondit Yugo d'un ton agacé

"de quoi?" demanda Superman

"ton ami Zod, viens attaquer la terre, mais cette fois il y a d'autre Kryptonien avec lui"

Superman pali à cette nouvelle, Zod lui donnera du fil à retordre mais si en plus il y a d'autre Kryptonien la ligue aura beaucoup de mal à les arréter

"Zod?" demanda Shayera

"un adversaire extremement dangereux" expliqua Superman, puis il fixa Yugo "je te connais , tu n'est pas venu ici juste pour nous prévenir, tu as l'intention de te battre"

un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Yugo

"pourquoi?" exigea Wonder Woman

"parce que les Kryptonien sont mes enemis naturel, Kal est la seule exeption"

Hal Jordan grinça des dents à ce commentaire "ça signifie que tu est un saiyan"

"c'est exact"

"un quoi?" demanda Flash

"les saiyans sont des combattants cruels qui ne vivent que pour tuer, mais tous comme les Kryptoniens ils ont disparut" expliqua Je Onn

"si les Kryptoniens représente le soleil, les saiyans représente la lune, s'ils sont la paix, les saiyans sont la guerre" renchérit Green Lantern

"donc c'est une menace" dit Batman en position d'attaque

"STOP!" intérrompit Superman "je me porte garant d'elle, mis à part son mauvais caractère, elle est l'une de nos meilleurs chances de survie"

"pourquoi?"

"c'est un saiyan"

"justement"

"qu'est qui nous prouve qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre nous?" demanda Batman

"dis leur Kal El" lui dit Yugo embarassée

"nous dire quoi?" exigea Green Lanterne

Superman resta silencieux pendant une longue minute, pris une grande respiration "Yugo ne nous trahira pas pour la simple et bonne raison que...nous somme marié"

tous le monde éclate de rire a l'exeption de Je Onn

"moi qui pensait que des blagues etaient nul" lui dit Flash

il regarda Le saiyan et le kryptonient rougissant, "attend sérieusement?"


	3. Chapter 3

je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 3

SEPARATION

"Donc, que vas-t-on faire?" demanda Shayera inquiète

"Nous allons nous préparer pour les acceuillir comme il se doit" lui répondit Batman

"Ils vont arriver dans un an, vous avez le temps de vous préparer" leurs dit Yugo

"Tu vas nous aider alors?" demanda Flash

"Absolument pas, mon temps est trop précieux pour le perdre avec vous" lui répond Yugo

"Sois plus clair" exigea Wonder Woman, ce qui fut soupirer Superman

"Hmmpf, inutile et sourde, tu sais vraiment t'entourer Kal"

"Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu n'agis pas"

"C'est justement la raison pour laquelle tu est encore debout PRINCESSE"

"OK, je crois qu'il est temps de decider ce qu'on va faire" dit Hal Jordan essayant de calmer le jeu

"Je vais retourner voir ma mère, je dois me perfectionner" répondit Diana

"C'est ça, casse toi" lui envoie Yugo

"La ferme toi" rétorque Diana en s'envolant

Yugo regarde alors vers Clark "Kal, tu viens"

"Quoi? mai..."

"TOUT DE SUITE!"

Superman soupira, et se retourne vers ses amis

"Je dois y aller, mais avant je tiens a vous dire ceci : meme séparer nous serons toujours ensemble, ici" dit-il en montrant son coeur du doigt "nous nous reverrons dans un an" dit-il en s'envolant avec Yugo

PLUS TARDS

"Yugo, je t'ai trouver injuste envers les autres" dit Superman

"La ferme! le fait qu'ils soient tes amis ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont les miens"dit-elle

ils arrivent à la ferme Kent, un sentiment nostalgique s'empare de Superman, cette maison lui rappelait son enfance, autrefois si belle, si coloré, elle est devenue morne

"Toujours aussi pathétique, comme toi" dit Yugo brisant le silence, "c'est ici que l'on va s'entrainer Kal"

"Nous devons absolument devenir plus fort" un sourire apparut sur le visage de Yugo "enfin une parole sensé" son visage redevint immédiatement sérieux "maintenant va faire à manger, j'ai faim"


	4. Chapter 4

je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 4

INVASION

UN AN PLUS TARDS

"Général Zod, nous sommes arrivés à destination" dit une voix.

"Parfait, trouvez moi Kal-El, mais laissez le en vie, il est à moi"

"Et pour les autres?"

"Aucun autre Kryptonien n'est sur terre"

"A vos ordre"

Maison Blanche

"Mr le Président, on nous signale que métropolis fait l'objet d'une attaque terroriste"

"Très bien, dites au général d'identifier nos enemis, et d'agir en consequences, il a carte blanche"

"Très bien Mr"

Metropolis

La ville était en proie au chaos, la villes était en flammes, les gens hurlait et se poussait les uns les autres pour s'échapper.

"Regardez moi ça, ils se marchent dessus, une honte pour cette planète" dit une femme en armure, elle avait les cheveux court et avait un visage serieux, "faites le plus de dégats possible sinon Kal ne viendra pas!" à peine a t-elle fini sa prhase qu'un de ses soldat fit mis à bas

"Nous n'aurons pas besoin de Superman pour t'arreter" lui dit une femme au cheveux noir

"Nous verrons" lui répond elle

Un soldat fonça sur la femme à une vitesse incroyable, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre un éclair rouge le frappa et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin

"La vache!, ces mecs ont la peau dur" se plaint l'homme

"Ne baisse pas ta garde, ce n'est pas encore fini" dit un homme avec une cape noir "les autres ne devrait pas tarder"

Smallville

Deux figures se tenait debout devant une vieil batisse

"Je ressens des vibrassions dans le sol,ça a commencer"

"Hin hin, le combat va etre amusant Kal, mais évite de me gener ou je t'explose"

"Je m'occupe de Zod, tu devras aider les autres"

"Ne me donne pas d'orde Kal" dit la figure d'une voix menaçante

"Allons allons, tu auras toute une armée pour te défouler, mais ne tue personne"

"Pardon!?"

"ne tue personne...s'il te plait?"

"Je le repete une derniere fois Kal, ne me gene pas ou je t'explose!"

L'homme poussa un soupir "bon allons y"


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne possède que Yugo

Chapitre 5

Une vieille connaissance

La lutte entre les soldats Kryptoniens et la Ligues des Justiciers était d'une extrème violence, sans Superman la Ligue ne faisait pas le poid

Wonder Woman se battait de toute ses forces contre la Kryptonienne mais chacun de ses coups semblaient sans effets

"Tu est faible femme" ce petit commentaire la fit sourire, cette phrase lui rappelait une certaine personne

"Tu me rappelle quelqu'un" dit Diana "Comment t'appelle tu?"

"Je suis le commandand des forces du général Zod, je m'appelle Faora"

"Alors dites-moi Faora, pourquoi Zod cherche Kal-El?"

Faora regarda la guerrière Amazone surprise "comment savez vous que nous sommes la pour lui?"

"Nous avons été averti" répondit Diana

Avant meme qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte elle fit plaquer au sol avec une vitesse et une force incroyable, Faora se mit à crier "A toutes les troupes arreter le combat! Cortanna contacte le général!"

elle se retourna alors vers l'amazone "qui vous a parler de nous?"

Diana ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi un tel comportement de la Kryptonienne?

"Nous avons été avertis par une femme nommé Yugo"

Le visage de Faora afficha alors un sourire effrayant

"Yugo? ainsi donc elle est ici"

"Vous la connaissez?" demanda Wonder Woman

"Si je la connais? oh que oui, je la connais très bien" un fou rire émane de la kryptonienne jusqu'ici très calme "Kal-El et Yugo au meme endroit"

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers Diana "je vous remercie de cette merveilleuse nouvelle"

Diana devint pale à cette phrase, qu'avait-elle fait?

"Dites à nos troupes d'arreter l'attaques" dit-elle à un des soldats

"Pourquoi!?" exigea Wonder Woman

"Mon général veut affronter Kal-El, et un combat m'attends" en lui jettant un regard inquiètant

"Yugo, tu est à moi"


	6. Chapter 6

je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 6

OBESSION

"Yugo, tu est à moi" jubilait Faora

"Je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu souffre" dit-elle avec un sourire sadique

A mi-chemin de Metropolis

"Yugo tu as assez manger, je te rappelle que mes amis sont en danger!" cria Superman

Un regards terrifiant émana de Yugo "ne jamais s'interposer entre un saiyan et sa nourriture Kal, tout le monde sait ça" répondit Yugo

A Metropolis

Batman, Flash, Green Lanterne, Hawk girl et Je Onn était regroupés dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards

"Pourquoi se sont-ils arreter d'attaquer?" demanda

"hé, ou est Wonder Woman?" demanda Flash

"Capturer" répondit Je Onn

"Ils vont certainement l'utiliser pour attirer Superman" rajouta Superman

"Quelles ordures" dit Hal en grinçant des dents

Flash ne put s'empecher, malgrès la situation, de sourire

"Quoi?" demanda Shayera

"Vous oubliez quelque chose" répondit Flash

"Quoi donc?" demanda Hal Jordann

"Il y a une saiyan avec lui, rappeler vous qu'elle a vaincu Doomsday"

L'équipe acquieça en accord avec Flash

Près de Metropolis

"Nous y sommes bientot Yugo" dit Superman

"Hin hin, je vais tous me les faire un par un" répondit Yugo

"Rappelle toi, je m'occupe de Zod"

"Hmmpf, le reste est à moi" dit Yugo un sourire effrayant sur le visage

" **Je plain son adversaire** **" pensa Superman**

 **Métropolis**

 **Un véhicule se posa près de la grande place, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant échaper un gros nuage de fumer**

 **Un homme imposant, arborant une armure noir en sortit**

 **"Général Zod" salua Faora**

 **"Qu'en est il commandant?"**

 **"Ils seront bientot là, général" dit-elle avec exitation**

 **"Un problème commandant?" demanda le général**

 **"Non, mon général, il y à juste une personne que j'ai hate de réduire en poussière" dit-elle avec un sourire**

 **"He bien je suis heureux de ne pas etre cette personne commandant"**

 **A l'entrée de la ville**

 **"Nous y sommes" dit Superman**

 **"Souviens toi Kal, tu n'a pas interet à me déranger" lui dit elle d'un ton menaçant alors qu'ils entrent dans la ville.**


	7. Chapter 7

je ne possède que Yugo

Chapitre 7

Deux leaders et deux femmes

"Général, ils viennent de rentrer dans la ville" dit un soldat en armure

"Parfait, beau travail soldat" puis il se tourna vers la kryptonienne

"Comandant, dites à nos hommes de préparer notre "nouveau drapeau"

"A vos ordre" salua t-elle avec un sourire sadique

Avec Yugo et Clark

"C'est étrange, personne ne nous à attaquer" dit Clark

"Hmmpf, ça n'a rien d'étrange, ils nous attendent" lui répondit

Alors qu'ils ont commencer à marcher Yugo s'arreta et se mit à fixer Clark, sentant qu'elle le regarda il se retourna "qu'y a t-il?"

Elle détourna le regard "écoute moi bien Kal, tu...tu... as interet... à faire ...a...attention" dit-elle comme si elle avait été forcée de lui dire ces mots

"Pardon?" demanda un Superman surpris

"Je ne le répeterais pas" dit-elle sévèrement

"Excuse moi, c'est juste...inatendu" dit il en se grattant le menton avec un air nerveux

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça!" dit-elle énervée "ma propre faiblesse me donne la nausée!"

"Je te le promet" dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

{bon sang, que lui arrive'il?} se demanda Superman, en effet, c'est la première fois qu'elle exprime une inquétude

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing, à sa grande surprise il à reçu...un coup de poing dans le ventre

"Assez de faiblesse!" dit-elle en frappant son poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite "allons cassés du kryptonien!"

Avec Zod et Faora

"Ils seront là dans quelques instant"

"Bon travail Cortanna"

lui répondit Zod

"Général, permettez moi de m'occuper de la femme" dit Faora en s'inclinant à son supérieur

"Pourquoi l'affronter t'obsède à ce point?" demanda Zod intérésser par la demande de son commandant

"C'est une personne avec qui j'ai un compte à régler"

"Faora, tu est quelqu'un d'assez sadique" lui dit Zod "tu l'as prouvée avec ce drapeau, tu peux l'affronter mais ne la tue pas"

"Merci mon Général" dit-elle dans une grande joie

Avec la Ligue

"ça va commencer" dit Batman

"Comment tu le sais?" demanda Hal

"Un pressentiment" dit-il en agravant son regard

sur la grand place de Metropolis

ost~-epic rock-fight

Deux figures sont sortit de la ruelle sombre, un homme et une femme,l'un portait un costume bleu avec une cape rouge, l'autre portait une armure avançait vers le groupe de Kryptonien.

Les deux hommes se fixait avec un regard sévère

"Te voilà enfin Kal-El, j'ai eu peur que tu te défile" dit Zod

"Je vais te faire regretet ce que tu as fais à cette ville" dit un Superman en colère

Les deux femmes se regardait avec un sourire sanguinaire

"Enfin te voila, mon plaisir sera de te briser tous les os!" dit Faora en bavant d'un air exité

"Mon plaisir à moi sera de nettoyer le sol avec ton visage" lui répondit Yugo en agravant son sourire effrayant


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Combats à Metropolis

Les deux duo se faisait face, un long silence se fit entendre. Les deux homme se fixait furieusement tandis que les femmes tremblaient d'éxitation à l'idée des se battre entre elles.

"Laisse moi te faire un cadeau Kal-El" commença Zod puis il dit à ses hommes "Hissez notre drapeau!"

"A vos ordres!" répondit un soldat

Lorsque le drapeau en question fit hisser, la vision de celui-ci fit monter la colère de Superman, le drapeau en question en question était un tissu blanc avec de grande taches rouge avec à son son centre une Wonder Woman bléssée et couverte d'écchymoses, elle avait été battu ou torturé!

"Zoood! qu'as-tu fait?!" hurla Superman

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien" répondit Zod avec un sourire narquois, puis il montra Faora du doigt "voilà la créatrice du drapeau"

Faora regarda intensément Yugo puis se lécha la lèvre superieur "et j'ai un nouveau design pour notre prochain drapeau"

Superman palit en comprenant ces mots, Yugo quand à elle avait un sourire en coin "puisque tu aimes la douleur je vais prendre paisir à te faire mordre la poussière" dit-elle les bras croisé sur sa poitrine

Inquiet pour sa compagne Superman commença à lui dire "fais atten..."

"Kal!" coupa-t-elle "ne me dérange pas! elle est à moi!" lui répondit-elle avec un regard dangereux

Superman soupira, il se sentit rassurer de voir que Yugo avec sa fougue naturel, mais toujours inquiet vis-a-vis de son adversaire

"HA Ha ha ha ha, tu as une étrange amie Kal" exclama Zod

"Général Zod, n'oubliez pas" dit-elle avec un sourire gourmand "elle est à moi"

"Alors amène-toi face d'Ewok!" cria Yugo, à peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que Faora fonça sur elle avec une vitesse surprenante et l'enmena s'écraser sur un immeuble voisin

"Yugo!" hurla Superman qui fut immédiatement coupé par un coup de Zod

"Tu n'as pas le temps de t'inquièter pour elle Kal" dit-il d'un air moqueur

"Tu est un monstre Zod!" ragea Superman

ost~man of steel- arcade

Avec Yugo et Faora

Yugo s'écrasa sur un bureau au troisième étage du batiment suivi de Faora qui attéri sur le sol

"lève toi!, amuse moi!" lui dit faora regardant le nuage de poussière provoqué par la chute

à cet cet Yugo apparut derrière elle et donna un coup de pied à ses cotes cotés droit, qui l'envoya valser deux batiments plus loin "je vais te montrer la différence entre nos force façon kryptonite pétasse!" dit-elle moqueuse

Foara se releva sentant un liquide chaud sortir de sa bouche "du sang?" impossible! c'est la première fois que quelqu'un en dehors de Zod arrive à la bléssée! "je vais prendre mon pied!" dit elle un sourire au lèvres

Avec Superman et Zod

Superman fit envoyer en l'air par un coup de Zod "c'est tout ce que tu as fils de El!?" cria Zod en le le provquant

Superman repris position et chargea Zod en le braquant au sol, provquant un énorme cratère

Avec Yugo et Faora

Yugo donna un coup de poing dans l'estmac de Faora qui se mit a cracher du sang "aaargh!" gémit-elle, aussito elle attrapit la tete de Yugo et l'attira à son genoux, ce qui la fit traverser deux étages supérieur du batiments

Avec Superman et Zod

Zod se déplaçais derrière Superman pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur batiment provoquant l'éffondrement de celui-ci

Avec Yugo et Faora

Les deux femmes s'échangeait des coups violents, un sourire aux lèvres, Faora donna un coup de Pied que Yugo attrapa avec ses mains, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-meme de plus en plus vite puis lacha sa prise, envoyant la Kryptonienne s'écraser sur l'immeuble en face "Ha ha ha c'est tout? lève toi, amuse moi!" lui dit-elle afin de la provoquer, elle vit Faora charger sur elle tete la prmière sur elle, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Elle ammortit sa charge avec un coup de boule, ce qui provoqua une énorme onde choque qui fit pratiquement éxploser l'étage.

Avec Superman et Zod

Superman assoma Zod avec un énorme coup de ponig à l'arrière de la tete, mais à sa grande surprise Zod bloqua son coup et l'envaya s'écraser plus loin "Ha Ha ha ha, voilà qui est mieux Kal"

"Zod!" cria Superman

Zod et Superman se sont précipiter l'un à l'autre provoquant une explosion au contacte des pongs

Avec yugo et Faora

l'exolsion se fit sentir dans le combat des femmes

"ça a l'air de barder la-bas" dis la saiyan un sourire au lèvres

" hin-hin, Yugo ne te déconcentre pas, notre combat compte plus que le leurs" dit la kryptonienne heureuse

"Soit, amusons nous!" répondit ladite Yugo

on pouvait entendre le rire des guerrière chargeant l'une à l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

je ne possede que Yugo

Chapitre 9

Quoi?!

Yugo et Faora se tenait face à face, Yugo debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine l'air en pleine forme, Faora tremblante au sol le visage couvert d'ecchymoses et l'armure pratiquement détruite

"Pourquoi? pourquoi?! pourquoi après toutes ces années ne pui-je pas te détruire?!" hurla-t-elle de rage

Yugo décroisa ses bras et la fixa d'un air de colère "parce que tu n'est qu'une tentative raté d'un vieux fou!"

Faora regarda Yugo choquée "quoi?"

"Regarde toi, une kryptonienne avide de combat n'existe pas!" répondit la saiyan "la raison pour laquel tu aimes tant le combat est parce qu'un certain crétin a voulu faire le malin!"

"que veut-tu dire?" demanda une Faora sur le point de céder à la folie

Yugo se retourna et commença à marcher vers la grand place

"répond moi!" cria Faora

Yugo s'arreta et sans meme se retourner lui répondit "ça, tu le demandera à ton général"

"Ne me fais pas rire! tue moi!"

"Je ne tue pas les prototypes, je préfère les originaux" lui répondit Yugo avant de décoller, au loin on pouvait entendre un cri de rage d'une femme en proie à la colère.

Avec Superman et Zod

Superman se tenait au sol écraser par le pied de Zod

"Ha ha ha Kal-el, tu est faible, ces humains t'on ramolli!"

"Z...od...pourquoi faire ça?" demanda Clark

Zod ricana puis lui répondit "tu n'est pas très futé Kal, regarde cette plannète, de l'eau, du soleil, une terre fertile et que sais-je encore, cette planète est parfaites pour une nouvelle Krypton. Le seul ingrédient qui manque c'est t.."

Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un pied s'abatit sur sa tete, ce qui le fit voltigé plus loin

"Personne ne touche à mon Kal-el!" cria la gerrière avec un regards dangereux provoquants les kryptoniens qui voulaient intervenirs de rester figée dans la peur, elle était l'adversaire de Faora et pire encore, elle avait l'air en pleine forme

"Yugo?! tu vas bien" demanda un superman rassuré

Yugo l'aida à se relever et lui demanda "et toi?"

"oui...merci"

"alors tant mieux" lui répondit elle avec un sourire rayonnant

"qu'est..." Superman n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yugo lui donne un coup de boule

"Crétin, tu te fais botter le cul?! par un nul en plus!"

[ c'est quoi cette femme? elle le sauve, clamme haut et fort que personne n'a le droits de lui faire mal, et elle le frappe, je le plain] pensaient les kryptoniens compatissants

Puis Yugo posa sa tete sur sa poitrine "n'oublie pas que tu est mien, tu n'a pas le droit d'etre faible...crétin" dit elle doucement

Superman enroula ses bras sur elle "oui, désolé de t'avoir inquieter, la prochaine fois je serais plus fort"

Un applaudissement retentit

"Quelle charmant tableau" dit une voix, aussitot nos deux héros se reconcentre immédiatement dans le combat

"Un Kryptonien, et une Saiyane en ménage" dit Zod "ça me donne envie de vomir" puis il regarda Superman "moi qui pensait que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas"

"La ferme!" lui cria la saiyan

"Toi...cela veut dire que Faora est..." dit il d'un air triste, presque aussitot une figure est apparut derrière lui

"J...je..vais bien général" lui dit la femme

"Faora!" cria Zod se précipitant vers elle, puis voyant dans quel état elle était il se retourna et jeta à Yugo un regards noir "Que lui as-tu fais!?"

"Non général!" le coupa Faora "elle... elle...est...à..m..moi" dit-elle avant de s'évanouir

Zod la porta dans le style princesse "c'est toi tout cracher ça" dit il en fixant son visage avec un regard bienveillant "donner tout ce que tu as contre ton adversaire" puis il se retourna et marcha vers la navette "on se replie!"

"Oui général!" répondirent ses hommes

Alors que la porte du vaissau allait se fermaer il se rourna vers le duo "ce n'est que partie remise, et toi Kal-El, la prochaine fois ta copine ne te sauvera pas" le vaisseau Kryptonien décolla sur ses mots et disparu dans le ciel à une grande vitesse

"La prochaine fois, je lui ferais la peau" grommela Yugo

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé Yugo"

un coup de poing l'envoya voler 3m plus loin

"Ne me fais pas rire Kal, ça prouve juste que tu est faible!" dit Yugo

Wonder Woman qui avait repris connaissance regarda la scene[c'est repartit pour un tour] pensa-t-elle

"Bon!et si vous veniez me détacher?"


	10. Chapter 10

je ne possède que Yugo

Chapitre 10

Détente part 1

Deux jours après le combat de métropolis la Ligues des Justicers à décider à l'hunanimité (sauf Batman et Yugo) de s'accorder une journée de fete dans la tour de garde.

"Je ne vois pas l'interet!" rala Batman

"Je suis d'accord avec Bardman" rajouta Yugo

"C'est Batman" dit-il avec son Bat-regards

"M'en fiche" répondit Yugo complétement désintérésser "nous, les saiyans vivont pour combat, pour rien d'autre"

Flash et Green Latern rirent au commentaire de la saiyan

"Qu'y a-t-il de drole?" demanda Superman curieux

"Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas tout à fait vrait" répondit Flash un gros sourire au lèvre

"Comment ça?!" dit Yugo d'un air menaçant

Hal rigola et Flash sortit une caméra, Hal le salua et dit "après toi mon cher"

"C'est quoi?" demanda Shayera

"Un souvenir mémorable de notre cher amie" répondit Flash toujours souriant

Il brancha sa caméra à la télé puis dit a tout le monde de s'installer confortablement. Lorque tout le monde fit installer il regarda Yugo pour voir q'elle était assise a coté de Clark, à cette vue son sourire s'agrandit

"Mesdames et Messieur j'ai l'honneur de vous montrer un moment incroyable qui s'est dérouler à metropolis!" puis il mit la vidéo en marche

Sur la vidéo on voyait Yugo frapper Zod au visage et hurler "personne ne touche à mon Kal-El!"

A la fin de la vidéo Flash, Green Lantern et Hawk-Girl était sur le sol à mourir de rire, Je Onn avait un petit sourire, Wonder Woman regardait Superman et Yugo avec un gros sourire et Batman lui était surpris de la réaction de la saiyan

Superman était géné mais devient nerveux quand il se rendit compte que Yugo était rouge de colère

"Tu as du cran pour te moquer d'un saiyan, humain" dit-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts avec un sourire démoniaque

Aussitot Flash fut dégoulinant de sueur "allons allons, calme toi, discutont voyons" Aussitot il pris sa caméra et disparut aussitot dans le couloir, suivit de près par Yugo

"Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour" dit Hal Jordann en nettoyant une larme

"Quand elle en aura fini avec Flash tu te rend compte que...tu sera le prochain" le coupa Hawk Girl, Green Lanterne palit à ces mots

Ils furent coupés par le son de l'enregistrement de la vidéo diffuser sur haut parleur

"Oh mon dieu elle m'a trouvé" on pouvait entendre la voix de Flash a travers les hauts parleurs, suivit d'un fracas de porte "mais ce n'est pas grave je diffuserais tout meme si je dois en mourir!" cette fois on entendait une vitre se briser " oh non elle est l.." le son fut coupé à se moment la, on pouvait néanmoins entendre des cris de détresses provenant des couloirs

"Voilà ce qui t'attend ensuite" nargua Diana fixant Hal

"Quand meme, elle est vraiment mordu" coupa Shaera

"Evidemment, ils sont mariés" coupa Je-Onn

"Un kryptonien et un saiyan" dit Diana "avec vous deux, on pourra faire face tous nos enemis"

Superman soupira "de toute façons meme si je lui demandais de ne pas se battre, elle le ferait quand meme"

"Vous pensez que Flash est en vie?" demanda Green Lanterne inquiet pour son sort

"Ne t'inquiète pas" pas le rassura Diana "si jamais elle te poursuit on filmera"

"Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour" renchérit Hawk Girl

provoquant un fou rire général (sauf Batman et Marsian Manhunter)


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 11

Détente Partie 2

Le soir à Gotham, une récéption fut donner au manoir du célèbre Bruce Wayne pour la victoire des héros de Métropolis (qui bien entendu ne sont pas invité)

Le manoir Wayne était bondé de toutes parts, jusqu'à ce que Bruce remarque Clark avec une magnifique femme, elle portait une longue robe chinoise violette ouvert sur les deux cotés, dévoilant de magnifique jambes, on pouvait voir une chaine marron enrouler sur sa cuisse droite, il alla les saluer

"Bonsoir Clark, bienvenue mademoiselle" dit-il en "bon hote"

"Bonsoir Bruce, merci de nous avoir invité" répondit Clark

Bruce se retourna vers la ravissante femme se demandant qui elle pouvait etre

"Si tu continue à me fixer, je te démonte le portrait" dit la femme

"...Bienvenue à toi aussi Yugo" répond Bruce hésitant

"Pfft, que des nulles dans cette soirée, d'ailleur pourquoi je devais venir?" rala Yugo

"Parce que j'ai été invité, et que tu est ma femme" répond Clark

"tsss, quel connerie" rala Yugo

Bruce les coupa "Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres invitées à voir"

"Quel connard" dit Yugo

"Allons allons du calme ma puce" dit Clark

"Ta gueule!" coupa Yugo

A l'autre bout de la salle Diana et Hal Jordan était assis près du buffet

"Je me demande si les autres viendrons" se lamantait Diana

"Shayera et Je-Onn ne viendrons surement pas" répond Hal "quand a Clark je ne sais pas, et Yugo c'est impossible"

"Bonsoir vous deux" coupa Bruce "vous etes la depuis longtemps?"

"Depuis une heure" répond Hal

"Les autres sont là?" demanda Diana

"Pour l'instant, mis à part vous, je n'ai vu que Clark et Yugo"

Diana et Hal Jordann le regardat comme s'ils avaient vu fantome

"Yugo? ici?" demanda Diana surprise et amusées en meme temps

"Oui, elle ralait en disant qu'elle s'ennuyait" répond Bruce

Ils sont coupés par une voix

"Yugo ce n'était pas la peine de le frapper" rala Clark

"C'est sa faute! il m'a menacé!"

"C'est un serveur! c'est son travail de proposer les plats!"

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!"

"Arrete de n'en faire qu'a ta tete!"

"Continue et je t'envoie rejoindre tes ancetres connard!"

"elle s'ennuie moins maintenant" dit Diana, un sourire au lèvres


	12. Chapter 12

je ne possède que Yugo

Chapitre 12

Monstre

La ville n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine, les cadavres jonchais tous les 300m, On pouvais voir 3 figures échanger des coups d'une violence hors du commun, l'une avait une armure étrange et une queue de singe arracher, l'autre avait une combinaison bleu avec un symbole S sur le torse, quand au dernier c'était un géant musclé avec les cheveux vert

Superman et Yugo subissaient les coups du guerrier surpuissant, le combat était d'une telle puissance que le sol en tremblait

"C'est quoi ce type?" trembla l'homme d'acier

"Peu importe Kal! nous devons laisser le plus de temps à Batman et Hope!" dit la saiyan bléssée

"Ha Ha Ha" le combatant riait comme un sadique à la douleur de nos héros

"Quel salopard" dit Yugo, un sourire au lèvres

ost~ Nami Miyahara- A path

Dans la Bat-cave Batman était devant une étrange machine, une petite fille derrière lui

"Voilà, tout est près" dit Batman, au meme moment le sol trembla une nouvelle fois "bon sang, ils en bavent" rajouta un Batman frustré puis il se tourna vers la petite fille

"Nous comptons sur toi, tu est notre dernière éspoir" le sol trembla encore plus violament qu'avant

"Mai..." commença la petite qui fut immédiatement coupé par Batman "écoute moi petite conne! tes parents sont en train de mourir pour que tu puisse partir! alors arrete de chialer et rentre la-dedans!" hurla Batman les larmes au yeux pensant à ses amis

Ville détruite

Le combatant tenait le coup de Yugo dans sa main donnant des coups de poings au ventre

"Ha ha ha meurs!" ria le guerrier

"kkhhh!" gémit une Yugo meurtrie "va te faire foutre!" hurala t-elle en lançant une vague d'énergie de sa main droite, Superman en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit voler vers un batiment en ruine

"Yugo, tu vas bien?!" demanda Superman

"La ferme, concentre toi Kal! ce gars-là ne fais pas de cadeaux!" répond la saiyan essuyant le sang coulant de sa bouche

avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un faisceaux d'energie vert l'engloutit, Yugo assistait à cette scene horrifiée

"Ha ha ha ha, quel nul!" rit le meurtrier, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la saiyane "K...Kal..." puis elle regarda vers le guerrier avec un regards extremement violent "Tu vas le payer fils de pute!"

Une étrange lueur émanait de son corps, ses cheveux si noir se tournaient vers l'or, et ses yeux, noir également, devinrent bleu "je...je...je vais te crever!" hurla-t-elle en proie à la rage

Bat-Cave

Le sol tremblait plus souvent et plus rapidement qu'avant

"Bonne chance, Hope" dis Batman en appuyant sur un bouton

La fillete, les larmes aux yeux dit au revoir à la seule famille qui lui restait, puis disparut dans un éclair de lumière


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 13

Papa ! Maman !

« Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! »

« Continue comme ça et je t'envoie rejoindre tes ancêtres connard ! »

« Elle s'ennuie moins maintenant » dit Diana, un sourire aux lèvres

Soudain un énorme choc eut lieu non-loin du manoir Wayne, ce qui effraya les invités

Aussitôt les héros présents ont disparu de la fête, à l'exception de Bruce qui du rassurée ses invitées

« Je te jure que si tu me ramène une nouvelle fois dans une soirée comme ça, je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance Kal ! » se plaint Yugo

« Vous êtes mignons mignon » nargua Diana

« Ta gueule ! » répondit Yugo

« Allons Yugo » dit Superman

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la mort quand-même » coupa Hal Jordann

« Toi continue de m'énervée et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais mâcher une salade ! » coupa Yugo sur les nerfs

« Voilà nous y sommes » dit Superman

Les quatre héros se sont approcher du mystérieux engin devant eux

« Quel étrange machine » dit Green Lanterne « que pensez-vous qu'il y ait à l'intérieur ? »

« Hmmpf, pour le savoir on n'a qu'à la détruire ! » dit Yugo en faisant craquer ses Doigts

« Non ma puce ! on va utiliser la manière douce » stoppa Superman

Yugo soupira de déception. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, il venait de la machine, c'était le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre

Les quatre guerriers se mirent en position de combat près à se défendre en cas d'attaque

« Kal, je sens une odeur étrange » préviens Yugo

« Comment ça ? » demanda Superman. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre une voix se fit entendre « ou…ou suis-je ? »

« On dirait la voix d'une petite fille » dit Diana

« Qui…qui est là ?! » répondit la voix

« Bonjour, je suis Wonder Woman, tout va bien, nous ne te ferons aucun mal »

« Pr…prouvez le ! » répondit la voix « Comment je m'appelle ? »

« Heu…Marie ? » dit Diana quelque peu surprise par la question

« V…vous mentez ! v…vous n'êtes pas Wonder Woman ! » dit la voix

« Heu…merci ? » répond Diana surprise, Hal devait se retenir de rire à cette scène

Yugo, elle tremblait d'impatience « Sors de là tout de suite ou je t'explose ! » s'énerva-t-elle

« O…oui ! tout de suite ! » dit la voix effrayée

« On aurais dû commencer par là dès le début » soupira Diana

Une fillette d'à peu près 10 ans est apparu devant le groupe, elle tremblait de peur devant le groupe qui lui faisait face elle baissa les yeux et regarda le sol

« Tout vas bien petite ? » Demanda Superman

En entendant la voix elle releva les yeux et regarda l'homme avec surprise, puis elle vit une Yugo à côté de lui, aussitôt des larmes ont commencer à couler sur ses joues

« T'as un problème gamine ?! » rouspéta la saiyan

« Yugo, s'il te plait » coupa Superman

La fille se mit à courir vers eux à une vitesse incroyable, elle sauta sur Yugo qui perdu l'équilibre et tomba sur Superman, qui à son tour perdu l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol

« Double strike ! » hurla Gren Lantern

« Sale gamine ! je vais t'étriper ! » dit Yugo en rogne

La fille serra son étreinte sur la saiyan

« Lâche moi ! »

« On a un fan on dirait » se moqua Diana

« Papa ! Maman ! » Pleura la fille en frottant son visage sur la robe de Yugo

Pour la première fois de sa vie Yugo se retrouva sans voix


	14. Chapter 14

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 14

Famille

La Ligue des Justiciers était réunie dans la tour de garde avec la mystérieuse enfant qui était accrocher à Yugo

« Ça suffit maintenant ! lâche-moi ! » rouspéta la saiyane

« Ma maman à moi » répondit la petite en resserrant son étreinte

« Kal ! fais quelque chose ! » exigea Yugo

« Oui, c'est le rôle du père après-tout » nargua Diana

Superman soupira, cette situation était pour le moins….compliqué

« Et donc voilà votre fille » plaisanta Green Lantern qui gagna un regard noir de Yugo

« Donc dis-moi, comment t'appelle-tu petite ? » demanda Superman

« Mais enfin papa, c'est Hope, tu le sais très bien » répondit ladite Hope

Clark fut surpris d'être appelé papa, non pas que l'idée lui déplaise, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, et puis il y avait un risque que l'enfant hérite du caractère de sa mère

« Heu…oui….pardon, je…..je suis fatigué, c'est pour ça » dit-il avec un rire nerveux

« Bon ça commence à suffire ! lâche mon bras ! » râla Yugo qui commençait à perdre patience

La petite regarda la femme, et un sourire apparut « ma maman chérit » dit-elle attrapant sa taille et enfouissant son visage autant qu'elle pu

Une veine devint visible sur le front de Yugo qui commença à trembler d'impatience, ce qui fit angoisser les membres de l'équipe présent dans la pièce

« Allons ma chérie, calme toi » dit Superman essayant de calmer de calmer sa femme

Une autre veine apparut sur le front de Yugo

Shaera essaya alors une autre manœuvre « dis-moi ma puce tu dois avoir faim » dit-elle en se penchant amicalement vers Hope « viens avec moi »

Hope se tourna vers Shaera « voui tantine » un frisson de joie parcourut Shaera, tantine, ce mot si simplet avait malgré lui une profonde signification, ce qui a toucher Hawk girl

Lorsque les deux sont sortis de la pièce Batman regarda Yugo « Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Demande à Kal ! c'est lui le père ! »

« Quoi ? pourquoi moi ? »

« T'a vu son caractère ?! »

« Oui ! et alors ?! »

« C'est clairement kryptonien ! »

« C'est une blague !? je te rappelle que physiquement c'est ton portrait craché »

« Peut-être ! mais mentalement c'est TON portrait craché ! »

« L'autre soir tu ne te plaignais pas que je ne veuille plus te lâcher, il me semble ! »

« J'espère que t'a aimé parce que vu ce que t'a pondu, tu n'est pas près de recommencer enflure ! »

« Ce que j'ai pondu ! je te rappelle que ce sont les femmes qui accouche ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

« C'est gênant » murmura Flash à Diana

« Effectivement » répondit l'amazone « néanmoins, on dirait des parents qui se dispute pour leur fille » rajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

« Si ce sont effectivement ses parents, cette fille n'a aucune chance d'avoir une éducation normale » soupira Batman


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour chers Lecteurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisirs d'apprendre que Yugo de « Yugo, héroine pas comme les autres », et Chloé de « Shinobi et Kunoichi » avaient beaucoup de succès, je prévois donc de faire un crossovers entre ces deux personnages très prochainement.

Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos messages et de vos avis.

Très sincèrement.

Alexis1995


	16. Chapter 16

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 15

Digne fille

La ligue des justiciers était dépassée par les événements récents Superman et Yugo avaient une fille, et pire encore eux-mêmes semblait l'ignoré, certes la fillette était adorable, mais elle n'en était pas moins une étrangère, il a donc été décider que Hope irait vivre avec ses pseudos parents à la ferme kent, au grand dam de Yugo, pendant que Batman trouverait des réponses en examinant l'étrange machine

C'était une journée tranquille à la ferme Kent, alors que Clark effectuait les tâches ménagères, Yugo était dans le jardin à s'entrainer avec une tenue que Clark lui a faite (tenue de Goku GT)

Hope, elle, regardait sa mère s'entrainer avec adoration

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça gamine ? » demanda Yugo de mauvais poil

« Tu es très forte maman » dit sa fille en la regardant avec un sourire magnifique

« Hmmpf, essayer de m'amadouer avec des compliments, aucun doute, tu tiens bien de ton père » soupira Yugo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« A table ! » appela Clark

Aussitôt Yugo et Hope arrivèrent à une vitesse folle et ont commencé à manger comme si c'était leur dernier jour

« Vorace et malpropre » pensa Clark « aucun doute, elle tient de sa mère » soupira-t-il dans la défaite

« Il y avait la quantité mais on était loin d'avoir la qualité » dit Yugo en se levant « je retourne m'entrainer, rejoins-moi après Kal » dit-elle avec un ton présageant les ennuis

Hope regarda son père en lui adressant un sourire

« Qu'y a-t-il Hope ? » demanda Superman curieux

« Maman t'aime vraiment beaucoup » cette déclaration surpris Clark

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demande le kryptonien curieux

« Elle ne quitte plus la tenue que tu lui a faite » répondit la petite fille

Elle avait raison, d'habitude Yugo se promenait toujours dans son armure saiyan, mais depuis qu'il lui avait fait cette tenue elle l'a porté plus souvent que sa propre armure, qui est pourtant une fierté pour un saiyan

Plus tard Yugo reviens dans la maison des perles de sueur sur sa magnifique nuque

« Kal ! je t'ais dit de venir t'entrainer ! » cria Yugo

Hope dévala l'escalier à une vitesse folle

« Maman ! papa a disparu ! »

« Hein !? » demanda Yugo surprise et inquiète

Clark était dans la grange à réparer son tracteur quand la porte de la grange s'est ouverte violement, montrant une Yugo au visage fortement mécontent

« Ou était-tu ?! » demanda la saiyan au bord des larmes

Clark, lui, ne comprenait pas le comment du pourquoi

Yugo s'approcha de son mari et le tira par le col « ne me refais JAMAIS ça » dit-elle en cachant son visage inquiet sur la poitrine de son bien-aimé en tremblant

Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qui se passait, voir Yugo dans cet état était trop pour lui, il l'a pris dans ses bras afin de la réconforter

« Kal » dit Yugo le vant son regard larmoyant vers son mari

« Yugo » dit Clark en regardant sa femme

Leur regard se perdant l'un dans l'autre, leurs visages se rapproche, et leurs lèvres finissent par se toucher

Une figure les observe depuis l'extérieur de la grange « c'est toujours aussi facile » pensa Hope un sourire aux lèvres


	17. Chapter 17

Je ne possède que Yugo

Chapitre 16

Inconnu

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Hope vivait avec ses parents, à leurs surprises, Superman et Yugo ont fini par s'attacher à l'enfant.

Ils voyaient en elle une part d'eux-mêmes, mais surtout, ils étaient aujourd'hui une famille, aucune race extra-terrestre ne l'aurais cru possible. Un kryptonien et une Saiyan ont fondé une famille (c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité penserait certains)

Une météorite s'écrasa dans un village isolé en affrique

« Cétait quoi ça ?! » demanda une villageoise effrayer

« Surement une météorite ! » dit un autre dans l'excitation

Des villageois s'approchèrent dans la curiosité

« Vous êtes malades ? faut pas s'en approcher ! » prévint une villageoise

« Imagine tout l'argent qu'on peut se faire en le revendant morceaux par morceaux » dit un villageois avide

A ce commentaire, nombre de villageois ont accourut vers l'objet non identifier

FERME KENT

Yugo et Hope s'entrainaient ensemble tandis que Clark préparait le déjeuner (Hope portait un kimono blanc et Yugo la tenue Goku gt fait main par Superman)

Hope donnait un enchainement de coup à sa mère qui les évita sans peine

« C'est tout ? » provoqua Yugo

Hope, réactif à la provocation de sa mère utilisa une vision thermique sur son adversaire

Yugo fit un pistolet avec ses doigts « Dodompa ! »

Un petit rayon lumineux sortit de son index et rencontra le rayon thermique de sa fille ce qui provoqua une petite explosion

Yugo apparut derrière sa fille la mit hors combat

« Tu es très forte maman » dit la fille essoufflée

« Non, c'est toi qui est faible, ton entrainement sera plus sévère à partir d'aujourd'hui ! » râla la saiyane « elle devient plus forte de jour en jour, cette gamine est incroyable » pensa la mère, un sourire aux lèvres

Dans un village

Le village était jonché de cadavre un homme se tenait debout au milieu du village en ruine

Il portait une armure semblable à celle de Yugo et avait un étrange équipement à son œil gauche, il avait des cheveux noirs défiant les lois de la gravité, enfin ses muscles était très développé

L'homme tripota l'équipement sur son œil « intéressant, il y a beaucoup de grandes puissances ici » dit l'homme avec un sourire prédateur

Un bip sur sa lunette fit agrandir son sourire « Enfin te voilà, cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'échapper » dit-il en s'envolant « cette fois je te ferais mienne »

FERME KENT

Clark, Yugo et Hope mangeais le délicieux repas préparé par le Kryptonien

Yugo et Hope mangeais tel des montres affamées

Clark écœuré de leur façon de se goinfré entama néanmoins la conversation

« Alors Hope, comment se passe ton entrainement ? »

« Ch'est plus dur qu'il ne chemble » dit la jeune fille en mangeant

« Ch'est impfoli de pfarler la bouche pfleine ! » interrompit Yugo en mangeant également

« Si seulement tu pouvais faire pareil » pensa Clark désespérer

Tour de garde

La Ligue des Justiciers était réunie dans la salle de commandement

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir Bruce ? » demanda Shayera

« Une entité maintenant identifier fais route vers Smallville » expliqua Batman

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Diana inquiète

« J'ignore quels sont ses motivations mais aucun doute sur ses intentions » dit Batman en montrant des photos d'un village en ruine

Quelle horreur ! c'est monstrueux ! » s'indigna Hal Jordann

« L'auteur de ce carnage se dirige vers Superman et Yugo » interrompit Flash « cet andouille creuse sa propre tombe ! »

Le groupe hocha la tête en accord au commentaire

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » répliqua Batman en assombrissant son regard, gagnant un regard interrogateur du groupe

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Flash soudainement inquiet pour ses amis

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, la cible a été identifier » il fit une pause « notre ennemie est d'origine Saiyanne »


	18. Chapter 18

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 17

Femme ou Saiyan ?

La ligue regardait Batman terriblement inquiet de la révélation du chevalier noir

« Saiyan ? comme Yugo ? » demanda Shayera se remémorant le terrible combat contre Doomsday et l'arrivé de cette guerrière née

« Pas exactement » grinça Hal

« Comment ça ? » demanda Diana

Hal jordann regarda Diana droit dans les yeux, ce qui révéla sa peur « Yugo est certes Saiyane, mais contrairement à notre nouveau venu elle a agi de façon pacifique » expliqua le Green Lantern

« Elle a vaincu Doosmday plutôt facilement, même si Clark l'avait affaibli » renchérit Flash

« Justement » coupa Batman

« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et venez-en au fait ! » exigea l'Amazone

« Très bien, imaginez ce qui se passerais si un Saiyan sans aucune retenue se débarrassait des 2 combattants les plus puissants de la ligue » expliqua Batman

A cette réflexion les héros ont pali que faire si cet individu battait Yugo et Clark ? bien que peu plausible cette possibilité n'est pas à exclure, malheureusement pour eux, mis à part peut-être Diana, ils ne pourrait pas survivre à un combat contre un Saiyan

FERME KENT

Yugo et Hope faisaient une pause dans leur entrainement alors que Clark faisait une course à Métropolis

« T'est vraiment trop forte pour moi maman »se plaignait Hope essoufflée par le combat contre Yugo

« Arrête de te plaindre ! n'oublie pas que tu as une part de Saiyan en toi ! » cria la guerrière

Voyant sa fille en train de bouder elle s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler, la Saiyane n'étant pas doué avec elle, la mère le serait peut-être

Malheureusement elle n'en a pas eu le temps, elle fit interrompue par un rayon d'énergie qui visait la petite fille

Avant que Hope n'aie compris quoi que ce soit, Yugo la prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna du point de terre ou elles étaient pour la protégée de de l'explosion

« Ha ha ha, toujours aussi vive ! » s'exclama une voix

« Qui est tu ?! montre-toi que je t'explose ! » râla la Saiyane extrêmement énervée qu'on est visée sa fille

« Allons nul besoin de s'énerver pour si peu » dit l'homme de façon provocateur en se dévoilant à la Saiyane

L'homme en question avais des cheveux extrêmement longs, ils descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux couleurs noir tout comme ses yeux, un sourire hautain sur ses lèvres, on pouvait remarquer une cicatrice en croix sur le côté gauche de son front, enfin son armure était identique à celle de Yugo, à la différence que celle-ci était jaune

« Nous nous revoyons à nouveau, Yugo, la dernière Saiyane » dit-il en saluant poliment

« Maman qui est cet homme ? » demanda Hope, cachée derrière sa mère

« Radditz nii-san » répond Yugo, sueur sur son front

L'homme remarqua la gamine cachée derrière Yugo « mes excuses, je t'ai dérangée alors que tu t'amusais, je ne voulais pas interrompre ta chasse aux humains » dit-il amusé

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda la Saiyane très tendu

« Je suis venue te chercher » répond simplement le Saiyan

« Va crever, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi » répond Yugo en serrant ses points

Le dénommé Radditz regarda Yugo avec un sourire mauvais « je vois que contrairement à Kakarot tu n'as pas perdu ton tempérament Saiyan »

Yugo regarda son semblable choqué « pourquoi prononce-tu le nom de notre frère ? »

Radditz se contenta de rire à voix haute puis regarda la petite fille cachée derrière Yugo « cette petite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle sentait le Kryptonien »

Yugo pâlit à ces mots

« Maman j'ai peur » dit la petite

« Allons Yugo rejoins moi » coupa l'homme en tendant sa main « notre frère nous attends »

Yugo se mit à trembler de colère, une aura se mit à entourer son corps, et des cailloux se sont mis à s'envoler, ce qui effraya Hope, qui se mit à trembler de peur

« Notre frère nous attends tu dis ?! » commença Yugo « ta langue de vipère n'a pas le droit de salir sa mémoire ! » Des larmes de colère commence à couler sur ses joues, au grand amusement de Radditz

« Notre frère est mort avant de devenir une ordure comme nous » ajoute-t-elle « son âme est sauve dans l'au-delà, mais quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu iras en enfer ! »

« Ha ! j'ai hâte de voir ça ! » nargua Radditz

Répondant à la provocation de son frère Yugo chargea à une vitesse folle vers le Saiyan qui stoppa sans problème son coup de poing

Il enchaina avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Yugo qui se mit à crier dans la douleur

« Tu es trop faible ! n'y a-t-il que moi de puissant dans notre famille ?! » se moqua Radditz

Yugo se releva tant bien que mal « tu es beaucoup de chose Radditz, mais tu ne seras jamais un digne membre de notre famille »

A ces mots le Saiyan enchaina notre Yugo de coups, la puissance de ceux-ci provoqua un vent puissant qui fit voler Hope plus loin, lorsqu'il eut fini Yugo tomba au sol le corps couvert d'ecchymoses

« Je suis le plus puissant que père ! je suis l'avenir de notre famille ! tu ne peux plus le contester » hurla Radditz de colère !

« Hmmpf ne me fais pas rire tu es la honte de notre lignée » répond Yugo souriant tant bien que mal « Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de notre père »

Radditz serra des dents à la remarque de sa sœur « saleté, tu as encore la force de parler » puis il écrasa violement le ventre de Yugo avec son pied

La Saiyane se mit à cracher du sang suite au coup du guerrier

« Khh…en…foiré » insulte la guerrière

« Hmmpf » dit Radditz « s'il y a bien une chose que je dois te reconnaitre, c'est ton entêtement, allons petite sœur, rejoins-moi »

« Je…ref…refuse de…sui…vre…un…larbin…de…Frieza » répond la Saiyane peinant à rester consciente

Fou de rage le guerrier se mit à donner de violents coups de pieds à la guerrière qui se mit à cracher énormément de sang

« Maman ! » hurla Hope morte de peur en assistant à cet horrible spectacle

D'abord surpris puis amusé Radditz se mit à se rapprocher de la petite fille

« Tu disais que je déshonorais notre famille » commença Radditz « mais regarde toi, tu ne portes plus ton armure mais en plus tu as engendré une Fille mi Saiyane- mi Kryptonien, si j'ai bonne mémoire s'unir à un Kryptonien est le pire crime qu'un Saiyan puisse commettre »

« N…ne…la touche pas » ordonna Yugo d'une voix faible

Radditz assomma Hope d'un coup dans le ventre puis la porta sur son épaule « Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quelque chose, c'est déjà un miracle que tu puisses parler » se moqua Radditz

« Ne…sous-estime…pas…Kal…El…il va te…démonté…fils…de » ses Yeux se sont fermer avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase

« Kal-El doit être le nom du Kryptonien » pensa Radditz, il fouilla dans son armure et en sorti un détecteur qu'il balança su le corps inconscient de Yugo puis disparu en s'envolant au loin

METROPOLIS

Clark sortait d'un magasin quand il eut un pressentiment, il lâcha ses sacs et regarda vers le ciel en fermant les yeux

« Yugo »

Bonne Année à toutes et à toutes !

Je suis désolée de ce chapitre tardif mais pour être honnête, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de mélanger les personnages de DC et DB mais finalement j'ai osé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne année.

Alexis1995


	19. Chapter 19

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 18

QUIPROCO

Clark ayant eu un mauvais pressentiment concernant sa chère et tendre s'envola le plus vite possible en direction de la ferme Kent

AILLEURS

2 figures étaient en train de voler à une grande vitesse

L'un portait une étrange tenue orange avec d'étrange chaussure de couleur bleu, même couleur que ses bracelets, ses cheveux étaient de couleur noir, de même que ses yeux, ses cheveux défiaient la gravité, ils partaient en pique sur les cotés

L'autre était de couleur vert et portait une combinaison violette avec une cape blanche possédant des épaulières semblables à celles des armures Saiyan, pas de cheveux, des sourcils étranges, deux antennes sur son front, ce qui lui donnait un air de limace

« Piccolo » interpela l'homme au gi orange « je ressens une force familière mais pourtant je ne l'ai jamais senti avant aujourd'hui »

« Nous devons nous débarrasser de Radditz en premier » stoppa le dit Piccolo « il gène mes plans de conquête »

Le visage de Sangoku qui était niai devint sérieux « son énergie s'affaibli Piccolo, nous devons l'aider »

Piccolo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la mystérieuse énergie, il se rendit compte que l'énergie de Radditz quittait l'endroit

« Il se serait attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre sans raison ? » pensa Piccolo intéresser par cette découverte « allons-y mais ne trainons pas »

Les deux inconnus se sont dirigés vers la mystérieuse faible puissance

Avec Clark

Superman volait en direction de la ferme « Yugo » pensa l'homme d'acier

Ferme Kent

Les deux inconnus sont arrivés à la ferme Kent, ils ont vu une grande maison de deux étages, et à coté une grange en bois

L'endroit plaisait beaucoup à Goku « cet endroit est plutôt chouette » dit l'homme à l'air niai

« Concentre-toi » coupa son ami « nous n'avons pas le temps de nous émerveillés »

Ils se concentrer sur le mystérieux ki, en arrivant à proximité de son propriétaire, ils découvrirent une femme couverte d'ecchymoses et portant un gi d'art martiaux (tenue Goku GT)

Cette vision à étonner les deux combattants

« Radditz s'est déchainé sur elle, le fait qu'elle soit encore en vie est étonnant » pensa Piccolo

« Cette fille à la même coiffure que Yamcha ! » s'écria Sangoku surpris

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?! » s'écria le compère

« Hé hé » répondit Goku en donnant un sourire idiot avec une main derrière la tète

En regardant la fille de plus près Piccolo remarqua une queue de singe, à cette vision il tendit la main vers la femme et une boule de KI apparu dans sa paume

« Piccolo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Goku indigné par l'action de son ami

« Cette fille à la même queue que ce Radditz » répondit Piccolo « C'es »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair bleu l'entraina dans la maison provoquant un nuage de poussières

« Piccolo ! » cria Sangoku

Lorsque que le nuage se dissipa un homme en costume bleu avec un symbole S sur le torse et une cape rouge tenait Piccolo par le col avec une seule main

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?! » dit l'homme avec un ton dangereux « ou est ma fille ? »

« Quoi ? de quoi tu parles » demanda Piccolo essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme, sans succès

Les yeux du nouveau venu d'abords marron, devinrent rouge « je te conseille de ne pas me mentir ! » dit-il menaçant

« C'est pas bon, ce type est aussi fort que nous » pensa Piccolo

« On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des forces ici » pensa Sangoku

Alors que la tension grandissait une faible voix les coupas « K…Kal… »

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix pour voir Yugo peinant à s'éveiller

Le dénommer Kal lâcha son étreinte sur Piccolo et se précipita vers la femme et la prenant dans ses bras, elle était tellement faible qu'on aurait dit une peluche, « Yugo, tu vas bien ?! que t'ont-ils fait ?! » pleura Clark paniqué et en colère

Yugo utilisa ses dernières forces pour lever sa main droite et donner un coup d'une incroyable faiblesse sur le front de son mari

« K…al…ce..n…est pas….eux »

« Ne parle pas ! tu gaspille tes forces » pleura Superman

Goku le coupa « Excusez-moi, nous pouvons la soignés »

« S'il vous plait ! » supplia Clark

Goku s'approcha de Yugo et lui fit manger un étrange haricot

La seconde qui suit Yugo se tenait debout comme si de rien était et ses blessures avaient disparu, elle était même plus forte qu'avant

Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit Yugo fini dans les bras d'un Clark rassurer et heureux « dieu merci, j'ai cru te perdre »

« Kal » dit Yugo

« Une Saiyan et un Humain en ménage, c'est étonnant » pensa Piccolo

Sangoku le coupa dans ses pensées « nous n'avons plus le temps Radditz détient Sangohan ! »

A ce nom Yugo regarda Sangoku d'un air choqué « Radditz à enlever ton fils ? »

Sangoku regarda Yugo les yeux remplis de désarrois « oui, il est très fort »

« Non, il est lâche » dit la guerrière en grinçant des dents

« Tu le connais ? » demande Piccolo intéresser par sa réaction

Le regardant d'abord d'un regard violent, elle regarda vers sol d'un air triste « oui »

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? et où est Hope ? » demanda Superman

Le silence de Yugo fit deviner à Goku ce qui s'était passer « il l'a enlevé ? » demanda-t-il compatissant

« Cet ordure va le regretter ! vous le chercher, je viens avec vous ! » dit la Saiyane en colère

« Non Yugo ! regarde ce qu'il t'a » Clark n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yugo l'assomme avec un coup dans le ventre

« Elle me rappelle Chi-Chi » pensa Sangoku

« Allons-y » dit Yugo d'un ton dangereux

« T'a pas intérêt à nous gêner » avertit Piccolo

« Ne t'inquiète pas face de limace, tu n'auras pas le temps de frapper Radditz » provoque la Saiyan

« Allons-y ! » dit Sangoku

Les trois combattants ont disparu en s'envolant au loin


	20. Chapter 20

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 19

Querelle Familiale

Les trois guerriers faisaient route vers Radditz à pleine vitesse

Yugo regarda l'étrange coupe de cheveux de Sangoku « Kakarot » pensa-t-elle

Flashback

Dans une salle sombre rempli de berceau, un bébé aux cheveux hérissé avec une queue de singe était en train de pleurer

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une petite fille d'à peu près quatre ans entra, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates

Elle s'approcha du bébé et le prit dans ses bras

« Kakaro nii-san » dit la petite fille toute souriante en bordant le bébé « un Saiyan ne dois pas pleurer voyons »

Le bébé continua de pleurer

« Dit donc toi, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche » rajoute la petite en rigolant

Elle enroula sa queue de singe autour de la queue du bébé, celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, elle se mit à renifler l'enfant qui se mit à rire

FIN FASHBACK

Piccolo à remarquer que Yugo observait Goku « je me méfie d'elle » pensa le démon « elle cache quelque chose »

Les trois guerriers ont fini par arrivés à un village détruit

« Quel horreur » se plaint Goku

« Ne sois pas aussi sentimentale Sangoku, tu me donne la nausée ! » rétorque Piccolo

« Ce garçon est encore pur » pensa Yugo « pourquoi Radditz s'intéresse à lui ? certes il ressemble à Kakarot mais »

Yugo fit tirer de ses pensées par Goku

« Il est tout près »

Ils avancèrent à la sortie du village ou ils virent un grand terrain rocheux, avec à son centre un immense cratère, au fond de celui-ci un vaisseau étrange, et à côté du cratère les attendait Radditz

A la vue de Goku et Yugo, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Radditz « Vous voilà enfin » applaudi le Saiyan

« Libère Gohan ! » cria Sangoku

« Rend moi Hope ! » cria Yugo

« Allons allons, nous voilà réuni après tout ce temps, au lieu de nous quereller rattrapons le temps perdu » provoqua le Saiyan

« Va au diable ! » hurla Yugo cédant à la provocation « nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Yugo » répond Radditz avec un sourire aux lèvres

Yugo, perplexe, demanda à Radditz « que veux-tu dire ? »

Radditz se contenta de sourire en gardant le silence

Piccolo les coupa « oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse, pourquoi les avoirs attirer ici ? »

« Hmmpf, misérable microbe » dit Radditz en regardant Piccolo, puis il se tourna vers Goku et Yugo « avez-vous pensée à mon offre ? »

« Vous ? » demanda Goku surpris qu'on le vouvoie

« Hmmpf, me vouvoyez pour m'acheter, tu es devenu pitoyable Radditz » dit Yugo

« Ils sont aussi stupide l'un que l'autre » soupira Radditz « mais c'est vrai que Yugo n'a jamais été bonne pour deviner les choses »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne me joindrais à toi » rajouta Goku

Yugo surprise regarda Goku dans le choc « il t'a demandé de le rejoindre ? »

« C'est exact » répond ouvertement Radditz

Goku ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, Yugo s'approcha de SanGoku et se mit à le renifler, ce qui fit rire Sangoku

« Hey ! tu fais quoi là !? » demande Sangoku surpris

« Reste tranquile ! » ordonna Yugo, en lui donnant un coup sur la tète

Piccolo regarda attentivement la drôle de scène se déroulant devant lui

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, des larmes ont perler sur ses joues

« N…non…c'est impossible »

« Toi qui l'a souvent bercé étant petite, tu ne le reconnais pas ? » se moqua Radditz

Piccolo fut surpris par cette déclaration, SanGoku, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait

« Non ! ça ne peut pas être lui ! Kakarot était sur la planète Végéta quand… »

« C'est vrai » interrompu Radditz « tu n'as pas reçu le message de père ce jour-là »

Goku était complètement paumé « qui est-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Yugo

« Laisse-moi te présenter Kakarot » coupa Radditz « je te présente Yugo, ta grande sœur, et ma jumelle »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla Yugo « toi et LUI n'êtes pas digne de notre famille ! » et en regardant Goku elle rajouta calmement « bien entendu je ne parle pas de toi Kakarot »

« Hmmpf ! tu as toujours été trop protectrice avec lui » critiqua Radditz « c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle LUI et toi êtes en mauvais termes »

« Peu importe ! » coupa Piccolo « on est ici pour éliminer Radditz ! pas pour une réunion familiale ! »

« Bien dit Piccolo » dit Sangoku en se mettant en position de combat

« Me battre aux cotés de mon petit frère » dit Yugo en se mettant en position de combat « je pensais que ce rêve m'avait été arraché »

« Je vous attend » dit Radditz en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

« Kakarot » interrompit Yugo « lorsque ce combat sera fini, j'aimerais qu'on puisse rattraper le temps perdu »

« Si nous sommes encore en vie » répond SanGoku

« C'est parti ! » dit Piccolo

Les trois combattants ont chargé vers Radditz, ils ont enchainé les coups que le Saiyan para sans difficulté, puis il se déplaça à grande vitesse derrière piccolo et Goku et les envoya plus loin avec un coup de poing, puis il envoya une boule de Kikoha rose sur SanGoku

A la surprise de celui-ci, Yugo est apparu devant lui et se prit le kikoha « Q…quoi ? » se demanda-t-il surpris

« Hmpf, nous retrouvons enfin Kakarot et c'est tout ce que tu as à lui dire ? » s'indigna Yugo

« Cet instinct protecteur que tu as hérité de mère causera ta perte » répond Radditz

« Moi au moins je suis fidèle à ma famille » provoque la Saiyane

« Ne parle pas de fidélité quand tu protège ce déchet ! » hurle Radditz, le ki sortant de son corps provoque une grande bourrasque « au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié pour cette cicatrice » dit-il en montrant ladite marque sur sa tempe gauche

A son tour Yugo dégagea un ki violent « c'est de notre frère que tu parles ! » dit-elle d'un ton dangereux « et si j'ai bonne mémoire je t'ai fait cette cicatrice pour la même raison qui fais que je me suis pris ta misérable attaque »

Sangoku se releva et se mità nouveau en position de combat

« Prépare toi Kakarot » prévint Radditz « Yugo t'a certes protégé de cette attaque, mais elle a ses limites »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème Radditz ! » rouspéta la Saiyane « j'ai échouer une fois à le protégé, ça n'arrivera plus »

« Yosh ! Yugo, Piccolo, allons-y ! » cria Sangoku


	21. Chapter 21

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 20

La femme la plus forte sur terre

Radditz et Yugo s'échangeaient des coups d'une grande violence sous le regard déconcerter de Piccolo et l'intérêt de SanGoku

Alors que Yugo semblait indemne, Radditz lui semblait essoufler « toi ! comment est-ce possible ?! » ragea le guerrier « je t'ai pourtant battu tout à l'heure ! »

Yugo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, «ne disais-tu pas tout à l'heure que tu étais l'avenir de notre famille ? » nargua Yugo « amène toi ! »

Radditz se précipita vers Yugo pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing sur le front, la puissance du coup provoqua une violente bourrasque de fumée

Goku et Piccolo regardait dans la crainte et dans l'excitation la puissance du guerrier Saiyan

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Yugo était là, le poing de Radditz sur son front, aucune blessure, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce

« Q…quoi ?! » s'étonna Radditz dans la crainte

« Elle est balèze ! » se réjouie SanGoku

« Mieux vaut ne pas être son ennemi » pensa Piccolo

« C'est tout ? » provoqua la Saiyan avec un sourire en coin

« Grrr ! enfoirée » ragea Radditz

Yugo décroisa ses bras et serra son poing gauche « à mon tour maintenant » dit-elle avec un air sérieux

Avec une vitesse démesuré son poing frappa la joue de son jumeau qui alla s'écraser dans un rocher

« Il est encore plus faible que Faora » pensa Yugo

« Im…impossible ! » pensa Piccolo « elle l'a envoyé valser d'un simple coup de poing ! »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Radditz qui se releva couvert d'ecchymoses « comment ça se fait ?! comment as-tu eu cette force ? » demanda le Saiyan en proie à la rage

Yugo regarda son frère dans les yeux « je me suis entrainer avec l'homme le plus puissant sur terre »

« L'homme le plus puissant sur terre ? » demanda Radditz abasourdi

Yugo serra son poing et le regarda « j'ai beau m'entrainer, il reste plus fort que moi »

« Et ou est-il ce puissant guerrier ?! » nargua Radditz « a-til peur de m'affronter ?! »

Yugo regarda vers SanGoku « Kakarot ! regarde bien ce qu'un Saiyan peut faire en surpassant ses limites ! »

OST~SNK~Eren's mother death

Yugo serra ses poings, et son corps se mit à trembler, la terre se mit à s'effriter et à s'envoler sous ses pieds

Goku et Piccolo ont senti sa puissance augmenter, la plus puissante énergie qu'ils n'ont jamais senti jusqu'à aujourd'hui

Le détecteur de Radditz s'est emballer, des chiffres étranges ont commencer à déferler sur l'appareil

Une aura jaune commença à se dégager du corps de Yugo

FERME KENT

Clark se réveilla, l'lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, une douleur au côté l'en empêcha « Aie ! j'ai encore manqué d'attention et elle en a profiter » se plaint l'homme d'acier

Puis quelque chose attira son attention, il regarda vers le ciel et remarqua que les nuages bougeaient plus vite qu'à l'habitude « merde, elle doit être énervée » pensa Clark « je dois faire vite ! »

FIN OST

TOUR DE GARDE

La ligue des Justiciers réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque éventuel contre le Saiyan

« Les Saiyans ont un point faible ? » demanda Hawk Girl

« Mais oui ! » cria Green Lanterne « tu es un génie Hawk Girl ! »

« Il a perdu l'esprit ou il l'a drague là ? » demanda Flash à Diana

« Tu nous explique ? » demanda Batman

« Vous êtes déjà demander pourquoi Yugo enroulait toujours sa queue autour de sa taille ? » demanda Hal Jordan

« Ok c'est bon, il a perdu l'esprit » dit Flash à Diana qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Shaera

« Dans les archives des Green Lanternes il est dit que ce sont leur queue leur points faibles » expliqua Hal

« Comment peuvent-ils le savoir ? » demanda Diana intéresser

« Lors de la grande guerre Krypto-Saiyanne les Kryptoniens ont utilisé cette méthode pour les neutralisés » répond Hal « lorsqu'on tire ou coupe leur queue, ils perdent leur forces »

« Wha wha wha, une minute ! » coupe Flash « t'est en train de nous dire que les Saiyans et les Kryptoniens se sont fait la guerre ? »

« Oui » répond Green Lanterne « quand les Saiyans étaient encore un peuple libre et fière »

« Comment ça ? » demanda un Batman curieux

Avant qu'Hal ne puisse répondre, une alarme retentit dans la base

« Notre Saiyan inconnu fais des siennes ? » demande Wonder Woman

Batman appuie sur bouton et un écran apparait

« Je te parie qu'il regarde ses feuilletons la dessus » chuchote Flash à Shaera qui se retient de ne pas rire en imaginant la scène

« Non » répond Batman d'un ton sérieux « c'est l'énergie d'une connaissance qui augmente dangereusement »

« D'accord » dit Shaera « mais pourquoi cette alarme ? »

Batman aggrave son regard « cette alarmes s'active lorsque la puissance d'un ennemi atteint le niveau que j'ai appelé le niveau Z » explique le chevalier noir

« Et c'est grave ? » demande Diana inquiète

« Le seule sur lequel cette alarme s'est activée, c'est Clark » répond Batman « bien que cette puissance soit encore loin du sien, elle est extrêmement élevée »

La ligue palie à l'explication de Batman

« A qui appartient cette force ? » demande Wonder Woman

« A la seule personne assez folle pour affronter un Saiyan tout seul » répond Batman

« C'est un Saiyan que tu décris man ! » rigola Flash

Cette blague à fait comprendre aux héros qui cette personne était.

AVEC Yugo

Une aura d'or émanait de Yugo alors qu'un cri perçant sortait de sa bouche

Goku et piccolo regardait dans la crainte la Saiyan dont l'énergie ne faisait qu'augmenter

Radditz, lui, n'en revenait pas, son détecteur avais exploser à cause dela puissance de sa jumelle

Alors que sa force augmentait les Cheveux noirs de Yugo se tournaient vers l'or et ses yeux devinrent d'un vert magnifique

Un flash lumineux aveugla les combattants présents dans la zone

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux ils firent surpris par leur vision

Yugo se tenait là, les yeux d'un vert étincelant avec les cheveux et sa queue dorée

« Cette fille… son énergie m'écrase » pensa SanGoku, c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressens une tel aura, celle de Radditz fais pale figure à coter

« Elle nous ait clairement supérieur » transpira Piccolo « moi qui pensait dominer cette planète, j'ai particulièrement orgueilleux »

« Qu'en penses-tu mon frère ? » demanda-t-elle à Radditz, sa voix avait changé, de même que son attitude, elle semblait plus agressive « et je ne suis pas encore à mon maximum » se vanta la Saiyan

Radditz se mit à genoux et tremblait devant la puissance de sa sœur « imp…impossible, tu serais ? »

En une fraction de seconde elle se téléporta devant Radditz et l'attrapa par la tête d'une main, le soulevant sans peine « si tu trembles devant moi maintenant, devant la force de Kal tu te serais fait dessus » se moqua la guerrière « sache que si tu m'as battu tout à l'heure c'est parce que je te l'ai permis »

Un puissant coup de poing envoya Radditz sur une montagne de roche provoquant la destruction de celle-ci « tu as kidnappé Hope ! je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi ! » dit-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts avec un sourire dangereux

Radditz était allongé au sol suffoquant, Yugo s'approchait de lui et s'arrêta devant lui, elle fouilla dans son kimono et en sortit un détecteur qu'elle laissa tomber devant Radditz « je te rends ton détecteur, dit à tes complices de ne plus s'en prendre à Hope ou à Kakarot ! » ordonna la Saiyane

« Cette force est hors d'atteinte pour l'instant » pensa Piccolo « s'il y a un type encore plus fort qu'elle, je ferais mieux de les éviter »

Yugo donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Radditz qui s'envola en l'air puis croisa les bras et un sourire apparu sur son visage

« L'avenir de notre famille, tu parles » puis elle se tourna vers son cadet « Kakarot ! »

« Oui ? » répond le garçon, naïf

« Tu peux sortir ton fils et Hope du vaisseaux » dit la Saiyan

« Zut, j'avais totalement oublié SanGohan ! » s'écria Goku

« Imbécile ! comment peut-on oublier son fils ! Baka Baaka ! » rétorque Yugo

« C'est ta faute ! tu m'as fait peur en te transformant ! » râle Goku

« M…ma faute ?! » demande Yugo

« Bon sang ne l'énerve pas SanGoku ! » pensa Piccolo « si nous devons l'affronter nous n'y survivront pas »

« Et toi ? pourquoi tu ne sors pas fille ?! » répond Goku

Yugo le regarde d'un air choqué « zut, comment lui dire que je prèfère frapper Radditz » pensa-t-elle

« Yugo ! » coupa une voix tous les yeux se sont levés vers celle-ci pour voir Superman atterrir avec un Radditz inconscient sur son épaule

« Oh ! le gars de tout à l'heure ! » cria Goku

« Hmmpf, costume ridicule » pensa Piccolo en croisant les bras

« Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas te transformer ?! » cria l'homme d'acier

« La ferme ! ce type avait enlever Hope ! » répond Yugo

« J'aurais pu m'en charger ! » rétorque Clark

« Je l'ai fait ! »

« En te transformant ! »

« Il avait insulter Kakarot ! »

« Kakarot ? » demanda Clark, se demandant qui cela pouvait être

« Lui » dit-elle en montrant Goku du doigt et en redevenant normale « c'est ton beau-frère »

Clark fut surpris par cette déclaration « d'abord une fille et maintenant un beau-frère ! » pensa Clark en se giflant le visage

« Lui aussi » rajouta Yugo en pointant un Radditz inconscient du doigt

Clark eu un long silence « je rêve » dit-il en se tenant le front.

OST~black blood brother-ending.

Une photo de Bardock et Jean, souriante, tenant un bébé ressemblant à Goku avec entre eux Radditz à côté du père et Yugo à côté de la mère tenant Goku dans ses bras, s'afficha sur le détecteur de Radditz


	22. Chapter 22

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 21

SAIYAN ET KRYPTONIEN

SonGoku et Clark ont tous deux récupérer leurs enfants, Yugo très insistante sur le fait de rencontrer la famille de son frère parti avec Goku et Gohan après avoir fait promettre à Clark de la rejoindre dès qu'il aura livré Radditz à la Ligue des Justiciers et confier l'entrainement de Hope à Batman

SanGoku était assis sur un nuage incroyablement rapide avec son fils endormis sur ses genoux, Yugo volait à côté de lui avec facilité malgré la vitesse du nuage

« Dis-moi Yugo, c'était quoi cette technique ? » demanda Goku excité

« Ne soit pas timide, tu peux m'appeler grande sœur » répond Yugo en regardant Goku avec un regard maternel

Goku se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un rire nerveux

« Pour répondre à ta question Kakarot, je ne le sais pas moi-même » rajoute la Saiyan « tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour me transformer je dois penser très fort à Kal »

« C'est tout ? » demande Goku, Yugo hocha la tête pour confirmer « Si je pense à lui aussi, tu crois que je peux me transformer aussi ? »

AVEC CLARK

Superman est arrivé à la tour de garde avec Hope endormis et Radditz inconscient

Il fut accueilli par Diana et Hal

« Tu t'en est occuper tout seul ? » demanda Hal surpris par ce qu'il voyait

« Non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Yugo » répond Superman pas très content

Batman rejoint le groupe et demanda « Pourquoi l'énergie de Yugo à augmenter ? »

Superman confia Hope endormie à Diana qui quitta la pièce en jetant un regard noir à Batman

Hal utilisa son anneau et transporta Radditz hors de la pièce

Les deux hommes se sont retrouver seul, après un long silence Clark soupira

« C'est arrivé lors de notre premier baisé » commença Clark

FLASHBACK

FERME KENT

Yugo et Clark, étaient tous deux vêtu d'un jogging vert et faisaient la course à pleine vitesse autour de la ferme, au bout de trois tour Clark s'arrêta et repris son souffle

« Hmmpf, seulement 7892 tours, tu es faible Kryptonien ! » râla Yugo en croisant les bras

« Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice » plaida Clark

Yugo regarda Clark les yeux emplis de colère envers cet homme faible, puis en le regardant un peu mieux, elle vit des perles de sueur couler le long de son cou musclé, elle rougie et détourna le regard

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » se demanda Clark en la fixant

Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau leur regard se sont croisé

« Elle est plutôt belle » pensa Clark

« En y regardant de plus près, il est plutôt pas mal » pensa Yugo

Ils se sont rapprocher lentement mais surement, leurs visages se sont rapprocher de plus en plus et leurs lèvres se sont touchés

Ils échangèrent Baiser

Clark enroula ses bras autour de Yugo, au bout de quelques secondes le baiser devint peu à peu un duel de force, chacun en voulant un peu plus

Autour d'eux le vent commença à souffler de plus en plus fort

Yugo mit ses mains sur les joues de Clark amenant son visage plus près d'elle, Clark serra alors son étreinte comme s'ils voulait que leur colonne vertébrale se touchent

Le vent se mit à souffler encore plus fort, la terre se mit à s'effriter sous leur pied, et leurs corps se mirent à dégager une aura bleue, aussitôt ils ont arrêté leurs baiser violement

« Mon corps me brule ! » pensa Clark, puis il se tourna vers Yugo pour voir comment elle allait, et ce qu'il vit l'étonna, Yugo était là devant lui, inconsciente, ses cheveux était blond mais ils redevinrent noirs au bout de quelques instants

FIN FLASHBACK

« Durant ce baiser chaque cellules de mon corps me faisait très mal, c'était pareil pour elle, sans doute à dû au fait qu'elle était Saiyan et moi Kryptonien » Expliqua Clark

Batman se retrouva sans voix, un simple baiser entre Clark et elle l'avait transformée, cela dit une question lui vint à l'esprit « Si cela vous faisiez si mal, pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêter ce baiser plus tôt ? »

« C'était comme une drogue » expliqua Clark « durant ce baiser j'ai eu ce sentiment d'amour et de haine envers Yugo et envers moi-même, c'était comme se retrouver booster de kryptonite rouge »

« C'est encore le cas ? » demanda Bruce, inquiet par cette révélation

« Quand elle se transforme, mon instinct de Kryptonien s'éveille et me pousse à l'affronter, évidement son instinct Saiyan répond au mien » répond Clark « c'est pourquoi nous avions décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se transforme pas »

« Pourquoi rester ensemble alors ? » demanda Batman, toucher par la détresse des deux amants

« Chaque baiser augmente notre dépendance l'un à l'autre » il fit une pause « les Saiyans et les Kryptoniens, bien que nous soyons diamétralement opposés, avons une façon de vie assez similaire » explique Clark

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande Batman

« Nous sommes différents des Humains quant au sujet de nos compagnons » explique Superman « Jor-El m'a expliqué que les Kryptoniens et les Saiyans ne trouvent l'âme sœur que lorsque chaque cellules de notre corps réagissent à l'autre, ceci fait que notre corps deviens dépendant de notre partenaire et n'acceptera aucun/e autre »

« Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Yugo » déduit Batman

« Oui » explique Superman « ce fut douloureux parce que nos races sont rivales, ce jour-là mes cellules ont réagi aux siennes et vice-versa, mais les cellules Kryptonienne et les cellules Saiyanne sont un poison l'un pour l'autre, ce qui nous a rendu plus fort aurait pu nous tuer »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous les deux de plus en plus fort » demanda Batman

« Oui » répond Clark « la réaction de nos cellules envers l'autre équivaut à un combat à mort, et les Kryptoniens comme les Saiyans deviennent plus fort chaque fois qu'ils frôlent la mort »

« Clark, je vais te poser une question personnelle » dit Batman

« Oui je l'aime » le coupa Superman « même si notre situation est compliquée, je ne regrette aucun moment de ma vie avec elle » puis il regarda Batman avec un grand sourire

A son tour Batman donna un faible sourire « je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis des années » puis son regard redevint sérieux « ainsi donc les deux races se déteste au point même d'en être mortel pour l'autre en toutes circonstances » pensa Batman « alors pourquoi Yugo a-t-elle épargné Faora ? »

« Ah, au fait » coupa Superman « j'ai un service à te demander »

AVEC YUGO

Goku et Yugo sont arrivés sur une petite ile, où se trouvait une maison en bois peinte en rose avec écris dessus KAME HOUSSE, un vieil homme chauve, en chemise et en short réparait un grand trou sur le côté de la maison

« Tortue Géniale ! » appela Sangoku

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'homme en se mettant en position de la tortue

Puis Goku atterri sur la plage avec Gohan endormis dans ses bras, Yugo atterri juste derrière lui

Remarquant Goku le vieil homme se calma « oh c'est toi Sangoku, tu as récupéré Gohan ! » se réjouie le vieil homme « dieu merci, je ne savais plus quelle excuse inventée pour calmer Chi-Chi »

« Chi-Chi est ici ?! » pali Goku

« Kakarot, qui est Chi-chi ? » demanda Yugo intrigué

« Chi-Chi est ma femme » répond SanGoku en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête

« Qui est cette ravissante jeune femme SanGoku ? » demande Tortue Génial

« Tortue Génial je te présente Yugo, ma grande sœur » s'exclame joyeusement Goku « elle a battu Radditz facilement »

Tortue Génial pâlit à ces mots

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit violemment « ou est mon bébé !? » hurla une femme


	23. Chapter 23

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 22

Sombres Présages

KAME HOUSSE

Une femme brune apparut devant Goku, elle était vêtue d'une robe chinoise jaune, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, coiffée en chignon, et surtout elle avait un air stricte et sévère « ou est mon bébé ?! » hurla-t-elle, ce qui effraya Tortue Géniale et fit pâlir Goku

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Goku, elle remarqua Yugo se tenant à côté de Goku avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine « qui êtes-vous ? » exigea la femme avec un ton désagréable

Le ton de Chi-Chi n'ayant pas plu à Yugo celle-ci aggrava son regard « mesure tes paroles humaine, je tolère mal qu'on me parle sur ce ton » menaça Yugo, augmentant inconsciemment son aura

Les deux femmes se sont observés un long moment, se sentant en danger Goku et Tortue Géniale se sont éloigné du duo

Après un moment d'observation Chi-Chi a remarquer la queue de singe de Yugo se balançant de gauche à droite

« Vous avez une queue vous aussi ?! » demanda Chi-Chi

Profitant de cette occasion de couper court Tortue Géniale les coupa

« Chi-Chi voici la grande sœur de SanGoku » présenta le vieil homme

« Sa grande sœur ?! » s'étonna Chi-Chi, aussitôt elle salua Yugo poliment Yugo « enchantée de vous rencontrer belle-sœur ! »

Prise au dépourvue Yugo la salua également « le plaisir est pour moi »

Puis Chi-Chi se tourna vers SanGoku visiblement en colère « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais présenter ! » cria-t-elle

« He bien » commença Goku en se grattant l'arrière de la tête « je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui »

« Je confirme » coupa Yugo « nous avons été séparée à la naissance »

Chi-Chi semblait satisfaite de cette explication, mais un autre sujet devait être aborder « d'accord, mais j'ai une autre question » dit Chi-Chi en regardant Yugo et Goku « Goku était censé être ici, pourquoi n'était-il pas là à mon arrivé ? »

Goku et Yugo ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Radditz, sans aborder le sujet du combat

« C'est un scandale ! » s'indigna Chi-Chi « comment votre frère peut-il faire un chose pareil ! »

« Allons calmes toi Chi-Chi, tout s'est bien terminer » plaida Goku

« De plus, s'il ne l'avait pas fait Goku n'aurais peut-être jamais retrouver sa sœur » rajouta Tortue Géniale « c'est ça mon grand, plus je plaide pour Yugo, plus je m'approche du paf-paf » pensa le vieil homme

Chi-Chi se calma un peu au commentaire « ainsi donc j'ai une nièce » se réjouie-t-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux « comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Hope » répondit simplement Yugo

« Quel joli nom ! » dit-elle en joignant ses mains ensemble

« Et à quoi ressemble votre mari ? » demande-t-elle

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit Superman atterri sur le petit ilot

En voyant cet homme Chi-Chi se mit à tapoter l'épaule de Goku avec excitation « regarde Goku, c'est lui ! c'est Superman ! »

« Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Goku

« Mais enfin Goku, c'est le plus grand héro sur terre ! » expliqua Chi-Chi

« Qu'est-il venu faire ici ? » pensa Tortue Génial

« Tu es en retard Kal ! » râla Yugo

« Désolé, je ne savais pas où vous trouver, j'ai donc dû faire plusieurs tours du globe » plaida Superman en s'approchant de Yugo, puis il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur le front

« Vous vous connaissez ?! » s'exclamèrent Chi-Chi et Tortue Géniale dans la surprise

« Pardonnez-moi pour ce manque de politesse » s'excusa Clark « Je suis Clark Kent, allias Superman, le mari de Yugo »

« Superman est mon beau-frère ?! » pensa Chi-chi avant de s'évanouir de surprise

A LA TOUR DE GARDE

Dans la salle de contrôle Batman et Wonder Woman étaient en train de discuter

« Radditz est prêt pour un interrogatoire » dit Diana

« J'arrive dans un une minute » dit Batman perdu dans ses pensées

Remarquant son air préoccuper Diana voulu en savoir plus « il y a un problème Bruce ? »

« Les Saiyans et les Kryptoniens, ces deux races se méprise au plus haut point » commença Batman « pourquoi Yugo a épargner Faora sans qu'on est besoin de lui demander ? »

« Bruce » soupira Diana

« Ce n'est pas tout » coupa Batman « j'ai étudier l'épave du vaisseau dans lequel Hope est arrivé »

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » demanda Diana

« Ce vaisseau a été fabriqué par Wayne Enterprise » répond Batman

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Diana, anxieuse

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr » dit Batman puis il rajouta « une autre chose qui a retenu mon attention, une connaissance m'a fait part d'une nouvelle troublante, une planète a été dévorer » explique Bruce avec un sombre regard

Diana fut horrifier par la nouvelle « comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'ai demandé à Hal d'aller prévenir les Greens Lanternes, ils vont envoyer une équipe » dit Batman

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? toi qui est si secret habituellement » demanda Wonder Woman

« Parce que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, et je ne veux pas pousser Yugo et Superman au-delà de leur limite » répond Bruce en quittant la pièce

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? » pensa Diana

KAME HOUSSE

Totrue Génial, Goku, Chi-chi, Clark et Yugo était assis dans le salon du vieil homme à discuter

« Dites-moi Yugo, étant la sœur de Goku et la femme de Superman, j'imagine que vous êtes aussi une combattante ? » demanda Chi-chi

« Oh oui ! » s'exclame Goku « elle beaucoup plus forte que moi ! elle a même assommé Clark d'un coup »

« Ah bon ? vraiment ? » demande Chi-chi surprise

« Hmpf, rien de plus normale, je connais son corps dans les moindres détails » répond Yugo, provoquant à Clark de s'étouffer « je connais donc ses points faibles, CHAQUE points faibles » dit-elle avec une voix provocatrice en regardant Clark d'un air sexy

« C'est beau la femme amoureuse ! » s'extasia Chi-chi, les mains sur ses joues

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Chi-chi aussi connais mes points faibles » rajoute SanGoku « comme par exemple » avant qu'il ne puisse continue sa phrase Chi-chi le frappa avec une poêle « ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir ! » le coupa Chi-chi

« Hahahahaha ! ta femme me plait Kakarot » s'esclaffe Yugo

« Elle ressemble à Yugo » pensa Clark Clark

« Goku est très fort, mais rien qu'en regardant ces deux-là, on voit qu'il ne fait pas le poids » pensa Tortue Génial

« Yugo » dit SanGoku avec un air sérieux « j'aimerais en savoir plus sur notre famille »

Yugo ferma les yeux un long moment alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, un long silence s'en suivi

« Notre famille est composée de 6 membres » commença soudainement Yugo « 2 sont mort, 3 se trouvent sur terre et le dernier se trouve quelque part dans l'espace »

« Comment étaient vos parents ? » demanda Chi-chi

Yugo ouvrit ses yeux « Nos parents étaient des Saiyans fières et aimants » répondit Yugo puis elle regarda Goku « Tu es le portrait craché de père »

« Nous avons un autre frère ? » demanda Goku surpris

« Oui, et je te déconseille de t'en approcher » avertit Yugo « il n'est pas aussi gentil que Radditz »

Tout le monde fut surpris par la remarque de Yugo

« Radditz, gentil ? » demanda Chi-chi « il a quand même enlever SanGohan !»

« Oui, mais il ne lui a fait aucun mal » répond Yugo « or l'homme dont je vous parle aurais pris un malin plaisir à le tuer »

« Les Saiyans sont des monstres ! » pleura Chi-chi

« Tel était notre façon de vivre, dès notre naissance, nous étions destinés à tuer » dit Yugo « ceux qui s'y refusait étaient exécuter »

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! » ragea Goku « nous sommes des monstres ! »

« Non » lui dit Yugo « toi tu n'en es pas un, Radditz et moi avons tué des innocents, mais pas toi » puis elle se rapprocha de lui et mis une main sur son épaule « toi tu es la seule personne dont notre race puisse être fier »

Goku ne put s'empêcher de sourire au commentaire de sa sœur

Chi-chi et Clark admirait la dévotion de Yugo envers on petit frère

« Alors dites-moi Clark, Yugo est-elle une grosse mangeuse comme Goku ? » demanda Chi-chi

« Oh que oui, elle et Hope mangent à la vitesse de la lumière » se plaint Clark, ce qui fit rire Chi-chi

« Yugo, pourquoi ne pas entrainer Goku » proposa Clark

« Non » répondit de suite la Saiyane « Kakarot doit poursuivre sa propre voix » elle fit une pause « mais sois sûr que lorsque tu seras devenu assez fort, je me mesurerais à toi » dit-elle avec un franc sourire

« Pour sûr ! » répond Goku avec enthousiasme

« Hm, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir la battre SanGoku » pensa Tortue Génial « néanmoins je ne manquerais pas de voir ce combat »

QUELQUE PART DANS L'ESPACE

Dans une planète abandonnée plusieurs cadavres de Green Lanternes gisaient au sol, inertes, un jeune garçon se tenait là, au milieu, il portait ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme scolaire de couleur gris, le visage caché dans l'ombre

« Les Green Lanternes sont faibles » dit le garçon « ils ne nous poseront aucun problème »

Une figure ressemblant fortement à Goku dans une armure Saiyan apparut « Continuons de faire diversion » dit l'homme « maitre Chaos est en route pour la terre »

« Que va faire Chaos la-bas ? » demande le garçon

Un sourire maléfique apparut sur le visage de l'homme en armure « il va s'amuser avec de vieilles connaissances »


	24. L'avénement de Chaos, le retour de Jane

Je ne possède que Yugo

CHAPITRE 23

Folle Nuit

Dans une Pièce de la tour de garde Raddtiz était attaché à une chaise avec des liens en cuir au niveau des cheville et des poignets, pour éviter qu'il puisse s'échapper une pince en fer amovible tirait sur sa queue assez forte pour l'affaiblir, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire perdre connaissance, en face lui, Batman le regardais avec son célèbre Bat-regard

« Si tu penses m'effrayer Humain, tu penses mal » nargua Radditz « néanmoins je suis curieux, qui vous a dit pour notre queue ? »

Batman resta silencieux un petit moment « les Greens Lanternes »

« Ha ! » se moqua Radditz « les Greens Lanternes, ces incapables se mêlent toujours de tout, alors qu'ils sont inutiles »

« Trêve de bla-bla » stoppa Batman en aggravant sa voix « je veux des réponses »

Un sourire provocateur s'afficha sur le visage de Radditz « a quel sujet ? »

« Les Saiyans et Les Kryptoniens » répond Batman « pourquoi vos races se déteste à ce point ? »

« Ha, voilà un sujet intéressant, j'imagine que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Yugo et ce dénommer Kal-El » provoqua le Saiyan

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes provocations ! » avertit Batman sur un ton dangereux, ce qui fit rire Radditz

« Les Saiyans et les Kryptoniens ne sont pas les seules espèces à se haïr » dit le guerrier « Les Krogans et les Turiens, les Nameks et les Martiens, les Greens et les Reds Lanternes »

« Ne change pas de sujet » prévint Batman

« Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir connaitre notre histoire » prévint Radditz « je me demande pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir »

« Parce que vos races font parties des plus puissantes de la galaxie » répond Batman

« Etaient » corrige Radditz « nous sommes éteins »

Batman garda le silence pendant quelques instants, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'on ressent quand on perd sa famille, c'est bien lui

Quelque part sur terre

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec de longs cheveux roux, portant un costume noir avec à l'intérieur une chemise blanche et une cravate noir, avec des lunettes de soleil, les mains dans ses poches de pantalon et une cigarette dans la bouche apparue dans un éclat de lumière blanche

Elle prit sa cigarette entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche « c'est ça la terre ? pas terrible comme patelin » se moqua-t-elle

Elle regarda vers le ciel « c'est ici qu'ils doivent se trouver d'après lui » puis elle jeta sa cigarette au sol « Vestigem » à peine a-t-elle prononcer ce mot que de l'eau sortit du sol, l'enroba et l'aspira dans le sol

Kame Housse

Yugo et Clark étaient en train de dire au revoir à Goku et Chi-chi

« C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Goku » salua Clark en serrant la main du Saiyan

« Yep ! pour moi aussi » répond Goku avec enthousiasme

Alors que Yugo salua Chi-chi, de l'eau sortit du sol dévoilant une femme en costume « je vous cherchais justement » dit la mystérieuse femme

Sans prévenir Yugo chargea vers la nouvelle venue à une vitesse démesurée et donna un coup de poing puissant que la rouquine stoppa avec son index, « c'est tout ? » demanda poliment la femme

Goku, Chi-chi et Superman regardaient dans la crainte cette femme qui avait stoppé un puissant coup de Yugo la super Saiyan d'un seul doigt

Ni une ni deux la femme donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Yugo qui s'envola tel une fusée en l'air

« Yugo ! » cria Clark en s'envolant aussi vite que possible pour la rattraper mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit la femme apparut derrière lui et l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque

Goku se précipita sur elle, mais la femme l'immobilisa d'un doigt sur le front

« Je…ne…peux plus…bouger » se plaint Goku

« Pas si fort pour des sélectionner » se moqua la femme, puis elle ramassa Clark avec la main droite et tendis la main gauche dans le vide et rattrapa une Yugo inconsciente avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et disparut avec les deux amants dans un flash lumineux, laissant un Goku immobile et une Chi-chi choqué

Tour de Garde

Un flash lumineux apparut dans la salle de contrôle de la Tour de Garde dévoilant la femme en costume mais sans aucun signe de Clark ou de Yugo, elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur principale et déposa 2 enveloppes sur le clavier

« Bon ! passons au prochains sélectionner » dit-elle en sortant une feuille de sa poche « s'ils sont aussi faibles que les autres, je vais m'ennuyer » se plaint-elle en disparaissant dans un flash de lumière

Salle d'interrogatoire

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et répond ! » rugit Batman

Radditz regarda le chevalier noir d'un regard sombre « tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, humain. Tu crois être le premier à vouloir comprendre !? » rugit-il « De nombreuse personnes ont voulu des réponses ! et les rares ayant réussis ont disparus sans laisser de trace, ou ont péri avec leur planète ! »

Quelque part sur terre

Sur une colline surplombant une ville à l'orée d'un bois

La femme en costume apparut à côté d'une figure encapuchonnée dans un manteau noir

« Ça y est, j'en ai fini de mon côté » dit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette « que fait-on pour le curieux ? »

« Laissons-le s'amuser, l'énigme Krypto-Saiyanne l'occupera suffisamment longtemps » répond l'homme mystérieux

« Et pour la gamine ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps Saphira, tu as beau être la numéro 3, tu es trop impatiente »

L'homme claqua des doigts et un sombre portail se matérialisa devant le duo qui disparut en l'empruntant

Au loin, une femme au longs cheveux noirs portant un long gilet noir regardait la scène

« Chaos hein ? » pensa la femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine « si je veux intervenir j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Jor-El et de Bardock, l'ennuie c'est qu'ils risquent d'être de mauvais poils en voyants leurs gosses »

Puis elle se gratta le menton en réfléchissant « je ne peux pas me permettre de demander de l'aide au seigneur Bills, il m'embêterait encore pour avoir son combat »

Elle soupira de déception « et merde, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais aller dire 2 mots à Faora » pensa la femme « si je mentionne le nom de Yugo elle marchera à coup sûr »


	25. Chapter 25

Je ne possède que mes OC (Yugo, Nejax, Chloé)

CHAPITRE 24

Début du Survival Game

Lorsque Yugo ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva dans une pièce remplie de monde, des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

« Dieu merci tu n'as rien ! » dit une voix, cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille, c'était la sienne. « Tout va bien Yugo ? »

A cette question Yugo se redressa « ou est-elle ?! » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mortel « ou est cette ordure ? »

« Méfiez-vous, elle pourrait vous entendre » coupa une voix

Clark et Yugo se retournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix, c'était une personne encapuchonnée dans un manteau noir.

« Et alors ?! qu'elle vienne ! je l'attends-moi ! » coupa une autre voix, celle-ci appartenait à une femme portant le même manteau que l'inconnu, à la différence que le manteau épousait ses formes féminines, et sa capuche ne cachait pas son visage, une chevelure blonde qui descendait jusqu'à sa nuque, des yeux bleus, et un visage de chipie.

« Allons Larxene, ne fais pas de scandale, j'ai réussi à lui cacher mes crémas Arlequin ! » répond l'homme encapuchonnée

« Ta geule ! tout le monde s'en fout de tes stupides bonbons Nejax ! » rétorque ladite Larxene

« Ahlala petite coquine » répond Nejax « si tu en voulais, il suffisait d'en demander »

Larxene se gifla le visage « si je reste avec toi une seconde de plus je vais péter un câble ! »

« Larxene voyons ! n-ne dis pas des choses comme ça, tu n'auras pas mon corps aussi facilement » dit Nejax d'une voix génée

« Raaaah ! » cria Larxene en s'éloignant de Nejax rouge de colère

Nejax tourna sa tête vers Clarket Yugo « elle est folle de moi » dit-il fier de lui

« Tss, complètement stupide » marmonna Yugo

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? » demanda Clark avec un sourire nerveux

Larxene revint à toute vitesse et plaqua Nejax au sol, assise sur son ventre et tenant son col « arrête de dire à tout le monde qu'on est en couple ! » dit-elle en tremblant de colère, puis son visage pâlit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur lui

« S-sois douce s'il-te-plait senpai » dit Nejax d'une voix timide en tremblotant

Rougissant grandement Larxene claqua alors des doigts, aussitôt des éclairs se sont abattu sur Nejax

« Ces éclairs sont puissants » pensa Yugo

Une fois la pluie d'éclair terminer, le corps de Nejax était là, au sol, silencieux.

« N-Nejax ? » demanda Larxene inquiète

Clark utilisa sa super ouïe pour entendre le pouls de Nejax, malheureusement il n'entendit rien

Larxene secoua doucement le corps de Nejax « Nejax ? allez tu n'es pas drole ! »

Soudain elle se mit à faire une grimace et à trembloter

Yugo se mit à regarder la scène se déroulant devant elle, et en regardant un certain endroit, elle se mit à grimacer à son tour

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? » demanda Clark, curieux

Yugo montra u doigt ce qu'elle voyait

Nejax était en train de tripoter le fessier de Larxene, puis une chose horrible arriva, un certain muscle de Nejax se raidit

Se demandant ou ils avaient bien pu atterir, Clark et Yugo ont palit

« Nejax ? » demande Larxene avec un sourire dangereux « des dernières paroles pour le déchet que tu es ? » sa main se posant doucement vers son torse

« Je meurs, mais je ne regrette rien » dit-il en levant son pouce en l'air

La salle entière se retourna en écoutant les cris d'agonis de Nejax

« Kal »

« Oui yugo ? »

« Si tu me fais un coup pareil, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfant »

« Oui »

Un flash lumineux attira l'attention de tout le monde, une femme en costume avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux est apparu, la même qui avait attaqué Clark et Yugo

« Bonjour et bienvenue ! » commença la femme avec un ton ennuyé « vous êtes ici parce que vous avez été choisi par le seigneur Chaos pour le divertir dans un championnat »

« Viens ici sale pute ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir enlevé ! » cria une femme

Saphira, la femme en costume, regarda la femme et sorti une feuille de sa poche qu'elle regarda également « Louise, candidate numéro 157 » puis elle pointa son index vers elle, un faisceau lumineux apparu et fit disparaitre la femme

Tout le monde regardait dans l'horreur ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant

Saphira rangea sa feuille dans sa poche « écoutez-moi bien ! ce championnat est différent des autres, vous serez divisés par équipe, chaque membre d'équipe devra participer à un combat sur le ring ! chaque victoire rapportera des points ! chaque défaite vous en fera perdre ! à chaque tour l'équipe ayant le moins de points sera détruite avec sa planète d'origine ! »

Clark trembla de colère « c'est immonde ! »

Voyant que Clark était sur le point d'intervenir, Nejax claqua des doigts, aussitôt une ombre de ténèbres immobilisa l'homme d'acier ainsi que Yugo

« Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour vous frotter à elle » dit-il avec un ton sérieux

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! » dit Yugo sur un ton dangereux

« Si vous pouviez la battre, vous ne seriez pas ici » répond Nejax

A ces mot, Yugo et Clark ont renoncer à s'attaquer à Saraphina

« J'imagine que tu as un plan » dit Larxene en faisant la moue

« Evidemment ! » répond Nejax de façon énergique « voilà mon plan, cette nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormira, toi et moi nous nous rejoindrons pour… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Larxene le prit par le col et le secoua violement « tu peux pas être sérieux 2 minutes ! »

Yugo mis une main sur l'épaule de Clark « nous n'avons pas le choix Kal, nous devons participer, si nous ne le faisons pas ils détruiront la terre et Hope avec »

Superman soupira dans la défaite « tu as raison »

Nejax les coupa « nous devrons attendre le bon moment pour intervenir »

Quelque part dans l'espace

Jane et Faora se trouvaient dans un temple en ruine

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda Faora

« Nous sommes venus chercher une vieille connaissance » répond simplement Jane

Faora regarda attentivement les ruines « j'ai l'impression de connaitre cet endroit » dit-elle en essayant de s'en rappeler

« Jane » coupa une voix « tu as du toupet de te pointer dans le sanctuaire de la Lune ! tire-toi ! »

« Un plaisir de te revoir également » dit-elle d'un air moqueur « je suis venue te chercher, tu as un compte à régler avec notre vieil ami je crois »

Une figure apparus devant les deux femmes, les cheveux hérissés sur les côtés, une cicatrice sur la joue gauche, un bandeau rouge, et un Scooter vert sur l'œil gauche, et une queue se balançant de gauche à droite

« Tu m'intéresse, raconte-moi tout » dit l'homme avec un sourire dangereux


	26. Chapter 26

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 25

LEGENDE

Le soir venue, les participants se sont installés devant plusieurs feu de camp, chacun de leurs côtés, un silence de mort planait dans la pièce gigantesque

Yugo et Clark se tenaient devant l'un des feux, assis et silencieux, Clark lui était horrifié de la situation, Yugo elle était assez excité à l'idée d'un combat à mort mais elle ne pouvait en toucher mots à Clark

Malheureusement une voix coupa le silence mortel présent dans la pièce

« Hey ! je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Surpris qu'on leu ais adresser la parole les deux amants se sont tournés vers la source du son, pour voir Nejax, l'homme encapuchonné

« C'est toi ? qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande Yugo d'un ton ennuyé, Nejax était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait côtoyer, il était stupide et avais l'air faible et pour ne rien arranger il cachait son visage sous une capuche

« Je m'ennuie ! Larxene me boude encore ! et en plus je me sens seul ! » pleura Nejax en s'installant entre Yugo et Clark

« Personne t'a dit de t'asseoir ! » râla Yugo

« Ahlala, comment je fais pour être aussi populaire ? » se lamenta Nejax

Une veine apparut sur le front de Yugo, ce qui n'a pas échapper à Nejax « tiens t'a une ride ! tu dois faire plus jeune que ton âge » dit-il en riant

Une autre veine apparut

« Mon dieu ! une autre ride ! il te faut une crème anti-âge mon amie » rajoute Nejax

Yugo se mit à trembler de colère

« Allons calme toi Yugo » plaida Clark avec un rire nerveux « je suis sûr qu'il plaisantait »

« Yugo hein ? quel nom de chiotte ! » se moqua Nejax

Du vent commença à souffler dans la pièce

« Y'a qu'un Saiyan pour s'appeler ainsi » dit-il sérieusement, puis il se tourna vers Clark et regarda sa tenue de Héro « et toi tu dois être Kryptonien »

Yugo et Clark ont regarder Nejax dans le choc le plus total, comment un idiot comme lui pouvait deviner leurs origines ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Clark

« Premièrement Yugo à une queue de singe, deuxièmement ta nature compatissante t'a trahi » explique-t-il simplement « néanmoins je trouve Yugo trop gentille pour un Saiyan, surement le fait de te côtoyer, on jurerait que vous êtes mariés »

Yugo se leva et l'attrapa par le col « qui es-tu ?! » demanda la Saiyane d'un ton menaçant

« Pour la fille de Bardock, tu es beaucoup trop gentil, tu dois tenir de Gine » répond Nejax

Yugo se mit à trembler de crainte, cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il semble être

Yugo le lâcha et l'homme leurs dit « venez avec moi, nous avons attiré l'attention » en regardant la salle Clark et Yugo ont vus que tout le monde les regardait

Clark et Yugo ont suivi Nejax suffisamment loin pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Clark sur un ton dangereux

Nejax se frotta l'arrière de la capuche « connaissez-vous l'histoire de Tsubasa ? » demanda Nejax

« Quel rapport ?! » s'énerva Yugo

« Ma chère, Tsubasa est l'homme qui a mis fin à la guerre Krypto-Saiyanne avec l'aide d'autres guerriers, dont le Saiyan Bardock et le Kryptonien Jor-El »

Yugo et Clark ont regarder Nejax dans le Choc

« Il est aussi le fondateur du groupe Chaos, bien que l'équipe originel soit aujourd'hui disparu »

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » demanda Yugo

« Nos parents se connaissaient ? » demanda Clark, incrédule

« Vos parents faisaient autrefois partis de Chaos » explique l'homme encapuchonnée

« Tu mens ! Chaos essaie de nous tuer ! » rétorque Yugo

« Retenez bien ceci les mioches ! le Chaos dons vous parlez est une imposture ! » le coupa Nejax

Clark le regarda « vous en faisiez partie »

Nejax garda le silence un long moment

« C'est pour ça que vous en savez autant, vous connaissiez nos parents » rajoute Clark

« Oui, je les connaissais, ou plus exactement le moi originale les connaissait »

« Comment ça le toi originale ? » demanda Clark

« Je suis un simili, un être dépourvu de cœur »

« Le vrai Nejax est mort ? » demanda Clark

« Non, je suis Nejax, mon originale s'appelait Jean, c'était le meilleur ami de Tsubasa, mais il a trouver la mort en affrontant Chaos, le dieu de la discorde » explique-t-il avec regret

« Chaos est un dieu ?! » demanda Yugo

« A la base, oui, Chaos est le dieu de la discorde, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la grande guerre Krypto-Saiyanne » explique le Simili « quand Tsubasa à former son équipe il l'a appelé Chaos parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle »

« Drôle de type » se moqua Yugo

« Un simili n'a pas de cœur, aucun sentiment, juste des souvenirs, pourtant quand le nom de Tsubasa me vient à l'esprit, j'ai envie de pleurer » répond Nejax

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Clark

« Mon moi antérieur me l'a demandé, d'après lui d'ancien membres de Chaos referont surface pour combattre à nouveau contre le tyran »

« Attend une minute, tu parles avec ton toi originale ? » demande Yugo qui avais du mal à suivre

« Lui et moi ne somme qu'un, mais nous sommes différents, lui était un héros, moi je ne suis qu'une marionnette dépourvue de sentiments, pourtant quand je suis avec Larxene je me sens vivant, et d'étrange sentiments naissent en moi »

« On à vue » soupira Yugo

« Tu semblais connaitre Saphira, pourquoi ? » demanda Clark intéresser

Nejax enleva sa capuche, elle révélait le visage d'un adolescent de 17 ans, la même tranche d'âge que Larxene, de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, et le visage couvert de griffures monstrueuses

Clark était extrêmement choqué de voir un si jeune garçon avec de telles marques, Yugo elle était impressionné, chez les Saiyans un tel visage montre qu'on a combattu de féroces adversaires

« Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé quand je l'ai poussée à se transformer » explique-t-il « sa force est écrasante, plus encore que les Saytonians »

« Saytonians ? » questionna Yugo

« La progéniture d'un Saiyan et d'un Kryptonien, ils possèdent une puissance divine, Tsubasa ayant disparu, il n'en reste que 2, étant dangereux pour lui, Chaos à empoisonnés les cellules des Saiyans et des Kryptoniens pour empêcher leurs naissances »

« Fort comment ? » demanda Clark, inquiet pour Hope

« Chaos pensait qu'à la naissance, ils avaient la puissance d'un Moissoneur »

« Les Saiyans et les Kryptoniens se sont accouplés pendant la grande guerre ? » demande Yugo, surprise « nos races sont censé se haïr »

« Vous êtes ensemble il me semble » rétorque Nejax « comme disais Tsubasa : tout comme les ténèbres naissent de la lumière, l'amour nait de la haine. Bien entendu c'est aussi valable dans l'autre sens, les similis en sont la preuve »

« Il en reste 2 ? » reprend Clark

« L'une se balade dans la galaxie sous le nom de Jane, l'autre se trouve sur terre sous ne nom de Saitama, ce nouveau groupe qui usurpe le nom de Chaos nous à amener ici pour les attirer, sauf que le véritable groupe Chaos se prépare à intervenir, ou du moins les survivants »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils vont venir ? » se moque Yugo

« 2 enfants des véritables membres de Chaos se trouvent ici, en définitive la véritable raison de ma venue est d'assurer votre survie afin que vous puissiez succéder à la tache de vos parents » explique Nejax


	27. Chapter 27

Je ne possède que mes OC ( Yugo, Saphira Saraphina, Nejax, Hope, Jane, Tseng, Xiao-Mei, Huan, Nita, Chloé.)

CHAPITRE 27

Les Equipes

Dans le grand gymnase, Saraphina fit installer un tableau de puissance estimer de chaque participants.

Nejax, Larxene, Clark et Yugo étaient en train de chercher leurs nom. Ils furent alors téléportés par magie dans ce qui semblait être le Hall d'un manoir. Le hall était une sorte de préau soutenant l'étage du dessus par quatre énormes colonnes situé au quatre coins de la pièce.

Team 4

Larxene: puissance moyenne.

Nejax: puissance ?

Superman: puissance extrême.

Yugo: puissance extrême.

Tseng: puissance élevée.

Xia-Mei: puissance ?

Huan: puissance dangereuse.

Nita: puissance élevée.

Evangeline A.K McDOWELL: Puissance ?

Negi Springfield: Puissance élevée.

Kotaro Inugami: Puissance élevée.

Yugo: Puissance élevée.

Goultard: Puissance Extrême.

Tristepin de Percedal: Puissance élevée.

Natsu Dragneer: Puissance élevée.

Erza Scarlet: Puissance extrême.

Grey Fullbustier: Puissance élevée.

Chloé Uchiwa: Puissance élevée++.

Naruto Uzumaki: Puissance extrême.

Sasuké Uchiwa: Puissance extrème.

Yugo se mit à fixer un nom en particulier avec un air de choc, ce qui n'a pas échapper à Clark.

« Hé! Pourquoi j'ai pas mon niveau noté moi! » pleura Nejax, ses genoux au sol et ses mains sur sa capuche.

« Hé! Moi aussi j'ai pas été juger et j'en fais pas toute une Haustoire! » railla une fille. Une jeune fille ayant dans les 17 ans habiller en moine. Elle avait les yeux gris, Et des flèches bleu Sur sa tête presque chauve, à part une tresse shaoline, et ses mains.

« On dit « Jauger » et « Histoire » coupa un homme. Il avait une trentaine d'année, il portait un pantalon marron, et était torse nu, on voyait donc son torse incroyablement musclés. Une belle barbe, une moustache digne d'un noble. Il était assez grand, ses yeux était marron, ses cheveux bruns coiffé en queue de cheval, et un air stricte.

La jeune fille se mit à bouder à la remarque. Gagnant un sourire narquois de Larxene.

« Permettez moi de me présenter » dit l'homme « Je m'appelle Huan Bei-Fong et voici ma fille Xiao-Mei » dit-il en la présentant d'une main. Deux personnes approchaient du groupe.

« On s'en fout! » coupa Yugo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Totalement d'accord » soutenu Larxene.

Clark soupira au commentaires de filles.

« Et voici Tseng et Nita » dit-il en présentant les deux nouveaux avait dans les 16 ans. Des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une petite barbe bien entretenue montrant qu'il entrait dans l'âge adulte. Il portait un kimono rouge, et des chaussures noirs traditionnels en cuir. Nita avais la peau bronzé. Ses cheveux était blanc comme la neige, ses yeux bleu, comme le ciel. Elle portait un maillot bleu clair avec un manteau bleu polaire accrocher à la taille, un pantalon polaire bleu, et des bottes grises en peau de phoque . Elle devait avoir dans les 15 ans.

Alors que Tseng baillait d'ennuie, Nita salua ses nouvelles connaissances poliment.

Trois nouvelles figures sont apparu dans la pièce.

Un garçon avec un étrange chapeau qui descendait jusqu'à ses jambes. Et deux guerriers, l'un avais la peau bronzé et portait une petite épée a sa ceinture. L'autre était visiblement le plus costaud du groupe, et tout comme ses cheveux oranges sa barbe l'était également.

« J'ai hâte maitre Goultard! » s'écria l'un des guerriers aux cheveux orangé. « Ce tournois est génial! »

« Allons Pipoun » dit l'autre guerrier « un Iop doit aussi savoir être patient ».

« Regarde Pinpin » coupa le petit garçon au chapeau bleu « ça doit être nos équipiers ».

Ledit Pinpin remarqua alors Yugo, il sembla tout à coup exciter « Maitre Goultard! Maitre Goultard! Regardez là-bas! ».

Goultard s'exécuta, et lorsqu'il aperçut la queue de singe de la Saiyane, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. « Bien vu Pipoune! »

Clark leva un sourcil à la réaction des deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle à cette fille? » demanda Yugo

« Mais enfin Yugo, c'est un Saiyan! » hurla Tristepin dans la joie.

« Un Saiyan? » demanda le jeune garçon incrédule.

« Oui! » répondit Tristepin avec des flammes dans les yeux « une race guerrière tout comme les Iops! On dit qu'un Saiyan est aussi fort qu'un dieu Iop! Pour tout Iops qui se respecte combattre un saiyan c'est un honneur aussi grand que de combattre le dragon cochon! ».

« Donc pour faire court t'a aucune chance, preux chevalier. Mwahahahaha! » se moqua une voix grave.

« La ferme Rubi! » cria l'homme en tapant son épée contre le sol.

Le reste du groupe le regarda, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de Yugo, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Finalement le jeune garçon lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté, je suis ravie de te connaitre, je m'appelle Yugo » se présenta le jeune garçon.

« Yugo?! » pensa Clark.

« Pfft » fit tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse de la Saiyanne qui détourna la tête. Le petit garçon la regarda dans le choc.

« Dites donc Yugo! Tu pourrais au moins lui répondre! » se plaint le Kryptonien.

Alors que l'Eliatrope allait répondre, la Saiyanne se défendit avant.

« J'ai pas envie! »

« Allons Yugo sois gentil »

« Non! »

« Un petit garçon te dis bonjour, et poliment en plus! »

« M'en fiche! »

« Tu nous fais honte devant tout le monde! »

« C'est pas mon problème! »

« Si tu ne dis pas bonjour, je ne te ferais pas à manger! »

Yugo regarda Clark d'un œil dangereux.

« Je ne sais pas ou on à été téléportés mais vu la taille de cette pièce, j'imagine qu'il y à une cuisine. » expliqua-t-il à sa femme.

« Hmmpf! » bouda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Bon et bien j'imagine que tu n'a pas faim? »

« Connard! »

« Dis bonjour! »

« Non! »

« Yugo! »

« Va au diable! »

« Dernièr rappel! »

Yugo se tourna alors vers son collègue de nom et lui serra la main le plus gentiment qu'elle put.

« Tu vois que peux être gentil quand tu veux » se moqua gentiment Clark.

Nejax est alors apparut devant Yugo avec les bras écartés « fais moi un câlin » dit-il avec son ton si énervant. Une veine monstrueuse est apparu sur les front de Larxene et Yugo.

Les autres membres assistait à la mise à mort du Simili en silence, on pouvait néanmoins apercevoir Goultard et Tristepin applaudir.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Plus tard, l'équipe fut rejointe par Natsu, Grey et Erza. Puis peu après par Naruto, Sasuké et Chloé, qui portait des collants blanc recouvert par des bottes remontant jusqu'au haut des cuisses, un maillot noir à manche longue se terminant par des gants recouvrant les mains de la femme, le maillot, au niveau de la taille se terminait en cape descendant jusqu'au chevilles. Et par Negi Springfield, Kotaro Inugami, Evangeline A.K McDowell et Bruce Banner.

Lorsque l'équipe fut au complet. Les portes du manoir se son ouvertes. Le bâtiment faisait trois étages, au RDC se trouvait une grande cuisine comme l'avais prédit Clark, une salle d'entrainement ou se trouvait tout ce dont les combattants avais besoin: à savoir des appareils de musculation, des salles de gravités, et terrains de simulation d'environnements et une immense bibliothèque .

Un salon immense ou se trouvait un canapé extrêmement long ou chaque membres pouvais s'asseoir, donnant sur un écran plat de la taille d'un mur.

Au deuxième étages, se trouvaient 2 immenses salles de bains, celle des hommes et celles des femmes, chacune contenant un Onsen, des douches, des toilettes et des jacuzzis.

Et au dernier étage, se trouvait les chambres. Une trentaine de chambres comprenant deux lits séparés ou des lits doubles.

Après dix minutes de visite et d'installation, la télé émis un puissant son.

Les combattants se sont alors précipités dans le salon, voir ce qui se passe.

L'écran de la télé était bleu, et un œil semblait observer les membres de l'équipe.

« La voix souhaite la bienvenue au sélectionnés du tournois ».

« Connard! » insulta Larxene.

« Ouais espèce de gros débils! » rajouta Xiao-Mei, gagnant une tarte à l'arrière du crane par Huan. « On dit Débile » corrigea-t-il, provoquant à la moine de bouder.

« La voix vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce tournois et vous annonce que les combats commencerons dans deux jours , vous en saurez plus en temps voulu, la voix vous recommande donc de vous préparer. La voix vous appelleras par votre nom pour vous demander de partager votre ressenti. C'est tout, pour le moment. »

Puis la télé s'éteint et l'œil disparut. Aussitôt chaque membres de l'équipe sont partis s'occuper comme ils pouvaient.

Yugo, Goultard, Tristepin, Natsu, Kotaro et Tseng se sont précipité dans la salle d'entrainement.

Yugo, Negi, Bruce et Evangeline, ne sachant pas quoi faire sont allé à la bibliothèque.

Nita, Huan, Clark et Erza sont allée dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger pour tout le monde.

Dans le salon il restait Nejax, Larxene, Xiao-Mei, Naruto, Chloé et Sasuké.

Alors que Sasuké et Chloé allaient s'asseoir sur le canapé, Naruto, le ninja en jogging orange fit un signe à Nejax qui lui répondit avec un pouce levé.

Lorsque leurs fessiers ont touché le canapé deux énormes prout ont résonné dans la salle, alors que les deux Uchiwa se sont regarder dans le choc. Les quatre autre ont explosé de rire.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une salle avec un petit écran sur lequel l'œil était présent, Grey était assis sur une chaise, il était en caleçon.

« Bonjour Grey »

« Bonjour la voix » répondit le mage de glace.

« La voix aimerais savoir comment se passe ta première journée dans la maison. »

« Absolument horrible! » se plaint le mage. « Quand tout le monde est parti s'occuper, j'ai suivi Natsu et les autres dans la salle d'entrainement. »

~Flashback~

Grey se trouvait devant la porte de la salle. Des bruits d'objets se cassants se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Grey vit une vision de cauchemar.

Yugo souleva un appareil de musculation et le lança sur Gouletard, Tseng et Tristepin fracassait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans un duel de force, et au millieu de tout ce carnage, Natsu riait en crachant du feu, brulant pratiquement tout au passage.

Kotaro est alors apparu derrière Tseng pour l'assommé à l'aide d'une altère.

« La victoire est à moi! » cria-t-il avant d'être projeter au loin par Yugo. « La victoire est à moi enflure! » cria-t-elle.

~Fin flashback ~

« Dans le but d'être au calme, je suis allé dans la bibliothèque ».

~Flashback~

A peine à-t'il franchi la porte que Larxene en sorti en courant de la pièce en courant vers Nejax, Naruto et Xiao-Mei juste derrière. La simili avait un chapeau bleu dans les mains, elle courait en hurlant « ça y est j'ai la cagoule, j'ai la cagoule! » aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcer ces mots, un portail apparut devant elle et un rayon lumineux de couleur bleu en sortit, Larxene l'esquiva en sautant au sol, glissant ainsi sur le ventre. Ce qui ne fit hélas pas le cas de Grey qui se le prit en pleine poire et tomba au sol.

« Hahahahaha! Bien visé gamin! » se moqua Evangeline.

~Fin flashback~

« Non mais vous imaginez?! En une journée j'ai vu des personnes encore pire que Natsu, et je vous raconte même pas quand Erza est intervenu dans la salle d'entrainement! » se plaint Grey.

« Merci Grey, vous pouvez partir. Et vous habiller. » dit la voix.

« Me….de, mes fringue! ».

Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser pour la très longue absence de mise à jour. J'avais décidé que Yugo, héroïne pas comme les autres serait la suite de la plupart de mes autres Fanfics, je devais donc mettre les autres à jours en allant dans le sens de cette histoire et disséminer dans les autres histoires, notamment Shinobi et Kunoichi, des membres et l'histoire de certains membres originaux de Chaos, pour les curieux, je vous met au défis de les trouver ;)

Maintenant que le plus dur est passé, les mises à jours seront plus fréquentes. Encore désolé pour la très très longue attente.

Alexis 1995.


	28. Chapter 28

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 28

Mauvais Jour

Tout le groupe était assis sur le canapé du salon à l'exception de Nejax qui leur expliqua la situation et leur parla d'un plan pour s'en sortir.

« C'est monstreux! » ragea Erza, la mage en armure. « Comment peut-on oser faire ça?! »

« Ha! » se moqua la vampire « on reconnait bien là les gamins sans aucune expériences! ». Elle gagna un regard noir de la plupart du groupe.

« Trêve de bla-bla » coupa la saiyanne ennuyée « venons en au plan! »

« Des millions de gens vont mourir et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait?! » s'énerva Titania.

« Je suis une vampire »

« Je suis une saiyanne »

Ont répondu conjointement Evangeline et Yugo. Causant au membres de Fairy tails de trembler dans la colère.

« On se calme! » plaida Clark en essayant de calmer le jeu. « Ecoutons ce que Nejax a à nous dire. »

« Mon plan est simple » commença Nejax « il y a dans cette maison une pièce dans lequel est caché un générateur de bouclier » expliqua le Simili « malheureusement un sortilège de protection et cet abrutie de voix la surveille. »

« On peut s'en charger! » dit Tristepin en frappant sa main droite avec son poig gauche.

« Non, vous devez me laisser le temps de désactiver les défenses » coupa Larxene.

« Vous devrez faire durer vos combats le plus longtemps possible » rajouta Nejax.

« Comment vous savez tout ça? Vous passez votre temps à jouer aux idiots » critiqua Grey.

« Bingo! » coupa Larxene. « Nejax pensais que nous serions observés 24h sur 24, vous énervés pour ensuite nous faire courir un peu partout et nous permettre de fouiller sans attirer l'attention si tel était le cas. »

« Alors là chapeau. Qui aurait cru que Nejax pourrait être aussi intelligent? » complimenta Chloé.

« Hélas c'est là qu'arrive la mauvaise nouvelle » coupa Nejax. « Sitôt que le bouclier sera désactivé des amis viendrons s'occuper ce groupe appelé Chaos. Je vous conseil donc de vous préparer le mieux possible. » dit-il avec un ton sombre. Gagnant l'attention et l'intérêt de tous le monde. « Lorsque ce combat là commencera, peu d'entre vous y survivront, que vous soyez Kryptonien, Saiyan, Vampire, Mage, Iop, ou même Eliatrope.»

« Et les Similis? » demanda le petit Yugo en levant la main.

« C'est très simple, les Similis n'ont aucune chance de survit » coupa Nejax, gagnant les visages de leurs collègue à pâlir.

« Mais alors toi et Larxene…. » Nita n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que Nejax la coupa.

« Des races que vous n'aurez jamais vu! Dont vous n'imaginez pas la cruauté ou la puissance s'affronterons sous vos yeux ou chercherons à vous tuer! Larxene et moi aurons une mission à remplir, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous inquiétés pour nous! » expliqua Nejax.

Larxene se leva du canapé et se mit à coté de Nejax. « Pour faire simple, si vous pouvez fuir, fuyez, si vous voulez combattre, combattez. Sachez seulement que lorsque cette première bataille sera fini, le véritable combat commencera. »

Tous le membres présents dans la pièce se sont alors tut, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient sortir un son de leurs bouches.

Tour de garde.

Batman se trouvait dans la salle de commandement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une femme.

« Que puis-je pour toi Jane? » demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Tu dois rassembler tous les héros le plus rapidement possible » dit-elle en s'asseyant tranquillement sur l'une des chaises en mettant ses mains derrière la tête et ses pieds sur la table. « Zod et les Greens Lanternes seront avec nous, et après quelques efforts j'ai réussi à convaincre le prince végéta » dit-elle avec un ton fier.

« Et pour Clark et Yugo? » demanda Batman de sa voix grave.

« Un vieil ami veille sur eux » dit-elle simplement, puis son regard s'assombrit. « En revanche il ne pourra pas grand choses contre Galactus. C'est pourquoi nous devons agir vite, ou il sera mort en vain. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Hope? »

« Bardock s'occupera de sa petite fille. De toute façon, elle est notre seule chance. Ni moi, ni Saitama ne pourront vaincre le sénéchal et Tsubasa est occupé avec la phase finale du projet S. » expliqua Jane.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que votre groupe va disparaitre? » demanda le chevalier noir.

« Nous devons tous disparaitre un jour, et puis nous avons hâte de retrouvés nos amis disparut » dit-elle avec un brin de tristesse dans sa voix, puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. « De toute façon grand-père Bardock et moi avons toujours fait face à un combat, quel qu'il soit! » puis elle se mit à chuchoter « Je compte sur toi pour la suite. »

Ost~Angela-Séparation (piano version).

Lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase, Bruce se retourna pour voir Jane, mais elle avais déjà disparut. Une larme silencieuse coula alors sur la joue de la chauve souris.

Dans une chambre dont la lumière était éteinte, Hope dormais tranquillement. Jane est alors apparut dans sa chambre et s'accroupi afin de la regarder dormir. Elle sourit et sorti un Crystal bleu de sa poche, elle le mit devant son front. Silencieusement le Crystal s'incrusta au milieu du front de la petite fille.

« Je nous souhaite bonne nuit, Hope. Veille bien sur Papa et Maman, mais surtout prend bien soins de nous. »

Sur ses mots, une aura bleu entoura Jane, et après avoir verser une larme, elle disparu dans le Crystal.

Dans une salle sombre, seulement éclairer par quelque bougies.

Deux personnes étaient en train de discutés, l'un avait un manteau blanc descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles et l'autre avait une tenue de prêtresse.

« Tsubasa-sama, nous….nous avons la confirmation que…..Jane à utiliser le Star Crystal. »

« ….. »

« Tsubasa-sama? »

« Prépare un hommage digne d'elle Tomoko, je veux que son enterrement sois à la hauteur de son sacrifice! »

« Hi Tsubasa-sama. »

« Patience Jane » dit l'homme, les larmes aux yeux « nous nous retrouverons bien assez tôt. »


	29. Chapter 29

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 29

Saiyanne vs Kryptonien! part1

Après la déclaration de Nejax, chaque membres de la team 4 réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Fuir ou combattre?

Alors que tous le monde y pensait, Yugo et Clark étaient en train de s'entrainer dans la salle d'entrainement. Les deux amants enchainaient les pompes dans la salle de graviter.

"Tu crois que ce qu'a dis Nejax est vrai?" demanda Clark tout en continuant son exercice "que devrions-nous faire?"

Yugo le fixa en silence en continuant son exercice.

"Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, peu d'entre nous y survivront!" commença à s'enerver le héros d'acier "peut-on vraiment croire à une chance de victoire? doit-on vraiment combattre?".

A cette question, Yugo s'arreta, se leva et regarda Clark qui, à son tour c'était arreter. Le Kryptonien ne pouvait pas voir quel genre de regard Yugo lui lançais. Celui-ci était cahé par l'ombre de ses cheveux.

"Tu me fais pitié."

Clark n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il mal entendu?

"Pardon?"

Yugo serra ses poings le plus fort qu'elle pu. "Tu me fous la gerbe, je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi lache Kal."

Clark se leva et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Yugo "Tu vas bien ma chérie?"

Un monstreux coup de boule de la Saiyanne dans la machoire du Kryptonien le fit tomber au sol. Choqué Clark essuya le sang coulant de sa bouche et regarda Yugo dans la crainte.

Yugo le regardait avec un air de dégout, comme s'il était un cafard qu'il fallait piétiner.

"J'ai horreur des laches Kal" dit-elle avec un ton menaçant "je t'attend dans la salle de simulation pour un combat, si tu refuse je tuerais tous les membres de l'équipe un par un jusqu'à ce que tu me force à arreter".

Puis elle se tourna vers la porte de sortie. "Tu as une heure Kal."

De l'autre coté de la porte elle croisa une Larxene avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est tellement mignon cette dévaution" se moqua la simili, gagnant un regard dangereux de la Saiyanne.

"Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires!".

"Oh mon dieu!" dit-elle en faisant semblant d'avoir peur "je sens mon corps trembler de tout mon etre."

Yugo eu alors un petit sourire sur son visage. "Je parlais de Nejax."

Larxene regarda alors Yugo dans le silence.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers la salle de simulation Yugo rajouta "Si il a dit la vérité au sujet des Simili, meme un sans coeur peut tomber amoureux. Les Saiyans en sont la preuve. Transmet lui le message, il comprendra."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans l'une des chambres du troisième étage, Naruto , allongé sur son lit avec la tete sur les genoux de Chloé qui lui carressait tendrement les cheveux en chantonnant les yeux fermer repensait à la déclaration du Simili.

"Dis-moi Chloé"

"Hm?" demanda la Kunoichi.

"Si ce Nejax disais vrai, tu penses qu'on devrait se battre?"

La Kunoichi soupira à la question. "J'aimerais que tu évites de combattre autant que possible" répondit la Uchiwa "D'un autre coté si tu penses que tu dois te battre, alors je te suivrais et quiquonque osera s'en prendre à toi, goutera à mes Sharingans." dit-elle en souriant au blondinnet.

"Merci ma petite Chloé" dit-il avec un sourire idiot. l'instant d'après leur lèvres se sont tendrement toucher alors que le corps de Chloé tombait sur lit sous celui de Naruto.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans la cuisine Tseng, Nita, Xiao-Mei et Huan cogitaient également sur leur décisions.

"Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance?" demanda le prince du feu "je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air inquiet, regarder le." puis il se mit a pointer Nejax du doigt qui harcelait Evangeline pour avoir un calin. Xiao-Mei ne pu s'empecher d donner un petit sourire.

"J'ai été soldat et je peux l'affirmer, quand on nous laisse le choix, c'est que le danger est bien réel" le coupa Huan "et si il à dit la vérité, nous nous devons de combattre, ne serait-ce que par solidarité envers les braves qui combattrons le jou-j."

"Et toi Xiao-Mei? C'est rare de ne pas entendre tes bétises." railla Tseng en regardant vers la jeune moine, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était partie donner un calin à Nejax.

"Je penses que ça veut dire qu'elle ira se battre" soupira Tseng "et toi Nita?".

"Eh bien au risque de vous surprendre, je pense que c'est justement parce que nous avons peu de chance de victoire que nous, maitre, devons nous battre." expliqua Nita, gagnant un grognement d'aprobation de Huan et un soupire de Tseng "la terre, le feu, l'air, l'eau. Tseng, Huan, Xiao-Mei et moi, nous représentons les quatres élements, nous représentons l'équilibre, nous nous devons de combattre pour rétablir l'ordre des choses".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

OST~Naruto Shippuden-Nostalgia.

Dix minutes plus tard, Nejax se trouvait dans l'une des chambres du dernier étage. Le dos appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Jean était du genre sérieux lui."

"Evangeline, que puis-je pour toi?" demanda le Simili en se retournant vers la vampire entrantdans la chambre.

Ignorant son commentaire, Evangeline s'avança vers lui. "Il disait toujours que dans une autre vie, il serait ce qu'il n'a pas pu etre, un idiot".

Les deux entité ont ri au commentaire.

"Son reve va finir par disparaitre, comme lui" coupa Evangeline, grimaçant dans la peine, mettant fin au rire des deux connaissances. "Je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi votre groupe allait aussi loin pour vaincre leur ennemi alors que la plupart sont des dieux."

"Tout comme nous n'avons jamais compris ce que tu pouvais trouver à Nagi Springfield" se moqua Nejax, gagnant un grognement d'Evangeline. Puis il se redressa et décroisa ses bras "Notre existence, nos souffrances, notre mission ne finira que lorsque le Sénéchal vaincu définitivement sera. C'est le serment que les membres de Chaos ont prété. Le projet S."

Assise en tailleur, Yugo attendait dans un desert Rocheux, les yeux fermer, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

"C'est la deuxième fois que je me battrais à vos cotés" dit Evangeline.

"Et ce sera aussi la dernière, ma vieille amie." répond le Simili.

Larxene écoutait la disscussion derrière la porte, les mains sur la bouche, et pour la première fois depuis sa "vie" de Simili, des lames aux yeux.

Fin Ost.

Yugo se mit debout et se retourna vers le nouveau venu. "Tu est pret Kal?"

Le Kryptonien la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ton coup m'a remis les idées en place" dit-il, gagnant un sourire de la Saiyanne. "Pour te remercier, je vais te faire plaisir et me battre à fond." dit-il en se mettan dans sa position de combat.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Yugo est apparu, Ses cheveux dorée et ses yeux bleux,horizontalement à lui et son genoux gauche frappa son ventre. Hurlant dans la douleur Clark s'appretait à voler en arrière sous la puissance du coup, mais Yugo enchaina avec un coup de coude dans le dos qui le fit valdinguer en avant, 2 fois plus vite qu'il aurait du. Clark alla se cogner sur un énorme rocher, le détruisant au passage.

"Alors moi aussi kal" dit-elle avec un ton arrogant et dangereux "meme si je dois forcer tes instincts à refaire surface."


	30. Chapter 30

je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 30

Saiyanne vs Kryptonien part2

Clark se redressa facilement, faisant tomber les cailloux présent sur son dos.

~Boomboom~

"Tu est costaud Kal, je te l'accorde" complimenta la Saiyanne en marchand vers Superman "mais dans un combat ta résistance ne sers à rien si tu ne peux pas te défendre."

~Boomboom~

Une violente douleur survient dans la tete du Kryptonien, Superman se tena la tete dans la douleur.

"A...Arrete...t...oi." supplia-t-il.

Yugo continua de marcher vers Superman, une aura dorée commença à se dégager de la Saiyanne, provoquant une plus vive douleur à Superman. "De quoi as-tu peur Kal?"

~Boomboom~

L'homme d'acier tomba au sol, se tordant dans la douleur. "Arrete toi! Je ne peux plus tenir!"

~Crack~

Les yeux du Kryptonien sont devenus d'un rouge flamboyant. Le Kryptonien se mit a flotter dans l'air, puis se rapprocha petit à petit de Yugo.

Les deux adversaire se sont tenus face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'avais prévenus!" dit un Superman avec un ton mortel provoquant à la Saiyanne à sourire.

Une claque dans la joue de la Saiyanne la fit voler 3 000m plus loin. Yugo s'écrasa dans le sol provoquant une explosion de fumée.

Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, Yugo se tenait debout, la trace de la baffe sur la joue gauche avec un sourire au visage.

"Que cherches-tu à faire? Pourquoi faire ça Yugo?"

La guerrière ne répondit pas, à la place elle cracha un molard ensanglanté puis nargua Clark d'un geste. "Amène toi."

Superman obéit et chargea vers Yugo à une vitesse folle, Yugo chargea à son tour vers Clark.

Lorsque leurs poings se sont contrer, la puissance provoqua une énorme onde de choc causant meme un cratère sour leur pieds.

Leurs deuxième poings se sont confrontés également.

Les deux geurriers pouvaient sentir la puissance de leurs adveraire. Yugo pouvait sentir la douleur dans ses mains, elle avait beau etre puissante, Superman n'en reste pas moins un mastodonte de puissance brute. Leurs deux mains occupés, leurs genoux se sont enchainés dans une série de coups puissants, chaque coup provoquants des onde de choc plus puissante que la précédente.

Devant la salle de simulation, sur une sorte de télévision, Natsu et Erza regardaient le combat dans la crainte.

"Bon sang!" s'excita Natsu "Ils sont aussi fort que Guildarts et le maitre!"

Un applaudissement se fit entendre. Les deux mages se sont alors retouner pour voir Evangeline.

"Son niveau de magie est colossale, je le sens." pensa Erza, laissant une goutte de sueur perlée le long de sa joue.

"Bien vu gamin" complimenta Evangeline en s'approchant de Natsu. "En effet ces deux-là sont beaucoup plus fort que vous, en fait, leurs races font parties des 8 plus puissantes universelles." expliqua Evangeline.

La machoire de Natsu toucha le sol.

"Les races les plus puissantes?" demanda Erza.

"Vous voyez les Iops?" expliqua la vampire "Les iops sont des guerriers puissants, un peu idiots mais si ils AIMENT le combat, les Saiyans sont FAIT pour le combat."

"Quel rapport?" questionna Titania.

"J'y viens rouquine" répondit Evangeline, enuyée, "Les iops sont pour ainsi dire des experts, ils entre facilement dans les 25 races les plus puissantes donc ils sont mieux placés que les mages. Ce qui les différencies des Saiyans c'est que les Iops ont une espérence de vie égales aux humains, leur forces est nettement inférieure aux Vampires et ils sont nettement moins résistant que les Nameks. En revanche, les Saiyans sont puissants, résistants, rapides, agiles, ils ont une longévité incroyablement longue, leur forces augmente à chaque fois qu'ils frolent la mort, ce qui arrive souvent lorsqu'on aime se battre, et ils peuvent se transformer, décuplant ainsi leurs force déja immense."

Les deux mages ont palit à l'explication, les Saiyans sont des titans comparés aux mages, et Nejax a bien préciser que meme eux auraient peu de chances de survie.

"Les Kryptoniens eux, sont puissants, rapides, moins agiles que les Saiyans mais ils sont bien plus résistants, ils ne se transforment pas mais ils tirent leur puissance du soleil. A pleine puissance, un Kryptonien est capable de soulever une planète entière. Donc oui, je pense qu'ils sont bien plus forts que vous et vos amis, sachant qu'il y a des races plus puissantes encore." dit Evangeline en partant avec un rire maléfique, laissant les mages de Fairy-tail sur place, immobile.

Un coup de poing se Superman envoya Yuogo s'écrasée au sol dans un cratère béant.

"Arrete toi yugo!" ordonna Superman, Yugo est apparu derière lui et donna un coup de pied dans la tete du Kryptonien qui alla s'écrasé au loin. "Pourquoi combas-tu Kal? pourquoi porte-tu ce costume?" demanda Yugo en essuyant le sang de sa bouche.

"Parce que que j'ai jurer de sauver autant de vie que possible! de protéger les innocents!" répond l'homme d'acier en se relevant.

"Alors pourquoi tant d'hésitation à l'idée de ce combat dont Nejax à parler?" demanda Yugo. Clark la regarda dans le choc total, impossible pour lui de donner la moindre réponse.

"Je suis Saiyanne, combattre est dans mon sang, c'est ma nature, voilà pourquoi je combattrais, mais toi ta nature protrectrice t'empeche d'y voir claire, quand Nejax à expliquer que nous n'avions que peu de chance de nous en sortir, tu as compris que tu ne pouvais pas sauver tous le monde" expliqua la Saiyanne sur un ton agressif.

"Non! Tu te trompe!" se défendit le Kryptonien.

"Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas tous nous sauver! c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas combattre!" cria Yugo

"TAIS-TOI!" cria Superman utilisant involontairement ses rayons thermiques que Yugo esquiva.

"Regarde-toi" dit Yugo avec un brin de colère dans sa voix. "Le Superman que je connaissais était certe un imbécile, mais lui n'abandonnait pas avant meme d'avoir donné le meilleur de lui, et meme quand la situation semblait désespérée, lui combattait encore. Le minable devant moi n'est qu'une imitation de merde qui ressemble à l'homme que j'aime." lui répondit Yugo alors qu'elle s'éloigna, laissant le Kryptonien seul avec un regard de choc. "Lorsque tu aura repris tes esprits, alors tu sera digne de mon temps, sinon évite de me croiser." dit-elle en sortant de la salle.


	31. Chapter 31

je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 31

Promesse et confessions

Yugo, de mauvais poil se promenait au deuxième étage cherchant un moyen d'évacuer sa frustration.

"Hey machine!"

Sans preter attention au son qu'elle entendait, Yugo continuait à faire les cents-pas.

"Hey toi!"

"Qui ose?!" demanda méchament la Saiyanne, en se retournant vers le son de la voix, elle vit alors un garçon dans les 12 ans, il portait un uniforme scolaire de couleur noir avec la veste ouverte laissant voir son t-shirt blanc, il avait les cheveux noirs ébourrifé avec une petite mèche descendante au niveau du coup. Un air confiant et un sourire arrogant.

"Yo!" salua le garçon en levant son nom.

"..." Yugo le regarda d'un air ahuri, ce gamin osait vraiment lui faire perdre son temps?!

"D'après Nejax, tu es une utilisatrice de Ki" commença le garçon.

"Casse toi!" coupa la Saiyanne en partant dans la direction opposée au garçon. Mais le garçon réapparut devant elle.

"Affronte moi!" cria le garçon, aussitot dit, Yugo est apparut devant lui et lui donna une pichnette au front, l'envoyant voler de l'autre coté du couloir.

Kotaro était cloué au sol, un sourire au lèvres. "Bon sang! Quelle force de ouf! Attend un peu Negi! J'ai trouvé un maitre aussi fort qu'Evangeline, tu ne sera pas devant moi très longtemps!"

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de l'escalier, Kotaro est réapparu devant elle.

"Rapide le gamin" pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

"Entraine moi!" supplia le jeune ninja "tu est la seule utilisatrice de Ki du groupe!"

"Hors de question!" répondit la guerrière.

"Mais pourquoi?!" demanda Kotaro avec une légère déception.

"Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'entraine?" rétorqua la Saiyanne, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nejax et Evangeline riaient en regardant le visage défiguré de Clark, qui s'était confié à Nejax dans la chambre de la Vampire.

"Ce n'est pas drole Nejax, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état avant" pleura Clark.

"Oui, pardon" répondit Nejax en reprenant un ton sérieux.

"D'ailleur c'est ta faute" répondit Evangeline en regardant Nejax.

"Moi?" demanda Nejax, surpris.

"C'est toi qui leur à parler de ce fichu combat" répondit la Vampire, gagnant un hochement de tete du journaliste.

Puis Evangeline se tourna vers Clark "Quand à toi mon petit, tu devrais etre content qu'elle ait réagi comme ça."

"Comment ça?" demanda le Kryptonien, curieux.

"Crétin!" grogna Evangeline "si elle à réagi comme ça,c'est qu'elle se fait du souci! Surtout qu'elle n'avais pas tout à fait tord."

"Et sinon pourquoi un trentenaire viens demander conseil à l'adolescent que je suis?" questionna Nejax "en relation amoureuse en plus, normalement, ça devrait etre l'inverse."

Un long silence se fit entendre dans la pièce.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Je vois" dit Yugo "donc tu veux devenir plus fort que ce Negi."

"Oui! Malheureusement il s'entraine avec Evangeline!" grogna le petit ninja. "Alors tu accepte?"

"Non!"

"S'il te plait! Je ferais tout ce que voudras!" insista Kotaro.

Un sourire dangereux apparut sur le visage de la Saiyanne "je veux voir de quoi tu es capable".

5 minutes plus tards, Yugo et Kotaro étaient enfermeés dans la salle de gravité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?" demanda le combattant.

"C'est très simple." commença Yugo "toi et moi allons faire des pompes".

"C'est tout?!" demanda Kotaro confiant.

"Oui!" répondit Yugo avec un sourire narquois en s'approchant du panneau de commande.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans la tour de garde, Je-Onn était en train de traité des fichiers quand une alarme retentit.

"Alerte, alerte, alertes, alerte!"

Aussitot Batman est arrivé et poussa le Martien afin de vérifier quelque choses.

"N...non, c'est Impossible!" trembla le dark knight.

"Qu'y à-til?" demanda Je-Onn voyant la réaction de Batman.

"C'est le détecteur d'energie Z qui à réagi" expliqua Batman "les puissances détécté sont les plus puissantes jamais enregistré, bien plus puissaante que celle de Clark" transpira Batman.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Je-Onn, inquiet.

"Que Jane avait raison" palit Batman "Tsubasa et sa bande sont arrivés!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Evangeline et Nejax étaient seul dans la chambre de celle-ci après le départ de Clark.

"Tu as senti?" palit Evangeline.

"Oui" répond le Simili d'un ton sérieux "il vient d'arriver sur terre, et je peux te dire qu'il mettra au moins deux semaines pour arriver et tous casser."

"Meme après toute ces années, son aura montre sa stupidité dans toute sa splendeur" se moqua Evangeline "il était tellement préssé d'arriver sur terre qu'il n'à pas pris la peine de cacher son energie, résultat, nos ennemis l'ont certainement remarquer."

"Je sens également l'énergie de Tomoko, Bardock, Jor-El et Alex Mercer." rajoute le Simili. "Si on compte Chloé et Xiao-Mei, presque tous les membres sont présent".

"Tu oublie qu'un membre fondateur se trouve dans l'autre camp" coupa la vampire "meme toi tu n'es pas assez fort pour la retenir, ton visage déformé en est la preuve."

"...Hahahahahah"

"T'as perdu la raison?"

"Je m'imagine la tete de Bardock quand il va apprendre pour Clark et sa fille".

"Crétin".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kotaro était affalé au sol, essouflé.

"52 pompes, c'est pas mal" complimenta la Saiyanne, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ha...ouais?" demanda le garçonnet.

"52 pompes à une gravité 5x supérieur à celui de la terre, oui, c'est plus que parfait" complimenta à nouveau la guerrière.

"Tu...vas...m'entrainer alors?"

"Non"

"Mais pourquoi?" insista le garçon.

"Voilà ce que je te propose, si tu gagne un combat et que je te juge ayant les capacités à survivre à mon entrainement, alors je t'entrainerais."

Ce commentaire excita le garçon qui se remis aussitot debout, plein d'énergie.

"Marché conclu!" cria le garçon en quittant la pièce en courant.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce à son tour, Superman entra dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!" demanda-t-elle agressive.

Superman ne dit rien, leva la tete et ferma les yeux.

"Tu avais raison" dit Clark.

"..."

OST~The Blanks-Hey Ya

"Lorsque Nejax nous à dis à propos de ce fameux combat, j'ai pris peur, j'avais peur de ne pas etre assez fort pour ne pas tous nous sauver, ne pas pouvoir te sauver" di-t-il en fixant Yugo.

"Lors de notre première rencontre, c'est plutot toi qui a du etre sauvé" se moqua Yugo.

Clark se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant le cou.

"Vouloir sauver tous le monde est louable Kal. Mais c'est impossible, un vrai chef doit savoir prendre des décisions difficiles, meme abandonné quelqu'un à son sort. A vouloir sauver tout le monde, on fini par tout perdre. Regarde ton père." expliqua Yugo "Mis à part toi, il à tout perdu, alors qu'il s'est démené pour sauvé les Kryptoniens."

Clark soupira, Yugo avait juste, et son père en était l'exemple.

"Et pourtant je continuerais à essayer" insista Clark en montrant son symbole avec son pouce "c'est ce que signifie le S de cette tenue.

Yugo fit un petit rire au commentaire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drole?" demanda Clark en se grattant les cheveux, géné.

"Cette facette de ta personnalité ne me déplait pas" dit-elle en regardant Clark avec un air bienveillant "tu est bien mieux comme ça"

Clark se rapprocha de Yugo, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et inspira profondément.

"Ecoute Yugo, je sais que les Saiyans n'importe pas beaucoup d'importance aux mots, mais je vais te le dire quand meme". dit Clark en inspirant à nouveau, gagnant un haussement de sourcils de la Saiyanne.

"Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir pour quelqu'un ce que je ressens pour toi. Mise à part les queques fois ou tu a essayer de me tuer, tu es et restera à jamais la meilleur chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Yugo, je t'aime plus que la vie elle-meme."

Alors qu'il s'apretait à l'embrassé, un coup de poing de Yugo l'envoya au sol.

"Si tu as le temps pour dire des conneries pareil, tu as le temps pour t'entrainer!" dit-elle d'un air stricte en marchand vers la sortie, malheureusement pour elle, son reflet visible sur la porte montrait une rougeur monstrueuse sur ses joues.

Larxene entra comme une détraquée dans la chambre de Nejax, pratiquement essoufler, comme si elle avait courut un marathon.

"Que puis-je pour toi?" commença à parler Nejax.

"La ferme et écoute moi!" coupa la Simili en marchand nerveusement de droite à gauche dans la chambre. "J'ai énormément réfléchie ces derniers temps, et tout est clair à présent! Je te déteste!"

"D'accord...tu vas bien?" se moqua gentiment le Simili.

"Je n'ai pas fini!" coupa à nouveau Larxene en marchant de plus en plus nerveusement "Je te déteste parce que depuis que tu es arrivé dans l'organisation, tu t'es permis de tout chamboulé dans mon existence paisible! Tu n'as pas arreter d'etre gentil et attentioné envers moi! Tu m'as fais passé des moments sympathiques, comme manger des glaces à l'eau de mer avec Axel et compagnie! Tu m'as traité comme une fille et non comme un Simili, a cause de toi j'ai meme trahit Marluxia tout ça parce que tu m'a sauvé la vie! Par ta faute j'ai commencée à ressentir des émotions, comme la colère, la joie et la tristesse!"

"Et donc? Tu veux te vengée?" demanda Nejax, inquiet pour son sort.

"Non!"

"Alors tu veux quoi?"

"Les joues de Larxene on rosie alors qu'elle se mit à pointé Nejax du doigt.

"Toi"

"Pardon?!" s'écria Nejax dans la surprise la plus absolue, Larxene? Faire une déclaration? C'était forcément une caméra cachée.

La jeune fille se mit à nouveau à faire les cents pas nerveusement. "Oui je sais que je suis sournoise, calculatrice, violente. Je suis moins belle qu'Evangeline et moins courageuse que Yugo!"

Le Simili écouta en silence, il n'en revenait simplement pas.

"Mais..."

Larxene fut interrompu par un doigt délicatement posé sur ses lèvres par un Nejax à la capuche elevée. Montrant les terribles trace de griffes sur son visage. Les yeux écarquillés de Larxene monrait qu'elle le regardait, choquée.

"Ce que tu vois Larxene, c'est mon visage, le visage que tu as pointé du doigt, alors je te conseil de te ravisée." expliqua un Nejax on ne peut plus sérieux.

Larxene repoussa violemment la main de Nejax. Et la seconde qui suivi, ses lèvres se sont retrouvés collé à celle de Nejax.

Après un long baisé, Larxene mit à son tour un doigt sur les lèvres de Nejax. "Voir ton visage me fait soufrir, exactement comme tu m'as fais souffrir ces derniers temps. A mon tour de te faire soufrir à présent" dit-elle avec un sourire sadique, alors que ses lèvres se sont à nouveau collé à ceux de Nejax.

Fin OST.


	32. Chapter 32

Je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 32

Dans mes souvenirs part1

Deux petits Saiyans couraient autour de leur mère. Une saiyanne magnifique au cheuveux noirs descendant à son cou, le haut de son armure n'avait aucune épolières mais se terminaient en jupe, une sorte de collant noir faisait office de pantalon et à ses pieds, elle portait des botte blanche montant jusqu'au haut des chevilles.

"Viens ici que je te massacre!"

"Cause toujours pétochard!"

"Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre à me respecter!"

"Alors viens!"

Alors que les deux garnements allaient se rentrer dedans, la mère intervint en les prenant par la petite armure qu'ils portaient.

"Radditz, Yugo, ça suffit!"

"Ooooooh, mais m'man! J'allais enfin lui apprendre la politesse." rala le petit Saiyan en boudant.

"La seule chose que tu peux m'apprendre, c'est comment perdre un combat!" se moqua la petite Saiyanne en tirant la langue à son frère.

"Si vous continuez vous n'aurez pas de viande ce soir." coupa Gine. "Et n'oubliez pas que votre père reviens ce soir!"

"D'accord Maman!" ont répondu les deux enfants en boudant.

A ce moment précis. Les pleurs d'un enfant se firent entendre. Aussitot la petite fille se mit à regarder Gine avec les yeux d'un petit chiot.

"Entendu, vas-y" soupira Gine en lachant la fillette qui se précipita dans la maison jute derrière eux.

Puis la mère relacha le garçon. "Radditz, tu as beau etre un Saiyan, tu devrais etre plus gentil avec ta soeur."

Le petit Saiyan se mit alors à grogner. "C'est ce que je fais m'man. Si je ne maintiens pas son esprit combattif à niveau, elle sera faible! Surtout que nous faisons partie de la garde du prince Végéta!"

Gine se mit à grimacer au commentaire.

"Et père fait partie de la garde de sa majesté. Nous devons devenir plus fort que lui." expliqua le jeune garçon en serrant ses poings. "Yugo et moi deviendrons invincibles!"

"Radditz" interrompit Gine en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Yugo est une femelle, elle attirera de nombreux Saiyan quand elle sera en age de se reproduire. Si tu dois devenir fort, tu dois me promettre de la protégée."

Un petit garçon ressemblant fortement à Sangoku et portant une tenue identique à Yugo est sortit en se frottant les yeux. "M'maaaaan Kakarot n'arrete pas de pleurer" se plaint le petit qui venait de se lever.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Thalles, ta soeur est partie le border" expliqua la mère à son fils venant d'arriver.

"Ok" répondit le petit avant de fixer son grand frère, puis voyant les mains de Gine sue ses épaules, Thalles afficha un sourire supérieur, "encore à te faire engueuler hein? jen pensais pas que tu aimais ça Radditz". se moqua le petit Saiyan en retournant dans la maison.

Une énorme veine est apparu sur le frnt de Radditz. "Sale petit ouistiti, tu est le premier sur ma liste noir." pensa-t-il en tremblant de colère.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yugo et Radditz étaient en compagnie de végeta qui portait l'armure Saiyan qui sied à son rang de prince. Vegeta les regardaient les bras croisées sur sa poitrine avec un air hautain. "Voilà donc les enfants du fameux Bardock, vous n'avez pas l'air si fort" provqua le prince des Saiyans "je n'arrive meme pas à deviner qui est la Saiyanne entre vous deux."

Les deux jumeaux ont bouilli dans la colère.

"Sa majestée est trop bonne" sorta Yugo avec 3 veines visible sur son front.

"Effectivement" se vanta le prince, ravi qu'on ait flatter son ego "c'est vrai, je suis génial, ravi que tu l'ai remarquer machine."

"Je m'appelle Yugo!" grogna la Saiyanne.

Le prince la fixa alors d'un mauvais oeil, seulement à sa grande surprise, celle-ci ne détourna pas le regard, pire! Elle aussi le fixait méchament. Puis le prince afficha un rictus en coin et se retourna, commençant ainsi à marcher suivi par les jumeaux. "Les enfants de Bardock hein? Sa fille est...intéréssante."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Les jumeaux avaient maintenant dix ans. Alors qu'ils attaquaient une planète, l'ordre à été donné à tous les Saiyans de revenir sur la planète végéta.

"Que fais-t-on? On y retourne?" demanda Radditz en topotant son detecteur.

"Hmmpf!" fit la réponse du prince agé de 12 ans.

"Tu veux partir parce que j'explose ton reccord Radditz?" demanda Yugo avec un sourire hautain.

Un dangereux sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Saiyan. "Si tu veux jouer ma grande, on va jouer."

Le prince Saiyan se mit à rire dangereusement. "Voilà la bonne attitude!" complimenta le jeune prince "mais vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre à ce jeu!" se vanta le prince, gagnant un sourire sadique des jumeaux. Les trois Saiyans sont partis vers le village le plus proche, ignorant ainsi le message.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Six ans avait passé depuis la destruction de la planète végéta. Les jumeaux avaient maintenant 16 ans et demi.

Alors qu'il allait faire un rapport de mission à Végéta, Radditz surppris une conversation entre le prince et Nappa, un autre Saiyan survivant.

"Tu en parler à Radditz?"

"Parler de quoi?"

"Que tu as essayer de t'accoupler avec sa soeur"

"Hmmpf, ne me fais pas rire Nappa! Elle à beau resister, elle sera mienne! Quand à Radditz, ce crétin ne s'est rendu compte de rien."

"Tu en as de la chance! La dernière Saiyan."

"Si elle te plait tant que ça, tu n'à qu'a aller t'amuser avec elle? Mais ne la tue pas. Si tu la cherche, elle se trouve dans sa chambre pour éviter son frère."

~ost- Fairy tail,main theme piano version~

Les deux Sayans on ri à s'en décroché la machoire, provoquant à Radditz de trembler de colère.

"Yugo est une femelle, elle attirera de nombreux Saiyan quand elle sera en age de se reproduire. Si tu dois devenir fort, tu dois me promettre de la protégée."

Alors que les mots de sa mère lui revenait, des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il fait?! Alors qu'il avait promis à sa mère de la protégée, il a appris que Végéta, le prince que tous deux respectaient tentait de forcer sa jumelle à s'accoupler. Malheureusement, Nappa et Végéta etaient trop fort pour lui, il se ferait tuer rapidement, et Yugo serait harceler 24h sur 24. Sans lui, Yugo serait une cible facile car Thalles a coupé les ponts avec eux i ans.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de sa soeur, il la vit recroquevilée en boule sur elle meme, des bleus sur son visage et ses bras montrait qu'elle s'était défendu.

Ce fus une vision de cauchemar pour le guerrier, sa rivale, sa soeur, son amie de toujours était dans un état lamentable.

"Yugo"

Alors qu'il pronnonçais son nom sa soeur se mit à trembler.

"Qui est là?!" cria la femelle, paniqué.

Le Saiyan s'approcha de sa soeur, s'accroupit et tenta de de caresser ses cheveux. Mais la Saiyanne le repoussa violemment.

"Ne me touchez pas! laissez moi tranquile!" pleura la Saiyanne.

Radditz ne pouvait s'empecher de se hair d'avoir laisser une telle chose se produire dans son dos. Dans une autre tentative, il enroula sa queue autour de celle de sa soeur.

"Radditz?"

Apparament, ça avait marcher. Yugo semblait reprendre un temps soit peu son calme. Des larmes ont coulé de ses joues.

"Je suis désolée Radditz! J'ai fait honte à notre famille!" pleura-t-elle en frappant le sol de sa chambre aussi fort qu'elle put.

"Yugo est une femelle, elle attirera de nombreux Saiyan quand elle sera en age de se reproduire. Si tu dois devenir fort, tu dois me promettre de la protégée."

Alors que ces mots ont à nouveau traverser son esprit, Radditz attrapa le bras de sa soeur et l'emmena de force dans le hangar à vaissaux.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!" demanda Yugo, morte de peur.

"Je tiens une promesse!" répond le Saiyan en l'enfermant dans l'un des vaissaux. Puis il courut à un panneau de commande. "Je vais t'envoyer sur terre. J'espère que tu trouveras Kakarot." pensa-t-il alors que le vaissaux se mit en route pour sa destination.

Fin OST

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Un an Plus Tard

Se sentant perdu et en colère, le jeune Clark Kent couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible

Sa course fut stoppée par une étrange météorite qui s'écrasa devant lui, provoquant un souffle qui envoya Clark valser plus loin

« C'est quoi ça ?! » paniqua le jeune homme

Il se releva et avança vers l'objet inconnu qui en tombant à provoquer un énorme cratère dans le sol

« Waouh » chuchota Clark en observant l'objet

Alors qu'il s'en approchait d'avantage, le vaisseau émit un son étrange, libérant un peu de fumée, et s'ouvrit

Une vision de rêve sortie du drôle d'engin, une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, une élégante musculature, les cheveux longs et noirs, un visage d'une beauté divine, et un regards strict qui vous donne des frissons, elle portait cependant une étrange armure, le buste et ses énormes épaulières de couleurs mauves, des protèges poignets et des chaussures aussi étranges que le drôle de gadget accrocher sur son œil gauche, pas de pantalon mais une sorte de culotte noir, enfin elle portait une étrange ceinture de couleur marron

« Vous allez bien ?! » demanda Clark en s'approchant de la jeune femme

D'abord surprise la jeune inconnue le regarda d'un air méchant « tu empeste le Kryptonien des kilomètres à la ronde » se plaint la femme, aussitôt elle se jeta sur Clark et l'étrangla avec sa main droite puis le souleva du sol

Clark était incroyablement surpris, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne lui a fait mal, mais cette femme l'étranglait comme s'il était une personne normale

« Tu es venu pour me tuer ? » demanda la femme avec un ton mortel

« Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer ? » demanda Clark, peinant à parler

« Ne te fous pas moi ! » cria la femme « tu ne peux tromper mon odorat Kryptonien ! »

Le visage de Clark devint de plus en plus rouge « qu'est-ce qu'un Kryptonien ? » demanda le jeune homme

L'objet étrange sur l'œil de la femme commença à emmètre un son étrange, aussitôt un éclair noir frappa l'inconnue qui vola 6 mètres plus loin

Clark tomba au sol et repris une grande respiration, il leva la tête pour savoir ce qui lui a sauvé la vie, et à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de la fille qu'il avait vu arriver sur le lieu de l'accident

« Une voiture te rentre dedans et tu n'as rien, et tu te fais battre par une fille, une Saiyane qui plus est » rigola la fille en aidant Clark à se lever

Un poing s'écrasant sur la joue de Jane l'écrasa dans le sol

« Deux Kryptoniens dans la même journée, vous êtes collants, comme la moisissure » se moqua la Saiyane, elle se retourna vers Clark qui tomba à la renverse en reculant

La Saiyane tendit le bras devant lui, devant sa main une boule d'énergie de couleur jaune apparue « je vais commencer par toi » dit la femme

Aussitôt Jane la saisit par la taille

« Encore toi ?! » râla la Saiyane en essayant de se soustraire de l'étreinte

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Kent, la suite n'est pas de ton âge » dit la femme en décollant du sol avec sa prise, les deux femmes ont disparu de la vue de Clark dans les nuages

Le jeune homme était muet de surprise devant le spectacle qui vient de se dérouler, Saiyan, Kryptonien, aucun doute, ces deux femmes savent qui ou quoi il est

Pour la première fois de sa vie Clark se senti moins seul.


	33. Chapter 33

je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 33

Dans mes souvenirs part2

Les 4 Maitres

L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air. Il y a très longtemps ces quatre nations vivaient en harmonie, mais un jour la nation du feu décida de passer à l'attaque, seul l'Avatar, maitre des quatre éléments pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Mais juste au moment ou on avais besoin de lui, il disparu. Un nouvel Avatar vit le jour, un fils de l'air. Comble du malheur, il disparu à son tour sans laisser de traces. Des années plus tard un maitre de l'eau fut désigner Avatar.

Alors que nous pensions que le règne sanglant de la Nation du feu allait prendre fin. L'Avatar rallia la Nation du feu.

Les trois autres Nations unirent leurs forces pour vaincre la Nation du Feu, hélas, la puissance de l'Avatar était sans égales. Les tributs de l'Eau et de la Terre furent capable de résister.

La tribut de l'Air en revanche subit la colère de l'Avatar. Jour après jour, années après années. Ils ont pratiquement tous périt.

Les seules chances de vaincre l'Avatar s'amenuisait alors que les maitres de l'Air disparaissaient, en effet, la seule chance de vaincre l'Avatar était d'unir les 4 éléments, ou à défaut, qu'un autre Avatar apparaissent pour le défier.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Bien des années plus tard.

Dans la nation du feu, la famille royale était dans un bien triste état. La reine avait disparut et le plus jeune des princes avait été exiler.

Dans le jardin du palait royale, devant une petite mare d'eau. Un jeune homme se tenait debout, immobile.

Il avait dans les 16 ans. Des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une petite barbe bien entretenue montrant qu'il entrait dans l'âge adulte. Des yeux verts. Enfin il portait une armure rouge semblable à celles des généraux du palais, prouvant ainsi sa puissance et son rang.

« Déjà cent ans que la guerre à commencer » pensa le jeune homme en serrant ses poings « l'Avatar Rushu et mon père ont pratiquement anéanti le monde ».

« Père nous demande Tseng ».

Il fut déranger de ses pensées par une jeune fille. Les cheveux noirs. Les yeux noirs. Et une armure identique au jeune homme. Enfin, elle avais un regard dérangeant, un regard montrant aussi bien sa malice que sa folie.

« Que me veux-tu Azula? » demanda ledit Tseng d'un ton ennuyer en soupirant.

Azula croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine, et grimaça à la remarque « dit carrément que je te dérange! ».

« C'est exactement ce que je dis » répond Tseng en étirant ses bras et baillant. « donc, tu disais? »

« Père veut nous voir » répond Azula avec un sombre sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Le visage de Tseng s'assombrit « moi pas » dit-il simplement.

Azula soupira à son tour avec un air ennuyer « oublie un peu Zuko! Tu nous casse les oreilles! » Un regard dangereux de son frère la fit palir.

Si il y à bien quelque chose qu'Azula devait reconnaitre, c'est la puissance de son frère. Bien qu'en temps normal Tseng et calme et blazée. En combat, c'est autre chose, à 7 ans il maitrisait déjà les éclairs. À 11 ans il battit le général Zhao lors d'un agni-kai

Et à 15 ans, son père, le seigneur du feu Ozai le reconnu comme son égale et en à fait son bras droit.

« Attention à ce que tu dis en ma présence ma sœur! » menaça Tseng « Zuko est et restera à jamais mon frère! ».

En effet Tseng à toujours été protecteur envers Azula et Zuko malheureusement, il était absent le jour ou Zuko fut exiler, même s'il reste loyale envers son père, leur rapport se sont dégrader depuis ce jour.

Tseng soupira dans la déception « allons-y » dit-il en se retournant vers sa sœur.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelque part au pole nord.

« ça suffit Sokka, rend moi mon collier! » pleura une jeune fille.

Elle avait la peau bronzé, les yeux bleux, et les cheveux bruns attacher en tresse. Elle portait un manteau bleu.

« Alors montre moi un de tes tours! » se moqua ledit Sokka. Un jeune garçons aux yeux bleu et à la peau bronzé également, les cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval.

La fille devait avoir dans les 10 ans et le garçon dans les 11 ans.

« Sokka arrête! » plaida la jeune fille.

« Nanana nanere! » se moqua le garçon, aussitôt une baffe à l'arrière de la tête le projeta au sol.

« Tu trouve ça drôle d'embêter ta sœur Sokka!? »

Le jeune garçon se leva en se frottant l'arrière du crane « non » dit-il avec un air tristounet.

« Rend lui ce collier! » dit la nouvelle figure d'un ton strict.

Le jeune Sokka s'exécuta en boudant et donna ledit collier à sa sœur.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et se précipita vers la figures pour l'attraper à sa taille « merci Nita! » dit-elle toute souriante.

Ladite Nita avais également la peau bronzé. Ses cheveux était blanc comme la neige, ses yeux bleu, comme le ciel. Elle portait un manteau bleu similaire au deux enfants. Elle devait avoir dans les 15 ans.

Ses mains ganté se sont posés sur les cheveux de la petite fille « de rien Katara » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Puis son regard se posa sur son frère qui essaya de s'éclipser en douce . « Sokka j'aimerais te parler un moment » dit-elle avec un ton laissant présager les ennuis.

« Quelle poisse! » pensa le jeune garçon qui pensait s'en tirer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sokka et Nita était assis sur un mur de neige.

« Franchement Sokka, tu devrais arrêter d'embêter ta sœur comme ça » soupira Nita.

Le jeune garçon regarda vers le sol, honteux.

« Tu es l'homme de la tribut à présent, c'est injuste je sais, mais le village compte sur toi, tu ne peux plus déconcentrer ta sœur avec ces enfantillages. » expliqua Nita calmement, le ton qu'elle employait montrait clairement que ce n'était pas une critique, mais plutôt un apprentissage pour l'avenir.

« Je suis désolée » marmonna Sokka doucement.

Nita le regarda alors tendrement « vraiment? »

« Je ne le ferait plus » répondit Sokka.

Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de Nita.

« Et maintenant: PU-NI-TION! »

Elle se mit à chatouiller Sokka qui se mit à hurler de rire.

Au loin, une vieille femme regardait la scène avec un sourire au lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mabouba? » demanda Katara qui s'entrainait à sa maitrise de l'eau.

« Rien ma chérie, continuons ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une lointaine montagne à l'est, dans un temple en ruine vivait une jeune moine ayant dans les 17 ans habiller en moine. Elle avait les yeux gris, Et des flèches bleu Sur sa tête presque chauve, à part une tresse shaoline, et ses mains.

Elle était en train de méditer dans une salle poussiéreuse.

« Nous avons de la compagnie » dit un homme entrant dans la pièce. Il avait une trentaine d'année, il portait un pantalon marron, et était torse nu, on voyait donc son torse incroyablement musclés. Une belle barbe, une moustache digne d'un noble. Il était assez grand, ses yeux était marron, ses cheveux bruns, et un air stricte.

La jeune moine se leva presque en volant « Alors c'est quoi, qui, comment, ou? » demanda-elle visiblement exciter.

« Calmos Xiao-Mei » répondit l'homme d'une voix impressionnante.

« Bla bla bla, Alors? » coupa la jeune fille.

« Des soldats de la nation du feu, apparemment une certaine maitre de l'air aurait fait du tapage en menaçant un marchand de créer une tornade s'il ne lui vendait pas son poisson à moitié prix. » dit l'homme provoquant à Xiao-Mei de tousser.

« Ah vraiment! Il y a des gens sur terre! c'est incroyable à quel leur débilisme est stupide! » dit-elle en espérant passer inaperçu.

« Alors premièrement tu es certainement la dernière maitre de l'air, et deuxièmement on dit idiotie ou stupidité ou débilisme n'existe pas. »

Xiao-Mei fit un sourire idiot et leva le doigt s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

« Non ne répond pas! » coupa l'homme provoquant à Xiao Mei de bouder « on va encore devoir déménager. »

« Ou vas-t-on aller Huan? J'en ai marre de changer de maison moi! » se plaint la moine.

« Nous allons aller au Pole Nord, personne ne pensera à nous chercher là-bas. » expliqua Huan.

La jeune fille se mit à rire en pensant à son ami tremblant de froid dans la neige.

Huan se mit face à l'entrée d'où il était apparut et tapa dans le sol avec son pied. Aussitôt un mur de pierre scella la sortie.

« Accroche toi à moi Huan! » dit Xiao -Mei près du vide après avoir détruit un mur. Huan s'exécuta et Xiao-Mei sauta.

Après quelque seconde de chute libre, Xiao-Mei se mit à tourner sur elle-même, le vent se mit à tourner autour d'eux jusqu'à former une violente tornade.

« Direction le Pole Nord! ».

Dans des eaux glacées, un navire de guerre naviguait vers une immense banquise.

Sur le pont de celui-ci le prince Tseng, dans son armure avec son casque sous le bras, admirait le paysage.

« Tu admire le paysage mon frère? » demanda Azula venant le rejoindre.

Il regarda sa sœur puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la banquise.

« D'après père, l'Avatar Rushu à eut une vision » rajouta Azula « des maitres des 4 éléments vont se réunir ici ».

« C'est impossible. Les maitres de l'air ont disparu. » coupa Tseng. « Malheureusement. » pensa-t-il.

« Est-ce de la déception que j'entend? » se moqua la princesse.

« Autrefois la nation du feu était respecter et apprécier. Aujourd'hui nous sommes craint! Regarde autour de toi ma sœur ! Père a perdu la raison! » railla Tseng.

Azula regarda son ainé dans le choc « aurait-tu l'intention de trahir notre famille? ».

Son ainé soupira à la question « elle à bien tournée le dos à Zuko. » dit-il en se retournant pour quitter le pont. « Maintenant tu es fixé, libre à toi d'agir à ta guise, quand à moi, une fois mon devoir accompli je rejoindrais Zuko dans sa recherche du second Avatar ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sur une petite ile, Xiao-Mei était accroupi et vomissait. Huan était assis à coté d'elle, lui tapotant gentiment le dos. « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait la maline en tournant en rond. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans un village du Pole Nord.

Nita et Katara était en train d'étendre le linge fraichement lavée.

« Dis moi Nita, pourquoi tu ne m'entraine pas à la maitrise de l'eau? » demanda soudainement la petite fille.

Un petit coup à la tête la surpris, « aie! Ça fait mal! » se plaint Katara en frottant sa tête.

« Tu ne dois jamais en parler Katara! Mabouba va encore te crier dessus sinon! » répond Nita d'un ton stricte.

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda la petite au bord des larmes.

« Si l'Avatar Rushu apprend qu'il y à des maitres de l'eau ici, il fera du mal à notre village » expliqua Nita.

« Mais Mabouba disait qu'il ven… » elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sokka apparut en courant.

« Un navire de la nation du feu! »

Les villageoises ont commencer à paniquer.

« Sokka, emmène ta sœur dans une tante et restez y cacher! » ordonna Nita, effrayer.

« Mais Nita! » plaida le jeune garçon.

« Je compte sur toi! » insista-t-elle, ce qui voulait dire que la discutions n'était pas possible.

Le jeune garçon pris sur lui et pris la main sa sœur et alla se cacher dans une tente.

« Nitaaa! » pleura Katara.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans le bateau Tseng et Azula se trouvaient dans le sas devant une douzaine d'homme.

« Ecoutez moi! Nous sommes ici afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun maitres de la terre ou de l'air! Aucun geste violent ne sera tolérer, les soldats qui désobéissent seront punis par mes flammes! » Expliqua fermement le prince du feu.

Le bateau fut secouer par l'accostage sur la banquise, aussitôt la grande porte du sas s'ouvrit.

Tseng et ses hommes sont descendu sur la place du village, ou il ne vit que des femmes.

Une vieille femme s'avança « Que nous veux la nation du feu? » demanda-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

« Surveille tes manières misérable vielle femme! » menaça Azula, qui fut stopper par un geste de la main de son ainé.

L'action d'Azula fit monter la tention des villageoise.

« Tout va bien, ils savent rien, tu n'est pas un maitre de l'eau, tout va bien. » pensa Nita.

« Mes excuses pour l'attitude de ma sœur » s'excusa Tseng en saluant à la vieille Mabouba. « Nous somme ici pour nous assurer que la vision de l'Avatar Rushu est mal interpreter. »

A ces mots Nita se mit à angoisser d'avantage « tout va bien Nita, tout va bien! » pria-t-elle.

« Mes hommes vont vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de maitre de la Terre ou de l'Air dans votre village, si ils trouve un maitre de l'eau, elle sera épargner et laissée sur place ». Expliqua calmement le prince..

Ses mots ont provoqués à Nita de le regarder dans le choc, alors que les soldats ont commencer à fouiller le village.

« Tu n'as pas le droit Tseng! » hurla une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour voir une Azula sur les nerfs. « Les maitres de l'eau doivent être emmener à maitre Rushu! ».

Tseng se tourna alors vers sa sœur « non, il n'en sera rien Azula, c'est un ordre. »

« Ecoutez le! » hurla Azula en le montrant du doigt « Cet homme n'est pas mon frère! C'est un traitre à la nation du Feu! ». Les soldats se sont alors mit à encerclé Tseng, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux. « L'Avatar Rushu avais prédit que des traitres se réuniraient ici! Si mon frère est un traitre, notre devoir est de l'arrêter! ».

« C'est donc ainsi que tu procède Azula? » demanda Tseng.

« Tu ne m'appelle pas ma sœur? Je suis déçu » nargua Azula.

Les villageoises ont regarder dans la crainte l'éventuel affrontement qui se préparait.

« Tu as beau être puissant Tseng, face à plusieurs maitre tu ne peux rien. » se moqua la cadette.

Tseng se mit en en position de combat.

Le sourire d'Azula se fana. « Tu as toujours été têtu, je te l'accorde ». Dit-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

Le silence régna sur le village.

Tout à coup Tseng envoya une boule de feu à Azula, qui pris par surprise, ne qu'esquiver l'attaque. Deux soldats du feu ont attaquer par derrière en envoyant une boule de feu.

A la surprise générale elle fut contrer par un fouet d'eau.

Tout les regards se sont alors posé sur Nita.

« Eh bien, nous avons également un maitre de l'eau. » se réjouie Azula.

Un vent puissant se mit à souffler tout d'un coup.

Les villageoises regardèrent dans la crainte en direction du navire.

Curieuse, Azula regarda dans la même direction pour voir une tornade se rapprocher du village.

« Tout le monde à l'abri! » ordonna Mabouba.

Les villageoises se sont exécuter et se sont abriter dans les tentes. Sauf Nita qui restait sans bouger. « Nita met toi à l'abri! » ordonna la vieille femme.

Nita se retourna vers la doyenne, les larmes aux yeux « je suis désoler Mabouba, je ne peux pas! Ils savent ce que je suis! » pleura-t-elle.

Tseng est apparu et la tira jusque derrière un mur de neige du village.

« Que faites vous?! » pleura Nita.

« Je paie ma dette! » dit-il en la cachant derrière le mur.

La tornade se rapprocha de plus en plus du village.

Alors que Azula voyait sa fin arriver. Elle et les soldats sont partis se mettre à l'abri dans leur navire, qui fut envoyer au loin par la puissance du vent.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à être emporter, la tornade s'arrêta brusquement.

Derrière le mur, Nita et Tseng se regardèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Je me sens mal »

« Evidemment tu passes ton temps à tourner sur toi-même »

En entendant ces voix étrangères Tseng et Nita sont sortis de leurs cachette.

A la place des soldats de la nation du feu se trouvaient une jeune moine, et un homme torse nu.

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda Nita en s'approchant doucement.

Xiao-Mei la regarda et son visage devint vert.

« Bluuurg »

« beurk, c'est dégoutant! » se plaint Nita.

Huan se leva et s'approcha de Nita. « Enchanter, je m'appelle Huan Bei-Fong, et voici ma fille Xiao-Mei. » dit-il en montrant la moine.

« Enchantée également, je suis Nita » puis elle se mit à saluer poliment. « Merci de nous avoir sauver de la nation du feu! »

« La nation du feu? » se plaint Xiao-Mei qui avait repris des couleurs. « t'avais dis qu'il n'y en aurait pas au Pole Nord! ».

« Nous sommes venu suite à une vision de l'Avatar Rushu » coupa une voix.

Huan a alors remarquer Tseng derrière Nita. « Il y'en a encore un! » dit-il en se mettent en position de combat.

Il s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement mais s'arrêta lorsque Nita fit blocus devant lui. « Ecarte toi! C'est un soldat de la nation du feu! »

« Doucement! Je ne vous veux aucun mal! » plaida Tseng.

« Ben voui! On va t'croire en plus! » se moqua Xiao-Mei.

« On dit oui, et, te croire » corrigea Huan, provoquant a la moine de bouder.

« J'ose répondre de lui » coupa Nita « il semble…..différent des autres. »

Voyant l'insistance dans ses yeux, Huan soupira dans la défaite. « Très bien, mais je t'ai à l'œil! ».

Tseng se senti soulagé, « merci » dit-il à Nita.

Mabouba regarda d'un air ébahit, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la certitude qu'ils soient tous maitre. 4 personnes de chaque Nations se trouvaient là, devant elle.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre maitre se trouvaient dans la tante de Mabouba.

« Ainsi donc, quatre maitre des éléments sont réuni ici, aujourd'hui » se réjouie Mabouba.

Nita était pour le moins étonnée, auparavant, jamais Mabouba avais l'air aussi heureuse.

« Pourquoi elle à l'air contente la vieille? » demanda Xiao-Mei qui gagna une tarte à l'arrière du crane par Huan.

« Un peu de respect envers les anciens! » rouspéta Huann qui gagna une grimace de Mabouba.

A l'extérieur de la tente, Sokka et Katara écoutaient la conversation.

« Comme vous le savez, un Avatar ne peut-être vaincu que par un autre Avatar, néanmoins, si quatre maitre, un de chaque élément, s'unissent ils ont la possibilité de le vaincre. » expliqua la Viei…heu Mabouba.

« Je vois, c'est donc pour ça que les maitre de l'air on été décimés » s'exclama Tseng.

« Exactement » répond Mabouba « Si un élément n'existe plus, il n'y à que le second avatar qui puisse l'arrêter » expliqua la doyenne.

« Et donc? » demanda Nita

« Ou voulez vous en venir dame Mabouba? » demanda Huan.

« L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air » commença Mabouba « les quatres éléments sont réunis ici aujourd'hui, en face de moi. »

Les quatre maitres se sont regarder curieusement.

« Oh bon sang » coupa la doyenne « Vous pouvez combattre Rushu à vous 4! »

« Ooooh » ont répondu les quatre en même temps.

« Je m'y refuse! » coupa Xiao-Mei gagnant un regard choqué des autres « même si Tseng est peut-être différent des autres, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils ont exterminer les miens! »

Tseng la regarda d'un visage empli de regret « je suis désolé, je ne peux revenir en arrière, mais nous avons une possibilité d'améliorer l'avenir! »

A l'extérieur de la tente Sokka et Katara se regardaient, surpris.

« Nita va combattre l'Avatar Rushu? » s'excita Sokka en s'imaginant Nita battre Rushu.

« Mais ça veu dire que Nita va être loin de nous » se plaint Katara.

« Vous oubiez que l'Avatar Rushu se trouve au sanctuaire du palais royale » dit Huan « ce sanctuaire est en plein cœur de la nation du feu, sachant qu'il nous détectera dès que nous franchirons les portes du sanctuaire »

« Je pourrais nous faire entrer sans soucis » rétorqua Tseng « je connais bien ce sanctuaire, j'y ai souvent patrouiller »

« Comment quitter cette banquise? » demanda Xiao-Mei « faire la tornade me rend malade. »

« Je pourrais sans problème nous faire dériver sur un glaçon » suggéra Nita.

« Allons allons, nous avons le temps d'en discuter plus tard, ce soir nous allons célébrer l'alliance des quatre » coupa Mabouba.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Tseng P.O.V:

Le soir même de notre arrivée, la tribut de l'eau du nord célébra l'alliance des quatre, bien que nous ayons accepté de combattre ensemble, notre ennemi reste l'avatar, nous somme loin d'être prêt.

Le feu, l'élément de la volonté.

L'air, l'élément de la liberté.

L'eau, l'élément de la douceur et de la compassion.

La Terre, l'élément de la force.

L'Avatar maitrise les quatre à la fois, si nous voulons avoir une chance, nous devrons agir comme un seul homme. Mais revenons en là ou je m'était arrêter.

Le soir venue, après avoir remis le village en état. La célébration des 4 battait son plein. Il y avais un buffet de poisson grandiose, les femmes et les enfants dansaient et chantaient.

Je pouvais néanmoins entendre des messes basses à mon sujet. Quoi de plus normale, j'étais un maitre du feu, un méchant en somme.

Je me suis donc mis un peu à l'écart, assis sur la neige, je planifiais un possible itinéraire.

« Vous n'avez pas faim? »

En me retournant je vis Nita m'apportant une assiette de poisson.

« En fait, je voulais simplement éviter d'entendre les messes basses à mon sujet » lui dis-je sans faire la moindre reproche.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle, son visage montrait sa sincérité « c'est juste…que vous êtes le premier maitre du feu prêt à se battre contre sa nation, ça force un peu l'admiration ».

Même en sachant qu'elle mentait pour me rassurer, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je décidais de changer de registre.

« Huan et Xiao-Mei s'amusent? »

Elle sourit à la question, « eh bien Huan à du succès avec les femmes du village, voir rougir un homme impressionnant comme lui c'est…..amusant. Xiao-Mei, eh bien… » elle s'arrêta un moment semblant chercher les bons mots. « Eh bien elle est spéciale, elle à poursuivi Sokka sans relâche pour pouvoir manger son poisson, elle s'est mise à dire à Mabouba qu'elle ferait une bonne femme avant de lui vomir dessus, et pour finir elle à dit au enfants du village qu'en fait elle était la réincarnation de la déesse du vent en leur demandant de la vénérer ».

Je ne put que rire au résumé de Nita, en effet Xiao-Mei était spéciale, pour ne pas dire étrange, tantôt elle détestait quelqu'un, tantôt cette même personne était l'amour de sa vie.

Lorsque nous discutions de notre alliance dans la tante de Mabouba, elle refusait catégoriquement de vouloir me parler, mais lorsque nous reconstruisions le village, j'ai par inadvertance avouer que j'étais accro au Jambon fumée, elle m'a alors serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle m'aimait depuis toujours.

Je lui suis néanmoins reconnaissant, elle est la seule à me traiter comme une personne normale, même Nita qui est gentil avec moi ne peut cacher cette peur de la nation du feu.

« Vous devriez nous rejoindre » dit-elle en me tendant sa main gantée.

« Je ne sais pas Nita je… » elle ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase qu'elle me tira par le coup vers le centre du village.

« Cette fête est en honneur de 4 maitre, pas 3! » me cria-t-elle.

Soupirant en signe de défaite, je me laissait trainer jusqu'aux festivités, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la place, les yeux se sont braqués sur moi.

« Le voilà c'est lui! »

« le monstre du feu »

La petite fille que j'ai vu plus tôt avec Nita s'approcha de moi, et me donna un coup de pied au tibia.

« ça fait mal! » criai-je en me tenant la jambe et sautillant sur place.

« Ne t'approche pas de Nita! Méchant pas beau! ».

Ce fut trop pour moi, bien que cette colère soit légitime, elle n'en reste pas moins vexante.

« Katara arrête ça tout de suite! » cria Nita.

« Mais c'est un méchant de la nation du feu! » se défendit la petite.

« Oui c'est vrai! » dit une villageoise.

« Il devrait s'en aller, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un monstre! ».

Blessé par ses mots je me retournais et m'apprêtait à partir.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée » dis-je à Nita avant de partir, je pouvais sentir des boules de neiges lancer sur mon dos.

« Je suis…désolée ».

J'ai pu entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de Nita alors que je m'éloignait.

P.O.V 3ème Personne:

Alors que Tseng s'éloignait vers la sortie du village, Nita regardais les membres de sa tribut d'un mauvais œil.

Xiao-Mei qui jusque là riait avec tout le monde, se leva brusquement. « Je ne veux plus vous voir, ce village est vraiment une honte. » Elle qui jusqu'à maintenant faisait l'idiote, montrait un visage de colère envers ses habitants. Puis elle se tourna vers vers la sortie du village à son tour.

« C'est quoi son problème? » commença une villageoise.

Huan se leva à son tour, et sans un mot marcha lui aussi hors du village.

Nita regarda en direction de Mabouba, qui n'avais rien dis, mais qui n'avais rien fais non plus.

« J'ai honte de faire partie de ce village » dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie. Laissant ainsi le village dans un silence totale. La petite Katara se mit à courir derrière Nita.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

P.O.V Tseng:

Quelques mètres à l'extérieur du village, il y avais une petite cascade sur lequel la lune éclairais la zone de sa lumière étincelante.

Je m'y suis approcher et me suis assis sur la glace.

Alors que des larmes commençais à monter, une voix me surpris.

« Nous somme sensé être 4 et tu pars sans nous? »

En me retournant j'ai vu Huan et Xiao-Mei marchand dans ma direction.

« Que faites vous ici? » j'ai demandé surpris.

« He bien quel accueil chatouilleux! » grimaça Xiao-Mei.

« On dit accueil chaleureux » corrigea Huan « manger tout seul n'est pas très sage pour un maitre ». Me dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à coté de moi. Xiao-Mei fit de même, puis avec un sourire idiot elle sortit des brochettes et du poisson griller d'on ne sait ou.

Assis en silence, nous avons commencer à manger ensemble au clair de lune. Je ne pouvais décrire cette sensation étrange au fond de moi, une certaine joie voulait s'exprimer.

C'était la première fois que deux personnes mangeais avec moi depuis longtemps, à part oncle Iroh et Zuko, personnes ne voulaient manger avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis.

Les larmes ont alors coulé de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Une main me tapota alors gentiment la tête.

« Tu peux pleurer, tu n'as que 16 ans, t'es encore qu'un gamin ».

Cette voix puissante, ferme et douce à la fois, Huan me donnait l'impression d'un père conseillant son fils.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, malgré mes larmes, je pus voir une petite flèche bleu.

« Tu peux pleuver, c'est humain » me dit doucement Xiao-Mei.

Comment réagir? Je n'ai pas eu droit à une telle gentillesse depuis la disparition de ma mère et l'exil d'oncle Iroh.

« On dit pleurer » corrigea Huan.

« Laisse moi tranquille! Tu ruine mon moment épique! » se plaint Xiao-Mei.

« C'est ton vocabulaire qui ruine tout! Je t'ai pourtant acheter des livres il me semble! » rétorqua Huan.

Je ne pouvais me retenir de rire, même si cela n'était pas vraiment drôle, je me suis alors rendu compte que j'était assis entre 2 amis qui essayaient de me remonter le morale, chose que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ces deux même personnes ont commencé à rire avec moi, je me sentais tellement bien, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure infiniment.

« Je suis rassurée de vous voir tous les trois »..

Alors que nous nous retournions vers la source de la voix, Nita est apparu dans notre champ de vision, se tenant timidement les mains et le regard empli de honte.

« Je suis désolée de ce que mon village vous a fait Tseng! » s'excusa-t-elle en s'agenouillant. « Ils ne sont pas mauvais, ils ont juste peur d'éventuels représailles de la nation du feu !»

« Nita! »

Katara est alors apparu devant nous, « pourquoi tu es partie!? » pleura la petite fille. « Tu vas partir avec eux?! Tu vas nous abandonner toi aussi?! »

Nita se releva, se rapprocha de Katara et la prit dans ses bras. « Je ne vous abandonne pas Katara, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, mais je dois partir pour que la nation du feu vous laissent tranquille toi et Sokka » dit-elle en la serrant plus fort.

Je pouvais néanmoins apercevoir des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Tu reviendra? » demanda la petite fille alors que leur étreinte se terminait.

« Je te le promet! » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de la petite fille « et quand je reviendrais je t'apprendrais la maitrise de l'eau ».

Alors que la petite fille s'en retourna au village, je pus sentir les yeux de mes trois compères braqué sur moi.

« Quoi? » je demandais en haussant les épaules.

« On vas zou? » demanda Xiao-Mei en s'approchant de moi.

« On dit ou, Xiao-Mei » corrigea Huan en se rangeant à coté de moi « mais c'est une bonne question, alors gamin? On va ou? »

« Une minute! Pourquoi vous me demandez à moi?! » je demandais, soupçonnant une sorte de bizutage.

A son tour Nita se joins à nous « Vous avez dit pouvoir nous guider, alors guidez nous » dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvres.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire! Après ce qu'il s'est passé au village, ils me voulaient comme guide? Non, ils se moquaient de moi.

« Vous accepteriez de suivre un maitre du feu? » je demandais sans pouvoir y croire.

« Pas un maitre du feu, nous suivons Tseng » me répondit Huan.

« Ouais, Tseng le pleurnichard! » me taquina Xiao-Mei, gagnant une tarte à l'arrière du crane par Huan, un véritable ami.

« On dit oui »

Pour une quelquonque raison, je me sentais Trahi. Une tape sur l'épaule par Nita, me permis de réfléchir sur notre itinéraire, j'ai alors regarder la lune et prononcer ces mots.

« Allons-y ».

3ème personne.

Non loin du groupe. Une femme en costume noir observait la scène en fumant une cigarette.

"Voilà donc d'autres séléctionnés" pensa-t-elle avec un sourire effrayant.


	34. Chapter 34

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 34

Mon souhait le plus chère

Les deux jours d'attente étaient enfin terminer. Et quand l'heure du combat eut sonné, toute l'équipe était installée dans le salon pour connaitre le nom du combattant choisi pour le premier combat.

L'écran du salon s'alluma et l'œil apparut.

« La voix vous souhaite la bienvenue, membre de l'équipe 4. »

Chaque membres attendait le nom du combattant choisi.

« Le premier combattant est…Yugo! Tu es prié de te présenter dans le cercle magique. » expliqua la voix alors qu'un cercle magique de couleur bleu apparut devant l'écran géant.

Alors que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement de ne pas avoir été choisi pour le premier combat, Yugo se dirigea calmement vers le cercle avant d'être retenu par une main.

« Tache d'être prudente ma chérie. » dit un Superman inquiet.

Bruce se mit alors à tousser à voix haute, signalent ainsi aux membres de l'équipe de les laisser seul.

« C'est pour mon adversaire que tu devrais prier Kal. » grogna Yugo sans même prendre la peine de regarder son mari « parce que contrairement à toi, je respecterais sa volonté de se battre pour les siens. Et je me battrais à fond. » dit-elle en se plaçant au milieu du cercle.

Yugo se retrouva sur un ring semblable à celui du Tenka Ichi Budokai.

Une autre personne apparu de l'autre coté du ring.

Une femme à la peau noir, vêtue d'une surchemise orange possédant deux lanière blanches sur chaque épaules, d'une grande ceinture beige entourant sa taille, d'un pantalon noir élastique sur lequel, au niveau des tibias, étaient placé de longues protection de jambes, idem au avants bras, et de légère chaussure brune. Ses yeux vert, et ses longs cheveux violets coiffée en queue de cheval, faisait d'elle une beauté fatale.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire au visage, elle salua Yugo. « Salut! »

« Hmmpf! » fit tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse.

« Pas très causante dit donc! » taquina la femme.

Derrière l'écran du salon qui montrait ce qui se passait sur le ring, Clark regardait, inquiet, le combat qui s'annonce.

« Cette femme à l'air forte. » dit Kotaro en avançant vers Clark. « Maitre Yugo devra se battre à fond je le sens. »

Clark se mit à grincer des dents au commentaire. « C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. »

« La voix va vous rappeler les règles des combats. Vous perdez si vous tomber hors du ring, si vous abandonnez, il est interdit de tuer son adversaire, cet honneur appartient aux destructeur de planètes. »

Superman grinça des dents à l'explication.

« l'enfoiré, il nous monte les uns contre les autres et ils se garde le plaisir de nous tuer lui-même » grogna Kotaro.

« Evidemment, notre adversaire est Chaos » coupa Nejax en entrant dans la pièce. « Il sait pertinemment que si nous nous unissons tous contre lui, il n'a aucune chance. »

« Je vois. Diviser pour mieux régner. » déduis Clark.

« Oui, mais pas seulement. Etant le dieu de la discorde, il tire sa force du désespoir et du conflit. » explique le Simili.

« Alors en plus de se foutre de nous, il devient de plus en plus balèze?! » demande Kotaro.

« Pourquoi un tel confort pour un tel enjeu à ton avis? Il sait que si nous étions dans une cave, on se retournerais contre lui, en revanche il n'y a rien de mieux que le confort pour se laisser aller tranquillement. » explique à nouveau Nejax en quittant la pièce.

Alors qu'il entra dans l'escalier, il croisa Chloé qui l'attendait là, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermer.

« Que puis-je pour toi Chloé? » demande tranquillement Nejax.

« Juste un petit détail que j'ai remarquer en t'observant. » dit-elle avec un ton présageant les ennuis. « Tu as l'air de beaucoup trop en savoir sur Chaos et sa façon de marché. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Superman et au gamin. Et tes démarches ressemble étrangement à tes descriptions de Chaos » dit-elle en activant ses Sharingans. « De plus un véritable membre de Chaos ne parlerais pas de Chaos lui-même. Donc pour faire court, qui es-tu?! »

« …. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yugo observait Son adversaire silencieusement.

Puis elle se précipita sur elle, et la guerrière en fit de même.

Lorsque leur avant bras se sont entrechoqué, une petite bourrasque de vent s'en dégagea.

Les deux guerrière se sont souris l'une à l'autre.

Puis elles ont disparut à la vue de l'écran. Tout ce qu'on voyait était de petites ondes de chocs du au coups qu'elles se donnaient.

« Whaou! Elles ont disparus! » s'écria Kotaro.

« Non mon garçon, elles sont juste trop rapide pour être vu par tes yeux. » explique Superman, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Comment vous savez ça?! » demanda un Kotaro étonné.

« Parce que moi je les vois. » répond l'homme d'acier. « La façon de se battre de cette femme ressemble un peu à celle de Jane » pensa Clark en fronçant les sourcils. « Serait-ce une coïncidence? »

Les deux femmes sont réapparus sur le ring avec des traces de coups sur le visage.

« Pas mal du tout » complimenta Yugo « je ne pensais pas tomber sur pareil adversaire. »

« Je te retourne le compliment » répondit la femme « je sens que contre toi je vais devoir y aller franco » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Alors que Yugo allait répondre, la femme se trouvait devant elle son genoux dans le ventre de la Saiyanne. La seconde après elle se trouvait derrière, assenant un coup de pied à Yugo.

A chaque seconde, elle se trouvait à un endroit différent à une vitesse ahurissante, attaquant Yugo de toute part sans que celle-ci ne puisse se défendre.

« Maitre Yugo ne peut pas réagir! C'est plus un combat, c'est une correction! » ragea Kotaro.

Superman regarda la scène en silence en serrant l'emprise de ses mains sur ses bras.

Yugo sentait les coups l'un après l'autre, chaque coups faisait mal, mais pas aussi mal que ceux de Superman.

« Si tu est forte moi je suis rapide! » cria la femme.

Après s'être ruée de coup, Yugo attrapa le poing qui allait frapper son visage. « Rapide oui c'est certain, mais le petit merdeux en costume rouge l'est encore plus. » dit-elle avec un sourire en essuyant le sang coulant sur sa joue.

Puis elle tira la femme violement vers elle et lui assena un poing qui l'envoya en l'air. A la surprise de la Saiyanne la combattante se redressa en l'air comme s'il elle reprenait appui sur le sol.

« Elle à réussi à la bloqué! » se réjouie Kotaro « bravo maitre! »

« C'est indéniable! » pensa Clark « cette rapidité, ces mouvements. Soit c'est une pure coïncidence, soit cette femme à un lien avec Jane. »

« Peu de personnes arrive à stopper un de mes coups à cette vitesse, bravo. » complimenta la femme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Yugo regarda le femme en silence.

« A quoi penses-tu Yugo? » se demanda intérieurement Clark.

La Saiyanne s'envola vers son adversaire, elles ont commencés à s'enchainer de coups, frappants et bloquants à une vitesse folle.

« Waouh! Ça c'est du combat! » s'écria un Kotaro impressionné.

« Détrompe toi petit. » le coupa Superman. « C'est simplement un échauffement, Yugo n'y vas pas à fond et je sens que cette femme non plus. »

« In….incroyable! » s'étonna le jeune garçon. « J'ai bien fais de la choisir pour maitre! »

En entendant cela, un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Clark. Yugo aurait accepter un élève? Elle se serait rapprocher de quelqu'un dans leur situation? Elle qui était si solitaire au début?

Yugo et son adversaire continuait a se ruer de coups en descendant lentement vers le ring.

Les deux combattantes se sont alors donner un coup qui les touchas chacune au visage, les envoyant chacune aux extrémité du ring.

« Quelque chose cloche » pensa la Saiynne en fixant son adversaire. « Je ne ressens aucune émotions émanant d'elle malgré un enjeu aussi important. On dirait une sorte de réplique. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chloé fixait avec choc Nejax. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges d'un brillant effrayant.

« C'était trop parfait, j'en convient. » dit-il d'une voix anormalement grave. « Te faire venir ici était une erreur, tu es beaucoup trop curieuse. »

Soudain Evangeline apparu derrière Chloé et l'assomma avec un coup à la nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » dit-elle alors qu'un voile de ténèbres se mit à la recouvrir, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable apparence. Celle d'une femme en costume ayant les cheveux roux et des lunettes de soleil.

« On ne change rien. Je vais m'emparer du corps de Kal-EL comme je l'avais prévu. » dit la créature.

« Très bien maitre. » dit la femme en disparaissant emmenant une Chloé inconsciente avec elle.

Nejax se mit à fixer ses mains tremblante. « Le corps de Jean est presque à sa limite. » puis il se mit à rire. « Attend un peu Jor-El, je te ferais souffrir comme tu m'as fais souffrir. »


	35. Chapter 35

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 35

Un père et un fils!

Radditz était dans le noir le plus total.

« Ou êtes vous?! » demanda le Saiyan perdu. « Kakarot! Yugo! Thalles! »

Puis il se mit à courir, sans but, sans savoir ou il allait.

« Hahahahaha! Tu me fais pitié Radditz! » dit une voix.

« Qui est là?! » exigea le Saiyan.

Un homme apparu devant lui. Il portait un costume bleu, des bottes et une cape de couleurs rouge, ses cheveux noirs bien coiffée, et ses yeux noirs également lui donnait un air impressionnant, même pour un Saiyan.

« Qui est-tu?! »

« Je suis Kal-El de Krypton » répond l'homme « celui qui t'a enlever tout ce que tu avais. »

« Quoi?! Comment oses-tu?! » grogna le Saiyan de colère. Il tendis son bras en avant et un rayon d'énergie en sortis pour Frapper Kal-El de plein fouet.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche un Saiyan, maudit Kryptonien! » se moqua Radditz.

Mais lorsqu'il regarda le cadavre au sol, il vit le cadavre de sa sœur, elle avait les bras arrachés et la nuque brisée.

« Qu….non qu'ai-je fais?! » paniqua Radditz en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Regarde toi Radditz, tu es tellement faible que tu en as tué ta sœur! » dit Superman en apparaissant devant lui avec un air moqueur.

« Non! C'était un accident! »

« Ta faiblesse me donne la nausée Radditz » Rajouta nouveau Saiyan venu. Il portait une armure Saiyan sans épaulettes avec un bandeau rouge. Il ressemblait indéniablement à Sangoku à la différence de la cicatrice sur sa joue. « Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Chaos cherche à te duper! »

« Quoi?! C'est qui ce Chaos?! » demanda Radditz, affolé.

« Réveil toi crétin! » hurla le Saiyan, en le frappant violemment à la tête.

Radditz se réveilla violemment. Il était couché dans un lit à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce entièrement blanche avec pour seuls décorations une petite table de nuit et le lit lui-même ainsi qu'une porte blanche et d'une étrange fenêtre noir, si noir qu'on ne pouvait pas voir à travers.

« Ou….ou suis-je? » demanda le Saiyan reprenant conscience.

« Tu es dans la base de la Ligue des Justiciers, enfin si c'est bien leur nom. » répondit une voix. Cette voix, Radditz la reconnu, elle était présente dans son rêve, dans son passé.

Le Saiyan se mit à grincer des dents et à trembler.

« Toi! » cria Radditz en se levant brutalement et en se tournant vers la voix.

Aucun doute. C'était le Saiyan qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. C'était lui! Le seul et unique.

Le seul Saiyan ayant osé se dresser contre Freezer.

Radditz grinça des dents et serra les poings, tellement forts qu'il en saignait.

« Tu as le sang chaud, de ce coté là tu ne change pas. » dit le Saiyan avec un petit sourire. « Te revoir me fais plaisir mon fils. »

Tel un animal fou de rage, Radditz se précipita vers le Saiyan en lui donnant un puissant coup dans le ventre. Cependant, celui-ci avait l'air de n'avoir rien senti.

« Comment oses-tu te présenter à moi! Comment oses-tu appeler fils l'un des enfants que tu as abandonner! » ragea Radditz. On pouvait sentir le ressentiment dans ses mots.

« Pourquoi revenir maintenant?! »

Le regard du Sayan s'assombrit. Une aura dorée recouvrit le corps du guerrier.

« Encore cette aura?! » trembla Radditz en reculant de peur. « Mais…alors…toi aussi tu….. »

Le Saiyan regarda Radditz d'un air curieux alors que son aura disparut lentement. « Comment ça moi aussi? »

Un sourire réapparut sur le visage de Radditz. « Apparemment tu n'est pas le seul ayant atteint cette forme. » se moque Radditz « Bardock à été devancer par un autre Saiyan, c'est incroyable! »

« Un autre Saiyan à atteint cette forme dis-tu ?! » agressa Bardock en agrippant violement Radditz. « Qui est-ce?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! » rétorqua le jeune guerrier en repoussant violement son père. « Tu réapparais du jour au lendemain! Ou était-tu quand tes enfants avaient besoin de toi?! Ou était-tu quand tes enfants étaient en train de se déchirés entre eux?! »

Bardock restait là, silencieux, écoutant le sermon de son fils.

« J'ai certes critiquer Kakarot et Yugo sur leurs faiblesses, mais eux au moins n'ont pas oublié leurs instincts familial! » hurla Radditz de colère. Des larmes se sont alors mise à couler alors que le guerrier se laissa tomber à genoux. « Même Thalles a essayer de nous rassembler. Mais toi! Toi tu nous à laissé nous déchirer alors que tu aurais pu nous aider à combattre Freezer! »

Lentement Bardock s'accroupi devant son fils ainé, et lentement sa main se posa sur la tête de ce dernier. « Tu as des raisons d'être en colère contre moi Radditz, garde cette colère enfouie en toi, elle te sera très utile. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux réunion familiale mon fils. L'heure est venu de montrer à notre ennemi la puissance des Saiyans, de lui faire comprendre que nous avoir comme ennemis signifie la mort! » dit Bardock avec un regard montrant à quel point ses paroles étaient sincères.

Radditz regardait son paternel dans le choc le plus total. Si il y avait une chose que Radditz ne pouvait nier, c'était que son père était un grand meneur.

« Tu es beaucoup de choses Radditz, mais tu ne sera jamais un digne membre de notre famille. »

Ces mots que Yugo lui avait dit lors de leur combat commençaient à prendre sens, les paroles de Bardock lui on fait comprendre que son père, Sangoku et Yugo possédaient.

Une Yugo affalée au sol couverte de blessure et pouvant a peine bouger et le regardait avec insistance et un sourire forcé malgré la difficulté à rester consciente. « Jamais….je ne…m'allierais…à un larbin…de..Freezer. »

Un Sangoku agenouiller à cause de la douleur pressant ses cotes avec sa main regardait Radditz avec un brin de colère dans ses yeux. « Jamais je ne m'allierais à toi! Un Saiyan? Et alors? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je tuerais pour toi! »

« Je comprend mieux à présent ma sœur » se mit à penser Radditz « je comprend ce qui me manquait. Cette rage, cette détermination. Père, Kakarot, Yugo voilà ce qui vous à changer, voilà pourquoi vous arrivez à tenir tête à des adversaires plus puissants que vous. Moi qui prenait plaisir au combat que lorsque j'était sur de gagner. Mais vous, vous vous battiez pour vos convictions, vos proches et votre liberté. »

Radditz se trouvait devant une Yugo aux cheveux dorée et aux yeux vert. Tremblant de tout son être.

« Nous devons demander de l'aide à Yugo. » dit soudainement Radditz « l'autre Saiyan qui peut se transformer.…c'est elle. »

Bardock se mit à regarder son fils dans le choc. « Yugo? Une Super Saiyan? Comment? »

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dis, c'est grâce à l'entrainement avec ce Kryptonien, Kal-El. » répond Radditz en se redressant « j'ignore qui est cet ennemi dont tu parles, et je te prévient que même si cette idée me donne envie de gerber nous aurons certainement besoin de son aide à lui aussi. »

Bardock se redressa également et demanda à son fils « Qui est Kal-El? »

« C'est mon fils »

Un homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il portait une armure dorée Kryptonienne arborant un S sur la poitrine. Il avait les cheveux châtain assez court, une petite barbe de trois jours et les yeux bleux.

« Tss, vu la nullité du père, j'imagine la stupidité du gosse! » grogna Bardock en fixant Jor-El

« C'est marrant je m disait que la fille doit beaucoup ressembler à son père. » se moqua Jor-El en fixant Bardock.

« Ils sont très fort tous les deux, il n'y à qu'à voir l'énergie de leur gamine, elle est phénoménal. » grinça Radditz.

Bardock et Jor-El sont rester bloqué au commentaire de Radditz, ils étaient pal, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme

« Leur gamine? » repris Bardock.

« Vous ne saviez pas? Yugo et se Kal-El se sont accouplé. » répond simplement Radditz, comme si ce détail était de la moindre importance pour le moment.

Jor-El et Bardock sont rester de marbre un long moment.

Je-Onn et Hal Jordann étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la tour de garde quand de terribles cris ont retentit.


	36. Chapter 36

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

Chapitre 36

Mensonge

Le ring était totalement détruit, une sombre fumée était visible à 2 000 lieux du terrain. La mystérieuse femme à la peau foncée était allongé au sol, couverte de blessures et inconsciente. A quelques mètres de là, Yugo, gravement blessée, et couverte de blessures aussi peinait à respirer.

Derrière l'écran, Clark Kent et Kotaro Inugami regardaient la scène dans la crainte la plus totale.

« C….est imp….impossible, c'est quoi cette technique?! » trembla Kotaro.

« La raison pour laquelle nous avions décidé que jamais elle ne devait le faire. » expliqua Clark, frustré. « Si elle à décidée de l'utiliser contre cette fille, cela veut dire qu'elle représenter un obstacle particulièrement dangereux. »

« Comment ça? » demanda Kotaro intéresser par l'explication de Superman.

« La dernière fois qu'elle à utiliser cette technique, c'était contre Loki. »

« Loki?! » s'écria Kotaro dans la surprise.

« Oui » répond Clark « Loki nous avait utiliser en utilisant nos faiblesses, mais lorsque, beaucoup plus tard, nous l'avions affronté, elle à utiliser cette technique contre lui. Mais cette technique à un prix terrible. » ragea Cark.

Un cercle bleu est apparu dans le salon, laissant apparaitre Yugo gravement blesser.

« Yugo! » cria Superman en rattrapant la Saiyanne tombante de fatigue. Clark tenait Yugo dans ses bras, la tête de sa femme tombait ainsi sur l'épaule droite de Superman.

« K…Kal, j'…j'ai gagnée. » répond Yugo avec un faible sourire ensanglanter.

Clark se mit à serrer l'étreinte sur Yugo. « Sombre idiote, toujours à aimer le combat. » dit doucement Superman.

« Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi alors que tu force tout le temps. » rétorqua faiblement la Saiyanne.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Crétin »

Superman se mit à porter sa femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse. Puis il la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant « tu as bien travailler, tu mérite une petite pause. »

Yugo laissa alors sa tête tomber sur le torse d'un Superman qui flottait en direction de l'escalier. Kotaro, qui n'avait pas bouger, encore choqué de la technique qu'il a pu voir plus tôt, remarqua néanmoins que la queue de Yugo n'était pas enrouler autour de sa taille comme à son habitude, elle pendouillait. Surement du à la fatigue. « Effectivement, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Je ne pense pas être d'attaque pour un autre match aujourd'hui. »

Des larmes se sont mises à couler des yeux du Kryptonien. « Reposes toi bien, Je m'occuperais de tes prochains combats. »

Sentant des gouttes tomber sur son visage, un petit sourire se mit à s'afficher sur le visage de la guerrière affaiblit. « Toujours à pleurer pour rien, ça ne durera qu'un ou deux jours. »

« Kotaro » interpella Clark.

« Oui? » répondit le garçon reprenant ses esprits.

« Comme tu es son élève, j'ai un grand service à te demander. »

« Lequel? »

« Tu devras, pendant trois jours, quoi que tu entendes, quoi que tu ressente garder Yugo enfermée dans sa chambre. »

« Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! » s'écria le jeune ninja, surpris et choqué par la demande de Superman.

« Le prix à payer pour la technique que nous avons vu est la destruction du corps. Son corps va se dégénérer pendant le premier jour, aussi bien les cellules que les os. Puis il va se reconstituer pendant les autres, lui provoquant une douleur incalculable. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas la faire sortir, durant ces 3 jours elle retrouvera son instinct primitif et cherchera à tuer ou détruire tout ce qu'elle verra, si tu la laisse sortir…..Jane n'est plus là pour l'aider. »

« Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi un tel contre coup!? »

« Parce que cette technique est trop puissante pour son niveau actuelle, l'utiliser pourrait aller à la tuer totalement, en détruisant son corps sur place. »

« Mais alors pourquoi la laisser faire ça?! » questionna Kotaro indigné par l'aveu de Superman.

Après avoir garder le silence quelques secondes Clark répondit: « Parce que son sang Saiyan l'y pousse » puis il regarda le visage d'une Yugo endormis. « Et j'aime Yugo de tout mon être, mais aimer quelqu'un c'est aussi respecter ses choix, elle a respecter les miens et je ferais de même, si je dois mourir pour sauver une vie, elle me laissera le faire du moment que ce soit mon choix, si elle décide de mourir en utilisant cette capacité pour le bien de quelqu'un je le respecterais à mon tour, même si cela nous fera de la peine. »

« Mais vous êtes cinglés! »

« Non » répond Superman en regardant Kotaro « Nous sommes Saiyans et Kryptoniens. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Alors qu'ils étaient au troisième étage, Yugo leva la tête vers son mari. « C'était obligé de lui mentir comme ça? »

« Je sais que tu l'aimes bien ma chérie, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Même Nejax n'est pas au courant. »

« Tu en fais beaucoup trop pour pas grand chose » grogna Yugo « t'est bien Kryptonien. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, je dois veiller à votre sécurité, c'est bien toi qui me l'a fais comprendre en me frappant non? »

« …. »

« Aurai-je le dernier mot? » taquina Clark.

« La ferme! » râla Yugo, puis elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. « J'espère simplement que ma transformation ne l'à pas effrayé. »

« Te transformer dans ton état, c'était inconscient de ta part. »

« Ne me parle pas d'inconscience quand tu comptes te battre sans moi! » grogna Yugo sur la défensive.

« Toi, tu as un autre combat à mener, tu devras protégé le bébé. »

« Tu leur fais confiance à ce point Kal? »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai plus confiance en bruce que n'importe qui ici, mais il s'agit de toi et du bébé, et je ne prendrais aucun risque. Kotaro et Bruce protègerons ta chambre de la meilleur façon possible. »

Alors que Clark parlais, Yugo se rendormis de fatigue.

« Dors bien mon amour. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans la salle d'entrainement Xiao-Mei, Nita, Tseng et Huan étaient en position de combat face à Nejax.

« Tu nous à duper! » hurla Nita de décéption « Qu'as-tu fais à Tristepin?! »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir » aussitôt qu'il ai fini sa phrase, une marre de ténèbres apparut en dessous des 4 maitres et à commencer à les engloutir. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de vos capacités. »


	37. Chapter 37

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 37

Beau Frère maléfique

part1

Yugo et Clark étaient ensemble allongé dans le lit d'une chambre du troisième étage de l'étrange manoir de Chaos.

Clark, dont le torse était nu sous la couverture blanche comme neige, avait la main droite sous sa tête, servant ainsi d'appui à l'arrière de son crane, et la gauche sur la couverture. Yugo elle, le torse nu également était allongée sur son coté droit, le dos à son mari. Alors que la Saiyanne ronflait, Clark lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Chaos….je me demande à quoi il peut ressembler. » pensa le Kryptonien. « Si mon père à échouer à le vaincre…peut on vraiment y arriver? »

« Encore à réfléchir à des problèmes superficiels Kal? » coupa Yugo en se tournant vers son autre moitié avec un regard ennuyée. « Voilà pourquoi les Kryptoniens ont la réputation d'être ennuyeux. »

« Je me demandais simplement si nous pouvions gagner contre un adversaire que même nos parents ont échouer à vaincre. » soupira Clark.

« Bla bla bla, tout ce que j'entend, c'est un ramassis de conneries. » rétorqua tranquillement Yugo, l'air détendu. « Loki, Ares, nous avons déjà affrontés et vaincus des dieux, alors pourquoi te prendre la tête? »

Clark se redressa soudainement au commentaire de sa femme. « Parce que j'ai des responsabilités envers nos amis, envers toi, envers Hope et le bébé! Et les dernières fois, Jane était là pour nous protéger! » grogna l'homme d'acier, frustré. « Je refuse de vous perdre alors que la famille s'agrandit! Je dois faire mon maximum pour nous sauver tous! »

« Et ce n'est pas en boudant que tu rendras nos enfants fier de toi. » coupa la Saiyanne, provoquant au héro un regard de surprise. celle-ci se redressa à son tour, la couverture enroulée sur sa poitrine, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Superman. « Souviens toi que lors de ce combat tu ne sera pas seul Kal. Tu as beau être indestructible, seul tu échouera. Même si ce que je vais te dire me donne la nausée, je vais le dire quand même. Nous nous battrons ensemble, et si nous devons mourir, nous mourrons ensemble, mari et femme, mains dans la mains, Saiyan et Kryptonien. » dit-elle en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans la tour de Garde, tous les membres de la ligue des Justiciers étaient face à 4 membres de Chaos.

Tsubasa: Un homme habillé sous une robe verte encapuchonnée à manche courte recouvrant à peu près tout. Ses courtes manches découvrait des manches beige plus longues, preuve d'une tenue sous la robe, qui rejoignait des gants de cuirs recouvrant ses avants-bars et dévoilant ses doigts de couleurs métissée. Le bas de la robe, resserré au niveau de la taille par une ceinture noir, s'arrêtait au niveau du tibia montrant une partie de son pantalon de la même couleur que ses manches, recouvert par des bottes de cuir montant jusqu'au tibias. Sur son épaule gauche, une épaulière de métal recouvrait la courte manche verte de la robe.

Tomoko: Une magnifique femme aux long cheveux noirs ondulée, la peau pale, des pupilles blanche lui donnant l'ai aveugle, une tenue traditionnel japonaise de prêtresse avec un haut blanc et un pantalon rouge, accrochée à sa taille était un katana avec un magnifique fourreau, à savoir un fourreau noir avec pour design des fleurs dorée, le tout accroché par un fil rouge.

Bardock et Jor-El étaient les deux autres membres présent.

« Alors voilà les fameux membres de Chaos dont tu nous a parler Bruce? Ils n'ont pas l'air effrayant. » se moqua Green Lanterne. Les membres de Chaos ont ri à haute voix au commentaire.

« Qu'y A-t-il de drôle?! Il se moque de vous! » s'indigna HawkGirl.

« C'est drôle quand on sait que notre membre le plus faible est aussi puissant que Wonder Woman. » se moqua Tsubasa, provoquant à l'amazone de grogner.

« Attendez, l'homme à la queue de singe est un Saiyan? » demanda Flash, intrigué.

« Et l'homme à l'armure est un Kryptonien? » renchérit HawkGirl.

« Oui » répond Batman. « Le Kryptonien s'appelle Jor-El, il est le père de Superman. Et le Saiyan s'appelle Bardock, père de Yugo, Radditz et d'un autre Saiyan sur terre sous le nom de Sangoku. »

« Alors ces types sont les Grands Parents de Hope?! » s'écria John, un deuxiéme Green Lanterne de la Ligue des Justiciers.

« Alors c'est vrai » grogna le Saiyan « Yugo et cette petite ordure Kryptonienne ont eu un enfant. »

« Man, il n'as pas l'air content » chuchota Flash à HawkGirl qui souris au commentaire.

« Un peu de respect Bardock! Tu parles de mon fils! » cria soudainement Jor-El, surprenant l'ensemble de la Ligue de par la force de sa voix.

« La ferme! C'est exactement ce que je dis! Tel Père tel Fils! » répondit Bardock, le front collé à celui de Jor-El.

« On devrait peut-être lui parler de Radditz » chuchota Flash à HawkGirl et Diana qui devaient se retenir de rire à haute voix.

« Continuez de vous disputer, Tsubaki meurt de faim. » coupa Tomoko en tripotant son sabre et se léchant les babines.

Les deux guerriers se sont alors aussitôt arrêter.

« Toujours aussi efficace ma petite Tomoko. » complimenta Tsubasa en posant sa main sur la poitrine de la prêtresse, ce qui la fit trembler.

« Man! Il va mourir » se moqua Flash faisant rire Hal Jordan.

« Aaaaaaah! Tsubasa-Sama! Votre main est si douce! » saliva Tomoko dans le bonheur absolu, provoquant à Flash et Hal Jordan de laisser tomber leurs mâchoires au sol.

« Maitre! Entrainez moi! » supplia Flash en se jetant à genoux au sol.

Tsubasa regarda Flash. « Tu est sur? La voix du tripotage est rude et plein d'épine. » avertit le guerrier.

Tchiiin!

Le son d'un sabre sortant de son fourreaux se fit entendre.

« Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que vous touchez d'autres femmes que moi?! » menaça Tomoko avec un regard effrayant.

« Mais non voyons, c'était une blague! » plaida Tsubasa.

« Vas-y! Casse lui la figure! » encouragea Bardock en levant son pouce à Tomoko. « Cette petite merde ne mérite que ça! »

« Ne fais pas ça! » plaida Jor-El « la tour de Garde est fragile, va le faire ailleurs s'il te plait. »

« Tu parles de héros légendaires, ce sont juste des idiots » soupira la Ligue de héros.

« Ou étiez-vous tout ce temps?! » coupa Batman, ignorant totalement les idioties dont il était témoin.

« Pas ou, mais quand. » répondit Jor-El. « Lorsque nous avions échouer à triompher de Chaos, Chloé Uchiwa, membre numéro 3 de Chaos, nous à conseiller de cacher les différents morceaux du Star Krystal à travers le temps. »

« Le Star Krystal? » demanda Je-Onn.

« Un Artefact incroyablement puissant que j'ai crée pour enfermer Chaos. » expliqua Tsubasa. « Mais lors d'un incident, il s'est divisée en plusieurs morceaux que nous devions cacher. »

« Pourquoi l'enfermer? » demanda Batman.

« Parce que Chaos n'est pas un dieu à proprement parler. Son immortalité n'est pas divine. » répondit Tomoko.

« C'est-à-dire? » questionna Diana.

« Lorsque quelqu'un lui donne le coup de grâce, son corps est détruit, mais son âme va trouver refuge dans le corps de son bourreaux. Grignotant son âme petit à petit, insérant le désespoir dans son cœur et son esprit. Jusqu'à en faire un nouveau Chaos. » explique Tsubasa avec un petit pincement au cœur. Les autres membres de Chaos ont alors vu leurs visage afficher de la tristesse. « Jean, mon meilleur ami, à payé de son âme cette erreur de ma part. Il a, par la suite tuer nombres de membres de Chaos afin de récupérer des morceaux du Star Krystal afin de le recrée et de l'utiliser contre nous. »

La ligue resta dans le silence un long moment. Chacun d'entre eux connaissaient la douleur de perdre un proche, un ami ou un parent, mais que celui-ci devienne un ennemi contre sa propre volonté, était pire que tout.

« Il existe néanmoins une solution pour mettre fin au cycle. » dit Tsubasa, mettant ainsi fin au blanc dans la pièce. « Hope »

Aussitôt, Diana frappa violemment son poing sur la table. « Vous voulez utiliser une gamine pour vaincre Chaos?! »

« Elle ne l'est plus vraiment » coupa Tsubasa. « Il y à quelques Jours, Jane, une formidable membre de Chaos, et accessoirement petite fille de Clark et Yugo, et donc future fille de Hope, à sceller son âme dans un fragment du Star Krystal qu'elle à incruster sur son front, si jamais Chaos venais à s'en prendre à elle, son âme serait piéger dans le fragment de l'objet, son âme sera alors à la merci de celle de Jane, une fois vaincu, le fragment disparaitra. »

« Wow wow wow » coupa à son tour Flash « une membre de votre équipe se trouve être l'arrière petite fille de Bradock? »

« Je m'appelle Bardock misérable petite fiotte! » grogna Bardock

« Oui donc l'arrière petite fille de Bardock, la petite fille de notre Clark et de Yugo et pour finir la fille Hope, fais partie de votre groupe? » demanda Flash, perdu dans les explications.

« Elle vient d'un futur ou Tsubasa fut posséder par Chaos après avoir vaincu Jean en sauvant Kal-El et Yugo de Chaos. Et comme personne n'a pu le vaincre par la suite…. » dit Jor-El « Jane est donc revenue dans le passé pour changer le futur, même si cela signifie pour elle de disparaitre. »

« Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça? » demanda doucement à Bardock et Jor-El.

Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de Bardock. « Quel que soit mon avis, je suis fier de savoir qu'une telle fille fait partie de ma descendance. »

« Nous sommes d'accord mon vieil ami » rajoute Jor-El en tournant vers Bardock « et je suis persuadé que Gine et Lara seraient d'accord avec nous. »

Une veine apparu sue le front du Saiyan. « La ferme! On est pas ami! Et tu crois que ça me fais plaisir que tu sois d'accord avec moi?! » râla Bardock, provoquant à toute le salle de rire.

Batman regarda les deux amis se disputés et cela lui rappela une certaine dispute concernant Hope et sa paternité. Un sourire en coin s'afficha alors sur le visage du chevalier noir. « Vu les parents, je comprend mieux leurs relation. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Superman apparut sur le ring désormais comme neuf, alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de sa femme, une voix sombre s'adressa à lui.

« Un Kryptonien, je vais prendre plaisir à te détruire. »

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la voix, le super héro se mit à pâlir.

« C'…c'est impossible….Sangoku?! »


	38. Chapter 38

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 38

Beau-frère maléfique part 2

Un bordel se prépare!

Superman se tenait devant son adversaire dans le choc. Le Saiyan portait une armure identique à celle que portait Yugo, mais physiquement c'était le portrait craché de Sangoku.

Dans le salon du manoir, Kotaro était devant la télé, regardant la scène avec anxiété. « Il a intérêt à faire attention. Mon instinct me dis que cet homme en armure est un danger mortel. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kal. C'est plutôt Thales qui est à plaindre. » coupa Yugo en apparaissant à coté de lui tout en serrant ses poings.

« Maitre?! Vous devriez être allongée! » paniqua Kotaro.

Ignorant totalement le commentaire du jeune garçon, Yugo s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine. « Manque de bol mon garçon, ce match est important pour moi. »

« Vous connaissez l'adversaire de Superman? » demanda Kotaro, intéresser par l'attitude de son maitre.

Après un regard dangereux de la guerrière, lui signalant ainsi sa trop grande curiosité, provoquant le jeune ninja à pâlir, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. « Il s'agit de mon frère. Et donc il fait partie de la famille de Kal. »

Le jeune combattant regarda le sol avec un air dépité. « La famille hein? En avoir une à l'air cool. » dit-il d'une voix triste.

« …. »

Après un petit moment de silence, Yugo tira violement Kotaro sur le canapé en le tirant par le dos du col.

« Hé! Mais ça va pas?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! »

Alors qu'elle mit la tête de Kotaro sur ses jambes, ses plaintes ont alors commencé à l'énervée. « La ferme! Un disciple se tait quand son maitre lui ordonne quelque chose! ».

Puis elle se mit à caresser gentiment sa ses cheveux, comme un parent le ferait. « Avoir une famille, c'est un peu comme ça. » expliqua Yugo provoquant au jeune garçon de verser des larmes.

« Quand cette histoire sera fini tu devras venir avec nous pour ton entrainement. »

En entendant cela le jeune combattant se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fortement. « Vous devez me prendre pour un nul » se plain le jeune garçon aux nez coulant.

« Si les Kent n'auraient pas été la pour moi, je l'aurais été aussi. Mais je te préviens ! Tu sera de corvée de cuisine ! Ne pense pas flemmarder! » prévint la Saiyanne.

Un sourire étincelant apparut sur le visage du jeune ninja. « Oui Maitre! ».

Dans une pièce sombre: Tristepin, Goultard, Yugo, Bruce Banner, Nita, Huan, Tseng, Xiao-Mei, Naruto, Sasuke, Natsu, Grey, Erza et Negi étaient inconscient et attaché par une corde accroché l'une à l'autre.

Chloé se tenait devant Naruto lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. « J'espère que tu me pardonnera Naruto, si je te laisse combattre tu foncera dans le tas sans réfléchir. » puis elle posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Soudain une femme en costume noir apparu derrière elle et se mit en position de combat. « Chloé Uchiwa, je savais que t'enfermer était une erreur, tu es beaucoup trop dangereuse. » puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. « Saphira Saraphina, ancienne membre numéro 3 de Chaos, je serais ton adversaire! »

La Kunoichi se leva et se présenta. « Chloé Uchiwa, ancienne membre numéro 4 de Chaos, désormais numéro 3, malheureusement je ne serais pas ton adversaire. »

Puis elle posa rapidement sa main au sol.

« Ninpo! Invocation! »

Un étrange cercle avec d'étranges symboles apparut dessous les membres inconscient de l'équipe et les fit disparaitre.

A la place se trouvait Tsubasa, Tomoko, Bardock, Jor-El, Radditz, Faora, Sangoku, Batman, Wonder Woman et Hope, qui portait une petite armure dorée faite d'un métal étrange, sur lequel il y avait deux épaulières faite de ce même métal , son armure également comportait une cape d'un rouge vermillon éclatant, et sur son torse, deux lettres graver: HK.

« Tsubasa, membre numéro 1 de Chaos! »

« Tomoko, membre numéro 2! »

« Bardock et Jor-El! Nous sommes les numéro 4 de Chaos! »

« Faora Hu-Ul, remplaçante de Jane! Membre numéro 7! »

« Radditz! Membre numéro 8! »

« Hello, c'est moi Goku! »

« Heu….heu….Ho…Hope, numéro 6. »

Batman et Wonder Woman sont rester de marbre, devant la grotesque présentation de ce groupe. Puis une vérité tilta dans l'esprit de Diana. « Mais attendez, Il vous manque un numéro! »

« Non » répond Saphira « comme ils comptent encore Jean, il ne manque donc personne. » se moqua Saphira.

« Erreur petite garce. » coupa une voix. « Je suis la membre numéro 5 de Chaos, ancienne apprentie de Jane. Chi-chi! »

Chi-Chi apparut soudainement derrière Saphira en lui assenant un coup de pied puissant qui la fit traversé la pièce violement.

Une étrange aura rouge luisait autour d'elle.

« Je vais te faire regretter de t'en être prise à ma famille pétasse! » cria-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

« Bon allons-y! » coupa Tsubasa « Nous avons un ennemi à combattre! ».

Les combattants se sont alors précipité vers la sortie de la pièce pour disparaitre dans le couloir.

« Décidément les femmes de notre lignée sont effrayante. » chuchota Jor-El.

« Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. » répond Bardock, provoquant la surprise du Kryptonien.

« Attendez, Papa, Maman, je vais vous montrer combien je suis forte maintenant. » pensa Hope, le regard décidé.

« Sangoku! Ne devriez vous pas rester aider votre femme? » demanda Diana, indignée par l'attitude insouciante du guerrier.

« Certainement pas! » se plaint le guerrier « elle est effrayante quand elle s'énerve! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Thalles continuait à donner des coups à Superman qui restait sur place tant les coups ne lui faisaient rien.

« Pourquoi?! Pourquoi mes coups ne te font rien?! Toi une vermine Kryptonienne?! » s'écria un Thalles frustré.

Clark se gratta l'arrière de la tête cherchant un réponse convenable afin de ne pas compliqué la situation en énervant le Saiyan.

« Parce que j'ai l'habitude de prendre des coups avec ma femme. » plaisanta l'homme d'acier.

Le Saiyan se mit à trembler de rage. « Tu me compare à une femme Kryptonienne?! »

« Pas du tout » rassure Clark « ma femme est Saiyan, comme toi. »

« Mensonge! Aucune Saiyanne ne saurait s'accoupler avec un Kryptonien! Cela signifierait la mort! Nos cellules sont incompatible! »

« Je sais tout ça » répond Clark en marchant vers Thalles « mais nous avons réussis à franchir cette malédiction, elle est enceinte. »

Le Saiyan écquarquilla des yeux au commentaire. « C'est impossible! Toutes les femelles sont mortes lors de la destruction de la planète Végéta! Comment elle s'appelle?! »

« Yugo. »

Thalles regarda Superman dans le choc, recherchant une trace de mensonge dans son regard, malheureusement il n'en trouva point.

« Alors ça ferait de nous.. »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une boule de feu s'abattit sur lui.

« Non! » pleura Superman « Qui à oser faire ça?! »

Nejax apparu alors sur le ring.

« Nejax? » s'étonna Clark.

« Non, Chaos. » répond le Simili en se précipitant vers l'homme d'acier « ton corps est à moi! »

Aussitôt ses mots prononcer, un homme habillé en vert apparut de nulle part et enfonça la tête de Nejax dans le sol, détruisant le ring au passage.

Dans le salon, Yugo et Kotaro observait la scène dans le choc.

Puis un bruit attira l'attention de Kotaro. « J'entend des bruits de pas! »

« Qu'Est-ce que tu… »

Yugo n'a pas le temps de finir sa question qu'une voix la fit sursautée.

« Maman! »


	39. Chapter 39

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 39

Chaos vs Chaos. Part1

« Maman! »

Alors qu'elle se retourna dans le choc, elle fut projetée au sol par Hope qui se jeta sur elle à une vitesse folle.

« Maman! Maman ! Ma maman à moi! » pleura la fillette le visage enfoui dans le ventre de sa mère.

« Hope?! » s'étonna Yugo « qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! »

« Je suis venue vous aider toi et Papa! » répondit la petite fille, un regard brave au visage, puis elle remarqua un garçon avec un visage surpris « c'est qui lui? » demanda-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas ton problème! » gronda la Saiyanne en se relevant brutalement, faisant tomber sa fille au passage. « Comment est-tu arriver ici?! »

« Mais maman » pleura Hope.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir! Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée ici, mais ce n'est pas ta place! Tu repars tout de suite! »

Alors que Hope s'apprêtait à pleurer une voix interrompit le sermon de Yugo.

« Pas très réjouissant comme retrouvaille familiale. »

En se retournant vers la voix Yugo aperçue Radditz et Goku.

« Hello ma sœur! » nargua Radditz faisant signe avec ses mains.

« Yo! » salua Goku avec un sourire idiot, ses mains derrière la tête.

Yugo regardait dans le choc ses frères. « Vous?! Que faites vous ici?! »

« C'est pourtant évident » répondit une voix provoquant à la Saiyan d'écarquiller les yeux dans le plus grand des choc « nous sommes ici pour t'aider. »

Bardock apparu derrière Goku et Radditz.

« P..père?! »

« Ne vous laissez pas berner maitre! C'est surement un coup de Chaos! » coupa Kotaro en s'interposant devant la Saiyan.

« Calme toi Kotaro. » dit Chloé en apparaissant dans la pièce.

« Chloé?! »

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer, ou est Superman? » demanda la Kunoichi, parfaitement calme.

« Il se battait contre un dénommer Thalles. » expliqua Kotaro.

« Cette enflure! » trembla Bardock « ils poussent nos enfants à s'entretuer! »

« Nos enfants? » questionna Yugo.

A ce moment une autre personne entra dans la pièce « calme toi Bardock, le pire à été évité. » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Yuuuuugooooo! »

Une femme en armure se précipitait vers la Saiyanne en bavant. Elle fut cependant stoppé par Radditz qui l'attrapa par le col.

« Lâche moi! » râla la femme en armure en se débattant « je dois me battre contre elle, la dépecer, la broyer, lui faire craquer chaque os de son corps! » dit-elle en respirant fort et en bavant.

« Et tu penses que je vais te lâcher après ça?! » rétorqua Radditz.

« Faora?! » s'étonna Yugo, puis une veine apparu sur son front « viens ici petite ordure! Je vais passer la serpillère sur le sol avec ton visage! » elle fut stoppé par Goku et Kotaro qui ont du la retenir.

« lâchez moi! »

« Je vais t'étripée salope! »

Bardock regardait la scène en soupirant. « cette Faora m'a piquée la vedette. »

A ce moment le sol trembla violemment.

« Oups! Tsubasa et Nejax se sont rencontrer je crois. » expliqua Chloé.

« Tsubasa? » demanda Kotaro.

Le sol trembla à nouveau violemment.

« Il vaut mieux nous dépêcher Bardock! » dit Jor-El.

« Attendez moi, Kal était avec Nejax, si vous allez la bas alors moi aussi! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark repris connaissance près du ring complètement détruit.

Au dessus de lui, des ondes de choc fusaient toutes les secondes un peu partout, ce qui ne laissait planer aucun doute, deux personnes étaient en train de se battre.

« Ara Ara, tu as repris tes esprits. »

Une magnifique prêtresse armée d'un Katana se trouvait debout devant lui.

« Qui….qui êtes vous? »

« Moi? » demanda la femme en se montrant du doigt. « Tu devrais plutôt rassurer tes amis. » dit-elle en montrant Batman et Wonder Woman du doigt.

« Bruce? Diana? » s'étonna Clark, en essayant de se redresser avec difficultés.

« Tout va bien Clark. » rassura Diana en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retenir.

« Ravi de te revoir mon ami. » salua Batman.

« Que faites vous ici? »

Bruce et Diana ne savaient pas quoi répondre, ils devaient bien s'y prendre sinon ils se retrouveraient avec un Superman super remonter.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans un couloir, le groupe de Bardock et Jor-El, rejoint par Yugo et Kotaro étaient face à un inconnu.

Un géant incroyablement musclés, les cheveux verts, les yeux blancs et sans pupilles, d'étranges ornements dorées ressemblants à des bijoux.

« Kakaroooooooot! »

Son simple cri créa une énorme bourrasque de vent.

Bardock serra les dents. « C'est un Saiyan, et pas n'importe lequel! » puis il se tourna vers ses enfants « c'est un combat de Saiyans! »

Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Radditz, Yugo et Sangoku se sont dirigés en marchant vers l'imposant guerrier. Puis Bardock se tourna vers Jor-El « on se charge de lui, occupe toi du reste Jor-El! »

Le Kryptonien hocha la tête, et continua son chemin avec Hope dans ses bras suivi du reste du groupe, priant pour que le guerrier ne les agresses pas. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du mystérieux Saiyan, celui-ci les ignora et marcha en direction des Sayans en riant.

« Fais attention maman! » pria silencieusement Hope.

« Kakaroooot! » hurla le Saiyan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à brailler celui là?! » se plaint Radditz en craquant ses doigts.

« Les enfants écoutez moi bien! Ce combat sera plus que mortel pour chacun d'entre nous! Je sais qu'on vient juste de se retrouver mais on discutera plus tard! » ordonna Bardock en criant.

Ses enfants firent de même, entourant leur corps de leur ki.

« Allons-y les gosses! »


	40. Chapter 40

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 40

Chaos vs Chaos part2

« C'est une plaisanterie?! » s'énerva Superman en saisissant Batman par le col violement. « Comment pouvez vous utiliser Hope?! »

« Clark! Calme toi! » paniqua Diana.

« Silence! » ordonna Clark avec un regard effrayant, puis il se tourna vers un Batman silencieux. « Je te l'avais confié! »

« C'est son choix » répond simplement Batman. Clark écarquilla des yeux à l'explication de son ami. « Si il y avais un autre moyen, je le trouverais. » rajouta Batman en enlevant la prise de son ami.

Soudain une figure apparu devant les trois amis.

« Chloé?! » s'étonna Clark.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, Chloé se précipita vers Clark, une étrange sphère bleu dans la main.

« qu'est-ce qu »

Chloé se déplaça derrière Clark pour assener un coup d'orbe à une nouvelle figure.

« Rasengan! »

La figure s'écrasa profondément dans le sol.

« Mais enfin que se passe t'il ici?! » paniqua Clark, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Chloé Uchiwa, l'ange exterminateur de Konoha. Je crois que je vais m'amuser. »

Un jeune garçon sortit du cratère. Les cheveux blancs, la peau pale, le regard inexpressif, il portait un uniforme scolaire de couleur blanche.

« Fate Averuncus, je serais ton bourreaux. » dit la figure en s'avançant calmement vers la Kunoichi.

« … »

« Chloé! Que se passe t'il? » s'inquiéta Clark.

« L'heure n'est pas à la discussion fils de El » répond Chloé d'un ton peu aimable. « Va trouver ta fille et protège la! » dit-elle en activant ses Sharingans. Puis elle fixa dangereusement Fate Averuncus. « Voyons qui de mon Sharingan ou de ton Alpha Stigma est le meilleur. » Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage désormais sadique de Fate. Ses yeux ont alors changer, une croix rouge trônait sur chacune de ses pupilles.

« Ara Ara » se moqua Tomoko. « Vous ne devriez pas rester ici tous les trois. »

Batman fronça son regard au commentaire, ce qui fit sourire Tomoko qui se mit à expliquer le pourquoi.

« Le Sharingan, une pupille du clan Uchiwa ayant le pouvoir de copier chaque technique comportant du chakra, l'Alpha Stigma à les même propriétés mais seulement pour la magie. »

Fate s'éleva en l'air, les bras tendu. D'immenses piliers ténébreux sont alors apparus. « Piliers du royaume des ombres! » Sitôt ces mots prononcés, les piliers se sont mit à se précipités vers le sol à grande vitesse.

Chloé se mit alors à effectuer d'étranges signes avec ses mains.

« Katon! Technique ultime de la balsamine! »

D'énormes boules de feu sont sorti de sa bouche pour incendier les énormes piliers, les consumant.

Fate ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Je m'occupe de lui! Allez rejoindre les autres! » ordonna la Kunoichi.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, Tomko embarqua Batman et Supeman et partit en courant.

Wonder Woman regardait en silence la jeune fille devant elle. Elle avais beau être jeune, son courage était aussi grand que celui des plus grands guerriers. Elle éprouvait une certaine admiration envers cette jeune fille qui n'était pas encore femme affrontant un ennemi qu'elle-même aurait du mal à vaincre.

« Vous devriez les rejoindre, je ne pourrais pas le retenir bien longtemps. »

Ces mots ont alors eut un effet choc sur Diana. Cette gamine allait mourir! Mais plus encore, même en le sachant, elle gardait son calme.

Alors qu'elle allait courir, la voix de Chloé l'arrêta.

« Attendez! Si vous croisiez un garçon nommer Naruto lors de votre retour sur terre. Dites lui à quel point je suis désolée. »

Et, sans répondre, l'amazone se mit à courir en direction de Tomoko, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Cloé Uchiwa, je me souviendrais de toi! »

Tsubasa et Nejax était face à face tout deux le visage caché sous leurs capuches, leur vêtements abimé par les coups reçus.

« Toujours aussi bourrin » plaisanta Nejax « voilà pourquoi je ne me lasse jamais de t'affronter »

« Merci du compliment, Jean ou Chaos, de qui est le compliment? » interrogea le Saytonian.

« Des deux » répondit le Simili « Jean et Chaos sont d'accord sur ce point. »

« Je vois…. »

« Est-tu prêt pour la suite? » demanda Nejax, comme s'il se sentait concerné par l'état de Tsubasa.

« Bien sur mon vieil ami! » répond énergiquement le guerrier. « Montrons leur à tous comment se déroule un combat à mort! »

« Parfait! » répond Nejax sur un ton heureux « reprenons là ou nous nous étions arrêter il y à 20 ans! »

Une aura noir enveloppa Nejax alors qu'une aura blanche enveloppa Tsubasa.

« Allons-y! »

« C'est parti! »

Les deux combattants se sont alors précipité l'un à l'autre dans une lumière aveuglante.

« Ka mé ha mé haaaaaa! »

Un énorme rayon bleu explosa au visage de l'immense Saiyan.

« Yes je l'ai eu! » se réjouie Goku. Mais lorsque la fumée du à l'attaque du héro s dissipa, le Saiyan se tenait là, indemne, avec un sourire au visage.

« Tu rigole?! » se plaint le jeune Saiyan

Yugo et Radditz sont alors apparut derrière lui et chacun d'eux ont envoyé deux kikoha rose.

« Double dimanche! » ont-ils hurler à l'unissons.

Les kikohas se sont joint l'un à l'autre pour ne former qu'une seule attaque.

Le Saiyan se retourna et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet!

Le gigantesque Saiyan apparut alors devant eux et les saisis par le visage et se dirigea au sol les bras en avant, se servant des jumeaux comme amortisseur.

« Radditz! Yugo! » hurla Bardock.

Broly apparu alors derrière lui et le saisit par l'arrière de la tête.

« Gwaaaaaaaa! »

La pression était tel que Bardock pouvait sentir son crane craquer.

« Bon sang! » ragea Goku « ce monstre est trop fort! Comment faire?! »

Un rayon rose apparait alors de nulle part et frappe l'arrière de la tête à Broly. Celui-ci mécontent lâcha Bardock et se retourna vers l'agresseur.

« Je suis le seul à avoir le privilège de les tuer! Eux, plus le Kryptonien! »

Radditz se redressa tant bien que mal, puis se tourna vers le son de la voix. « ça fais une paie Thalles! »

« Tu es prier de ne pas m'adresser la parole déchet! Je ne fais pas ça pour vous sauver! Mais seulement parce que ce guignols s'en prend à MES cibles! » répliqua le Saiyan. Puis il sortit 5 fruits de son armure et en lança 4 aux autres Saiyans. « Mangez les! Sinon nous ne pourrons pas le battre! » ordonna Thalles en grinçant des dents. « Tsss! Dire que j'ai eu du mal pour les avoirs! »

Le groupe de Jor-El courait au hasard des couloirs lorsqu'ils ont rencontrer une créature monstrueuse. Un monstre horrible.

« Salomon grundy » grinça Jor-El. « Chloé étant partie, il n'y à que Faora pour m'aider. Mais Hope sera alors sans défense! »

« Un zombie hein? Je m'en occupe! » dit Kotaro en s'avançant devant le groupe.

« Que fais-tu petit? » s'étonna le Kryptonien.

« Je suis Kotaro Inugami, disciple de Yugo Kent! » dit il en montrant Salomon Grundy du doigt, puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. Aussitôt, sont haut se déchira, laissant apparaitre un torse musclé et poilu, des crocs et des griffes acérés. « Et si tu est un zombie, moi je suis un loup garou! »

Fate Averuncus lançaient des piliers d'ombres sur Chloé. Celle-ci effectua alors des mudras.

« Kage buushin no justsu! Multiclonage! »

Aussitôt après, une trentaine de Chloé sont apparus. Chacune d'entre elles ont tenu leurs avant bras gauche avec la main droite. Les trente Chloé ont alors fais apparaitre de la foudre au creux de leur mains.

« Chidori! Les milles oiseaux! »

Les Chloé ont alors sauté sur les piliers flottant en direction de Fate.

« Allez Ange Exterminateur, amuse moi! »

Les 5 Saiyans se tenaient cote à cote face à Broly. Chacun d'entre eux étaient couvert d'ecchymoses.

« Allons y les enfants! Utilisez votre colère! » cria Bardock.

Les 5 Saiyans ont alors rassembler leur colère en hurlant. Leur cris incroyable fit apparaitre une aura dorée autour d'eux.

Les cheveux de Bardock, Goku et Thalles se sont alors redressés.

Soudain un flash lumineux apparut.

Quand celui-ci s'atténua, Les cheveux des guerriers était d'or, et leur pupilles d'un vert étincelant.

« C'est partit les enfants! Montrons lui de quoi notre famille est capable! »


	41. Chapter 41

Je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 41

Nous sommes un

Bardock, Raditz, Yugo, Thalles et Goku se trouvaient allongés et criblés de blessures et leurs cheveux revenu à leur état normal devant un Broly fier et heureux du carnage qu'il a pu causer. « Je suis sincèrement déçu par vous cinq! » grogna Broly « je m'attendais à plus de divertissement de votre part. »

Comme s'ils réagissaient à la remarque, Yugo et Goku se sont mis à ramper vers le légendaire Saiyan. Voyant cela Broly se mit à rire. « Hahahahahahahaha! Voilà! Voilà ce que j'attend de vous! Surtout de toi Kakaro! »

« Khhh…..n…ne….faites…pas…ça » supplia Radditz. « F…fuyez;..il…est…beaucoup trop fort. »

« Hors de question! » coupa Goku en hurlant. « Je ne me suis pas entrainer aussi durement avec vous pour abandonner aussi facilement! Jeter l'éponge alors que Chi-chi se bat, c'est indigne de moi! »

« Crétin! Tout ce que vas gagner c'est la mort! » rétorqua Thalles en colère.

« Hors de question de mourir maintenant! » hurla à son tour Yugo alors qu'elle et Sangoku se sont redresser avec une énorme difficulté. « J'ai promis à Kal que si je devais mourir ce serait à ses cotés! Hors de question de mourir face à toi! »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

Une énorme quantité de ki se dégagea de Sangoku et de Yugo causant un énorme sourire à Broly.

« Laissez moi faire. »

A son tour, Bardock se releva comme si de rien n'était. Plus surprenant encore ses blessures avait disparut. « Au lieu de vous mêler à ça j'aurais du y aller à fond dès le début. Mais je voulais tellement voir vos progrès que je vous ais mis en danger. Pardon. »

Puis il se mit à charger autant d'énergie qu'il pouvait.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

L'énergie dégagée fut telle qu'elle envoya Thalles et Radditz voler plus loin.

« In….incroyable! » pensa Yugo alors qu'elle essaya de ne pas se faire emporter comme ses frères. « Aucun doute. Il est encore plus fort que Kal-El.

Sangoku lui regardait dans le choc et l'excitation. « L'énergie qu'il dégage est la plus forte que je n'ai jamais ressenti! »

Alors que son energie augmentait encore…..

TCIIIIIIIIIN!

Broly fut soudainement coupé en deux.

Les Saiyans regardaient le spectacle dans la crainte. Broly avait été coupé en deux d'un seul coup! Qui aurait pu!

« Ah la la. Ton âme est infecte. Tsubaki risque de ne plus avoir faim! »

Lorsqu'ils se sont tourner vers la voix. Les Saiyans ont alors aperçu Tomoko rengainer son sabre.

« Tomoko! Comment as-tu osée?! » s'écria un Bardock en colère « Ce combat ne concernait que les Saiyans! »

« Ce n'est aucunement mon problème » répondit Tomoko en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était. « En plus tu prenais beaucoup trop de temps. »

« Yugo! »

Un éclair rouge et bleu se précipita vers la Saiyanne.

« Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que.. » Bardock n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'il vit Superman serrer sa fille dans ses bras. « Toi! Comment oses-tu?! »

Mais le plus grand des chocs fut de voir sa fille lui rendre l'étreinte.

« Salut Clark! » salua Goku.

« Sangoku! Tu es là aussi?! » s'étonna l'homme d'acier.

« Et nous sommes là également! » ont rajout conjointement Radditz et Thalles de nouveaux présent.

« Vous êtes là aussi?! » se méfia Clark en se mettant dans une posture défensive.

« Tout va bien Kryptonien » coupa Radditz avec un geste de la main. « Pour l'instant nous avons tous le même objectif. J'ai bien dit pour l'instant. »

Clark semblait se calmer au commentaire. Puis il se tourna violement vers Yugo et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Plus important ma chérie, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?! Et le bébé? Comment vas t'il?! »

La Saiyanne repoussa alors les mains de Clark. « Ne commence pas à Paniquer Kal! Tout va bien! »

« Ne me fais pas rire » coupa Bardock, les yeux cachés pas ses cheveux. « Tu es enceinte d'un Kryptonien?! »

« …. »

Un puissant Ki se dégagea de Bardock. « Tu connais nos règles Yugo. Tu sais quel sort t'attend. » dit-il avec une voix effrayante;

« Attendez père! Il n'est p… »

« Silence Radditz! » ordonna Bardock. « Meme en situation de crise un Saiyan doit respecter l'honneur des siens! »

« Attendez une minute » coupa Clark « de quoi parlez vous? »

Bardock regarda Clark d'un air assassin. « Tu ignore à quel point tu as fait souffrir notre famille! Je n'ai pas à te répondre! »

Soudain Yugo se mit en position de combat lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Bardock causant à ses frères de pâlir de surprise, sauf Sangoku qui ne connais rien aux lois Saiyans.

« Toi….tu oserais t'en prendre à ta famille pour ce Kryptonien?! » demanda Bardock, tirailler entre la surprise et la colère.

« Ce Kryptonien s'appelle Kal! » répondit agressivement la Saiyanne.

Bardock regarda sa fille et se tourna vers Clark, puis vers sa fille et à nouveau le Kryptonien. Puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Il n'y à pas à cogiter là-dessus, tu tiens de ta mère. » soupira le paternel en s'approchant de sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Je suis fier de toi. Et Hope est une sacrée gamine tu peux être fier aussi. »

Un sourire sur le visage de Yugo rassura Superman quand à l'issue de cet incident. « Merci père. » dit-elle en quittant l'étreinte de Bardock.

Puis le paternel se tourna vers Clark avec un regard mortel. « Quand à toi tu as beau être de la famille, au moindre écart je te tue sur place! »

Clark pâlit à la menace de son beau-père. Néanmoins il comprenait à présent d'où venait le sale caractère de son épouse. En réalité c'était de famille. « Mais alors pourquoi Sangoku est différent des autres? » pensa Clark. Il fut interrompu des ses pensées lorsque Bardock tendit sa main vers lui.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée fils de El! Je le fais uniquement pour ma fille! » grogna Bardock.

« Je vous remercie quand même » rétorqua Clark à la surprise général. Pour lui, il venait d'être accepter par Bardock, s'il disait cela c'est parce que tout comme sa fille et deux de ses fils il était trop fier pour souhaiter à son gendre la bienvenue dans la famille.

« Bon! Quand vous aurez fini vos retrouvaille, on pourrait aller rejoindre vos amis non? » interrompis une Tomoko enuyée.

« Je ne crois pas! » coupa une voix. « Vous devrez d'abord vous occuper de moi! »

Saraphina est alors apparu devant le groupe en transportant une Chi-chi inconsciente.

« Chi-chi! » pleura Goku.

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamin! Elle va bien. » dit-elle en la lançant vers le Saiyan.

« Chi-chi! Chi-chi réveille-toi! »

« Ainsi donc tu nous barre le passage? » demanda Tomoko avec un sourire sadique au lèvres.

« Il faut croire. » répondit Saraphina, l'air de rien.

« Bardock-san, veuillez emmener nos protéger au cotés du maitre. » dit-elle en dégainant son sabre. « Un autre repas m'attend. »

Saraphina cracha la cigarette qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. « Je suis l'un des 5 membres fondateur de la première génération. Ni toi, ni Tsubasa n'a réussi me vaincre, aucun membre de la cinquième génération ne le peut. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi j'emmènerais ta dépouille à Tsubasa. Une fois veuf il sombrera dans le désespoir, il sera alors le parfait réceptacle pour Chaos. »

« Personne ne peut te battre dis-tu? » répond Tomoko. « C'est drôle tu dises ça quand on sait que comme beaucoup tu es la dernière de ton espèce. »

Les sourcils de Saphira ont alors commencer à se froncer fortement.

Tomoko commença à saliver sur son Tsubaki. « Je vais me régaler de ton âme comme je me suis délecter de l'âme de ton maitre! »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Paf! Pif! Boom! Crack!

Kotaro subissait les coups puissant de Salomon Grundy.

« Merde! Il est puissant le bougre! Heureusement que mon maitre n'est pas là, elle se paierais ma tête. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chloé se tenait debout devant un Fate Averruncus immobile.

« Bien » se dit-elle « le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il est dans une illusion, j'aurais largement le temps de rejoindre maitre Tsubasa. Mais avant je vais avoir à faire à toi. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Larxene.

« Oh non! » se moqua la Simili en simulant la crise cardiaque. « Chloé Uchiwa va me faire du mal! »


	42. Chapter 42

je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 42

La justice League.

Alors que les membres de Chaos et l'équipe prisonnière s'affrontent, Batman et Wonder Woman se déplaçaient à l'intérieur d'un étrange couloir.

"Bruce, pourquoi ne pas aller leur prêter main forte?!" railla l'amazone, déçu par cette lâcheté.

"Nous les aidons Diana" répond la chauve-souris "toi et moi avons la partie la plus délicate."

"Ha oui? Et laquelle?".

Alors qu'elle posa la question, le duo arriva devant une porte blanche immense. Batman sorti alors un étrange objet de sa ceinture. "Nous allons affronter Chaos."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Tomoko et Saphira se tenaient en silence l'une devant l'autre.

"Kryptonien!" appela la prêtresse. "Toi et tes amis devriez rejoindre l'homme chauve souris".

"On ne peut pas vous abandonner!" répondit le héro en dépassant Tomoko qui le fixa dans le choc.

"Tu vas payer pour avoir massacré mon petit frère!" ragea Yugo en s'avançant au côté de Superman.

"Non Yugo! Je m'en occupe seul! Je ne veux pas que toi ou le bébé soyez blessée!."

Un violent coup sur la tête par Yugo surpris Superman. "Abruti! Les Saiyans sont un peuple de guerrier! les femelle sont capable de se battre jusqu'à 3 mois de grossesse!"

Elle tendit ensuite sa main pour aider son mari à se lever. Mais à leur grande surprise surprise, Radditz et Bardock ont chacun attraper un bras pour le soulever et le redresser.

"Ne pense pas que cela me fasse plaisir!" rala Radditz "mais malheureusement ma soeur t'a choisie! Et selon nos loi, les jeunes mariées doivent ouvrir la marche!"

"Redresse toi fils de El! J'ai envi de voir ce que tu vaux!" ordonna Bardock.

Clark s'exécuta et se plaça à l'avant du groupe, rejoint par Yugo qui se tenait à sa gauche.

Alors que les Saiyans faisaient craquer leurs doigts en changeant leurs cheveux noirs en blond et leurs yeux en vert, Clark croisa ses bras sur son torse, lui donnant ainsi l'air encore plus imposants.

"Intéressant" se moqua Saphira "Je vais affronter une équipe conjointe de Saiyans de Kryptonien."

"Quand tu veux Kal" dit Yugo avec un sourire effrayant.

"Allons-y!" hurla Superman.

La grande famille s'est alors précipité vers Saphira avec l'envie d'en découdre avec elle.

Superman fonça sur elle les poings en avant en espérant la plaquer sur le mur derrière elle.

Malheureusement Saphira interrompit cette cette idée avec un coup de genoux sur le menton du Kryptonien qui alla s'écraser au plafond.

"Gwaaaa!"

"Salope!"

Folle de rage la Saiyanne apparut derrière elle afin de lui asséner un coup fatal. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensés, Saraphina se saisit su poings de la guerrière et utilisa Yugo comme matraque pour frapper Radditz et Bardock.

"Malgrès vos cheveux dorée et vos origine Kryptonienne vous ne valez pas un clou!" se moqua Saphira.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Superman apparut devant elle et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qu'elle stopa facilement.

"Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi" plaida Clark "j'entend ton coeur qui se déchire lorsque tu nous porte un coup."

Sarphina laissa transparaître un regard surpris l'espace d'une seconde avant de l'assombrir. "Tu ne sais rien du tout fils de El. Si tu savais ce qui est en jeu ici, toi et tes petits camarades ne soutiendraient ni Nejax ni Tsubasa!" hurla-t-elle en dégageant l'homme d'acier d'un coup de pied.

"Attend un peu! que veux-tu dire?!" s'indigna Tomoko laissant sa puissante énergie déferler dans la salle.

"Réfléchi un peu Tomoko! Chaos nous pousse à nous affronter entre membre de la même équipe! Et pourtant Tsubasa et Jean se battent l'un contre l'autre alors que tout le monde sait qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait se résoudre à tuer l'autre! Et pourtant qui nous a fait douter?! qui nous pousse à l'affrontement?!"

Tomoko regarda sa vieille ami dans le choc. "Attend...tu voudrais dire que…."

"Que ni Tsubasa, ni Jean ne sont revenu de leur affrontement avec Chaos. Que depuis 5 ans nous suivons chacun Chaos. Votre ami Batman à tout compris et à pris quelques mesures."

"Ne te fiche pas de nous!" crièrent les Saiyans "Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens!"

"Diviser pour mieux régner" interrompit une voix.

Aussitôt Chloé Uchiwa et Larxene sont apparu près du groupe.

"Vous?!" s'écria le groupe.

"Pas seulement."

Batman, Wonder Woman et la Ligue des justiciers étaient apparus.

"Ravi de vous revoir mes amis!" se réjouit Superman.

"On va pas rester les bras croisés alors que nos deux tourtereaux favoris sont dans une sale situations." se moqua gentiment John Steewart, la deuxième Green Lanterne la ligue.

"Ne nous oubliez pas!"

Hope, Jor-El, Faora et un Kotaro blessé ont alors fait leur apparition.

"Père?!" s'étonna l'homme d'acier. "C'...c'est impossible."

"J'ai battu ce Slalomon Grunchy maître! c'était simple comme bonjour!"

"Tu parle morveux! c'est la gamine qui l'a vaincu." corrige Faora.

"Maitre?" s'interrogea la Ligue. "quel maître?"

"Ce maître!" répondit fièrement Kotaro en montrant Yugo du doigt.

"Héééééé?!"

Ignorant les commentaires Yugo se dirigea vers son mari. "Que fait-on maintenant Kal?"

"Hein?"

"Tu est le Leader de la Ligue" répond Batman.

"Nous les Saiyans sont fort en baston, pas pour prendre des décisions." ajoute Bardock.

"Tant qu'on est en première ligne je m'en fous de qui commande" grogna Radditz.

"Chaos s'occupera de Tsubasa et Nejax" explique Saphira.

"Nous aurons ainsi la réponse à ce quiproquo."

"Bruce, sais-tu ou nous devons aller?" demande Clark.

"Oui, avec Diana nous avons explorer les lieux pendant que vous jouiez les gros bras."

"Alors je demande à tous d'être prudent! Yugo, Radditz, Goku, Thalles, Faora, Diana et moi même seront la principale force de frappe!Batamn, Hal, Je-Onn, John, Hawk-girl, Flash, Kotaro et Hope seront le soutien! vous devrez utiliser chaque ouverture pour lui asséner le de dégâts!"

.


	43. Chapter 43

je ne possède que mes Ocs

CHAPITRE 43

Le dieu du Désespoir! rage et courage!

Le groupe de combattants avançaient dans un sombre petit couloir étroit après être entrer par la grande porte blanche.

"J'ai horreur des Kryptonien!" rala Thalles afin d'énerver Clark et Faora.

"Et moi ta tronche me rappelle que les singes sont enfermer dans les zoos" se moqua la Kryptonienne.

"Nous allons affronter Chaos!" se réjouit Kotaro, un fan du combat. "J'ai hâte!"

"Toi tu m'plait gamin!" complimenta Radditz "Tu as l'étoffe d'un Saiyan!"

"Hé Kotaro, plus tard on se fera un duel!" s'exclama Goku, excité par cette rencontre.

"Man" soupira Flash "La famille de Yugo me saoule, en continuant comme ça ils vont vaincre Chaos d'ennuie."

A l'avant du groupe, Clark, Yugo et Hope ouvraient la marche.

Hope qui était encore très jeune allait livrer son premier combat et quel combat. Alors qu'elle regardait ses parents, elle remarquait la concentration sur le visage de ses parents.

"Papa et Maman me cache quelque chose, je ressens une puissance incroyable qui émane d'eux."

Les parents ont alors remarqué le visage tendu de leur fille.

"Tout va bien Hope?" s'inquiéta Superman

"Hein?! Oui! heu…..tout va bien!" paniqua la fillette soudainement sorti de ses pensées par la question de son paternel.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de tout, tu n'aura pas besoin de combattre." rassura la mère. Puis elle se tourna vers Clark avec un regard semblant signifier quelque chose, ce qui fit réagir Clark.

"Ne…...me dis pas que tu souhaite utiliser cette technique?" demanda discrètement l'homme d'acier pour ne pas faire paniquer les autres. "Tu ne te contrôle pas quand tu l'utilise!"

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la Saiyanne. "Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Kal. Je ne vais pas utiliser cette technique."

"Ouf" se rassura Clark, causant la curiosité de Hope.

"Nous allons utiliser cette technique."

Superman regarda sa femme dans le choc. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, des applaudissement se firent entendre.

"C'est quoi ça encore?!" paniqua le groupe.

Devant eux, Tsubasa et Nejax sont apparus en utilisant un voile de ténèbre.

"Vous!" s'indigna Kotaro "Chloé et les autres étaient censés vous retenir!"

"Oh ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre!" commença Nejax sur un ton moqueur.

"Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas assez fort." termina Tsubasa causant à Superman de grincer des dents.

"Comment peux-tu faire ça?!" s'indigna le Kryptonien "Tous avaient confiance en toi!"

Comme si sa réaction le faisait rire,Tsubasa le regarda d'un air moqueur. "Je n'ai pas à te répondre, mais si tu tiens à avoir une réponse…."

Aussitôt, Nejax posa sa main au sol. Yugo, Clark, Tsubasa et Nejax furent aspirés par les ténèbres.

"Papa! Maman!" pleura Hope.

"Maître!" pleura Kotaro.

"Fou n'affer pas le temps pour plarer!" se moqua une voix.

"On dit: vous n'avez pas le temps de pleurer!" corrigea une autre voix.

"Peu importe!" coupa une troisième voix. "nous avons à faire!"

"Allons, ne nous disputons pas." coupa une voix douce de jeune fille. "Nous représentons l'équilibre après tout."

Plongés au coeur des ténèbres, Yugo et Clark étaient face à Nejax et Tsubasa.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour toute cette histoire" commença Tsubasa avec un air et une voix triste. "Mais pour affronter ce qui vous attend…."

"Nous devons savoir si vous êtes digne de recevoir notre pouvoir" termina Nejax, causant au mariés de les regarder dans le choc.

"Que voulez vous dire?!" paniqua Yugo.

"Tout simplement que Clark et toi avez été choisi pour devenir les nouveaux Tsubasa et Nejax." répond le Krypto-Saiyan.

"Comment ça les nouveaux Tsubasa et Nejax.?! Ce ne sont pas vos nom nom?!" demanda un Clark totalement perdu."

"Tsubasa est un titre, et Nejax en est un autre." répond le Simili. "Tsubasa est le titre réservé aux prétendants pouvant obtenir le titr"e de dieu de l'harmonie et Nejax le titre de dieu de la discorde."

"Mais….et Chaos alors?!"

"Cette histoire ne servait qu'à vous mettre à l'épreuve" répond Tsubasa. "Notre tour d'accéder à ce rang est arrivé, mais nous devons d'abord nous assurer d'avoir la relève tout comme vous devrez le faire quand votre heure sera venu.."

"Et votre équipe!?"

"Notre équipe sera libre de choisir leur avenir. Revenir une leurs vie normale, venir avec nous, ou rejoindre des proches perdus dans l'au delà."

"Pourquoi nous?!"

"Parce que Clark représente la lumière. Toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour autrui, à lui donner une deuxième chance." explique Tsubasa.

"Quand à Yugo elle possède la plus grande qualitée d'un dieu de la discorde: celui de faire douter son adversaire." explique Nejax.

Puis l'aura des deux amis se fit de plus en plus imposante.

"Maintenant que cette question est fini, passons au teste".

"Qu…"

Tsubasa est soudainement apparu devant Superman afin de lui asséner un puissant coup de poing. L'énergie de ce coup fut tel que Yugo fut expédié au loin.

"Kal!"

"Tu n'a pas le temps de t'inquiéter pour lui."

Nejax est apparu devant Yugo en sortant d'une flaque de ténèbre. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la Saiyanne qui fut expédié au sol avec une force écrasante.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaa!" écrasée dans le sol, elle pouvait sentir sa colonne vertébrale se tordre sous la pression, a tel point qu'elle en cracha du sang.

Alors que Superman repris équilibre en l'air il se retourna pour voir Tsubasa lui foncer dessus.

Ses pupilles se sont alors illuminer d'un rouge étincelant. Son rayon thermique fut dévié par un simple souffle du Krypto-Saiyan.

"Non!" s'écria un Superman choqué.

Alors que la vitesse de Tsubasa augmentait, Superman se mit en position de défense jusqu'à ce que Tsubasa disparaisse soudainement de sa vue.

"Quoi? ou…"

Clark n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'une main se saisit de son pied et le lança violemment au sol.

"Alors? C'est tout?" se moqua Tsubasa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Une lumière aveuglante apparut soudainement à l'endroit ou Yugo fut tombé.

Ses yeux noirs étaient devenus d'un vert émeraude, ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus blond, cependant une chose était différente, deux mèches étaient apparu au devant de sa coiffure sa coiffure et de son aura dorée émanait des éclairs.

"Je te préviens misérable Simili, je vais réduire ce qui te reste de vie à néant!" hurla la Saiyanne.

Sa voix aussi avait changé, elle était effrayante, presque oppressante. Elle chargea Nejax à une vitesse supérieur à celle de Flash. Alors que son poing allait s'abattre sur le Simili celui-ci s'entoure d'un cocon de ténèbre qui repoussa la Saiyanne. La seconde qui suivit plusieurs Nejax sortir du cocon.

"Amusons-nous, Yugo!"

Superman volait à pleine vitesse vers Tsubasa le bras droit en avant tandis que le gauche était replier vers l'arrière en vue de donner un coup.

"Jor-El" pensa le combattant "j'ai hâte de voir si ton fils pourra prendre notre relève."

Alors que le coup de Superman s'abattit sur le visage du Krypto-Saiyan qui fut envoyé avec une puissance démesurée au loin celui-ci repris équilibre juste avant de toucher le tapis de ténèbre comme si de rien n'était.

Puis Superman regarda son poing lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur.

"Non! Impossible!" paniqua l'homme d'acier. En effet sur son poing un bleu était apparu! "Sa peau est tellement dense que j'en ai eu mal moi-même."

"Tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir Kal-El!"

Tsubasa est soudainement apparu devant lui afin de lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à décoller Tsubasa le retint en posant sa main sur son dos, provoquant à Superman de s'écraser violemment au sol.

"Oups! trop fort!" angoissa Tsubasa.

Bam Bim Boom!

Yugo réduisait un à un les colonnes du Simili à néant.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Alors Simili de pacotille, on reste dans son cocon?!" se moqua la Saiyanne.

"Ne jamais être trop sûr de soi."

Nejax sortit soudainement du sol obscur afin de forcer Yugo à sauter en arrière.

"Tu as beau être plus puissante que moi question force brute, mes attaque sournoises peuvent te briser les vertèbres."

"En…..enfoiré!"

Yugo, hors d'elle lança une étrange boule lumineuse en l'air.

"Yugo! non! ne fais pas ça!" hurla Superman.

La Saiyanne se mit à grogner.

"Aie, ça sent pas bon tout ça." se plaint Nejas. Le Simili tapa alors ses paumes l'une contre l'autre son corps fut alors recouvert d'un voile de ténèbre.

"Tu vas connaître la puissance de Feral Chaos, singe Dorée."

Un singe géant de couleur dorée est alors apparu là où se trouvait Yugo."

"Graaaaaaaaaaaah!"


	44. Chapter 44

Je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 44

Combat entre Géants

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A la place de Yugo se tenait un singe géant dorée aux yeux rouge.

"Yugo….pourquoi?" pleura Superman.

Alors que des ténèbres recouvraient entièrement le corps du Simili, celui-ci prenait la forme d'une créature monstrueuse. Un démon aux écailles rouge et jaune lui donnant l'air de sortir du magma d'un volcan. Des dent pointus et aiguisés comme des rasoirs, deux cornes immenses sur le côté de son front, les yeux rouge du diable, des ailes déchirés comme s'ils avaient été à moitié dévorées par un monstre. Quatre bras sur lesquelles il se tenait comme un animal, des jambes dont les genoux étaient des crânes. Une queue assez longue sur laquelle des écailles trônaient jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête du démon.

"Allons Singe d'or" commença le démon, sa voix provoquait un frisson de peur aussi bien à Superman qu'à Oozaru Yugo. "Montre moi la puissance d'un Super Singe."

"Graaaaaaaaaah!"

Comme pour répondre à la provocation du monstre, Yugo se précipita vers Nejax transformer.

Les deux géant se livrèrent à un duel de force extrêmement violent, morsures, plaquags, attaque ki et hurlements, tout y était.

Clark regardait le spectacle dans l'horreur la plus totale.

"Concentre toi homme d'acier"

Tsubasa est apparu devant Superman avec une boule de Ki dans la main droite qu'il enfonça dans l'estomac du héro.

"Au lieu de trembler tu ferais mieux d'utiliser toute tes forces pour mettre un terme à ce combat." critiqua le Krypto-Saiyan.

Nejax sauta sur Yugo afin de la mordre au cou. Hurlant dans la douleur, celle-ci saisit le démon de ses deux bras pour le balancer au loin et enchaîna avec un rayon de ki sortit de sa bouche.

"Regarde là" dit Tsubasa en la montrant du doigt. "On voit la fureur et la douleur dans ses yeux."

Clark grinça des dents au commentaire alors qu'il serra ses poings.

Puis il fixa le singe géant quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son ennemi. "Je n'ai plus le choix. Une certaine personne m'avai interdit d'utiliser cette technique de peur que ma simple énergie détruise une partie de l'univers."

Les bras pliés à l'avant, les genoux pliés vers le bas, des veines apparaissants sur son front, le héro se mit à hurler aussi fort que Yugo.

"Kaio-Ken!"

Le costume de Superman, sa couleur de peau, tout était d'un rouge, aussi rouge que ses yeux lorsque celui-ci utilise son rayon thermique.

La zone ténébreuse, commençait à se fissurée.

"Incroyable!" s'étonna le Krypto-Saiyan avec un sourire aux lèvres "il à réussi à l'utiliser sans détruire son corps."

Superman apparut devant Tsubasa à une vitesse pratiquement divine et rua le Krypto-Saiyan de puissant coups. A chaques coups donnés, l'espace ténébreux semblait se fissurer davantage.

"Tiens" pensa Feral Chaos "Tsubasa semble se faire botter le cul."

"Graaaaaah" hurla le singe géant en se précipitant vers le prétendant divin.

Le futur dieu saisit les bras de la Saiyan et bascula en arrière, lorsque son dos fut sur le sol, il poussa la Saiyanne violemment par les pieds. "Kal a réussi, manque plus que celle là."

Il se redressa et envoya un rayon d'énergie sur elle.

Yugo se prit le rayon alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

BOOOOOM

Une énorme explosion eu lieu.

"Yugooooo!" pleura Superman, apeurer par l'état de son épouse.

"Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yugo tomba du ciel sombre et atterrit sur de dos de Feral Chaos afin de l'assener de puissants coups.

Voyant la bestialité de sa chère et tendre, Superman se mit en tête de la stopper. Non pas qu'elle était effrayante, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

"Yugo! arrête toi je t'en prie!" supplia Clark en apparaissant devant le museau du singe gigantesque.

"Huh?!" questionna le singe.

"Je t'en prie Yugo, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois!" plaida Superman.

"Groooooooaaaaah!"

Un coup de Yugo envoya Superman s'écraser au sol.

On pouvait alors apercevoir une larme couler de l'oeil rouge du singe.

"Groooaaaaaaaaaar!"

Dans un environnement recouvert de ténèbre, Yugo était en position foetus se tenant la tête de douleur.

"Cette douleur…...c'est un cauchemar!" pleura la Saiyanne. "Cette torture…...que quelqu'un m'en libère!"

"Yugo! Arrête toi je t'en prie!"

"Kal?"

"Je t'en prie Yugo, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois."

Des larmes ont commencé à couler des yeux de la Saiyanne.

"Seul les faibles peuvent pleurer!" coupa une voix.

En se tournant vers la voix Yugo aperçu une guerrière Saiyan. Pas n'importe quel Saiyan, c'était elle à 17 ans!

"Toi?" questionna la Saiyanne, choquée. "Tu es…..moi?"

"Absolument pas!" grogna la jeune fille. "Toi tu es faible, je ne supporte pas les faibles! Comment peux-tu te prétendre Saiyan?!"

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de l'actuelle Yugo.

"Comment?! Mon visage te fais rire?!"

"Non" répond l'adulte Yugo. "C'est juste que je me rend compte à quel point j'ai changé."

"Evidemment! Regarde toi! Tu es devenue faible! Une vrai catin éprise d'un Kryptonien! Tu déshonneur notre race, notre famille, tout ce pourquoi les Saiyans existe!"

Une veine apparut alors sur le front de la Yugo adulte.

"Quelle sale gamine. Et dire que Kal essayait de me venir en aide à cet âge". pensa ola Saiyanne, puis son regard devint sérieux lorsque la fillete se mit à dégager une aura agressive.

"Regarde toi! Tu as même perdu ton instinct combatif!" se moqua le fantôme.

"Yugo, s'il te plait…..reviens moi."

Cette fois, la voix de Superman laissait entendre qu'il était à la limite, qu'il pleurait la perte de sa femme.

"Désolée gamine…...ton futur m'attend." dit-elle à la fillette.

"Mon futur?! Plutôt crever!"

Yugo se mit à fermer les yeux et montra un visage radieux. "Tu apprendras que toi comme moi ne sommes pas uniquement Saiyanne."

"Ha oui?! Et que sommes nous donc alors?!"

"Nous sommes aussi des femmes." répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Alors que le visage du fantôme montra la surprise la plus totale, une lumière semblait attirer Yugo hors de ce sombre endroit.

Feral Chaos était en train de maintenir le singe doré au sol pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne hors de contrôle.

Devant, un Superman à genoux, au bord du désespoir devant un Tsubasa inconscient.

"Grooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Ce cri perçant était un coup de poignard pour Superman.

Soudain le singe géant s'arrêta de bouger.

Une lumière aveuglante surgit de nul part.

Yugo était à nouveau là!

Mais une chose chez elle avait changé.

Ses cheveux ressemblait à une fourrure, le contour de ses yeux était rouge, ses muscle étaient plus visible qu'avant. Et sur ses bras on pouvait voir une fourrure de couleur rose.

"Je suis revenue Kal. Allons-y pour le deuxième round!"


	45. Chapter 45

Je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 45

C'est quoi ce cirque?!.

« Me voilà de retour Kal, allons-y pour le deuxième round. »

Cette nouvelle apparence, bien que plus imposante, avait la particularité de lui donner une voix plus douce.

« Yugo » trembla Clark en fixant sa femme dans la plus grande des surprise. « Comment ? Comment as-tu fait ? »

« He bien… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir son explication que Superman la prit dans ses bras.

« Peu importe ! Tu es de retour, et c'est le plus important. » Puis il sentit le pelage rose de la Saiyanne au toucher. « C'est doux. »

Clap ! Clap ! Clap !

Un applaudissement retentit.

« Magnifique ! » coupa Tsubasa.

« Toi ! » grinça Superman. « Je vais te rendormir ! »

« Pas si vite ! »

Nejax, redevenue normal, apparut à côté de Tsubasa.

« Tout d'abord le test est fini ! Ensuite, à votre niveau actuel vous ne pourrez pas nous vaincre. » Expliqua le Simili, causant à Yugo et Clark de grincer des dents.

« Tu vas voir si on peut pas vous vaincre ! » hurla Yugo en se précipitant vers les deux amis, au côté d'un Superman en colère.

« Ah là là les jeunes. » soupira Nejax en marchant lentement dans la direction opposée. « Je te les laisse chef, je dois m'assurer que la Ligue des justiciers ne subissent pas trop de dégâts. »

« Teeeeeeeeeeei ! »

« Haaaaaaaaa ! »

Superman et Yugo ont tous deux donné un coup de poing à Tsubasa. Des poings tellement puissants, que lorsqu'ils touchèrent leur cible, une puissante onde de choc s'en dégagea, comme si une tornade se trouvait à proximité.

Lorsque la fumée du au choc se dissipa, le duo s'aperçut que leur poings avaient été stoppé par Tsubasa, il avait leurs poings dans ses mains.

« Quoi ?! » fut choquée la Saiyanne.

« C'est incroyable ! » pensa Clark.

« Impressionnant » complimenta le Krypto-Saiyan. « Vos attaques sont puissantes, malgré vos transformations qui augmente votre force vous rester néanmoins impressionnants. » Puis son sourire tout gentil, tout beaux, devint un sourire malsain. « J'ai hâte de constater vos progrès. »

A cette phrase, le duo a commencé à pâlir.

" Malheureusement nous ne pourrons nous revoir que lorsque vous devrez faire vos preuves pour prendre la relève. D'ici là entraînez vous pour pouvoir nous vaincre."

C'est sur ses mots qu'une lumière aveuglante engloutit le trio de combattant.

"Je sais que vous pouvez dépasser notre niveau. Yugo, je te confie mon héritage, je sais que tu en prendras soin. Entraîne le bien, lui et moi nous affronterons un jour."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Yugo et Clark étaient à nouveau dans la tour de garde avec la Ligue des justiciers dans la salle de contrôle, de retour à la normal.

"Tout le monde va bien?!" s'inquiéta Superman en voyant ses amis. "Ou sont Chloé et Larxene?"

"Chloé? Larxene?" demanda Hawk-Girl en regardant Clark d'un drôle d'air. "Qui sont-ils? Des amis à vous?"

"Comment ça? Tsubasa les auraient emmené avec lui?" demanda Superman.

"Qui est Tsubasa?" demanda Diana qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

"Attendez….vous ne vous rappelez de rien?" questionna Yugo, pensant qu'ils se moquaient d'eux.

"Man, vous devriez arrêter de vous défouler le soir, vous devez être trop fatigué." se moqua Flash, gagnant un regard noir de Wonder Woman et Hawk-Girl. "...je rigolais bien sur." transpira Flash.

"Yugo" coupa Batman "Kotaro à demander à te voir pour une séance d'entraînement."

"Kotaro?" questionna la Saiyanne ne comprenant plus rien.

"Il est temps de l'intégrer aux Teens Titans, lui et Hope font un travail remarquable, malheureusement, depuis sa défaite face à Killer Croc il a perdu sa confiance en lui." explique le chevalier noir.

"Ou est-il?"

"Dans la salle d'entraînement."

"Ok" dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

"Attend moi Yugo" dit Superman en suivant la guerrière dans le couloir. "Que se passe t il? Pourquoi personne ne se souvient de rien?"

"Aucune idée" répond la guerrière sur un ton ennuyé "ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que c'est nous qui étions visés" explique la Saiyanne. "Ces types voulaient nous faire passer une épreuves afin de nous faire comprendre que nous devrons les combattres de nouveau." Puis elle se mit à grimacer de colère? "Et la prochaine fois, nous ne perdrons pas!" Ajouta Yugo en disparaissant dans le couloir laissant un Clark seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Nous étions visés hein?"

"Superman" coupa Diana "nous devons dire quelques mots au Teen Titans concernant Kotaro Inugami."

"Très bien, j'arrive." répond Superman. "C'est étrange, mais je resterais sur mes gardes, leur teste m'as fais comprendre que je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour protéger tout le monde. Saphira, Nejax et Tsubasa….. la prochaine fois je serais plus fort."

Dans la tour des Teens Titans, Cyborg, Hope, Raven, Robin, Starfire et Changelin attendaient patiemment dans leur salon l'arrivé de Superman, Wonder Woman et du nouveaux.

"J'ai hâte!" s'excita Changelin "d'après Wonder Woman, le petit nouveaux est l'apprenti de la maman de Hope."

"C'est vrai ça?" demanda Robin, étonné de cette révélation.

"Oui" confirme la Krypto-Saiyan. "Maman l'entraîne depuis quelques temps, il est très fort."

"Whaaaaou!" s'écria le groupe en coeur.

"Mais au fait, on a jamais vu ta maman" coupa Starfire.

"Oui c'est vrai" confirma Changelin. "On sait juste qu'elle est aussi forte que Superman."

"Hé bien….hé hé hé….disons qu'elle est un peu rude." répond Hope, génée. "Mais elle est la meilleure des mamans."

Dans la tour de garde, Kotaro et Yugo sortaient de la salle d'entraînement. Alors que Yugo semblait en pleine forme, Kotaro lui, était recouvert d'ecchymoses.

"Aie aie aie! Vous y allez trop fort avec moi." pleura le garçon en se frottant la tête avec un rire idiot. "Et vous n'y etes meme pas aller à fond contre moi."

"Hmmmpf! Ne te plain pas. Tu devrais être reconnaissant de mon enseignement!" grogna la Saiyanne. "C'est étrange, il est aussi fort que lors de notre rencontre, mais ses coups sont basées sur mes mouvement de base. Pour arriver à ce niveau là, il faudrait un mois d'entraînement. ce Tsubasa maitriserait donc des techniques temporelles ?"

"Bon maître je dois y aller! Je rejoint officiellement les Teens Titans aujourd'hui, j'espère vous voir tout à l'heure à la cérémonie. Goku, Chi-chi et Gohan seront présent!"


	46. Chapter 46

Je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 46

Rassemblement Kryptonien.

Les Jeunes Titans attendaient avec impatience l'arrivé du nouveau venue. Leurs salons avait été décoré avec des ballons de différentes couleurs: bleu, rouge, rose etc….

Wonder Woman et Superman avaient d'ailleur fait le plus gros du travail.

"J'ai hâte de le voir, il doit être fort s'il a été entraîné par ta mère, Hope" s'excite Starfire en posant la nappe sur une longue table utilisée pour l'apéro.

"Tu peux le dire" soupira Hope "elle ne fait que ça depuis quelques temps."

"Mais c'est pas qu'elle serait jalouse notre petite Hope?" taquina Robin enroulant son bras autour du cou de la fillette.

"Non" plaida Hope "c'est juste…..c'est juste qu'elle l'entraîne lui, alors qu'elle refuse de m'entrainer moi."

"Allons ma puce" coupa un Superman au ange d'avoir enfin une conversation avec sa fille. "Tu connais ta mère. Si elle ne t'entraîne pas, c'est sûrement par peur de te blesser."

"Mais je suis à moitié Saiyan papa!" pleura la métis Krypto-Saiyan. "Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me battre."

Alors que les autres Titans observaient en silence, Superman se gratta le front en soupirant. "Très bien Hope, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, je vais faire un combat d'entraînement avec toi."

A ces mots l'enfant ne se sentit plus de joie. "Youpiiiiii!" dit-elle joyeuse en sautillant sur place.

"Allons dehors" dit il en montrant une fenêtre ouverte. "Évitons de saccager la déco durement terminer."

"Eh ben! Hope à un sale caractère." dit Changelin une fois que Clark et Hope sont sortis de la pièce.

Il gagna un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

"Quoi?! Qui a fait ça?!" exigea le métamorphe en se changeant en T-Rex. Cependant il se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il vu Wonder Woman, les poings fermés sur ses cuisses l'air mécontente.

"Ne t'avise pas de terminer ta remarque mon garçon!" ordonna l'Amazone sur un ton très stricte. "Hope et Hugo n'ont pas mauvais caractère, elles sont fier voilà tout."

A l'extérieur de la tour, Clark et Hope volaient, face l'autre, immobile.

Un sourire joyeux était affiché sur le visage de Hope.

"Qu'y a t il Hope?" demanda Clark voyant le sourire heureux de son enfant.

"Je suis contente de pouvoir me battre contre toi." Répond la fillette. "Maman m'a toujours dit que tu est plus fort qu'elle."

"Ha oui?" Clark était pour le moins….surpris, Hugo aurait dit ça?! Elle qui passe son temps à le frapper en le traitant de faible. Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme d'acier.

"Si je gagne, tu m'entraînera?" demanda Hope avec un regard de chiot.

"Hors de question." répond de suite Superman. "Je ne v…."

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing gauche de Hope vient s'écraser sur sa mâchoire et l'envoi au loin avec une vitesse ahurissante.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre les Teens Titans ainsi que Wonder Woman regardaient bouche bée.

Pendant ce temps:

Kotaro se trouvait devant un coin d'herbe alors qu'un rire maléfique retentit.

"Ha-ha ha ha-ha ha ha-ha haha!"

"Bon, maître" soupira le jeune ninja "vous pourriez s'il vous plaît sortir de là ?"

Yugo était assise au milieu de la pelouse sur lequel était installé un panneaux interdit. Elle riait d'un rire démoniaque en arrachant des brins d'herbes.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Maître! S'il vous plaît! Veuillez sortir de là ! " supplia Kotaro qui commençait à perdre patience.

"Tais toi et viens arracher de l'herbe !" ordonna Yugo.

"Mais…."

"Boucle là et viens arracher de l'herbe!"

Kotaro soupira dans la défaite.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers son maître, celle-ci se redressa et avec un coup de poings fit tomber Kotaro hors du coin d'herbe.

"Mais enfin maître, pourquoi ?" pleura Kotaro en tenant son ventre dans la douleur.

"Petit imbécile ! Si tu veux devenir fort, ne laisse personne te dicter ce que tu dois faire! C'est la voie de ceux qui veulent devenir fort." expliqua t elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "A ce rythme tu ne pourra pas combattre Tsubasa!"

"Tsubasa? Qui est-ce?" demanda le petit guerrier.

Yugo garda le silence quelques temps en regardant son élève dans les yeux.

"Dis moi Kotaro, si tu donnerais un top 5 des plus puissants guerriers sur terre, quelle place me donnerais-tu?"

Cette question surpris le petit lycanthrope, pourquoi cette question? C'est pourtant évidents. "En deuxième position!" répond énergiquement Kotaro.

"Détrompe toi. En réalité je serai en quatrième position et Kal en deuxième."

Cette réponse laissa Kotaro dans le choc le plus totale.

"Tsubasa est un guerrier qui pourrait affronter le top 5 en même temps et en sortir vainqueur."

Kotaro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Un homme capable d'affronter son maître, Superman et 3 autres personnes aussi forte qu'eux et de les vaincre?!

"Mais au fait, qui sont les trois autres?" demanda le loup garou reprenant ses esprits.

Le visage de Yugo afficha une grimace de dégoût tandis qu'elle marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Kotaro se contenta de regarder dans le silence la réaction de son maître.

Quelque part en Amérique un Homme en costume semblable à Superman, à la différence que celui-ci était blanc et à la place d'un S se trouvait un M se mit à regarder le ciel.

"Étrange" murmura l'homme. "Superman semble se prendre une correction. Yugo serait revenue?" Puis il s'envola à une vitesse semblable à celle de Superman.

Alors qu'il était en route, celui-ci remarqua Yugo devant un enfant d'une douzaine d'année, aussitôt vu, aussitôt atterri à proximité de la Saiyanne.

"Yugo! Arrête toi! Même toi tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à un enfant!" cria t il en prenant une pose héroïque.

Yugo et Kotaro ont regarder l'inconnu en grimaçant comme s'ils avaient vu un clown.

"Dites moi maître, c'est qui cet ahuri?" demanda Kotaro en regardant son maître tout en pointant le nouveaux venu du doigts.

Yugo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira d'ennuie. "Kotaro Inugami, je te présent Metroman, le frère aîné de Superman." Dit elle avec un ton ennuyée.

"Allons Yugo, dis moi simplement ou est passer Superman." demanda Metroman sur un ton…...disons…..spécial, typique des Supers Héros.

"Kal?" questionna Yugo en haussant les sourcils. "Il aurait un problèmes?"

Metroman regarda Yugo d'une curieuse façon. Pourquoi semblait elle inquiète ? Superman et elle n'étaient ils pas censés être ennemis ? Alors pourquoi ?

"Ah!" coupa Kotaro en tapant son poings droit dans le gauche. "Si c'est le frère de Superman, ça de fais de lui ton beau frère! Hein maître?"

Metroman eut les yeux sortants de leurs orbites tant la surprises fut grande. "Belle soeur?! Moi Metroman ait une belle soeur?!" se plaint le Super Héros en ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis il regarda Yugo les larmes aux yeux provoquant à celle ci de le regarder dans la crainte."Oh mon dieu je suis si heureux" cria t il en se précipitant vers la Saiyanne, les bras grand ouverts. "Viens dans mes bras soeurette adorée!"

Alors qu'elle allait fuir, Yugo fut prise dans les mailles du filet.

Heureux d'avoir sa belle soeur dans ses bras il se mit à tourner avec elle sur lui-même.

"Lache moi triple andouille!" ordonna la Saiyanne, en vain.

"Où et Quand la petite caille que je voye ses écailles!" s'écria t il en parlant d'éventuels enfants.

"C'est pas ton problème! Va t'occuper de Mastermind et casse toi!"

Jar-El laissa alors Yugo et se mit à grimacer "tu es injuste avec moi, et en plus c'est pas Mastermind mais Megamind."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Clark essaya d'esquiver le coup de Hope, mais celle-ci utilisa son souffle glacé pour immobiliser son père.

"Impossible" pensa l'homme d'acier. "Elle est aussi forte que Jane et elle utilise les même techniques ainsi que ses enchaînements."

Hope vola à toute vitesse sur Superman pour lui porter un coup. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de l'homme d'acier, derrière sa fille une vision de Yugo en armure Saiyan dans ses 17 ans est apparu.

"Combattre Hope me rappelle ce magnifique combat." pensa Superman.

~Flashback~

Metropolis ressemblait à un champ de ruines. Les bâtiments étaient en ruines et les décombres servaient d'abris aux survivants du désastre qui dans la crainte restait immobile, tremblant et silencieux.

Baf! Pif! Stomp!

Des bruits de coups, de bâtiments qui s'effondre résonnait dans cette ville détruite.

Au millieux de tous ses décombres,, Yugo et Superman s'échangaient des coups puissants, le plus surprenant, c'est que la Saiyanne semblait y prendre plaisir.

"Yugo! Tu peux encore t'arrêter! Il n'est pas trop tard!" plaida Superman, les larmes aux yeux.

"Silence Kal!" répond Yugo, déçu par le petit discours de Superman. "Profite de ce combat! ne pense à rien d'autre! Ici et maintenant, il n'y à que toi et moi, le reste du monde n'existe plus."

"Mais que fais-tu des victimes?!" s'indigna Superman.

"Hahahahahaha!" ria Yugo. "Alors pense aux victimes, après tout ça elles exigeront ma mort alors exauce les! Et profite du combat que se livrait nos ancêtres."

Après avoir fini cette phrase, elle se jeta sur Supreman et l'emmena s'écraser sur un immeuble en ruine.

~Fin Flashback~

Superman fixait sa fille qui fonçait vers lui avec un regard de guerrier. "Son aura est aussi menaçant que celui de Yugo ce fameux jours." pensa l'homme d'acier.

Alors que Hope allait frapper son père, une main sortit de nulle part arrêta le coup.

"Je vois que tu as le sang chaud."

Hope regarda la personne ayant arrêté son coup dans le choc.

"Mais je ne peux te laisser malmener mon cousin plus longtemps."


	47. Chapter 47

je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 47

Joyeuses retrouvailles.

Metroman et Yugo étaient en train de voler vers la tour de Titans cette dernière portant Kotaro sur son dos.

"Alors dis moi" commença Metroman "comment toi, Yugo as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de Clark?"

Une veine apparut sur le front de la Saiyanne. "Hmmpf! Occupe toi de tes transport en commun Metro-Man!" se moqua méchamment la guerrière, provoquant un fou rire à son élève. Puis elle se mit à respirer l'air.

"Hope!"

Puis elle accéléra à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le Pauvre Kotaro sur son dos sentait son visage se déformer par la puissance du vent.

Alors que la nouvelle venue allait frapper Hope, son poing fut arrêter par Superman qui fronça les sourcils à l'inconnue. "Si tu la touche, je ne pardonnerais pas Kara." prévint le Kryptonien sur un ton dangereux.

La dénommer Kara regarda Superman d'un oeil surpris. "Tu défend ton agresseur? Tu commence à parler comme un Saiyan."

"Il y a de l'ambiance ici"

Une voix joyeuse interrompit les retrouvailles de Clark et de Kara.

Goku apparut accompagné de sa femme et de Sangohan, assis tous les trois sur un petit nuage.

"Yo!" salua le Saiyan en voyant Superman.

"Bonjour Clark!" salua Chi-chi avec admiration devant son idole.

"Un Saiyan!" cria Kara en se précipitant vers lui le poings prêt à frapper.

A nouveau, une main arrêta son poing. Metroman apparu devant Supergirl.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée ?!" s'indigna la Kryptonienne "ne vois-tu pas que c'est un Saiyan?!"

Metroman se mit à soupirer. "Par où commencer. Tout d'abord il n'a aucune mauvaise intention, ensuite tu vois bien qu'il est venue en famille non?"

"Tsss!" grogna Kara. Non mais! Depuis quand les Kryptoniens défendent ils les Saiyans?!

Jar-El se mit ensuite à regarder au dessus de lui. "Et puis…..tu n'aurait pas eut le temps de l'atteindre que tu aurais été mis KO."

"N'importe quoi!" rétorqua Kara, déçu par son cousin. "Qui aurait pu me mettre au tapis?!"

Metroman montra le ciel avec son index. Kara suivi leva la tête pour apercevoir une Yugo avec un regard meurtrier regardant la jeune fille. Le regard fut telle qu'elle fit frémir la Kryptonienne.

"Maman!"

Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère, Hope se précipita vers elle pour attraper sa taille dans le bras.

"M….maman?!" pensa Kara qui commençait à comprendre la raison de ce regard.

"Salut!" salua à son tour Sangoku.

"Bonjour dame Yugo, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir." salua poliment Chi-chi.

La Saiyanne regagna le sourire à la vue de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. "Kakarot! Chi-chi! Gohan! Comment allez vous?"

Alors que Hope serrait la taille de sa mère qui discutait tout en caressant la tête de cette dernière, elle se mit à grimacer lorsqu'elle remarqua deux mains accrochées à ses épaules.

"Hé!" râla Hope "barre toi de ma maman Kotacrotte!"

Essoufflé, tant il avait dû s'accrocher aux épaules de Yugo afin de ne pas tomber à cause de la vitesse de vol de la Saiyanne, Kotaro regarda Hope avec un regard rancunier lorsqu'il sortit sa tête des cheveux de son maître. "Boucle là pisseuse! J'ai lutté pour tenir pendant que tu faisais ta belle devant tes amis, sale mangeuse de crotte de nez!"

Une veine apparut sur le front de la Krypto-Saiyanne. "C'est toi qui devrait la fermer ! Même si maman t'entraînes je peux toujours te battre d'une simple pichenette.

Tout le groupe observait la dispute avec une goutte de sueur coulant sur leur front. Metroman semblait amusé alors que Supergirl semblait surprise que des Saiyans et des Kryptoniens restaient proches sans se taper dessus. Pire, il y avait une ambiance chaleureuse! What the HELL?!

Sangohan se cacha tout tremblotant derrière sa mère lorsqu'il vit une énorme veine sur le front de sa tante qui se mit à trembler d'impatience.

"Toi me battre d'une pichenette ?" se moqua Kotaro. "La seule chance que tu as de me battre, c'est de me faire mourir de rire. T'a un don pour ça."

Hope se mit à bouder à la moquerie.

"Allez Hope, ne perd pas espoir hahahahaha!"

"Sale p…."

Hope n'as pas le temps de finir son insulte qu'elle et Kotaro ont reçu un coup sur la tête par Yugo.

"Vous allez la fermer?!"

Derrière la vitre de la tour des Titans Wonder Woman soupirait désespérée par tant d'idioties alors que les jeunes héros regardait choqué le rapport entre Kotaro et Hope qui allaient bientôt devoir travailler ensemble. Mais surtout par Yugo. En effet, ils avaient beaucoup entendu parlé d'elle par Hope ou la Ligue, mais elle semblait effrayante malgré le bien qu'on en disait.

"Whaou!" commença Changelin "la familles de Hope est génial ! On doit pas s'ennuyer avec eux!" provoquant à ses amis de se gifler le visage.

Alors qu'elle allait poser une tonne de question sur cette drôle de fréquentation envers ces deux races ennemis, Kara fit couper par Hope qui tira Superman vers la tour par le bras.

"Allons-y Papa! Voir cette tête d'abruti me donne mal au crâne !" rouspète la fillette encore boudeuse.

Cette fois c'en fut trop, les yeux de Supergirl sortirent de leurs orbites.

Voilà pourquoi cette ambiance détendu entre les deux races! Non seulement ils étaient amis mais pire encore! Ils étaient en famille ! Kal-El ! Uni à une Saiyanne ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils avaient un enfant ! Chez les Kryptoniens une telle hérésie est passible de la peine de mort, ou de sommeil somatique à perpétuité dans la zone fantôme!

"Bon!" coupa Jar-El "c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on a quelque chose à fêter !"

"Donc il s'ennuie" soupira Raven, puis voyant la victime de sa remarque une question lui vint à l'esprit. "C'est qui cet imbécile ?"

"Il s'agit de Jar-El" répond Clark, arrivé à destination, forcé par sa fille. "Mon grand frère."

Puis il chuchota d'un ton amusé à Cyborg qui se mit à rire "même s'il est plus idiot que costaud."

"Pas autant que toi apparemment" coupa Kara sur un ton agressif. "Comment as tu pu faire un enfant à ce singe!?* hurla t elle en montrant Yugo du doigts.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit là l'enculée? Non mais qu'est-ce dit là l'enculée?!" s'énerva Yugo.

"Vous voyez!?" s'écria Changelin en regardant ses amis "je vous l'avais dit!"

"Énorme!" pensa intérieurement Robin.

Superman ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, Yugo faisait preuve de tant de politesse devant les jeunes héros, surtout leur fille!"

"Dites donc vous !" coupa une Chi-chi remontée " de quel droit parlez vous comme ça de ma belle soeur?!"

"Toi l'humaine chignon tu te tais!" rétorqua Kara.

"Ça suffit Kara! Tu nous fais honte!" hurla Jar-El. "Tu devrais être heureuse que Kal ait trouvé le bonheur ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête ! Alors tu la ferme ou tu t'en va!"

Sous l'effet de la surprise de voir Metroman en colère crié sur sa cousine tout le monde se tut.

"Exactement !" rajoute le petit ninja lycanthrope "aujourd'hui c'est ma fête de bienvenue !" dit il heureux en levant le poing.

"Génial" soupira Hope " on accueil un chien égaré, on est pas la SPA que je sache."

En entendant cela Starfire chuchota à l'oreille de Raven " dis moi Raven, c'est la première fois que je vois Hope comme ça, elle ne serait pas amoureuse par hasard?"

"Possible, je m'en fous" répond Raven, visiblement pas intéressée par cette éventuelle discussions "mais je crois plutôt que c'est héréditaire."

Soudain un terrible rugissement retentit.

"Hahahaha! Je commence à avoir faim!" ria nerveusement Sangoku en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.


	48. Chapter 48

Je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 48

Hope et Kotaro!

Entrainement!

Un an après la fête d'adhésion de Kotaro aux Teens Titans, Kotaro et Yugo s'entraînaient dans l'immense jardin de la ferme Kent.

Yugo dans son kimono offert par Clark et Kotaro dans son habituelle tenue d'écolier.

Le petit ninja se précipita à pleine vitesse en direction de son maître le bras replié vers l'arrière prêt à frapper. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment, il sentit le genoux de son maître frapper son ventre avec une force herculéenne.

"Arrrg!"

Hurlant dans la douleur, il fut envoyer haut dans le ciel, suivi de Yugo qui le poursuivi avec la danse de l'air. "Alors Kotaro Inugami? c'est tout ce que tu vaux?!" se moqua la Saiyanne "toi qui m'as dit aimer le combat. Tsss! Tu ne mérite pas le titre de combattant!"

Blessé par le commentaire, Kotaro affronta la douleur en grinçant des dents, c'est alors que Yugo apparu au dessus de lui afin de le frapper. "Prépare toi à avoir mal microbe!"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper un mouvement rapide du jeune garçon lui permit d'asséner un coup de pied au visage de la guerrière qui se mit à rire. "Hahahahahahahaha! c'est ça Kotaro! Continue!"

Puis Yugo se saisit du pied de Kotaro et se mit à tourner sur elle même de plus en vite.

Dans la maison Kent, Hope regardait avec envie Kotaro s'entraîner avec sa mère alors qu'elle berçait un bébé dans ses bras. Lequel était enroulé dans une couverture de laine bleue.

Le ninja fut envoyé au sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais alors que sa tête allait heurter le sol, Kotaro se rattrapa à l'aide de ses mains et effectua plusieurs saltauds afin d'éviter l'attaque de Yugo qui provoqua un cratère dans le sol, dégageant beaucoup de fumée.

"Bon sang!" grogna Kotaro en essuyant la sueur sur son front "elle ne plaisante absolument pas!"

Yugo apparu soudainement à côté de lui, sa main gauche étalé sur la joue de ce dernier , puis elle se mit à voler incroyablement vite, emportant le garçon avec elle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Pfff" soupira la Krypto-Saiyanne. "il est nul. Je me demande pourquoi maman perd son temps à l'entraîner." Puis elle regarda le bébé dans ses bras. "Pas vrai Gochi?"

"Toi aussi tu vas t'entrainer!"

Clark apparut devant sa fille en tenue d'entraînement, la même qu'il avait fait pour sa femme, à la différence que le pantalon était vert contrairement au jaune de Yugo. le haut du kimono laissait un aperçu de son torse inhumainement musclé.

Hope regardait avec admiration son papounet en kimono qui lui prit le bébé des mains pour le déposer dans un landau juste à côté de la fenêtre.

Clark se mit à sourire en voyant la tête de sa fille. "File te changer, on commence tout de suite."

"OUI!" hurla Hope de joie.

Kotaro donnait tous les coups possible qu'il pouvait à son maître qui bloquait chaque coups comme si elle devinait ce qu'il allait faire.

"C'est ça Kotaro! Ne réfléchis pas, vis le combat!"

Puis elle se baissa afin d'éviter un coup de poing de son disciple.

"Oh merde!" pensa Kotaro.

Et avec une vitess fulgurante, le poing gauche de Yugo se dirigeais vers le menton de Kotaro.

"C'est la fin!" pensa le jeune garçon en fermant les yeux.

Mais juste avant que le poing ne touche le menton, Hope surgit de nulle part, portant un Kimono traditionnel de Karaté, lequel était attaché avec une ceinture blanche.

Celle-ci assène à Yugo un coup de pied que la Saiyanne para avec son coude, arrêtant ainsi le coup qu'elle allait donné à Kotaro.

Un sourire agréable s'afficha sur le visage de Yugo lorsqu'elle aperçut Clark.

"Tu a enfin daigné venir Kal."

Clark fit des cercles avec ses bras afin d'échauffer ses muscles.

"Comme Jar-El a accepté de me remplacer en tant que Superman quelques temps j'ai du temps pour l'entraînement" son regard s'assombrit "et puis je dois être prêt pour quand viendra le grand jour."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelques heurs plus tards, la famille Kent étaient en train de déguster un chocolat chaud après l'entraînement épuisant dans lequel Hope et Kotaro devaient unir leur force contre Yugo et Clark.

"Miam!" se réjouit Hope "c'est délicieux!"

Yugo elle, faisait la tête. "Vous êtes d'une faiblesse déconcertante!"

A la remarque, Kotaro baissa les yeux de honte faisant soupirer Clark. "Ah oui! au fait!" se rappela t il "dans un mois nous allons participer au festival de Mahora!"

"Vraiment?!" demanda le duo d'enfant simultanément.

"Hors de question!" stoppa Yugo causant au enfants de la regarder dans le choc. "J'ai mieux à faire. Je dois m'occuper de Gochi."

Clark soupira de soulagement quand à sa femme et regarda à nouveau les enfants. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine musclé. "Oui!" dit il fier de lui. "c'est l'occasion rêvée de tester votre niveau à tous les deux." dit il en regardant les deux enfants.

"Quoi?!" s'écria Kotaro, des étoiles plein les yeux "vous voulez dire que je viens aussi?"

"Ne sois pas idiot!" coupa Yugo sur un ton stricte "tu es mon élève ! Partout ou je vais tu viens avec moi"

Le petit loup garou regarda les adultes, les yeux écarquillés desquelles perlaient des larmes.

"Quoi?" demanda Clark surpris par réaction du ninja. "J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?"

Yugo se leva brusquement de sa chaise et saisit Kotaro par le col puis le souleva "arrête de pleurer ou je te cogne!"

Voyant cela Hope et Clark ont vu leur mâchoires touché le sol.

"Non c'est pas ça" pleura le garçon "c'est juste que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis toujours débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit si gentil avec moi."

A ces mots la Saiyanne lâcha son disciple qui tomba sur les fesses. "En acceptant d'être mon élève tu as accepté de changer de vie!" grogna la Saiyanne "Alors je te conseille d'oublier ta vie d'avant !"

Des pleures se firent alors entendre dans la maison. "Tsss!" grinça la Saiyanne. "Vous l'avez réveillée."

Elle se dirigea vers le landau et souleva la petite dans ses bras qui se mit à rire lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère.

"Tu oses te moquer de moi?!" grogna Yugo en regardant sa fille d'un air frustrée "tu en a du cran gamine."

Le bébé se mit alors à rire davantage.

La gamine en question avait maintenant 3 mois. Des yeux vert émeraudes, des cheveux blonds et contrairement à Hope elle possédait une queue de singe dont la couleur était identique à celle de sa mère. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle semblait préféré Kotaro à sa grande soeur, de quoi énervée cette dernière.

"Laisse ma puce, je m'en occupe." rassura Superman en prenant Gochi dans ses bras.

"Cette gamine à un sacré tempérament." soupira la Saiyanne.

"Allons tu exagère." contredit Clark en tenant la petite qui riait dans les bras de son père qui lui chatouillait les pieds. Tout à coup Gochi attrapa les cheveux de son père qui se mit à geindre de douleur et les tira en souriant. "Dabuh!"

"Aie! Non mon trésor, c….Aie! Ce sont aie! Ouille ! Ce sont les cheveux à papa aiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Yugo regardait la scène avec un air amusée les bras croisés sur sa poitrine "Alors comme ça j'exagère?" nargua t elle.

Hope et Kotaro regardaient la scène avec embarras quand Yugo les sortis de leurs pensées.

"Hé! au lieu de regarder en silence allez vous préparer! Le car va arriver d'ici 10 minutes."

En effet Hope et Kotaro vont aller à leur nouveau Lycée. Bien qu'ayant un bon niveau intellectuel, Clark et Yugo n'ont pas vraiment les moyens de les envoyés au même Lycée que les autres membres des Titans. Les deux enfants sont donc inscrit à une école pas très cher du nom de Yokai Académie dont un prospectus leur à été livré du jour au lendemain.

"Pff" se plaint Kotaro "je suis sur qu'il n'y a personne de costaud là-bas."

"Et moi je suis sur que tu vas nous affichée dès le premier jour." soupira Hope.

Yugo essaya de tirer Gochi afin qu'elle lâche les cheveux de Clark, malheureusement la petite fripouille était bien accrochée au cheveux de son père qui cria de douleur.

Lorsqu'enfin la Saiyanne réussi à éloigner Gochi des cheveux de Clark, la petite, pas contente du tout mordit le bras de sa mère.

"Dabuh!"

"Aiiiiiiiiie!" cria Yugo de douleur "sale gosse!"

Gochi se mit aussitôt à rire, fier d'elle. "Agabuh!"

Une veine monstrueuse apparut sur le front de Yugo.

Voyant cela les deux enfants ont compris qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher de partir.

"Vite Kotaro" chuchota la Krypto-Saiyanne "mieux vaut partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Attention Hope. Le danger rôde. Tu dois être prudente."

Une voix retentit dans la tête de Hope. Causant à la Krypto-Saiyanne une vive douleur à la tête.

"Reste près de Kotaro, veille à ne jamais rester seule."

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, la voix poursuivi. "Mes pouvoirs sont limités, mais j'essaierai de t'aider au mieux. Faisons de notre mieux…..mère. "


	49. Chapter 49

Je ne possède que mes OCs

CHAPITRE 49

Vegeta et Nappa arrivent.

Clark et Goku s'entraînent intensivement sous l'oeil attentif de Dieu et de Mister Popo au palais du divin.

En effet, lorsque Batman avait interrogé Radditz, le Saiyan révéla que deux autres Saiyans étaient en route pour la terre. A cette révélation Clark pensa qu'il devait apprendre à Sangoku le Kaio-Ken au cas où lui et Yugo seraient occuper ailleur par un membre de Chaos.

Yugo elle, était avec Piccolo et Gohan alors qu'elle avait confiée Gochi à Chi-chi.

Pendant ce temps, Kotaro et Hope venait d'arriver à leurs nouvelle école.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt afin d'atteindre leur nouvel établissement, Hope et Kotaro ont été renversés par une fillette à vélo. Alors que Hope réussit à l'éviter, ce ne fut pas le cas de Kotaro qui se prit le vélo de plein fouet. La fillete en question avait les cheveux rouges coiffé en couettes des deux côtés, des yeux verts et son uniforme était composé d'un haut rouge et d'une jupe verte.

"Non mais dis donc toi! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention?!" ragea la jeune fille au vélo désormais complètement détruit après avoir heurté le loup garou.

Kotaro se releva avec une énorme veine sur le front. "Tu te fous de moi?! Je vais t'éclater vieille pie!" dit-il en brandissant son poing.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Hope le stoppa d'une baffe à l'arrière de la tête. "Arrête un peu Kotaro, papa nous a dit de faire attention à ne pas attirer l'attention."

Cette remarque interpella la petite chauffarde.

"Et n'oublie pas, interdiction de détruire l'établissement."

Un sourire effrayant s'afficha sur le visage de la fillette "ça y est" pensa t elle "j'ai trouvée des alliées de poid contre ELLE".

Mais alors qu'il allait râler, Kotaro senti quelque chose s'agripper à sa jambe. "Mais...mais qu'est-ce que…" ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites quand il reconnut la petite Gochi. "Qu'est-ce que fous là toi?!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Un voile de ténèbre est apparu devant Gohan, Piccolo et Yugo.

"C…...c'est incroyable!" trembla le guerrier vert. "Un tel Ki!"

Voyant son maître trembler, Gohan pris peur lui aussi.

Du voile de ténèbre sortis deux guerriers. l'un était un grand chauve en armure Saiyan, l'autre ressemblait trait pour trait à Sangoku dans un kimono noir (tenue Black Goku.)

A la vue du guerrier chauve, Yugo se mit à trembler de peur et de rage. "T….toi!"

"Hahahahahaha!" ria le Saiyan "Cela faisait un bail Yugo."

Une troisième personne sorti du voile ténébreux. Une épaisse chevelure noir, un haut magenta, des bracelets de couleurs noirs ainsi qu'un large pantalon violet.

La Saiyanne se mit à regarder un peu partout et affiche un regard et un sourire confiant lorsqu'elle vit Yugo.

"Alors c'est toi la super Saiyan?" dit-elle d'un air moqueur provoquant à Nappa de pâlir. "Yugo nee-san".

Yugo fronça alors les sourcils tout en gardant le silence.

"Cela faisait longtemps nee-san." rajoute la jeune Saiyanne toujours dans un ton de provocation. "La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu as désertée la nouvelle planète végéta en emmenant le Kryptonien qui devait nous servir d'amusement. "

Yugo serra les poings au commentaire de la guerrière "Le prince Végéta comptait s'amuser à torturer Kal. Il est donc normal que je lui ai retiré ce plaisir."

Ce fut au tour de l'autre Saiyanne de serrer les poings. "Comment oses-tu?!" hurla Cauliffla "Tu as préféré ce Kryptonien alors que le prince lui-même te souhaitait comme épouse!" Des larmes de rage se sont alors mis à couler sur son visage. "Pourquoi?!"

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous informer" coupa le sosie de Goku "nous sommes ici pour exterminer toute trace de vie."

"Thalles?"

Yugo semblait reconnaître son petit frère à sa façon de parler.

Le sombre guerrier semblait sourire à la question. "En partie. Disons que Thalles est devenue le réceptacle du dieu de la discorde."

"C'est impossible" coupa Yugo d'un geste "c'est Nejax qui en était le réceptacle."

Thalles éclata de rire au commentaire de sa soeur. "Effectivement il en était le réceptacle, malheureusement il s'est attaqué au Sénéchal afin de vous donner plus de temps mais il à misérablement perdu. Il fallait donc trouver un remplaçant."

Puis le regard du Saiyan obscur s'assombrit "mais trève de bla bla. Cauliffla a hâte de te châtier."

Aussitôt dit ladite Cauliffla hurla de colère. Ses cheveux noirs se tournèrent vers l'or alors que ses yeux devinrent vert emeraude.

Gohan, Piccolo et Yugo regardèrent la scène dans le choc.

"Un deuxième super Saiyan?" trembla le Namek.

A une vitesse fulgurante Cauliffla disparut de la vue de tous et réapparue devant Yugo pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing au visage, envoyant la Saiyanne voler au loin. "Je vais te faire regretter ton choix, misérable traîtresse!"

Yugo atterri dans un cratère formé par la force de sa chute au sol. La Saiyanne pouvait, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentir l'extrême douleur provoqué par un coup donné par un super Saiyan. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal tout en essuyant le sang coulant de sa bouche. "Bon sang! Dire que Radditz s'en est mangé pas mal."

Cauliffla apparut de nouveau devant Yugo pour lui donner un coup de genoux au ventre.

Penchée en avant, la traîtresse Saiyanne se tint le ventre dans la plus grande douleur ressenti à ce jour.

"Khhh!"

Alors que la plus jeunes des deux allait lui donner un second coup, Yugo l'arrêta avec sa main.

"Quoi?!" s'étonna Cauliffla. "comment oses tu arrêter mon coup?!"

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Yugo. "Dis moi Cauliffla, le savais-tu?"

"Savoir quoi?"

"Lorsque deux Saiyanne s'affrontent, seul la gagnante mérite le titre de guerrière, l'autre doit abandonner ce droit et vivre d'un autre métier."

Cauliffla leva un sourcils au commentaire. "Et alors? Ou veux-tu en venir?"

Le corps de Yugo s'enveloppa d'une aura dorée alors que ses cheveux doublaient de volume et que sa queue devint rose. "Que fera-tu une fois ce duel perdu?".

Une étincelante lumière aveugla alors Cauliffla.

"Voici la différence entre toi et moi Cauliffla, tu as beau être une génie, je suis toujours au dessus de toi."

Lorsque la guerrière aperçu Yugo, l'apparence de celle-ci avait changé. L'air parut tout à coup beaucoup plus pesant et plus froid qu'auparavant, la terre se mit à trembler comme jamais.

"Je vais en finir vite fait et récupérer Gochi."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Au palais du divin, Clark et Sangoku se trouvaient devant un autre Saiyan. Celui-ci portait une combinaison bleu, un buste d'armure Saiyan avec des épaulières de chaque côté, des bottes et des gants de couleur blanches.

Les cheveux noirs défiant les lois de la gravité. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, l'homme afficha un sourire hautain au deux frères grimaçants à sa présence.

"Bien le bonjour Kryptonien" salua poliment le Saiyan comme s'il voulait provoquer Clark " cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous somme pas vu. La dernière fois c'était lorsque tu as réduit mon mariage à néant." dit il d'un ton moqueur.

L'homme d'acier serra les dents et les poings au paroles du Saiyan "Végéta" grinça Clark, ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'un rouge vif "je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fais subir à Yugo!"

Le prince des Saiyans se mit à rire tel un savant fou "hahahaha! Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle a beau avoir trahi nos lois, elle à été formé toute son enfance pour me servir. Jamais elle ne s'attaquera à son prince!"

Végéta fut interrompu par un poing écrasant sur sa mâchoire l'envoyant au loin. Mais alors qu'il se redressa, un lasso lumineux s'enroula autour de ses jambes et l'emmena s'écraser sur le palais du divin.

"Ma soeur a toujours été idiote, c'est pourquoi c'est à nous de le vaincre Kakarot!"

"N'oublie pas que je t'ai à l'oeil, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance !"

Clark et Goku ont regardé les nouveaux venus dans la surprise.

"Diana! Radditz!"

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi!?" paniqua Kotaro alors que la petite Gochi grimpait sur sa jambe, lui craquant quelques os au passage.

"Dabuh!"

"Dis donc toi, tu peux me dire ce que tu lui trouve à cet imbécile ? " coupa Hope en prenant sa petite soeur dans ses bras, provoquant à son rival de grogner.

"I….il…...immorale ! " cria Kokoa en les pointant du doigt tout en tremblant "à peine 12 ans et déjà parents!"

N'aimant pas les bras de sa soeur, Gochi se mit soudain à mordre violemment sa soeur qui la lâcha à cause de la douleur. "Aiiiiiiie! Elle est folle cette…..cooquine!"

Kotaro se mit à grimacer d'un sourire idiot avec un petit rire démoniaques "bah alors la frangine? On à problème avec sa tite soeur ?" provoqua le loup garou.

"Dabuh!" rajouta la petite Krypto-Saiyanne comme pour confirmer les dires de Kotaro. Mais alors qu'elle se mit à s'agripper à Kotaro, une aura blanche entoura son petit corps et elle se mit à s'envoler en tenant Kotaro par le pantalon. Jalouse, Hope attrapa le bras de sa soeur pour la tirer au sol, mais face à la puissance du nourrisson, elle fut aussi emporter par celui ci.

Dans un dernier espoir de s'accrocher à quelque chose, Kotaro saisit le col de Kokoa qui s'envola avec la famille Kent.

"'Kyyaaaaaaaaaa! Pourquoi moi?!" cria t elle en se débattant.

Piccolo et Sangohan se trouvaient dorénavant sans défense contre Nappa et Thalles.

"Hahaha!" se moqua le Saiyan chauve en faisant craquer ses mains. "Je vais m'amuser à vous torturés !"

"Je crois que non!" coupa une voix. Jar-El et Je-Onn sont alors apparus entre les Saiyans et les amis de Goku.

Cauliffla mangea le sol lorsque Yugo, dans sa forme SSJ4 l'enfonça dans le sol rocailleux.

Alors que la Saiyanne se débattait en vain, une image apparut au yeux de Yugo, à la place de Cauliffla, une autre figure était là, devant elle.

Une femme en combinaison hermétique noir et violette portant un casque, duquel on pouvait voir ses yeux scintillants.

"Tali" soupira Yugo "je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ses pitreries! Tu as toujours été trop gentil avec moi, et tu as même perdu la vie à cause de moi, je ne t'avais pourtant rien demandé! Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour cela mais je ferais ce qui doit être fait, ce peuple Saiyan qui t'a arraché la vie va disparaitre!"


	50. Chapter 50

Les pièces se mettent en place.

Je ne possède aucun personnages, ils appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo.

Dans un endroit nommé Soul Society, vit des esprits que l'on nomme les Shinigamis. Ces esprits ont pour rôle de guider les esprits des défunts vers l'au delà et de purifier les esprits maléfiques appelé Hollow.

Une Shinigami du nom de Rukia Kuchiki est choisi pour patrouiller dans une ville du nom de Karakura, mais étant sa première mission, elle doit être aidé par un shinigami vétéran du nom de…..Fujimaru Kudo.

Dans une bâtisse digne des habitats de l'ère Edo au Japon, un jeune homme était en train de dormir sur des tatamis. cheveux blonds foncés, à deux mèches des deux côtés de son visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. En plus de l'uniforme standard du Shinigami, il porte un ruban rouge clair dans ses cheveux, qui repose sur son épaule gauche. Tout comme sa soeur, ses yeux sont bleus foncés.

Il fut soudain réveiller par une jeune fille qui entra en trombe dans la pièce en lui jetant un coussin. des cheveux blonds clairs tenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête. Ses franges sont désordonnées et plutôt longues, une bonne partie d'entre tombe au milieu de son visage, l'aspect général de sa coiffure ressemble beaucoup à celle de son frère. Comme lui, elle a les yeux bleus et porte des décorations rouges dans les cheveux, accompagné d'une fleur blanche, probablement artificielle. Elle porte le Shihakushou standard des Shinigami.

"Debout fainéant!" s'énerva Matsuri Kudo en secouant violemment son frère pour le réveiller. "Tu dois accompagné Rukia Kuchiki dans le monde des humains!"

"Hmmmm! Encore cinq minute." se lamenta Fujimaru en se tournant dans le sens opposé à Masturi. "En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois l'accompagner, elle n'est même pas dans notre division."

Une veine apparut sur le front de Matsuri alors qu'elle frappa son frère pour le réveiller. "Espèce d'andouille! C'est le Capitaine Aizen qui t'a choisi pour cette mission! Dépêche toi de te lever sinon je dis à Hinamori que c'est toi qui à manger les pommes dans la réserve!"

Fujimaru pâlit et se leva aussitôt en braillant. "Hein?! Mais c'est pas juste! Toi aussi tu en a mangé il me semble!" "Oui mais moi personne ne le sait." répond Matsuri d'un sourire espiègle en faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main.

A cette remarque Fujimaru se mit à croiser les bras et les jambes et à bouder comme un enfant. "Tu es un démon Matsuri."

Matsuri se mit à rire ce qui fit rire Fujimaru à son tour. "Bon je devrais y aller avant que le vice-capitaine ne me tombe dessus." dit-il en se levant.

"Fujimaru!" interrompit Matsuri alors que son frère se dirigeai vers la sortie de la pièce. "...fais attention."

"Toi aussi" répond le Shinigami avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Une fois qu'il fut arriver au portail du Senkaimon, Fujimaru remarqua une jeune Shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki. Petite et menue, Rukia a la peau pâle et les yeux pourpres. Ses cheveux sont noirs avec quelques mèches devant son visage, en tant que Shinigami du Gotei 13, elle porte le Shihakushō de Shinigami standard. Elle fixait le portail d'un air anxieux.

"Le monde humain….c'est ma première mission là-bas en tant que lieutenant." pensa la jeune fille en tripotant ses doigt et les tortillant dans tous les sens. "J'espère être à la hauteur." Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit. "Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a dit qu'un lieutenant d'une autre division va m'accompagner à la demande de quelqu'un de haut placer. Qui cela va t'il être?"

"Alors Kuchiki? Prête pour Karakura?"

Sortie de ses pensées par cette question soudaine, la Shinigami se retourna instinctivement pour voir son interlocuteur.

"M….messire Fujimaru? Que faites vous ici?" demanda Rukia surprise de voir le jeune homme ici.

"Eh ben dites donc! Quel accueil!" se moqua Fujimaru faisant semblant d'être blessé par la question.

"Je vous prie de me pardonner!" s'excusa la fille en saluant correctement son ami, provoquant le rire de celui-ci au grand étonnement de Rukia. "Messire Fujimaru vous vous moquer de moi?"

"Excuse moi Rukia" dit Fujimaru en essayant de se calmer "ton attitude solennel es un peu extrême à mon goût, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Fujimaru."

"Mais enfin mess…" elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fujimaru la coupa avec un coup sur le haut de la tête.

"Fujimaru te dis-je! Fu-ji-ma-ru!"

"...Fujimaru." dit Rukia en se grattant le haut du crâne, là où le coup de Fujimaru l'avais touchée. "Que faites vous ici?"

"C'est simple!" répond le Shinigami en bombant le torse d'un air fier. "C'est moi qui est été choisi pour être ton examinateur!"

Rukia regarda Fujimaru dans le choc. Fujimaru était connu pour ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux contrairement à sa soeur. Certes il s'était entraîné avec de grand Shinigami comme les légendaire Kisuke Urhahara et Yoruichi Shihoin ainsi que le défunt Seigen. Certe il avait le niveau d'être vice-capitaine, mais sa mauvaise fois face aux responsabilité l'ont toujours poussé à refuser ce poste. Qui? Pourquoi? Comment Fujimaru avait-il put être choisi pour être son examinateur! Rukia commençait à craindre le pire pour sa mission.

"Bon allons-y Kuchiki!" coupa Fujimaru en tirant Rukia vers le portail.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Karakura, un garçon aux cheveux orange était tranquillement en train de mettre une dérouillée à une bande de délinquant, assez grand, mince avec une peau claire et des yeux marrons.

Bam! Pif! Paf! Boom!

"Alors ça vous suffit?!" questionna le garçon en frottant ses mains. "La prochaine fois, faites attention ou vou et comment vous roulez avec vos skates!"

"O…..ok!" ont répondu les délinquants en disparaissant au loin.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Arrivé à Karakura, Rukia et Fujimaru patrouillait à la recherche de Hollow.

"Ah la la, il n'y en pas." se plaint Fujimaru "et dire que j'aurais pu rester dormir plus longtemps."

"Dites moi messire Fujimaru?" demanda Rukia.

"Appelle moi simplement Fujimaru" soupira le Shinigami "je t'écoute."

Après avoir hésité un long moment, elle finit par se lancer. "Vous et dame Matsuri avez le niveau de vice-capitaine, pourquoi rester lieutenant dans la cinquième division?".

Pour la première fois de la journée Fujimaru afficha un regard empli de tristesse. "Parce que c'est la division qui m'a permis de rencontrer Seigen, et que si je la quittais, je serais séparer de Matsuri."

C'est la première fois que Rukia entendait un ton aussi sérieux sortir de la bouche de Fujimaru Kudo. Mais voyant le ton que prenait la discussion, elle décida de passer à autre chose. "Bon finissons cette mission!"

"Tu as l'air bien motivée tout d'un coup" nota Fujimaru en affichant un regard surpris.

"Bien entendu!" répliqua Rukia avec un sourire espiègle. "Plus vite nous serons rentrer, plus vite vous pourrez retrouver le capitaine Soi-Fon."

Fujimaru se mit à rougir fortement."Que….que...qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!"

"Allons allons messire Fujimaru" se moqua Rukia avec un sourire maléfique. "Tout le monde à Soul Society est au courant pour vous deux."

"Que?" paniqua Kudo.

Avec Matsuri nous vous avons surpris la dernière fois" puis des étoiles sont apparus dans les yeux de Rukia. "Sous cette lune argentée, vos regards plongés dans l'autre, vos visages se rapprochant lentement….."

"Gyaaaah! Arrête ça!" ordonna Fujimaru rougissant de gêne. "Pour la peine tu vas chasser du Hollow toute seule!" bouda le lieutenant de la cinquième division. "Et toc!"

Sakura et ses quatre compagnons sont arrivé devant une vieille bâtisse. Un grand manoir en ruine.

"Alors?" demande la shinobi "ou est la personne que vous cherchiez?"

"Nous l'avons déjà trouver" répond Tseng.

Huan s'approcha de la maison en ruine. Sa jambe gauche plier vers l'avant, sa jambe droite tendu vers l'arrière. Ses bras légèrement tendu vers le haut. Les vieilles pierres de la façade abîmée se sont alors lentement remis à leur places d'origines.

"Comment arrivez vous à faire ça ?!" demanda Sakura toujours aussi surprise. "Même les Kage ne peuvent le faire sans mudras! Même Haku avait besoin d'exécuter des mudras!"

"Je m'excuse d'avance" répond Nita en la fixant dans les yeux. Tout à coup le sang de Sakura se mit à bouillonner de douleur!

"Gwwwaaaaaaa!"

Puis Nita s'approcha d'elle et posa son pouce sur le front de la chunnin. "Je vais te retirer ta maîtrise du chakra. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant."

"Nooooooooon!"

Près d'une rivière en pleine forêt, Chloé exécutait son tour de garde.

"Pfouah!" coupa Naruto en apparaissant devant elle "j'avais pas dormi comme ça depuis longtemps!" dit il en s'asseyant à côté de Chloé. "Zabuza ne nous laisse pas de répit pendant l'entraînement."

Chloé le regardait d'un air navré. "Pardonne moi Naruto."

Le blondinet la regarda à son tour d'un air surpris. "Désolé pour quoi?"

La Uchiwa ramena ses genoux près de son visage et les entoura des ses bras alors que son menton s'installa sur eux. "Parce que si j'étais plus forte, je pourrais te protéger sans que tu n'aie à combattre, si j'étais plus forte, tu n'aurais pas besoin de maîtriser Kyûbi."

Naruto soupira en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Moi je suis pas désolé, savoir que tu affrontait seul les personnes qui me voulaient du mal m'a fait mal!"

Chloé regardait Naruto dans la surprise. Pourquoi disait il cela?! En avait il marre d'elle?!

"Ma raison de vivre est de te protéger Naruto! Que suis-je si je ne peux pas le faire?!" déclara la kunoichi en état de panique.

Pour la calmer Naruto la prit par les épaules. "Tu es mon amie! Tu es celle pour qui je pourrais mourir aujourd'hui même!"

Le regard choqué de Chloé s'aggrava. Naruto en fit de même quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les deux ninjas sont rester silencieux avec une rougeur monstrueuse.

Bobom!

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto bon sang!"

Bobom

"Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça Chloé? Ça ne te ressemble pas ma fille!"

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se ressaisir mentalement, Naruto prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce que…

"Pendant 6 ans je t'ai cherché sans relâche, en espérant que chaque info soit la bonne, pendant 6 ans tu as hanté mes rêves me rendant le sommeil impossible, pendant 6 ans je n'ai cessé de voir ton visage dans mon miroir, alors peu importe ton destin ou ton objectif! Cette main que je viens de prendre, je ne la lâcherait plus!"

La Uchiwa pouvait ressentir la douleur et le chagrin dans la voix de Naruto, alors pour arrêter ce supplice elle lui coupa la parole.

"Et même si….

Avant que Naruto ne puisse finir sa phrase, Chloé se jeta sur lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes les faisant tomber en arrière.

Naruto pouvait sentir des larmes de le kunoichi tomber sur son visage. Il enlaça Chloé et la serra le plus fort qu'il puisse en lui rendant son baiser.

Avec les quatre maîtres:

Sakura était allongée dans un hamac en feuilles de bananier lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance.

"Hmm, ma tête" se plaint la ninja en se frottant la tête.

"Tu te sens mieux?" interrompu Nita en s'approchant avec un plateau de fruits.

A sa vue, Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle. "Vous!" Elle serra son poing pour frapper mais à sa grande surprise elle ne sentait plus son chakra déferlé en elle! Paniquée elle regardait Nita.

"Vous! Que m'avez vous fait?! Pourquoi je ne ressens plus mon propre chakra!"

Voyant la détresse dans le regard de la jeune fille, le maître de l'eau consenti à tout lui divulgué. Elle posa son plateau à terre et s'approcha de la convalescente pour l'aider à se relever.

"Suivez moi" dit elle en laissant Sakura se déplacer librement.

Elle suivit son hôte à travers un couloir dans lequel un magnifique tapi rouge trônait sur le sol impeccablement propre. Sur les murs, de nombreux portraits étaient installé, sur chacun des tableaux était une personne différentes, la seule chose qui semblait les reliées était une tenue ressemblant à celles des quatre maîtres.

Certains avaient des flèches sur le front et les mains. D'autres une armure rouge, d'autre encore une tenue du pôle nord de couleur bleue.

"Excusez moi, mais qui sont ces personnes sur ces tableaux?" demanda Sakura avec appréhension.

"Ce sont les précédent Avatar" répond Nita avec un ton nostalgique en poursuivant son chemin. "Tes prédécesseur."

Sakura continua de suivre Nita qui la conduisit dans un jardin luxuriant de vie. Des plantes, des insectes, la vie était tellement présente qu'on jurerait que le soleil éclaire le jardin.

Au milieu du jardin, Xiao-Mei la moine du vent méditait les yeux fermés assise en tailleur le dos de ses mains sur les genoux et les doigts levé excepté les pouces et les index collé ensemble formant un petit cercle sur chaque main.

"Voici Xiao-Mei, le maître de l'air, elle est ici car elle à atteint le sommet de sa maîtrise." explique Nita en invitant Sakura à la suivre de nouveau.

Elles sont à nouveau rentrer dans un couloir qui les conduisit à un long escalier, à l'autre bout des 1045 marches, une autre maison trônait. Une immense porte de fer bloquait l'entrée.

Une fois les escaliers monter loyalement, les portes se sont ouvertes toute seule.

"C'est incroyable!" pensa Sakura "on dirait un sanctuaire".

Nita entra dans la maison suivie par son invité. A l'intérieur un gigantesque désert avec à l'autre bout une pyramide sur lequel Huan méditait les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur les poings collé l'un à l'autre.

"Voici Huan, maître de la terre et deuxième gardien du sanctuaire. Il est de nous tous le plus calme et probablement celui qui a le plus d'expérience en combat." dit elle en poursuivant la visite.

A nouveau un long couloir conduisit vers un escalier de 1045 marches sur lequel un sanctuaire rappelant un palais royale trônait. Tous les coins et recoin de la construction était rouge et noir.

En entrant dans la pièce, Sakura eut un coup de chaud en voyant le sanctuaire. Un tapi rouge recouvrait l'ensemble de la salle soutenu par quatre pilier, lesquels étaient reliés l'un à l'autre par d'immenses terrarium rempli d'immense flammes.

Tout au fond de la pièce, sur un trône située en haut d'un petit escalier, Tseng était endormis.

"Voici Tseng, le troisième gardien. Comme tu l'aura deviné il est le maître du feu. Un terrible adversaire en un contre un, un peu prétentieux mais terrible, si Huan est plutôt défensif, Tseng est du style offensif."

Après un autre couloir et un autre long escalier. Cette fois le sanctuaire ressemblait à un marécage. Des plantes et de l'eau à perte de vue. Au milieu de la salle jonchait un tronc sur lequel était une petite installation ressemblant à un igloo.

"Voici mon sanctuaire, le sanctuaire de l'eau. Je suis la dernière ligne de défense du cristal." explique le maître de l'eau.

"Un cristal?"

"Oui, un immense cristal, nombreux sont ceux qui espèrent avoir le vrai entre leur main, nombreux l'ont eût, mais seul l'Avatar peut le manipuler, autrement il revient lui-même au sanctuaire s'abriter dans le tronc devant toi"

"Tout cela est incroyable!" S'épanouit la ninja "mais quel rapport avec moi?"

"L'Avatar est le seul maître à pouvoir maîtriser les quatre éléments à la fois." explique Nita "nous t'avons amenée ici car tu aura un rôle à jouer dans la lutte qui s'annonce, mais comme jusque là tu était inutile avec ta maîtrise du chakra, nous t'avons retirer la maitrise de ton chakra pour faire de toi le nouvel Avatar."

"Attendez" demanda Sakura "comment ça j'ai un rôle à jouer?"

Ignorant son commentaire Nita continua de marcher trois pas en avant. "Ton ami Naruto s'entraîne à maîtriser son Bijuu. Ton camarade Sasuke s'entraîne à maîtriser sa pupille, ton instructeur cherche une solution pour vous ramener à Konoha, et Chloé Uchiwa se prépare au sacrifice ultime pour l'homme qu'elle aime. Tous ont les moyens de parvenir à leur fin, quand à toi le seul moyen que tu as d'aider tout le monde, c'est la maîtrise des quatre éléments."

"Je ne comprend rien, qui va m'apprendre la maîtrise des éléments?"

"C'est nous qui allons t'entraîner Sakura, nous sommes les derniers maîtres au monde. Va te reposer et reviens à moi tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui commencerait ton entraînement."

Au jardin luxuriant, une ombre apparut devant Xiao-Mei qui ouvrit les yeux. "Oh, ça fait très beaucoup qu'on s'est vu!" s'exclama la moine.

"La dernière fois j'avais 15 ans, vous étiez souvent avec mon grand père."

"Qu'est-ce que puis for you?" demanda la moine.

"Je voulais savoir qui avait emmené mon élève. Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est vous, c'est que ça doit être important. Prenez soin d'elle" dit l'ombre en disparaissant dans un nuage de feuilles.

Chloé et Naruto étaient allongés devant la rivière en se regardant dans les yeux tout en se tenant la main.

"J'arrive pas à y croire" rougie Chloé "c'est comme un rêve devenu réalité."

"Comment ça?" demanda le blondinet souriant.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, tu étais mon rêve inaccessible."

"C'est incroyable" soupira Naruto "dire que j'avais peur que tu me dise non i ans!"

Les deux ninjas échangèrent à nouveau un baiser.

"Je t'aime Naruto."

Nita et Sakura étaient toutes deux assise en tailleur face à face sur le tronc d'arbre.

"L'eau est l'élément du changement : les maîtres de l'eau sont solidaire et savent utiliser leur éléments dans chaque situations, ils sont aussi bien de bons soigneurs que de bons combattants.

La terre est l'élément de la vie: les maître de la terre sont divers et puissant, utile dans des situations défensive ils sont néanmoins de terrifiants combattants.

Le feu est l'élément de la force: les maîtres du feu puisent leur énergie dans leur désirs et leur volontés et leur donne forme en de puissantes flammes.

L'air est l'élément de la liberté: les maîtres de l'air se démarque des autres maîtres car leurs maîtrise est dû à une libertée quelle qu'elle soit. Ils sont détaché du reste du monde, ils sont libre comme le vent.

C'est la maîtrise et l'équilibre des quatre éléments qui rend un Avatar si puissant. "

"Whaou!" s'écria Sakura "c'est incroyable, mais quel est l'élément le plus puissant des quatre?"

"Il n'y en a aucun de plus puissant que les autres." répond le maître de l'eau. "Seul le niveau de maîtrise départage un maître d'un autre."

"Mais pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler des maîtres ou des Avatars?"

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que les shinobis ignorent dans leurs propre Pays. Konoha ignore bien qu'un immonde personnage siège avec les conseillers."

"Un immonde personnage?"

"Un traître appelé Danzo, que nous connaissions autrefois sous le nom de Rushu Avatar de la tribu de l'eau."

Dans le jardin radieux, Xiao-Mei fut à nouveau interrompu par un inconnu.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle referma les yeux. "Va t'en, tou n'est par la bienvenue ici." dit elle d'un ton rancunier.

"Les dieux sont les bienvenue partout."

je ne possède aucun des personnages.

La nuit était tombé sur Karakura. Rukia était partie patrouiller dans le quartier alors que Fujimaru était tranquillement allongé sur le dos, le genoux gauche levé et les mains derrière la tête servant d'oreiller.

"Le niveau de vice-capitaine hein? Seigen, que devrai-je faire?" pensa le Shinigami en regardant la magnifique lune éclairant la nuit.

"Grooooah!"

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un terrifiant hurlement déchirant le calme nocturne régnant dans cette ville.

"Merde! Rukia doit avoir des problèmes!"

Fujimaru se redressa immédiatement et se précipita en enchaînant les shunpo. "Pourvu que j'arrive à temps!"

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, ce qu'il vit le surprit. Rukia était démunie de ses pouvoirs de

Shinigamis et un jeune homme se battait à sa place contre le hollow.

"Rukia! Tout va bien?!" demanda Fujimaru en se précipitant vers sa Kohai.

"Lieutenant!" paniqua Rukia "je suis désolée mais…"

"Non ne t'excuse pas, tout est ma faute, tu était sous ma responsabilité après tout!" dit-il avec un sourire idiot en frottant la tête de Rukia comme on le ferait à un enfant.

Rukia semblait s'être calmé au commentaire de son senpai. "Messire Fujimaru."

Puis le duo observa le jeune garçon se battre contre le hollow.

"Il se débrouille pas mal du tout" complimenta Fujimaru "et son Zanpakuto est immense! Sachant qu'il reflète la capacité spirituel de son propriétaire, on peut dire que ce garçon est incroyable." Ichigo Kurosaki, à l'aide de son Zanpakuto aussi grand que lui découpa le hollow en deux d'un seul coup et tomba dans les pommes.

Fujimaru s'approcha du jeune homme endormi.

"C'est incroyable, il à découper ce hollow d'un seul coup." s'étonna le second lieutenant de la 5ème division.

Bien que surprise également par la puissance du jeune homme, une question resta dans l'esprit de Kuchiki. "Dites moi messire Fujimaru, que faire au sujet de mes pouvoirs?"

Le lieutenant réfléchi silencieusement en se grattant le menton un long moment. Puis: "Nous allons ramener le gamin dans sa chambre, ensuite nous irons voir un vieil ami."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Soul Society, Matsuri se promenait dans une forêt à la recherche de quelqu'un.

"Si mes infos sont bonnes, elle devrait être par ici à cet heure." pensa la Kudo.

"Tiens, j'attendais Fujimaru. Mais si tu es là j'imagine que cela signifie qu'il ne viendra pas" dis une voix avec dédain dans le ton employé.

Une femme apparut alors devant Matsuri.

"Bonjour Matsuri, comment vas-tu?" demanda l'inconnue d'un ton plus amical.

"Je vais bien Soi Fon, merci de demander" répond Matsuri avec un beau sourire. " Et toi?"

Soi Fon est plutôt petite et peut paraître pour une petite fille au loin. Elle a un petit visage aux yeux bleus gris foncés , ses cheveux sont noirs et courts et forment un genre de carré effilé avec des longs bandeaux tressés en nattes blanches. Elle porte un kimono noir avec la robe de capitaine. Sous son kimono noir, elle porte la tenue de la police militaire, lui laissant le dos et les épaules nus.

Un visage ennuyé apparu sur le visage de la capitaine de la deuxième division. "Fujimaru et moi avions un entraînement de prévu pour aujourd'hui" bouda Soi Fon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine "nous devions voir lequel est le plus rapide une fois nos Bankai libérés."

Le visage de Matsuri devint déformer par lar la surprise, des gouttes de sueur dû à la révélation de Soi Fon coulaient sur son front. "Bankai? Fujimaru maîtrise le Bankai?!"

Ce fut au tour de Soi Fon de regarder Matsuri dans la surprise. "Tu ne le savais pas? Il ne te l'a pas dit?"

"Absolument pas!" répond Masuri en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et grimaçant de colère. "Oh le fourbe! Il à oser me cacher ça!"

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Soi Fon repris la parole. "Ce n'est pas tout, je lui ai demandé de devenir mon vice-capitaine à la place de Omaeda."

Le choc fut tel pour Matsuri qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

"Les capacités de ton frère me font penser à un autre Shinigami." Puis elle se mit à grimacer. "Lui aussi, sous ses airs d'imbécile cachait un niveau incroyable."

"...qu'a t il répondu?" demanda Matsuri, inquiète par la réponse.

"Que sa place était dans la cinquième division." répond une Soi Fon un peu déçu de la réponse. Matsuri ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. "Ce qui est dommage car sa vitesse et son agilité aurait été utile au service d'espionnage."

Un sourire maléfique est alors apparu sur le visage de Matsuri "C'est surtout le fait que tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui qui était bien, hein?"

Pendant un bref instant, on aurait pu jurer voir les joues de Soi Fon rougir. "N'importe quoi!

Pourquoi voudrai-je passer plus de temps avec cet imbécile!"

"Te voilà aux anges alors" répondit Matsuri "Il est en mission dans le monde des humains avec Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia?" s'étonna Soi Fon "pourquoi l'avoir envoyé avec elle? Ils ne sont pas de la même division.

"Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça étrange" répond Matsuri en se grattant le menton. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…..comme si quelque chose de terrible se prépare."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kuchiki et Kudo se tenaient assis en seiza devant un homme grand et fin, à la peau claire et au yeux gris. Il avait des cheveux blonds (presque pâles) en désordre, encadrant les côtés de son visage et tombant entre ses deux yeux, ainsi qu'un menton recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours. Il portait une longue veste noire arborant des motifs de diamants blancs le long de la partie du bas, avec un haut et un pantalon vert foncé. Le style de sa veste est un rappel d'un _haori_ de capitaine inversé (blanc avec des diamants noirs). il avait un éventail, qu'il utilise parfois pour se dissimuler le visage. Il porte des sandales traditionnelles Japonaises en bois ( _getas_ ) et un bob rayé vert et blanc (qui ombrage ses yeux la plupart du temps).

Après lui avoir résumé la situation l'homme se mit à rire de tout son saoul.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Plusieurs années qu'on ne s'était pas vu et tu as des ennuis lors de ta première missions d'examinateur."

"Ce n'est pas drôle! Si on rentre je vais me faire tuer par Matsuri et Soi Fon! Et par Renji, par Byakuya et par le capitaine général!" pleura Fujimaru en serrant l'emprise de ses poings sur son pantalon. "Je les vois d'ici me dire qu'ils avaient raison de penser que je suis un bon à rien!"

"Messire Kudo" pensa Rukia, l'esprit empli de regret.

"Allons, allons, ne pleure pas voyons, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour mon filleul" répond Kisuke en faisant aller son éventail. "Mais bien entendu ce ne sera pas gratuit."

Fujimaru soupira au commentaire. "Entendu, que veux-tu?" demanda le Shinigami, s'avouant vaincu.

"C'est évident" dit Urahara sur un ton diabolique "Je veux des infos juteuse sur ta relation avec le capitaine Soi-Fon! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Arrêtez avec ça bon sang!" rétorqua Fujimaru avec ses yeux en orbite.

"Mais plus sérieusement" repris Kisuke avec un ton et un regard sérieux alors qu'il repliait son éventail laissant ainsi voir son regard perçant. " Pour votre petit problème je peux vous louer des corps artificiels." dit-il sur un ton enjoué. "Mais il y a une condition".

Rukia et Fujimaru on regarder Kisuke avec un air de surprise.

Le lendemain.

Ichigo Kurosaki était assis à son bureau au lycée, regardant le ciel d'un air pensif. "C'est étrange, ce qui s'est passé hier n'était donc qu'un rêve? Pourtant ça m'a paru bien réel à moi."

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par le professeur entrant dans la salle de classe.

"Bonjour tout le monde!"

"Bonjour Professeur" saluèrent les élèves en choeurs.

"Aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves! Je compte sur vous pour leur faire un bon accueil! Vous pouvez entrer!"

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcer, Rukia et Fujimaru habillé en tenue scolaire de l'établissement sont entrés dans la pièce.

"Ah!" cria intérieurement Ichigo "c'est la fille d'hier! En revanche je n'ai jamais vu le garçon."

"Bien! Veuillez vous présentez!" ordonna le professeur.

Fujimura s'avança en premier avec son traditionnel sourire idiot au visage. "Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Kudo Fujimaru, je vais étudier avec vous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Enchanté!"

Puis Rukia s'avança à son tour. "Enchantée, je suis Rukia Kuchiki, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais étudier avec vous dès aujourd'hui."

Une fois les présentations fini, la classe se mit à chuchoter sur les deux nouvelles têtes de la classe.

"Ta vu le nouveau? Il est mignon"

"Et la nouvelle…"

"En plus…."

"Bien!" coupa le professeur "Il reste deux places libre dans la classe. Kuchiki tu ira à côté de Kurosaki. Kudo tu ira à côté de Arisawa!"

Les deux jeune s'exécutent et allèrent là ou on leur avais dit d'aller. Une fois assise à côté d'Ichigo, Rukia lui montra sa main, ce qui fit pâlir celui-ci.

Fujimaru qui observait la scène de loin en se dirigeant à sa place n'à pas louper cela. "Étrange" pensa t il "je me demande ce qu'elle lui à montrer."

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se présenta à Tatsuki Arisawa, sa voisine de est une adolescente de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille. "Fujimaru Kudo, enchanté de te rencontrer" salua Kudo poliment.

Après l'avoir scruter du regard, Tatsuki lui rendit la politesse. "Tatsuki Arisawa, de même."

Ichigo, intéressé par le nouveau qu'il n'avait pas encore vu observait la scène de loin. Mais il fut couper par Rukia.

"Dit donc paysant! C'est malpoli d'espionner les gens" dit-elle sur un ton hautain.

"Dixit la fille qui s'est tapé l'incruste dans ma chambre hier" rétorqua le Shinigami remplaçant. "Ce type la, Fujimaru, c'est un ami à toi ?" demanda Ichigo.

"Parle avec respect Paysant!" chuchota Rukia "Messire Fujimaru est un Shinigami de rang élevé, c'est un lieutenant!"

"Ah ouais? Et il est fort?" demanda Ichigo, n'ayant pas l'air impressionné, ce qui fit pousser des veines sur le visage de Rukia.

"Evidemment! Il aurait pu vaincre le hollow que tu as vaincu hier à main nu s'il avait été sur place!"

"Eh bien!" pensa Fujimaru avec un sourire aux lèvres qui regardait la discussion entre Rukia et Ichigo. "Ces deux-là ont l'air de déjà s'entendre"

Puis il remarqua un élève qui le fixait d'un mauvais oeil. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs à lunettes de taille moyenne. Au lycée, il porte son uniforme avec cravate. "Celui-ci par contre n'a pas l'air de pouvoir nous blairer."

Kotaro, Gochi, Hope et Kokoa volaient en direction d'une odeur terrifiante quand ils aperçurent Ichigo, Rukia et Fujimaru se diriger vers le même endroit.

Soudain une vive douleur apparut de nouveau dans la tête de Hope.

"Nous devrons peut être échangé nos place"

Yugo se tenait en position victorieuse sur une Caulliffla inconsciente lorsqu'une odeur attira son attention.

"Cette odeur" trembla la guerrière "c'est LUI!"

Dans le palais du divin, un voile de ténèbres apparus devant les Héros et le prince végéta qui venait de se redresser. "Non mais pour qui il se prend ce gars là !" râla le prince.

"Et merde!" grogna Clark "il vient alors que nous sommes occupés!"


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPITRE 51

Combat Chaotique! Part 1.

Clark, Goku, Wonder Woman, Radditz et le prince Végéta se trouvaient face à deux silhouettes encapuchonné dans un manteau noir. Deux silhouette que Clark ne saurait oublié.

"Nejax et Larxene" grinça le Kryptonien.

"C…...c'est de la folie!" cria Radditz en tapotant son détecteur "leur puissance sont bien plus grande que celle de Freezer!"

Dans le désert de pierre, Piccolo, Gohan, Je-onn et Jar-El qui portait un Saiyan chauve inconscient tremblaient en détectant la puissance colossale fraîchement apparut.

"Bordel!" grogna Piccolo en serrant les dents et les poings "c'est quoi cette puissance de dingue! Pourquoi des monstres de puissance cosmique viennent par ici?!"

"Attendez" coupa Je-Onn "je sens énormément de source d'énergie qui se dirige vers la position de cette puissante source d'énergie."

"C'est quoi ce cirque?!" paniqua Jar-El qui pourrait être assez fou pour…" puis il écarquilla les yeux "oh non! La ligue!"

"Merde!" grinça la Saiyanne revenu à son état normale "j'aurais dû me douter que Thalles et Cauliffla n'était que des illusions ! Je dois me dépêcher ! "

Fujimaru, qui portait la petite Gochi, Rukia et Ichigo qui portaient les trois enfants faisaient également route vers le sanctuaire divin.

"Merde!" grinça le lieutenant blond "une telle aura, c'est impensable!".

"Pffft" siffla Kotaro, se moquant du Shinigami "on voit que tu ne connait pas mon maître! Elle ne va en faire qu'une bouchée!"

"Elle?" pensa Fujimaru "son maître serait dame Yoruichi?"

"Lâchez moi!" pleura Kokoa "vos affaires ne me regarde pas! J'ai une autre personne à voir moi!"

"La ferme pauvre conne!" hurla Hope "si on ne fais rien tu n'aura bientôt plus personne à aller voir!"

Alors que les deux filles se disputaient deux fusées se sont dirigés vers le sanctuaire divin.

L'une avait la peau noir avec les cheveux violets, qu'elle retient dans une queue de cheval. Son vêtement classique se compose d'un dos nu (type de maillot de corps) noir sans manches, d'une surchemise orange possédant deux lanières blanches sur chaque épaule, d'une grande ceinture beige entourant sa taille, d'un pantalon noir élastique; de protections de bras beiges fixés par des bandes bleu foncé, et de longues protections de jambe, beige elle aussi, ainsi que de légères chaussures brunes.

L'autre n'était autre que Yugo.

"Maman!" cria Hope en se jetant dans le vide.

"Qu'est ce que?!" avant même de s'en rendre compte, la Saiyanne plongea afin de récupérer sa fille aînée. Puis elle se tourna vers les samourai de la mort et vit Gochi et Kotaro.

Le nourrisson vola rapidement vers sa mère.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici?! Vous devriez être à l'école?!"

Kokoa, bien qu'étrangère à la situation, ressenti une certaine jalousie. Son père ne la gronderait jamais comme ça, et encore moins viendrait chercher sa fille en cas de pépin.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Yoruichi, un sourire narquoi apparut sur le visage de la guerrière. "contente de revoir la vrai cette fois."

Yoruichi croisa les bras et sourit à son tour. "On ne s'était pas vu depuis la bataille contre ton prince."

"C'est qui celle là?" demanda Kotaro en haussant les sourcils, gagnant un coup à l'arrière du crâne par Rukia Kuchiki.

"Un peu de respect envers Dame Yoruichi Paysans! Elle fait partie du top 5 universelle!" hurla Rukia, une veine monstrueuse sur le front.

"Je suis la troisième pour être plus précise" rajoute Yoruichi avec un sourire enfantin. Puis elle fixa Yugo à nouveau "j'ai senti l'énergie de ton grand amour, mais pas celle des deux autres. Ou peuvent ils être?"

"Si je le savais je serais pas venue! Crétine!" râla la Saiyanne.

"J'en doute" se moque la ninja "te connaissant tu serais la première sur place à te faire botter le cul avant que ton Clark adoré ne te sauve la vie. J'ai pas raison? Hein Yugo?"

La guerrière était rouge de colère.

"Hé vous!" interrompt une voix puissante "vous gênez le passage!"

"Pardon?!" répond le groupe, augmentant ainsi leur énergie, faisant ainsi rire la petite Gochi, enroulé dans la queue de sa mère.

Le groupe fraîchement arrivé trembla devant de telles énergie.

Le groupe était composé de guerriers experts en art martiaux.

L'un était petit de taille, il portait le même uniforme que Goku, il ne possédait ni nez ni cheveux et sur son front 6 petits points était dessinée.

Un autre portait aussi le même gi orange, il avait la même coupe de cheveux que Yugo et avait des cicatrices au visage.

Un autre portait un pantalon vert avec les même chaussure que les autres. Chauve également il avait un troisième oeil sur le front et était torse nu.

"Oh là là ! De telles aura!" paniqua le petit chauve "ils sont encore plus fort que Goku!"

La Saiyanne leva un sourcils. "Kakarot? Vous connaissez mon frère ?"

Le trio leva à son tour un sourcils, quand ils ont remarquer la queue ils tremblèrent de tous leur membres.

"T…..tu….es…...un Saiyan?!"

"Évidement bande de nouilles" se moqua Kotaro en leur faisant un doigt d'honneur "mon maître fait partie du top 5!"

"La soeur de Goku?" s'étonna Krilin "ça fait donc de toi la soeur de Radditz. Et ce garçon est ton élève?"

"C'est ma maman!" interrompt Hope, accroché au épaules de sa mère. Le trio ne la voyaient pas car elle était caché derrière son dos.

"Maman?!" s'étonna le trio "elle aussi à eu un enfant?! Vu son âge elle doit être ici depuis longtemps en plus!"

Puis une question vint à l'esprit de Fujimaru. "Qui est le père? Je veux dire, votre famille n'a pas l'air originaire de la terre au vu de la réaction de ces trois là, et si j'ai bien compris vous et votre frère….Goku ou Kacharot avez eu des enfants….vous pouvez donc vous reproduire avec des humains ?"

"Son grand amour est Superman" répond Yoruichi, fière de dénoncer la vie privée de son amie.

"Quoi?! Le père est le plus grand héros de la terre ?!"

"On s'en fout!" coupa Ichigo, lassé de la conversation stérile. "On a un super guerrier ultra puissant à combattre je vous rappelle!"

Au sanctuaire du divin, Nejax et Larxene fixaient leurs adversaires tremblotant comme des feuilles.

"Hé bien" commença Nejax en fixant Goku "je vois que tu es beaucoup plus puissant que la dernière fois." dit il sur un ton joyeux.

"Que la dernière fois?" demanda Goku en haussant un sourcils.

"Pas plus malin par contre" se moqua Larxene "c'est mal pour un singe" dit elle avant de rire comme une folle.

"Merde!" grogna intérieurement Clark "je peux sentir que je ne suis pas encore assez fort! Et l'autre qui n'est pas là! Tu parle d'un numéro 1!"

"Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas venu pour vous. Pas cette fois." explique Nejax.

"Ben voyons" rétorqua Clark, n'en croyant pas un traître mot.

"Je suis venu affronter un traître à nos rang."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Goku.

"Hmmpf! Peu importe! Tu as interrompu mon combat ! Ne crois pas que je vais te le pardonner!" hurla Végéta en se jetant sur le simili.

Hélas pour le prince, Larxene apparut devant lui et enfonça 3 poignards dans sa poitrine, provoquant au prince de tomber inconscient au sol.

"Monstre!" hurla Diana de rage "tu avais pourtant dit que tu ne venais pas poser problème!"

"Et j'ai tenu parole" répond Nejax "je n'ai strictement rien fait. Cet homme nous a attaquer et nous nous sommes défendu, plus précisément, c'est ma tendre moitié qui l'a mit H.S."

Diana grogna, Nejax avait dit vrai, c'était de la légitime défense.

"Trève de blabla" coupa Superman "dis en plus sur ce traître."

"Tu la connaît très bien, après tout, c'est elle qui vous a mis KO facilement." raconte le simili "alors que notre séparation s'est déclenchée, elle vous a suivi sur terre ou elle s'est éprise d'une humaine. C'est elle qui a d'ailleurs effacé la mémoire à vos amis. Enfin rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'elle à formée votre vieille amie Jane."

"Comment ?!" demanda Clark.

"Ah, je pensais pourtant que vous étiez au courant. Jane a été et est encore parmis vous."

"Tu ment!" hurla Clark de douleur, pensant à sa vieille amie "Jane est morte en nous sauvant Yugo et moi de Galactus!"

"Faaaaaux!" répond Larxene, moqueuse "elle aurait péri si nous ne l'avions pas récupérer quand elle dérivait dans les ténèbres!"

"Alors ou est elle?!"

Mimant la blessure mentale, Larxene répondit une larme à l'oeil.

"Elle est cachée, caché dans le fruit de votre amour."

"Le fruit de notre amour?" s'interrogea le Kryptonien.

"Réfléchi un peu abruti!" s'impatienta la blonde "vous n'avez pas remarquer quelqu'un utilisant des mouvements semblable au siens récemment ?!"

Clark écarquilla des yeux.

"Hope!"

"Tint ting ting!" applaudit Larxene "nous avons un champion !"

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ferait elle ça ?"

"Quand un enfant est séparé de ses parents trop longtemps, une fois retrouver il ne les quitte plus." répond Nejax "de la même façon que toi Clark, est rester avec tes parents lorsque Yugo fut porter disparu par ta faute."

"Comment savez vous ça ?!"

"Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi Yugo est si puissante?" se moqua Larxene "ou pourquoi elle a pu revenir sur terre? Ou encore comment se fait il qu'elle soit encore vivante? Ou plus simplement encore, pourquoi Hope et Jane qui sont vos descendants ont une puissance démesurée ?"

Toute les personnes présente ont écarquillés les yeux à la révélation.

"N…..non…...ne me dite…...pas…..que…." trembla Diana.

"Hé si!" répond Larxene avec ce sourire dont elle à le secret "une part de Chaos à été scellé en elle à sa naissance ! Et par nul autre que nous même !" puis son regard moqueur croisa le regard choqué de Clark "tu sais ce que cela veut dire n'est ce pas?".

Clark a commencé à pleurer de rage et de douleur.

" Lorsque le moment viendra, Hope devra tué sa mère de ses mains. Hahahahaha!"

"Bande de monstres!" pleura Diana en se précipitant vers les simili.

Radditz et Goku étaient de marbre, choqué et écœuré, immobile.

Larxene attrapa Diana par la gorge avant qu'elle ne pût faire quoi que ce soit.

"Néanmoins" coupa Nejax, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde "si vous me laissez absorbé la part de Chaos à l'intérieur de Yugo, je peux empêcher cela."

Tout le monde, y compris Larxene, fixait Nejax dans la surprise.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda un Clark désespéré "pourquoi ferais tu ça ?"

"Parce que je connais la douleur de perdre celle qu'on aime. Ou plutôt je me souviens du sentiment que Jean à ressenti lors de la disparition de Relena." dit il en se tournant vers Larxene. "Et parce que je vous aime bien."

"Et ton objectif alors?!" interrompu Radditz "tu es venu pour un traître non?!"

"Oui mais voyez vous, je ressens énormément d'énergie qui se dirige vers nous et Elle doit le sentir aussi, mon plan tombe à l'eau. Je vous propose donc une solution."

"Laquelle?" se méfia Superman.

"Une alliance."

"Quoi?!" s'écria le groupe.

"Vous avez pourtant des oreilles je crois." se moqua Larxene "mon beau Nejax adoré vous propose une alliance avec nous, en échange de quoi nous sauverons votre Yugo tant aimé."

"Vous aider?!" hurla Radditz "et puis quoi encore?!"

"En fait vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix" coupa Nejax "Le Sénéchal souhaite mettre un terme à notre existence. Notre seul issu est de nous rendre dans son sanctuaire et mettre un terme à son existence. De ce fait, Chaos et Cosmos disparaîtront automatiquement. Le groupe de Tsubasa: Chaos. Le mien: l'organisation S et celui de Naruto et Chloé: Kitsune no Kuni seront de la partie."

"Attend….Tsubasa et toi n'êtes pas censé faire partie du même groupe avec Chloé?"

"Nous avons beau être amis, quand nos intérêts et nos objectifs divergent, nos routes se séparent. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière."

"Vos objectifs divergent?"

"Tsubasa cherche la mort pour rejoindre ses défunt amis en assurant la paix derrière lui. Chloé ne veut que le bonheur et le bien être de Naruto. Quand à moi, je souhaite que les miens puissent un jour obtenir un coeur et puissent vivre normalement, dans le monde de la lumière. De la même façon que Yugo est prête à renoncer à se battre pour le bonheur familiale."

"Et cette personne que tu cherche?" questionna Dendé.

"Lorsqu'elle réalisera que sa bien aimé est en danger, elle viendra combattre d'elle même. Cependant, vous devez être conscient que ce combat sera le plus difficile et certainement votre dernier combat, le nombre importe peu face à lui."

"Toujours à mentir comme tu respire." coupa une ombre apparut derrière Nejax. Celle-ci lui assena un coup de poing dans le dos l'envoyant au loin du groupe.

Alors que tout le monde regardaient la femme fraîchement arrivée, Clark lui, la fixait en grognant "Saphira."

Une cigarette dans la bouche, la rouquine en costume le lança sur le sol.

"Cela faisait longtemps, fils de Krypton." dit elle un sourire au lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, elle apparut derrière Larxene qui disparut dans un voile de ténèbres.

"Tsss! Débarrassez vous du chef et les sous fifres disparaissent!"

"Que viens tu faire ici?!" exigea l'homme d'acier.

"Cet ordure menace Blanche de par sa présence." grogne la dragonne "quiconque menace sa santé aura à faire à moi!"

"Très intéressant." Nejax réapparu devant Saphira qui lui assena un coup de poing, celui-ci le stoppa créant une bourrasque sans précédent.

"Toujours aussi forte." complimente le Simili.

"N'oublie pas qui t'a former. Je vous ai tout appris à toi et à Tsubasa après tout. Et aujourd'hui je vais montrer à Kal-El comment détruire un être Divin!" hurla t elle alors qu'une aura rouge émanana de son corps.

"C'est donc un combat entre Chaos et le Dragon?" ria Nejax alors qu'une aura ténébreuse émana de son corps.


	52. Chapter 52 (hors série)

Une virée à la plage! Bazar familiale !

PART 1

Clark, habillé en chemise rouge et en short beige portait également des lunettes de soleil ainsi que des sandales et un bob beige également.

Yugo portait un maillot de bain une pièce de couleur bleu clair, laissant serrer ses formes et sa poitrine plutôt bien formés et laissant à l'air libre ses jambes et ses bras musclé mais élégant ainsi que sa queue.

Hope portait également un une pièce mais de couleur rouge.

Kotaro portait un short de bain noir ainsi qu'un sweat bordeaux montrant son torse musclé.

Gochi elle, portait une petite couche blanche ainsi qu'un petit chapeaux parapluie jaune.

Les cinq héros se trouvaient sur une plage bondé de personnes.

"Oooooh" soupira Hope en laissant ses bras tomber en se penchant légèrement en avant "moi qui pensait qu'on aurait de la place."

Yugo qui portait la petite Gochi âgé de 5 mois avec sa mains droite, la petite se trouvait ainsi serrée entre la poitrine et le bras de sa mère, au chaud, elle était tellement bien installé qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de sa mère. Yugo leva sa main gauche et la tendit en avant "tu vas en avoir de la place ma chérie." dit elle un sourire au lèvres.

"Non! Ne fais pas ça!" coupa Clark en saisissant le bras gauche de Yugo et en le baissant de force "nous allons trouver une place. Inutile d'exterminer tous ces gens pour une simple place."

"Vaudrait mieux pour toi! Sinon c'est toi que j'extermine!" râla la Saiyanne.

Clark enlaça sa femme et sa dernière.

"Quoi?!" grogne Yugo.

"Ne boude pas ma chérie." dit il en embrassant Yugo sur la joue droite, provoquant à Hope et Kotaro de détourner le regard en soupirant.

"Hmmpf!"

"Ne fais pas la tête."

"Hmmpf!"

*smack*

"Arrête de bouder."

"Hmmpf!"

*Smack*

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Clark alors que Yugo montra ses lèvres à l'aide de son index.

L'homme d'acier embrassa sa tendre aimé avec un baiser langoureux. Le baiser fut tel que Yugo écarquilla des yeux et émis un petit gémissement.

"Et merde" grogna Kotaro "moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une petite amie."

Réagissant à la plainte du ninja, Gochi sauta des bras de sa mère pour se retrouver dans les bras du loup garou, provoquant à Hope de grogner.

"Dis donc toi" soupira Kotaro en regardant ses bras couvert de bave "quand je disait PETITE amie, c'était pas au sens figuré." se moqua gentiment l'adolescent avec un sourire provoquant au bébé de rire également.

"Petit vaurien!" coupa Hope en reprenant sa soeur des mains de Kotaro "je t'interdis de toucher à ma soeur!"

Gochi, grimaçante, mordit le bras de sa soeur.

"Aiiiiiie!"

Une fois au sol, elle se précipita au pieds du ninja et réclama qu'il la prenne à bras.

"Inugami Kotaro!" pensa Hope tremblant de rancune "je…..je m'en souviendrait. Tu as gagner aujourd'hui mais ce n'est que partie remise."

Elle fut venger quand Yugo frappa Kotaro sur la tête.

"Dis donc toi! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire à Gochi?!"

"Aiiiie!" pleura Kotaro en se grattant la tête "si vous passiez pas vot'temps à vous bécoté, t'aurais remarquer qu'elle s'est jeté sur moi!"

Une veine apparut sur le visage de Yugo, elle et Kotaro avaient leur front collé l'un à l'autre.

"Je te rappelle que je suis ton maître! Parle moi meilleur!"

"Alors fais ton job et entraîne moi! Au lieu d'embrasser ton mari tout les quarts d'heure !"

"Justement bougre d'âne! C'est mon mari alors je l'embrasse quand je veux!"

"Maintenant que t'a fini on peut commencer l'entraînement nan?!"

" Arrête de faire ton gamin!"

"Mais je suis un gamin!"

"Tu la ferme!"

"Si je veux d'abord!"

Alors que Gochi riait et applaudissait la scène dans les bras de son père, Hope regardait la scène avec une certaine jalousie envers Kotaro et Clark soupirait car beaucoup de monde les regardaient.

"Kotaro?"

"Hmm?"

La famille Kent se tourna vers la voix, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années était devant le groupe.

Les cheveux rouge coiffé en queue de cheval effilé, une petite paire de lunettes, un short blanc et des sandales.

"Lui? …..c'est quoi son nom déjà ?" pensèrent conjointement Yugo et Clark.

"Oooooooh! Negi!" s'écria Kotaro en se précipitant vers son ami.

"Mouais" pensa Hope "il est moins mignon que Gochi."

"Tu avais disparu du jour au lendemain" pleura Negi "on se faisait du souci pour toi."

"Hein?" s'exprima Kotaro en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine avec un regard accusateur "vous avez pourtant l'air de vous amusez."

"C'est ça Kotaro, montre lui à ce morveux!" ria Yugo gagnant un soupir de Clark.

"Dites donc vous!" coupa une voix "vous avez pas honte d'embêter un gamin?!"

Une fille d'environ 16 ans est arrivée à côté de Negi. Des yeux de couleurs différents, un vert et un bleu, des cheveux blond coiffé en longues couettes, une de chaque côté de la tête. Elle avait le corps fin d'une athlète et portait un maillot de bain une pièce.

"Et vous êtes qui d'abord?!" exigea la blonde.

"Fais attention quand tu parles à mon maître!" prévint Kotaro.

"Qu'est-ce…." c'est alors qu'elle aperçut le ninja au cheveux noir "oooooh Kotaro!"

"Ton maître ?" releva Negi "alors c'est une utilisatrice du ki?"

"Exactement !" répond Kotaro en levant le pouce "elle est plus forte qu'Evangéline et elle est comme une mère pour moi." il fut interrompu par un coup de Yugo sur le crâne.

"Mais arrête de raconter ta vie!"

A nouveau, leur front était collé l'un à l'autre.

"Je parle de toi en bien et tu me frappe?!"

"Tu raconte ta vie! On s'en fout!"

Tout le groupe se mit à soupirer.

"Et voilà, ils recommencent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maman paraît plus proche de lui que de moi?" pensa Hope dans la tristesse.

"On dirait vraiment une famille" pensa Negi avec un regard triste "j'aimerais vraiment retrouver mon père. J'aimerais avoir des moments comme celui-là avec lui."

Voyant que Negi et Hope semblaient faire la moue, Clark décida de couper court.

"Bon! Si on allait manger un morceaux ?"

"Ouais!" s'est écrié le groupe sauf Yugo…..pour une fois.

"T'es cinglé ?!" chuchote la Saiyanne "les restos sont hors de prix! On a pas les moyens!"

"Du calme mon amour. Bruce prend en charge toute nos dépenses. C'est sa façon à lui de nous remercier pour avoir sauver la terre de Zod."

Puis il posa sa main sur le ventre de Yugo "et puis tu dois manger pour plusieurs."

"C'est pas vrai!" pleura Hope qui entendait la conversation "encore?! Papa et maman sont de vrai lapins…" puis elle se rappella de quelque chose "mais alors la secousse de l'autre jour, ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre!"

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe assistait avec horreur à l'appétit vorace hors normes de Yugo, Hope et même de la petite Gochi.

"Vous pourriez montrer l'exemple à vos enfants quand-même." soupira Asuna.

"La ferme! Che n'ai aucune lechon à rechevoir de toa!"

"Chérie, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine." soupire le kryptonien.

Negi et Hope se sont mis à rire nerveusement quand ils se sont rendu compte que les autres clients du restaurant les regardaient.

"Bon sang!" pensa Hope "cette viande est délicieuse!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" coupa Negi en se levant brusquement "j'ai oublié les élèves à la plage!" puis il sortit en trombe du bâtiment avec Asuna.

"Ses élèves ?" demanda Clark à Kotaro.

"Je vous l'ai pas dit? Negi est professeur au lycée Mahora." répond Kotaro.

"Professeur ?... Professeur ?!" s'étonna Hope "mais il a mon âge!"

"Ça prouve juste que t'es doué pour pas grand chose" se moque le ninja.

"Professeur hein? Tu pense qu'il recruterait un prof d'art martiaux?" questionna Yugo causant à Clark de la regarder dans la surprise.

"Tu veux travailler ma puce?"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!" grogne la Saiyanne "c'est juste que je trouve ça génial d'avoir plusieurs élèves" puis un sourire maléfique s'afficha sur son visage "pouvoir les torturer en les poussants à leurs limites, les punir de nourritures quand je le souhaite, me battre contre le plus fort du groupe et l'éclater devant ses camarades. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Vous avez toujours été comme ça ? On dirait Évangéline." pâlit Kotaro.

"De quoi tu parles gamin?" répond Yugo les bras croisé sur sa poitrine "mon enfance a été très normal. Mon premier meurtre à 6 ans, mon premier génocide a 10. Et pour mes 15 ans, le prince végéta m'a appris à arracher le coeur de quelqu'un simplement en l'effleurant. Je ne connais rien de mieux que de tordre les boyaux de quelqu'un encore en vie, un conseil tu devrais essayer."

Le restaurant entier fixait Yugo dans la crainte.


	53. Chapter 53

Combat Chaotique !

Part 2. Adieu papa et maman!

Le groupe de Yoruichi était en chemin pour le palais du tout puissant.

Saphira fonça à pleine vitesse vers Nejax qui fit fit de même.

Une énorme explosion en fit provoquer tant leurs puissances étaient gigantesque, ce qui fit trembler la planète entière.

"Oh non!" se lamente Dendé "s'ils continuent comme ça la planète ne tiendra pas longtemps !"

Les supers héros présents regardaient le combats dans la crainte.

"Bon sang!" grogna Clark "même Saphira semble avoir du mal!"

La rouquine apparu derrière Nejax qui disparut pour réapparaître à nouveau derrière elle et lui asséné un puissant coup dans le dos.

"Gwaaaaaaa!"

Elle repris l'équilibre avec un puissant quick move aérien et regarda son ancien disciple avec rage.

"Ne me regardez pas ainsi maître, je vais me vexer." taquina le Simili.

"Pourquoi faire cela?!" exigea la dragonne "que veux tu ?!"

Un sombre sourire apparu sur son visage.

"Mais je veux simplement ce que j'ai toujours voulu."

"Arrête toi! La gamine n'a pas encore ni l'âge ni la puissance nécessaire !" plaida Saraphina.

L'âge n'a aucune importance. Quand à la puissance, il suffit d'avoir le bon argument."

Alors que le groupe de Yoruichi volait à destination, Larxene apparus derrière Yugo et le groupe assista avec horreur a la mise à mort de la Saiyanne lorsque la blonde perça la poitrine de la Saiyanne lorsque celle-ci vit son coeur retirer de sa poitrine.

"Aaaaaaargh!" la Saiyanne hurla dans la douleur totale en crachant du sang à n'en plus finir.

"Nooooon! Maman!"

"Maître !"

Hope et Kotaro ont regarder dans la rage, la tristesse et la peur leur mère, leur maître tomber vers le sol la poitrine grande ouverte.

"Tellement facile !" se moqua Larxene en fixant Hope et Kotaro des larmes de rages sur leur visage "tu parle d'une guerrière !"

Dans sa chute, alors qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, dans un ultime souffle, la guerrière fonça à toute vitesse vers Larxene afin de lui donner un puissant coup de crâne, lui causant une importante douleur.

"Gwaaaaaa!" hurla t elle en tenant son ventre dans la douleur, avant d'afficher un sourire narquois en fixant Hope, le regard défiguré de colère.

"Regarde ta mère mourir à cause de ton impuissance !" ria t elle en disparaissant en s'emparant du corps de Yugo.

"Maman!"

Une figure au noir manteau et au cheveux rose apparut derrière Clark et lui arracha le coeur sous le regard horrifié de Sangoku et Diana ainsi que ceux de Jar-El et de Kara fraîchement arrivés."

Le corps sans vie du Kryptonien tomba au sol.

"Noooon" pleura Diana en courant vers le cadavre les larmes aux yeux. "Claaaark"

Nejax se mit à rire. Tellement fort que la planète entière pouvait l'entendre.

"Dommage que ton plan ait échoué Nejax" interrompue une voix.

Aussitôt le temps se rembobina au moment ou Nejax est apparu devant le groupe de Superman. Mais devant lui se tenait un homme grand et musclé. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux noirs également. Sur son front, ses avant bras, son torse et même ses bottes doré, il possédait des bijoux, lesquels avaient des perles bleu en leur centre.

Ses bottes d'or étaient collé à un pantalon blanc surplombé par un tissus rouge, ressemblant au restes d'un Gi déchiré du torse de celui-ci, attaché par une ceinture doré.

A ses côté se tenait une femme de couleur bleu de peau avec des cheveux blanc comme neige coiffé en queue de cheval. Elle portait une étrange robe rose surplombé par différents tissus bleu marine sur lesquels étaient dessiner des losanges et des carrés. Elle tenait également un sceptre étranges. Un long bâton violet extrêmement long et fin avec en haut une garde ressemblant à la planète Saturne.

"Je vous ait pourtant interdit à toi et tes petits copains de vous attaqués à la terre." se plaint le nouveau venu. Sa voix fut telle qu'elle fit trembler toutes les personnes présente. Y compris Larxene.

"Tiens tiens" se moque Nejax "Broly le dieu de la destruction et Calva son ange adoré. Que pui-je pour vous?"

"Le seigneur Zeno et son père le Sénéchal en ont plus qu'assez de tes agissements !" rétorque Calva.

"En tant qu'Hakaishin de l'univers 18 je t'ordonne de quitter la planète au plus vite!"

"Très bien" répond Nejax en portant une Larxene tremblante de terreur "mais tu sais mieux que personne que notre univers est menacé. Notre seul espoir est de vaincre le Sénéchal. Voilà pourquoi mes actes, si cruels et violents soit il ont été approuvé par Tsubasa, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu ne me tuera point." dit il en disparaissant.

Le groupe fixa les inconnus dans la peur alors que le reste des héros partout dans le monde fut soulager de ne plus sentir les terrifiantes aura de Nejax et Larxene.

Finalement Clark pris son courage à deux mains et s'approcha des inconnus, plus précisément du garçon gigantesque.

Il lui tendit alors la main. "Merci infiniment de nous avoir sauver mes amis et moi. Sans votre intervention nous aurions été éliminé."

"C'est précisément ce qui s'est passé" rétorque Calva comme si de rien n'était "heureusement nous avons remonter le temps pour empêcher cela."

Végéta se raidit à la vue de l'homme et prosterna dégoulinant de sueur.

"Br…...Broly-sama!"

"Hmmm?" ledit Broly se tourna vers Végéta et s'avança vers lui, les bras croisé derrière son dos.

"Oh mais c'est le petit végéta !" s'écria l'Hakaishin "je suis ravi que toi aussi tu te sois attaché à la terre. Je sens également l'énergie d'autres Saiyans ainsi que de Kryptoniens" dit il en se tournant vers Clark. Puis il se mit à sourire "je sens même plusieurs odeur de Saytonians sur cette planète. Je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi à vivre en paix sur cette magnifique planète."

"O…..oui" transpira Végéta.

"Je sens également plusieurs vies étrangères" s'émerveille à nouveau le Hakaishin "ainsi que plusieurs puissances écrasantes."

"Seigneur Broly nous n'avons pas le temps!" interrompue Calva. "Nous avons rendez vous avec les autres Hakaishin, n'oubliez pas."

"Oui j'arrive" puis il se tourna vers Clark "continuez de défendre cette planète de votre mieux Kal-El de Krypton et toi aussi Sangoku."

"O…...oui." ont-ils répondu conjointement.

"Bon sang!" ragea Végéta "il s'adresse à ce Saiyan de seconde zone plutôt qu'à moi?! Ce Kakarot serait plus fort que son prince?! Jamais je ne l'accepterai. Je suis le plus puissant des Saiyans !"

"Oh, toi aussi bien sûr végéta." ordonna t il en disparaissant avec Calva juste avant que le groupe de Yoruichi arrive.

Dans une bulle d'énergie, Broly et Calva se sont mis à verser quelques larmes.

"Pourquoi ?!" pleura Broly "pourquoi faut il que Tsubasa et Jean doivent s'entretuer ! Pourquoi doivent ils être nos ennemis Calva ?!"

"Peu importe seigneur Broly" pleura l'ange "aujourd'hui vous devez faire ce qu'il faut ou le Sénéchal fera disparaître notre univers."

"Oui…...je sais."

Quelques mois plus tard, Yugo et Clark ont révélé au Z-Warriors et à la Justice League tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Nejax et Tsubasa sans leur révéler ce qui s'était passer autrefois. Les deux groupes ont alors décidé de ne faire qu'un afin de parer toute menace potentiel quelle qu'elle soit.

Ainsi, Wayne entreprise et Capsule Corps ont unis leur savoirs et technologie afin d'améliorer l'entraînement de tous les héros, notamment les Saiyans et les Kryptoniens.

Un an plus tard:

Kotaro, Hope et Kokoa se trouvaient à Yokai Académie pour leurs deuxième année.

"Cette fois j'aurais raison de ma soeur!" se réjouit la vampire d'un air excité.

"Je maîtriserait toutes les techniques de mon maître !" s'écria un Kotaro joyeux.

"J'arriverai à me transformer en super Saiyans!" pria Hope en fermant ses yeux.

Au palais du divin, Yugo et Goku sortaient de la salle de l'esprit et du temps.

"C'est incroyable !" s'étonna Sangoku "avec ton entraînement et celui du seigneur Broly j'ai atteint des sommets!" puis il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête "même si je suis loin derrière Clark ou toi grande soeur."

"Ne te plaint pas Kakarot!" râla Yugo en frappant la tête de son frère d'un coup de poing "tu est le nouveau numéro 4! Et les tu dois faire attention de ne pas te faire surpasser par Végéta !"

"Quoi? Mais il est numéro 5"

"Et alors?! Je suis sur que Bulma lui a fabriqué une salle d'entraînement spécial ! Et puis tu dois devenir plus fort que moi!" dit elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine "on ne sait jamais quand un danger important se fera connaître."

"Mouais" soupira Sangoku "en fait tu veux juste que je devienne l'objectif de Kotaro non?"

"Aucun rapport" coupa net la Saiyanne "mais j'ai l'impression que seul les petits pourrons vaincre notre ennemis."

"Qui ? Hope?" questionna Goku avec un visage sérieux.

"Gohan" rétorque Yugo "même la gamine vampire. Elle, Gohan, Kotaro et Hope ont un potentiel immense, mais ils doivent d'abord nous surpasser."

A Metrocity, un homme au long cheveux noir, habillé d'une chemise rose à manche courte, d'un jean bleu et de chaussures en cuir noir accompagnait une femme habillé d'une robe noir, avec de longs cheveux noir. Tous deux avaient des lunettes de soleil cachant leur yeux noirs.

"Tsss!" râla l'homme en marchand sur les trottoirs bondé de monde, la femme au bras. "Tu parle d'une sortie sympa! J'ai juste envie de buter tous ces abrutis!"

"Bon maintenant ça suffit Radditz! J'ai attendu cette sortie pendant 2 mois et c'est pas pour que tu râle toutes les deux minutes! Alors maintenant tu te tais et on profite de cette magnifique journée! Compris?!"

Le Saiyan fixa Diana dans la peur. "Ouais j'ai compris, tsss, quel sale caractères!"

"Quoi ?!"

"J'ai rien dit!"

Retour au lycée Yokai:

"Nous allons faire l'appel!"

"Inugami Kotaro?"

"Présent!"

"Averruncus Fate?"

"Présent"

"Shuzen Kokoa?"

"Présente!"

"Kent Hope?"

"Oui madame, présente !"

"Akuto Saï?"

"Présent!"

"Bien, tous les élèves de la seconde C sont présent. En tant que professeur principal, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour votre deuxième année !


	54. Hors série part2

Une virée à la plage! Bazar familiale

!

Part 2

Le soir venue, la famille trouva une auberge traditionnel japonaise non loin de la plage. La gérante leur avait expliqué qu'elle était ici pour le voyage de classe des 3-A, afin que leur derniers trimestre soit mémorable.

Ainsi, à l'heure du repas, dans le grand salon de l'auberge, où tout le monde était en kimono d'intérieur, la famille Kent se trouvait en compagnie de cette classe plus ou moins…...bruyante.

"Et c'est là qu'Haruna….."

"Ha ha ha!"

"Vous avez vu cette belle petite famille là bas?"

"On dirait Kotaro non?"

"Negi sensei! Faites aaaaaaaah"

"J'espère qu'ils vont vite se taire" grogna Yugo en tremblotant de rage "parce que si jamais Gochi se met à pleurer par leur faute, je les tue sur place."

"Tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre?" soupira le chef de famille "je te rappelle qu'au lycée tu étais pire que ces jeunes filles."

"Hmmpf!"

Une question trotta alors dans la tête de la Saytonnienne.

"Comment était maman à l'école?"

Cette question provoqua à Clark et Yugo de s'étouffer avec leur garnitures au grand amusement de Gochi.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?" demanda Hope se demandant le comment du pourquoi de leur réaction.

"Non Hope c'est juste que…" commença Clark avant de remarquer le regard menaçant de Yugo, il se mit alors à chuchoté à l'oreille de sa fille "ta maman était très jalouse au lycée, elle a même menacé le premier amour de papa."

Hope dû se retenir de rire.

"Elle a même menacé un professeur pour avoir la moyenne. Elle a détruit votre futur école parce qu'un ami nommé Dante lui à pris son sunday au fraise."

Alors que Clark continuait sa liste et que Yugo semblait fier d'elle, Kotaro et Hope écoutaient et riaient ensemble pour la première fois.

"Elle a envoyé Lex Luthor à l'hôpital plus d'une fois. Elle a même essayé de détruire le Daily Planet juste parce qu'ils l'avaient appelé Superwoman et non Saiyagirl."

"Non! Dites moi que je rêve!" se moqua une voix "Clark et Yugo avec des enfants ?!"

Alors que la famille Kent se tournait vers la voix, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Clark d'apercevoir son plus vieil ami.

"Pete!"

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux rasé au ras du crâne. Les yeux marron, et comme toute les personnes présente, portant un kimono, de même que la femme qui l'accompagnait.

De longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et, comme Yugo, le regard agressif signalant le danger qu'elle représente. Dans ses bras un bébé d'environ 3 mois métissée de peau qui essayait de dormir dans les seins de sa mère.

Se voyant l'une et l'autre avec un bébé dans les mains, les deux femmes se sont échangés un sourire fier.

"On dirait les même" pensa Kotaro en fixant les deux femmes "on sent parfaitement le danger qu'elles représentent. Deux démons lâché dans la nature. Mieux vaut éviter d'énerver cette femme."

"Elle…...elle ressemble à maman!" trembla Hope "j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas, ma tête va tomber au sol!"

"Salut Yugo"

"Salut Laura"

"Alors comme ça vous vous êtes ensemble ?" se réjouit Clark en prenant son vieil ami dans les bras.

"Tu peux parler, vous étiez toujours en train de vous battre tous les deux, surtout quand elle menaçait Lana" rétorque Pete tout aussi joyeux "et vous voilà parents !"

"On peut en dire autant de vous deux" plaisante le Kryptonien " mais venez vous asseoir avec nous! Je vous présente notre fille Hope. Kotaro qui est comme un fils pour nous et enfin Gochi, notre petite dernière."

"Comme un fils pour nous" ce commentaire fît rougir Kotaro et grimacer Hope.

"Excusez moi" demanda timidement Negi en se frottant nerveusement les mains. "Certaines de mes élèves aimeraient revoir Kotaro s'entraîner. Cela vous ennuierait il de le laisser s'entraîner ?"

"Hors de question !" grogna le garçon concerné.

Une jeune fille de petite taille et au long cheveux d'or, l'air ronchon s'approcha et regarda

Yugo avec amusement.

"Ainsi donc voilà ton maître" se moque la jeune fille en balançant ses cheveux avec sa main droite, causant à Yugo un sourire amusé "c'est vrai que je ressens une grande puissance venant d'elle" puis elle se tourna vers Clark "mais ce n'est rien comparé à la sienne. Il sont du niveau de ton père, sans aucun doute."

"Comment?!" s'étonna le petit prof "du même niveau que mon père ?!"

"Connaissez vous un dénommé Nagi Springfield ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu sur l'une de ses photos." questionne la blonde, causant à toutes les autres filles de s'approcher.

"Le petit Nagi de Youkai académie?" questionne Laura en regardant le plafond "celui avec qui tu te battais souvent avec un dénommé Jack Rakan de la terminal? Celui qui t'avais battu la première fois que tu l'avait défié ?"

"Oh, lui!" tilta Yugo "je m'en souviens maintenant! C'était un bon guerrier! C'est lui qui m'a permis d'utiliser le Kaio-ken pour la première fois!"

"Vous vous êtes frotter à maître Thousand et à Jack Rakan?!" s'étonna la classe 3-A.

"Et alors? On a affronté beaucoup de monde!" grogna Laura "Loki, Miss Hulk, Magneto, Thor, le vieux de Mahora, les frères Sparda et toute leur bande, Yoruichi Shihoin….."

"Vous avez combattus des membres du top 5?!" pâli la petite blonde.

"Et alors Évangéline?" demande Asuna "d'ailleurs c'est quoi le top 5?"

"Espèce d'andouille ! Le top 5 regroupe des combattants de la terre beaucoup plus puissants que moi ou que cet imbécile de Nagi!"

"Eeeeeeeeeh!?" s'est écrié la classe entière.

"Vous avez devant vous 2 des 5 mondial!" rajoute Kotaro en montrant Clark et Yugo du doigt.

"Pourquoi ne pas confronté nos disciple ?" demanda Évangéline avec un sourire dangereux "ou peut-être un duel entre nous deux?"

"Désolée petit vampire mais tu n'es pas assez puissante. Si tu veux combattre tu devrais te battre contre elle" dit elle en montrant Hope du doigt.

"Eh? Moi?" demanda une Hope choqué.

"Une gamine?!" s'indigna Évangéline.

"Pas n'importe quelle gamine. Elle a héritée du talent de sa mère et de la puissance de son père." défend Kotaro causant un petit rougissement sur les joues de la fillette.

"Très bien. Moi et Negi contre Kotaro et la petite" soupira la vampire "mais ne venez pas pleurer si elle est blessé."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris mon amour?!" chuchote Clark "tu sais pourtant que les vampires sont des monstres de classe S."

"Je veux voir ce que tu as appris à notre fille. Tu avais demander à l'entraînée si je m'occupais du petit."

Asuna et les autres filles regardaient Negi avec un oeil inquiet.

"Pourquoi ne pas mettre plus de spectacle ?" demanda Laura avec un air amusée "et rajouter un membre du top 5 dans chaque équipe ?"

"T'es folle ma chérie ?!" pâli Pete "imagine ce qui se passerait?!"

"Pourquoi pas après tout." rétorque Clark causant la surprise de ses proches. "Ça fais longtemps qu'on à pas eu un entraînement de notre niveau."

Cette phrase provoqua un sourire confiant sur le visage de sa femme.

"Je garderais la petite en attendant" rassura Asuna en prenant la petite dans ses bras, causant à celle-ci de s'emparer de ses couettes d'un air amusée.

"Daaah!"

"Aiiiiiiiie!"

Peu de temps après, Yugo, Negi et Évangéline faisaient face à Hope, Kotaro et Clark.

A côté, une brune nommé Sakurazaki Setsuna avait le rôle d'arbitre.

"Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ces deux là avaient combattus lors de la grande invasion des démons orchestré par Loki. Mais ils étaient ennemies. J'ai hâte de voir la puissance du 4ème et du 2ème." puis son regard s'aggrava sur Yugo. "Cette sensation que j'ai eu tout à l'heure avec elle quand je l'ai vue…..elle me rappelle celle que j'avais avec Chloé Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence!"

Lorsque Setsuna donna le signal de départ, Clark et Yugo ont disparus de la vue des élèves, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient voir était des ondes de choc dans le ciel noir étoilé. Même Évangéline semblait surprise.

"Whaou!" s'écria Negi avant d'être interrompu par un punch de Kotaro.

"Ne jamais se détourné de son adversaire !" s'écria le ninja.

Negi effectua une galipette aériennes afin de retrouver l'équilibre avant de toucher le sol et disparu de la vue du guerrier avant de réapparaître derrière lui et lui donner un puissant coup de pied l'envoyant dans l'eau.

"Alors gamine?" se moqua Évangéline en bloquant chaque coups de la fillette "montre moi ton pouvoir !"

Elle fut envoyée au loin par l'onde de choc d'un coup de Superman bloqué par Yugo.

"Merde!" grogna la blonde en reprenant équilibre grâce à un Quick Move aérien, puis elle regardait les bulles de chocs des deux guerriers. "C'est incroyable ! Je jurerais revoir les combats légendaire entre les élus de Cosmos et Chaos!"

Les deux guerriers se sont précipité l'un vers l'autre provoquant un flash extrêmement aveuglant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clark finissait de coucher les trois enfants alors que Yugo discutait avec Laura et Pete dans le hall de l'hôtel, devant le distributeur automatique.

Alors qu'il bordait Kotaro, Hope l'interrompt.

"Papa?"

"Oui ma chérie?"

"Vous étiez comment toi et maman quand vous vous êtes rencontrés?" demanda Hope gagnant la curiosité de Kotaro.

Voyant le regard des deux garnements l'épier, Clark soupira dans la défaite. "Très bien, vous avez gagnez."

"La première fois que j'ai rencontrer votre maman, ton maitre Kotaro, j'avais 17 ans. Elle était dans un vaisseaux spatiale qui venait de s'écraser devant moi."

Ost~Clannad: the place where whises come true 2.

Une jeune Saiyanne se tenait devant Clark en le tenant par le col en le fixant méchamment.

"Tu es venu pour me tuer?!"

"Depuis ce jour nous avons vécu de nombreuses aventures." Clark et Yugo se tenaient allongés au sol criblés de blessures. "Bon sang! Si seulement j'étais plus fort!" "C'est un honneur de mourir au côté de mon instrratski."

"Des moments tendre."

Dans son armure Saiyan, avait la tête poser sur le torse de Clark.

"H….heu….tu vas bien Yugo?"

"Je…..veux...rester comme ça quelques minutes."

"Des moments tristes."

Un corps sans vie dans une combinaison noir et violet se trouvait devant une Yugo à genoux, les poings au sol pleurant à chaude larmes au côté d'un Clark blessé se tenant au sol.

"Taliiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Des moments tendue."

Metropolis était en ruine, au milieu, Yugo en armure Saiyan et Clark dans son costume de

Superman se faisaient face.

"Yugo! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?!"

"Tais-toi et bat toi Kal!" hurla la Saiyanne en fonçant à toute vitesse vers Clark.

"Et plein d'autres moments".

Yugo et Clark se trouvaient en tenu de marié devant l'autel de la mairie de Smallville.

Fin OST.

Les enfants regardaient Clark avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"Wahou!" s'écria Hope "vous en avez fait des choses papa! J'espère vivre la même chose!"

"Seulement si tu peux éviter de faire comme ta mère en détruisant la plupart des villes qu'elle a visiter" soupira Clark avec un sourire nerveux.

"Grouille toi Kal! Ce maudit distributeur refuse de me rendre la monnaie !"


	55. Chapter 55

Gohan?! Comment ça?!

Le trio se trouvait en classe pour leur nouvelle année lorsque leur prof. Une femme ronde joufflue à lunette, Mme Lafourche, leur annonça l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élève.

"Vous pouvez entrer."

Deux adolescents sont alors entrer dans la salle de classe. Tout deux avaient les cheveux noirs.

Le premier, un jeune garçon, avait les cheveux hérissé assez court tout comme Sangoku. Un air naïf et de grand yeux noir, son uniforme semblait serré à cause de son torse incroyablement musclé.

La jeune fille, le second élève à entrée, avait de court cheveux noirs, et de somptueux yeux bleu azur, à tel point qu'on jurerais regarder la mer. Bien qu'assez mince comparé à Kokoa et Hope, elle n'avait néanmoins rien à leur enviée.

"Bonjour…..j….je m'appelle Xion…." se présenta timidement la fille en manipulant nerveusement ses doigts.

Le garçon afficha un sourire enfantin en regardant Hope.

"C'est drôle….il me rappelle…...non….non c'est pas possible, Sangohan est trop jeune." pensa la Saytonienne.

"Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sangohan. Enchanté !" dit il en saluant la classe. En entendant le jeune garçon, Kotaro tomba de sa chaise et Hope s'étouffa.

"Quoi ?! Sangohan?!" ont ils crié ensemble provoquant à la classe de les fixer d'un air interrogateur.

"Ah, c'est vrai" coupa le professeur en regardant son cahier "Le jeune Sangohan et votre cousin mademoiselle Kent."

"Eeeeeeh?!" s'est écrié la classe, sauf Fate qui restait de marbre en observant Xion.

"Intéressant" pensa le garçon "donc Nejax n'a toujours pas renoncer. Et il nous envoie son joujou le plus abouti. Je dois faire un rapport à Tsubasa."

"Hhhhhhh…..hhhhhhh…..hhhh."

Dans un couloir empli de fenêtres donnant vue sur la nuit étoilé somptueusement immuable de la voie lacté, un homme en armure Saiyan, les cheveux noirs et hérissé défiant les lois de la gravité courait à en perdre haleine vers ce qui ressemblait à des pleurs de bébé.

"Ouinnnnnn! Ouin! Ouiiiin!"

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte d'où l'on entendait les pleurs, quelque chose attira son attention.

"Il y a deux tonalité différentes" pensa l'homme. Puis il secoua violemment sa tête "non, ne pense à rien d'inutile Bardock." puis il ouvrit la porte tellement vite qu'il la cassa au passage.

Dans la pièce en question, il n'y avait qu'un lit drapé de blanc dans lequel se tenait une femme en sueur et au teint pâle. Recouvert par une belle couverture blanche, ses bras étaient chacun occupé à retenir des petits bébé en pleine forme.

"Gine!" s'écria l'homme en s'empressant d'aller embrasser sa femme "dieu merci tu va bien" soupira le Saiyan de soulagement.

"Oui je vais bien mon amour" répondit Gine en souriant le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

"Ouin! Ouin! Ouin!"

Ils furent interrompus par des pleurs de plus en plus fort.

Bardock regarda les deux petits dans le choc.

"C'est…."

"Oui Bardock" répond Gine, heureuse "ce sont nos enfants."

Deux bébés aux longs cheveux noirs et possèdant une queue de singe se débattaient en pleurant.

Quelques larmes semblait couler des yeux du Saiyan.

"Tu pleure?" demanda Gine, surprise.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Gine!" grogna l'homme en essuyant ses larmes "c'est juste la fatigue dûe à ma dernière mission."

L'un des bébé s'est arrêter de pleurer et attrapa sa queue qu'il se mit à mordillé de ses gencives sans dents.

"Celui-là est plein de hargne." souria Bardock en le prenant délicatement par la queue. Lorsqu'il fit assez près de son visage, le bébé se mit à grimacer et se mit à agiter ses bras et ses jambes comme s'il voulait atteindre le visage de Bardock.

Bardock regardait cela avec de grand yeux émerveillé, malheureusement le petit réussi à atteindre le nez qu'il esseya de mordiller également.

"Hahahahaha! Il est aussi hargneux que son père." ria le Saiyan heureux de rencontrer ses enfants.

Lorsqu'il jeta un oeil sur l'autre bébé, il remarqua alors qu'il ne pleurait plus non plus, le bébé était désormais sur le visage de sa mère et s'amusait à tiré les cheveux de sa mère en riant.

"Dah!"

Gine attrapa le bébé qu'elle serra contre son visage.

"Mon enfant, mon bébé, ma Yugo."

Voyant le nez de sa mère à proximité, la petite se mit à la mordiller provoquant des chatouilles à sa mère.

"Dis donc petite enquiquineuse" stoppa Bardock en l'attrapant par la queue aussi délicatement que possible "ta maman à besoin de repos, joue avec Radditz" dit il en les mettant face à face sur un tapis de jeu.

Lorsque les deux bébé se sont vus pour la première fois, ils se sont grimacer.

"Dah!"

"Bah!"

"Duh!"

"Buh!"

Ils ont alors commencé à se taper dessus en essayant de se mordre, sous l'oeil attentif de leur père souriant.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la petite se mit à pleurer.

"Ouiiin! Ouiiin!"

Radditz enroula alors sa queue autour de celle de Yugo qui se mit soudainement à rire en applaudissant.

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Radditz en se levant brusquement.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre de la ligue, celle que Yugo avait utilisée qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il était dégoulinant de sueur comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il tourna la tête vers son détecteur.

01h23.

"Pourquoi ai-je encore fait ce rêve ?" se plaint il en se levant et en quittant sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la cantine pour grignoter quand il tomba sur Diana en chemin.

"Radditz? Tout va bien?" demanda une Diana se sentant concerné.

"De quoi j'me mêle ?" répondu Radditz en continuant son chemin sans prêter attention à l'Amazone.

"Toujours aussi émotif." se moqua une voix.

"Qui ose?!" s'indigna Radditz en se tournant vers la voix pour voir Yugo dans son GI fait par Clark.

Elle se tenait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine un air sérieux affiché sur son visage.

Diana zieutait les deux saiyans de peur qu'un duel n'éclate.

"Tu es venu te moquer de ton frère inutile?" souris Radditz.

"Me moquer?"

Une veine est apparu sur le front de la Saiyanne alors qu'elle s'avança vers son frère "tu a si peu d'estime de toi même Radditz ?! Pourquoi voudrais-je me moquer d'un homme qui a déjà abandonné ?!" dit elle en disparaissant à l'autre bout du couloir laissant un Radditz tremblant de frustration.

"Et merde!" dit il en courant après Yugo.

"Attend!"

Yugo s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son frère.

"J'aimerais savoir une chose. Tu m'as dit que j'avais déjà abandonné, ce qui veut dire que tu as déjà vécu ça."

"Effectivement" confirme Yugo en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine "j'ai vécu cette situation avant toi."

"Et j'imagine que ça explique pourquoi tu t'es énormément adoucie." déduit Radditz "toi même tu t'en rend compte n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien vu, c'est effectivement la réponse à mes questions qui m'a permis de changer." répond Yugo avec un petit sourire.

"Et quel était cette réponse?" questionne un Radditz intéressé.

"La réalité" explique Yugo "notre peuple était beaucoup trop fier pour admettre que nous nous étions condamnés sous le joug de Freezer. Sur la terre j'ai appris que la fatalité pouvait se combattre, mais également que seul, on ne peut gagner à chaque fois."

"Pfff" soupira Radditz "et moi qui pensait que tu dirait quelque chose de sensé. Décidément je ne comprend toujours pas cette soeur avec qui j'ai grandi".

Yugo ria au commentaire.

"Tu n'a jamais été fort pour comprendre quelque chose de toute façon, voilà pourquoi tu ne verra jamais ce qui se passe autour de toi." se moqua t elle en montrant le bout du couloir, ou l'on pouvait voir Flash, Hawkgirl et Diana observer la discussion d'un air inquiet.

Alors qu'elle repartait, Radditz interpella à nouveau sa soeur.

"Attend! Pourquoi es-tu venue ?"

"Bonne question" répond Yugo en continuant de marcher vers la sortie "disons que c'est la faute d'une certaine amazone très inquiète pour ton bien-être. Et, un rêve peut aussi être partagé entre jumeaux."

A Yokai Académie.

"Comment as-tu fait pour grandir autant?!" questionna Kotaro en observant Gohan sous tous les angles possible pendant leur pause de midi.

Le jeune homme avait une goutte de sueur sur le front, gêné d'être ainsi observé. "Eh bien j'ai été deux jours dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps."

"La salle de l'esprit et du temps?" questionne Kokoa "la célèbre salle d'entraînement ou un jour dehors équivaut à un an dedans?"

"Tu connais heu…"

"Kokoa" répond la vampire "je m'appelle Kokoa."

"Pour ce qu'on en a a faire" soupire Hope.

"Hmmpf! Tu es jalouse parce que Kotaro est à moi!" dit elle en enlaçant Kotaro par son dos.

"Qu…." alors que le principal intéressé se rendait compte qu'on l'enlaçait, Gohan regardait dans l'horreur Hope essayant d'étrangler le jeune ninja.

"Si vous êtes tellement bien ensembles, mariez vous dans la mort!"

"Heu…...arrêtez s'il vous plaît ?" essaya timidement le jeune Gohan.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont toujours comme ça" coupa une voix.

Aussitôt, une salve de lances de pierre sépara les trois amis.

Un jeune garçon, la main droite dans la poche, alors que l'autre balançait à chacun de ses pas le poing fermer. Les cheveux blanc et les yeux gris, et aucune trace de sentiments dans son regard.

"Vous êtes prié de ne pas faire d'histoires dans les couloirs." avertit le jeune garçon sur un ton froid.

"Oui délégué." ont répondu les trois perturbateurs en soupirant.

Sangohan le regardait, concentré. "Étrange, il n'utilise pas de ki mais je peux dire qu'il est aussi puissant que papa. Il se passe de drôles de choses dans cet école."

"Ex…..excuse moi….t..tu es bien….S...Sangohan?"

Le jeune Saiyan se tourna vers la voix pour remarquer Xion se dandinant nerveusement.

"Oui….heu…..Xion c'est ça ? Que puis-je pour toi?" demanda t il avec un sourire rayonnant provoquant à la brunette de rougir violemment.

"Je…...je…...j…...je ne peux paaaaaaaaaaas!" dit elle en courant à l'opposé comme une flèche.

"Étrange" pensa Sangohan, il remarqua alors un petit livret à ses pieds. "Tiens, elle a du le faire tomber en courant."

Comment se faire des amis! Tome ⅓.

"Alors c'était ça ?" demanda Gohan, honteux envers lui-même.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, un sombre figure observait les enfants par la fenêtre.

Des yeux bleus, des cheveux roses mi-longs et un manteau noir. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, il semblait amusé.

"Décidément maître Nejax est un pur génie, je suis plus qu'heureux d'être son allié que son ennemi. J'ai hâte d'observer la suite."


	56. Chapter 56

Black Thalès.

Radditz s'entraînait dans la salle d'entraînement de la ligue des justiciers.

Il s'entraînait à donner de puissant enchaînement contre une projection de Superman.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Radditz donna un uppercut avec toute sa force qui fut, hélas, sans effets sur le surhomme.

"Et merde!" grogna le Saiyan "normale qu'elle soit aussi balèze si elle s'est battu contre ce monstre!"

"Je n'ai pas toujours eu ce niveaux là." coupa Clark en entrant dans la salle "en plus, c'est plutôt moi qui ai morflé avec elle. Toujours à me défier pour tout et n'importe quoi."

"Hmmmpf, je reconnais bien la soeur que j'ai connu jadis." souris Radditz avant de retrouver son visage tendu. "Que puis-je pour toi Kal-El?"

"Je suis venu te présenter quelqu'un" répond Clark en posant Gochi au sol "au début je ne voulais pas mais….enfin disons qu'on connaît tous les deux une femme convaincante."

"Avant toute chose Kal-El, mettons carte sur table une fois pour toute. Je te hais! Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu touche ma soeur! Mais ce que je supporte le moins, c'est que cette soeur avec qui j'ai grandi, aussi étrange puisse t elle être, s'est éprise d'un Kryptonien!"

Puis il serra les poings et grinça férocement des dents avant d'inspirer profondément.

"Mais en même temps je te suis reconnaissant."

Cette phrase surpris Clark qui le regarda dans la surprise.

"Tu as réussi là ou moi j'ai échoué. Tu as réussi à la protéger et à lui redonner le sourire."

Et Radditz surpris Clark d'avantage lorsqu'il se prosterna devant le Kryptonien.

"Je met ma fierté de côté et te prie de prendre en main le bonheur de ma soeur ainsi que l'avenir de notre famille!"

"L'avenir de votre famille ?"

"Yugo ne t'a rien dit? L'aîné ou le plus puissant de la famille s'il est membre par alliance devient le chef de la famille, il y 15 ans c'était moi. Aujourd'hui ce fardeaux est le tiens. Quels que soient tes décisions nous nous y tiendrons, Kal-El de Krypton."

Clark regardait Radditz dans le choc absolu. Ce Saiyan fier l'avait accepté lui?! Un Kryptonien ?! Comme chef de famille ?!

Puis Radditz senti quelque chose s'agripper à sa longue chevelure.

"Qu…"

"Chut, ne dis rien!" prévint Clark avec un air tendu "elle sent la peur"

A Yokai Académie :

En classe, Kotaro et Kokoa dormaient paisiblement alors que Hope lisait un manga camouflé derrière son livre d'histoire. Fate restait silencieux les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors que Xion fixait les arbres morts du jardin en silence. Seul Gohan semblait travailler en cours.

"C'est lors de l'invasion des démons de l'enfer que de nombreux monstres de Yokai Académie se sont battu au côté des humains…."

Alors que le professeur faisait cours normalement, les élèves ont entendu ce qui semblait être une dispute dans le couloir.

"Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ces élèves ont déjà un professeur !"

"Pas mon problème !"

"Mais enfin!"

"Bougez votre fessier poilu de mon chemin !"

"Gyaaaaah!"

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit violemment alors que Saphira entra en classe avec une cigarette dans la bouche.

"Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça !" pleura Mme Nekomine en entrant à sa suite.

"Que faites vous dans mon cours?!" hurla Mme Lafourche.

Sans répondre, Saphira pris sa cigarette dans sa main droite et brûla la tempe gauche de Mme Lafourche, sous l'oeil choqué des élèves.

"Mais enfin Mme…." alors que Mme Nekomine allait parler, Saphira lui fit perdre connaissance avec un baiser langoureux.

"Bon! Je me présente ! Saraphina Saphira!" s'écria t elle en écrivant son nom au tableau. "Je suis votre nouveau prof principal !"

Calmement Fate leva la main.

"Que pui-je pour toi gueux?"

"Saphira s'écrit avec un seul s professeur."

Elle s'approcha de Fate l'air de rien et l'assomma avec un coup de poing à l'estomac.

"Tiens ça t'apprendra à être beau p'tit insolent!" dit elle fière d'elle. "D'autres perturbateur?"

La classe entière se tut. Effrayée, sauf Kotaro et Kokoa dormant encore.

Saphira s'avança de nouveau au tableau.

"Je vous fais court parce que Batman me l'a demander fin de l'histoire, au revoir, rideau ! Des questions ?" dit elle en fumant tranquillement. "Pour ce qui est des punitions, je suis partisante de la torture physique, mais avant…...qui parmis vous peuvent me dire s'ils se sont déjà battu contre quelqu'un de haut niveau ?"

Hope leva la main.

"Je me suis échauffé avec un Green Lanterne une fois."

Saphira s'empara d'une craie et la lança sur la jeune Saytonienne.

"J'ai dit haut niveau!"

Gohan leva la main. "Je me suis entraîné avec mon père."

Le jeune Saiyan se prit également une craie sur le visage "ta vie ne m'intéresse absolument pas morveux!"

Voyant que plus aucun élève ne levait la main, la rouquine soupira dans la défaite.

"Vous êtes tous totalement inutile ! Voilà pourquoi vous êtes dans cet école !"

C'est alors que plusieurs femmes sont entré dans la salle de classe.

"Dit donc Saphira!" râla une beauté brune coiffé en chignon. Elle avait les yeux marrons, portait une veste beige sur une chemise blanche, une jupe bleu et des talons noir. "Pourquoi le président se plaint d'agression verbale?!"

Une autre femme ressemblant à une plante avec les cheveux roux entra dans la suite de la brune "dis donc mon amour, pourquoi les plantes que je t'avais confié sont morte?!"

La rouquine soupira au plaintes des trois femmes "vos plaintes ne m'intéresse pas! Je suis en plein cours ! Si vous voulez parler allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis!"

Les trois femmes ont alors pâlit au commentaire.

"Non! On sera silencieuses maîtresse!"

Une blonde entra alors en troisième position. Un pantalon de cuir noir rattacher à des botines à talons bordeaux, un maillot à manches courte noir également. Des yeux bleus, coiffé avec des couettes de chaque côtés et un maquillage de clown. "Pudding! C'est l'heure de mon câlin!"

"Ça vaut pour toi également !" grogna Saphira devant ses élèves abasourdi.

"Mais….." pleura la blonde. A cet instant, la cloche de fin de journée retentit.

La nouvelle prof soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

"Bon, attendez moi dans ma chambre."

"Oui!" ont elles salué en disparaissant comme un éclair.

"Quand à vous élèves inutiles, je verrais ce que vous avez dans les tripes cette semaine!" dit elle en sortant de la pièce remplit d'enfants choqué, sauf Kotaro et Kokoa qui dormaient et Fate inconscient.

Dans une salle blanche, Thalles se trouvait devant un Nejax à l'air satisfait.

Le Saiyan portait une sombre tenue (tenue Black Goku).

"Je vois que tu as réussi à maîtriser la partie de Chaos que j'ai scellé en toi. Les Saiyans méritent bien leur titre de guerriers puissants."

"Merci" souris sombrement le guerrier "je suis à présent le plus puissant des guerriers."

"Pas encore." stoppa Nejax "il reste Saphira, Jane et le numéro 1 qui sont encore beaucoup plus puissant que toi. Peut être même Kal-El qui est d'une puissance spectaculaire."

"Vous voulez rire? Je les exploses d'une traite!" grogna Thalles.

Le dieu de la discorde sembla amusé par sa réaction.

"Prouve le. Je te défi d'organiser un tournoi dans lequel le top 5 t'affrontera en un contre un."

"Entendu, si cela peut t'aider à te prouver ma puissance."

"Mais sois sur que tu n'aura aucune chance contre le numéro 1. A vrai dire, je le soupçonne d'être encore plus fort que moi et ce, sans forcer."

"Hin hin! Tes tentatives sont vaines! Je vais te prouver ma supériorité divine!"

Paf pif paf crack!

Sangoku en super Saiyan volait en direction d'une Yugo on ne peut plus normal sous l'oeil de Tortue Génial.

"Haaaaaaa!"

Goku donna un puissant coup de pied dans le visage de Yugo qui vola à une vitesse extraordinaire au loin.

"Khhhhh!"

Elle n'a pas le temps de sentir la douleur que Goku apparaît derrière elle et lui donne un violent coup de genoux dans le dos.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Paf!

"Gwwwwwaaaaaaah"

Hurlant de douleur, Yugo fut couper par un coup de Sangoku qui joignit ses mains pour la frapper violemment au ventre afin de l'envoyer s'écraser dans le sol, créant un cratère énorme.

"C'est incroyable!" s'extasia Tortue Génial "voilà déjà un mois que Goku a appris à se transformé et il gagne de plus en plus de puissance chaque jours! Les Saiyans sont vraiment incroyables!"

"Hufff…..huff…."

Sangoku commençait à s'épuiser.

"Pas mal Kakarot!"

Yugo apparut soudainement et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes.

"Gyaaaaaah!"

Le jeune Saiyan pouvait sentir ses os craquer à cause de la puissance du coup.

"Néanmoins, baisser sa garde est la pire des erreurs!"

Avec un kiai lancé par sa main droite, elle envoya Sangoku s'écraser au sol à son tour.

"Bon sang!" grogna la vieille ermite "elle résiste à Sangoku alors qu'elle n'est pas transformée. Ses combats contre Superman l'aurait donc rendu aussi forte? Je n'imagine même pas le niveau de ce Clark Kent! Heureusement qu'ils sont avec nous !"

"Kaio-Ken!"

"Qu…."

Yugo n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions que Goku, dans une aura rouge-doré vola vers elle et lui donna un coup de poing surpuissant lui cassant pratiquement la mâchoire.

En une fraction de seconde elle disparut de la vue de Goku.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Elle réapparu devant Goku, une aura blanche entourant tout son corps.

Le bras droit tendu en avant alors que le gauche était plier en arrière.

"in…..incroyable !" souris Goku.

"Poing vengeur !"

Le poings gauche de Yugo s'écrasa sur le visage de Goku qui se protégea au dernier moment.

"Quoi?! Comment?!" se demanda Yugo surprise et choqué.

"Héhé!"

"Je vois"

Yugo se recula et Goku en fit de même.

Les deux Saiyans se fixaient en souriant.

"in….impensable!" trembla Tortue Génial "c'est un match d'entraînement mais c'est sûrement le combat le plus difficile auquel Sangoku ait participé !"

"Tu as couplé à la fois le super Saiyan et le Kaio-Ken, bravo!" complimente fièrement Yugo "même moi je n'ai jamais réussi cet exploit."

"Tu vas me faire rougir!" rougi Sangoku en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

"Mais cela est à double tranchant, le Kaio-Ken doit te briser les os en ce moment même, alors finissons en!"

Yugo plia ses genoux et joint ses mains vers l'arrière, et Goku en fit de même.

Tortue Génial trembla de peur.

"Non ! Ils ne vont quand même pas…."

Les deux Saiyans se sont souris alors qu'une lumière bleu apparus entre leurs paumes.

"Kaaaaa…"

Leurs auras ont alors considérablement augmenter.

"Méééé…..

"Bon sang!" grogna Tortue Génial.

"Haaaaaa…...Mééééé….."

Une boule de ki bleu de plus en plus grosse était de plus en plus visible au loin.

Les cheveux de Yugo se tournèrent vers l'or et ses yeux en bleu. L'aura de Goku elle, devint plus brillante encore, gagnant de petits éclairs alors que deux petites mèches sur trois ont disparus.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Envoyant leurs paumes vers l'avant, de monstrueux rayons de ki bleu se sont heurtés provoquant une explosion aérienne démentielle aveuglante.

Goku, redevenu normal, tomba inconscient vers le sol avant qu'une mains l'attrapa.

"Kakarot est incroyable !" pensa Yugo en descendant vers le sol en portant son frère comme une princesse.

"Il maîtrise non seulement son état de super Saiyan en un mois mieux que moi en un an, mais il a également atteint le stade deux! D'ici un an il sera beaucoup plus puissant que moi."


	57. Chapter 57

Un futur numéro 3?!

Krilin et Yamcha sont arrivés devant la maison des Son.

Les deux amis avaient un air tendu sur le visage.

"Chi-chi avait l'air paniqué au téléphone."

"J'ai même cru entendre Goku hurler en arrière fond." transpira Krilin "mais nous avons les senzus qu'elle nous à demander."

Les deux guerriers ont alors sonner à la porte.

Ding dong!

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement par un Sangoku couvert de bandages.

"Mon dieu!" hurla un Krilin effrayé "un zombie !" il ramassa un bâton à proximité et à commencer à frapper Sangoku avec "va t'en zombie! Que fais tu chez Sangoku ?!"

Paf pif paf crack!

"Aie! Ouille! Arrête…...aie!...c'est m…...aie!...c'est moi Krilin!"

"Oh Sangoku, qui t'a mis dans cet état !?" demanda un Krilin choqué.

"Toi, en l'occurrence." soupira un Yamcha exaspéré.

"Je m'entraîne avec Yugo!" s'exclama Goku avec une joie infantile "elle est tellement forte que même avec le Kaio-Ken je n'ai pas réussi à gagner! Alors que Kara et Jar-El n'y avaient pas résister!"

"Je…..commence à penser que ta soeur est un monstre, je n'ose même pas imaginé la force du numéro 1." pâli Yamcha.

"A table mon chéri" coupa une voix affectueuse.

"J'arrive Chi-chi." puis il se tourna vers ses deux amis "venez manger avec nous."

Lorsque les trois amis sont arrivés dans la cuisine, Yamcha et Krilin ont assisté avec horreur à la mise à mort du repas de Chi-chi par Yugo et Goku.

"Les Saiyans sont des monstres" pensa Krilin "j'imagine qu'ils colonisaient d'autres planètes car il n'y avait plus de viandes sur la leur."

"Regardez les!" s'extasia Chi-chi en fixant Goku et Yugo en cachant ses joues rosie avec ses mains. "Ne sont ils pas mignon avec leurs joues d'écureuils ?"

"Dites moi Yugo" commença Yamcha, tendu.

La Saiyanne avala la nourriture dans sa bouche le plus rapidement qu'elle puisse.

"Que veux-tu homme à la cicatrice?"

"Heu…..eh bien je voulais savoir…..si…...que pensez vous du niveau de Sangoku par rapport au numéro 1?"

"On peut comparer cette écart de puissance à l'écart qui existe entre le niveau de Kakarot et celui de votre amis Chaozu."

Krilin avait sa mâchoire collé au plancher.

"Vous êtes bien tomber parce qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver." dit elle avec un sourire.

Toc toc toc!

"Pourquoi est il venu?" paniqua Krilin.

"Parce que je lui ait demander d'évaluer Kakarot."

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!" se sont étonné Krilin, Yamcha, Chi-chi et Goku lui-même.

"Ne sois pas surpris Kakarot, tu as un don certain pour le combat c'est indéniable. Il se peut même que tu puisse atteindre un niveau plus élevé que celui de Kal.

"Ha bon?!" s'étonna Goku "tu le crois vraiment ?"

"Pour être franche" répondit Yugo "je suis persuadé que tu puisse devenir le numéro 3 d'ici la fin de l'année."

Sangoku se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête en rougissant alors que Chi-chi le fixait dans l'admiration et que ses deux amis le regardaient avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Bon! Ben j'entre!"

Un homme chauve entra dans la cuisine. Des gants et des bottes de cuir rouge, un costume jaune et une cape blanche. On pouvait également voir sa tête, la tête d'un homme fatigué de tout.

Krilin et Yamcha affichaient un visage dépité.

L'homme s'avança vers Yugo un petit sourire au lèvres.

"Salut."

"C…...c'est lui le numéro 1?" demanda Yamcha déçu.

"Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence." demanda un Goku transpirant comme jamais "je sens une énergie qui me préviens d'une mort imminente si je l'approche, alors qu'il n'y a que des ouvertures pour l'attaquer."

"Ou est Sangoku?" demanda l'homme chauve.

"J…...j'abandonne. Cet homme est un monstre." pâlit le Saiyan provoquant à sa soeur un léger rictus.

"Ah." dit simplement l'homme, puis il se tourna vers la Saiyanne. "Et toi? Tu as l'air plus forte qu'autrefois, un petit duel ça te dit?"

"Pourquoi pas?" sourie Yugo provoquant à Goku et ses amis de sursauter de surprise.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?"

Un sourire chaleureux s'afficha sur l'homme jusqu'ici sans expressions aucune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une zone rocheuse désertique.

Le numéro 1 et Yugo se tenaient face à face alors que Goku et ses amis se trouvaient sur une plateforme rocheuse en hauteur.

"Un match entre le numéro 1 et la numéro 3" pâli Chi-chi "la dernière fois que j'ai eu une boule au ventre avant un combat, c'était quand Sangoku avait affronter Piccolo lors du championnat d'art martiaux."

"Face à toi, je….."

"Stoooooop" coupa Goku "finalement je vais t'affronter" dit il après avoir manger un senzu.

"Vous pouvez venir à deux." dit il en narguant les deux guerriers d'un geste.

"Il est fou !" s'écria Yamcha alors que Goku s'avança "il à beaux être le numéro 1, face à deux Saiyans il ne peut que perdre."

Ost~naruto storm 2-he who howls and rages.

Sur une étrange plateforme, laquelle semblait se trouver devant un trou noir, deux figures se faisaient face.

L'une était Tomoko et la deuxième n'était nul autre que Chloé Uchiwa.

"Ce jour devait arriver Chloé. Tu as été utile mais ces jours sont terminés, aujourd'hui ta mort sera ta libération." bava la miko.

"Je vois" souris la Kunoichi "malheureusement aussi puissante que tu sois, le camp de Tsubasa ne pourra rien contre le Sénéchal." dit elle en activant ses précieuses pupilles.

"Où sont les quatre maîtres et l'avatar?!" exigea Tomoko alors que des veines monstrueuses sont apparus sur ses tempes "tant qu'ils seront en vie, le star cristal ne pourra être correctement utilisé, Jane à payer de sa personne cette information."

"Qui sait?" se moque l'Uchiwa "ne compte pas sur moi pour te révéler quoi que ce soit, et ton Byakugan ne changera rien! Les gardiens du cristal sont sous la protection de Naruto!"

Les deux guerrières se sont regarder dans le silence complet.

Tout à coup, Tomoko se précipita vers Chloé le sabre à la main.

"Arcane secrète de Shinmei! Tranchant céleste !"

Alors qu'elle abaissa violemment son sabre, un gigantesque sabre lumineux tomba du ciel.

Chloé colla ses paumes l'une à l'autre alors que ses Sharingans se sont transformés en rosas.

D'immenses comètes ont commencer à se diriger vers Tomoko.

Dans un écran de fumée, deux Chloé sont apparus au côté de l'original.

L'une commençait à dégager une aura fantomatiques rose alors que la deuxième composait d'étranges signes à l'aide de ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle inspira profondément et souffla aussi fort qu'elle pût. Des flammes titanesques sont alors sorties de sa bouche enflammant ainsi les nombreuses comètes.

"Katon:!: astres apocalyptique !"

L'aura apocalyptique de la dernière Chloé prit la forme d'un ange géant fantomatique.

"Susanô: ange divin obscur!"

Alors que l'ange géant bloqua la lame spectral, les comètes enflammés se sont abbatus vers une miko sautant vers elles, épée à la main.

"Art de Shinmei! Épée divine tranchant les astres célestes !"

Son corps irradia de lumière de laquelle se dégagea une onde tranchante comme un rasoir découpant ainsi chaque comètes les consumant entièrement.

Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, les trois Chloé se sont ruée vers elle.

"Futon!: l'orbe tourbillonnant !"

"Raiton!: l'éclair pourfendeur !"

"Suiton!: torrent destructeur !"

Alors que l'attaque allait toucher la miko, celle-ci rengaina son sabre et se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, faisant ainsi apparaître un puissant bouclier d'énergie repoussant les trois Chloé.

"Tourbillon divin du Hake!"

"Gwaaaaaaaaaa!"

Alors que les trois Chloé ont disparus dans la fumée, une centaines d'autres sont arrivés par le dessus, chacune un rasengan dans l'une de leurs mains.

"Senpô!: pluie d'orbes tourbillonnant !"

Un flash enveloppa alors le corps de Tomoko.

"Bankai! Copie et créé toutes choses, Tsubaki!"

Changement ost~memtrix-all you are.

Dans des bureaux jonchée de cadavres un homme en manteau rouge avec une gigantesque épée dans le dos, des revolvers dans chaque mains, était face à un être lumineux encapuchonné dans un manteau d'une blancheur divine.

"Dante" la voix de l'homme encapuchonné était étrange, on jurerait entendre plusieurs voix en même temps "tu es devenu beaucoup trop gênant, je vais devoir effacer ton existence de cet univers."

"Eh ben! Tu moque pas d'humour pour une bonne soeur!"

Alors que Dante s'apprêtait à tirer avec ses deux pistolet, il disparus comme par enchantement.

"Sache que nul ne peut défier le Sénéchal."


	58. Chapter 58

Thalès le maudit. L'amour d'une mère, l'adieu d'un maître

A la pause de midi, Kokoa et Kotaro étaient comme à leur habitudes, la tête sur leur tables à baver dessus en ronflant.

Hope et Fate les regardaient en soupirant.

"J'ai du mal à accepter que cet imbécile soit le chouchou de ma petite soeur."

"Pourquoi ai-je des camarades pareils?"

Sangohan lui, fixait Xion se demandant comment il allait lui rendre son livre. "Elle m'évite dès que je m'approche d'elle. Comment pui-je m'y prendre?"

Alors que tous les jeunes élèves vivaient leur insouciante scolarité. Un sombre nuage apparut au dessus de Yokai Académie.

Xion qui regardait le ciel loin dans ses pensées fut sortie de celles-ci par un éclair éclatant tel le galop d'une armée qui charge.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Ni une ni deux, elle se réfugia derrière Sangohan.

"H…..heu….tu vas bien Xion?" questionne le petit Saiyan, ravi mais inquiet pour sa camarade.

"J…..j'ai peur du tonnerre !"

Un deuxième éclair éclata aussi bruyant et puissant que le premier.

"Quoi?!"

"Qui?!"

Se sont écrié Kotaro et Kokoa tiré de leurs sommeil prêts à en découdre.

"Bande d'idiots" soupira Hope en se tapant le front.

"Ce n'est pas normal" pensa Sangohan "ces éclairs sont provoqué par quelque chose!"

Un troisième éclair fit son spectacle, mais cette fois, Kotaro se précipita dans le couloir.

"Hé Kotacrotte! Ou vas-tu ?!" paniqua Hope.

"Kotacrotte?" ont pensé le reste du groupe.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui provoque ces éclairs ! Je vais le trouver et l'éclater !" expliqua t'il en poursuivant sa course.

"Attend moi!" hurla Kokoa en le suivant dans le couloir.

Sur le toit de l'école, Black Thalès semblait perdu.

"C'est étrange" pensa le sombre Saiyan en regardant ses mains "je voulais arriver à Metropolis. Je ne maîtrise pas encore les portails des ténèbres."

"Hey toi!"

lorsqu'il se tourna, Thalès aperçu un Kotaro et une Kokoa essoufler d'avoir couru jusqu'ici.

"Qui êtes vous pour osez me déranger ?!" s'énerva le Saiyan.

"Nous sommes…...hufff….huffffff…..ceux qui vont te botter le derrière !" se vanta Kokoa en montrant Thalès du doigt.

"Oh?" souris le Saiyan "vous vous croyez assez fort pour me battre, voilà qui est intéressant. Je vous propose un petit jeu."

"Ah oui?!" grogna le ninja "OK! Mais c'est pas parce que tu ressemble à Sangoku qu'on te fera de cadeaux!"

"Vous connaissez Kakarot? C'est encore mieux" ria sombrement le Saiyan "le jeu est simple: si vous ne me distrayez pas assez longtemps je détruit l'école ainsi que vos camarades."

Le sourire démoniaque de Thalès fit pâlir Kotaro et Kokoa qui se sont mis à douter d'être assez fort.

"Amusez moi!" hurla Thalès en se précipitant vers les deux lycéens.

Hope et le reste de la classe avait verrouiller la porte de la salle.

"Ça fait plusieurs minutes que Kotaro et Kokoa sont partis" s'inquièta Sangohan "et leur énergies semblent s'affaiblir de plus en plus."

"C'est étrange…...l'orage sembla avoir disparu depuis qu'ils sont partis" nota Fate "Il semble que ce qu'ait cru voir cet andouille de loup-garou n'était pas une hallucination après tout."

Une secousse provenant du toit fit paniquer tout les élèves de la classe.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Que se passe t il?!"

"C'était quoi ça ?!"

Sans réfléchir Sangohan se précipita hors de la classe le plus vite qu'il puisse. "Leurs auras baisse dangereusement" pleura le jeune garçon "tenez bon! J'arrive!"

"Gwaaaaargh!"

La tenant par les cheveux, Thalès ruait Kokoa de puissants coup crachant plus de sang à chaque coups donné.

"Hahahaha! Les cris de douleurs m'amuse! Souffrez! Pleurez! Hurlez!"

Kotaro était criblé de blessures étalé au sol, assistant avec horreur à la mise à mort de son amie.

"Es…...espèce…..d….d'enflure !"

Dans les couloirs de l'école Sangohan cherchait ses amis désespérément. "L'énergie de

Kotaro augmente alors que celle de Kokoa baisse mortellement ! Que se passe t il?!"

Kotaro avait la tête d'un loup, le torse plus musclé recouvert d'un pelage gris, ses cheveux se sont transformer en une crinière recouvrant sa colonne vertébrale. Seul son pantalon recouvrait ses jambes alors que ses chaussures avaient exploser montrant ses pattes de monstre de classe A.

De son corps tout entier émanait une aura blanche.

"Ko…...ta…..ro" marmonna Kokoa avant de perdre conscience.

"Oh? Tu as encore la force de te transformé?" souris Thalès en lâchant Kokoa "tu es bien plus résistant que cette femme inutile."

"Inutile ?" grogna Kotaro "immonde pourriture !"

Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le pied de Thalès se retrouvait dans le visage d'un kotaro souriant. "Ce coup était minable !" se moqua le monstre en frappant son adversaire l'envoyant s'écraser sur le grillage de sécurité.

"Bouilla! Alors ma grande? T'a aimé?" se moqua Kotaro.

Un applaudissement retentît dans l'écran de fumée.

"Tu es très fort pour ton âge, ton coup m'a fait assez mal pour que je te considère comme un ennemie".

Thalès réapparut devant Kotaro et l'enchaîna de coups aussi puissant l'un que l'autre, chaque coups étaient si forts qu'un déchaînement de vent faisait le ménage sur le toit.

Le sang de Kotaro repeignait peu à peu le toit.

Paf! Pif! Boom!

Ost~saint seiya-blue dream.

Kokoa, toussant du sang, dû au choc des puissants coups reçu, se levait difficilement, chaques muscles contracté était pour elle une douleur incommensurable.

"Ko…..ta…..kun…."

Une aura rouge émana.

"Hahahahaha! Incroyable ! Tu as une résistance hors du commun pour un gamin!" ria Thalès en continuant la mise à mort du loup-garou.

"Graaaaaaaah!"

Un coup de pied de la jeune vampire s'écrasa sur le visage du Saiyan qui s'envola au loin.

Le jeune Kotaro tomba au sol pratiquement inconscient.

"Kotaro!" pleura la rouquine en courant vers son ami.

Alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, une boule d'énergie le frappa l'envoyant s'écraser dans la forêt devant l'école.

"Gwaaaaaaa!"

Thalès se gratta la joue droite, où le pied l'a frappé. "Incroyable, ces gamins sont plutôt dangereux pour leur âge, me frapper pas une mais deux fois." un sourire effrayant s'afficha sur son visage "je vais les torturés comme il sied à des adversaires de leurs trempes."

Fin ost.

"Canon Garric!"

Un rayon lumineux engloutis Thalès et l'envoya s'écraser plus loin.

Végéta est apparu sur le toit de l'école un sourire hautain au lèvres. Il ne portait plus sa tenue guerrière mais une autre depuis son arrivée sur terre. Un longue tenue d'entraînement bleu marine sans manches recouvrant totalement ses jambes et son corps jusqu'au cou, des bottes et des gants blanc.

"J'ai senti de faibles forces baissé anormalement et voilà que je tombe sur toi." se moque t il confiant.

"En voilà une magnifique attaque mon prince" applaudi Thalès en volant vers lui comme si de rien n'était avec un air moqueur.

"Tu semble amusé, mais laisse moi te prévenir Thalès, je vais te détruire !" se réjouit le prince Saiyan avec un visage effrayant.

"Tout comme tu as écrasé Kakarot? Ne me fait pas rire" se moque Thalès "tu n'es qu'un prince déchu surclassé par ma famille. Et bien que tu ne l'admettra jamais, mon frère sera toujours meilleurs que toi."

Une veine monstrueuse apparue sur le visage du noble guerrier "tais toi! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te détruire !"

Une aura doré émana du prince Saiyan. Ses cheveux si noir devinrent doré, ses yeux se teintèrent d'un vert émeraude.

"Super Saiyan?" souria le sombre Saiyan "tu es moins nul que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai hâte de voir le niveau de l'apéritif."

"Grrr! Enfoiré!"

Trois figures observaient le combat. Installés sur le toit du deuxième bâtiment, Goku, Yugo et Saitama, fraîchement arrivés observaient Thalès en examinant ses moindres mouvement.

Végéta frappait Thalès sans relâche.

"Tadadadadadadadadada! Prend ça !" cria t il en préparant un punch surpuissant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Thalès.

"Je n'ai plus besoins de l'apéritif maintenant que les entrés et le dessert sont arrivés." Une lame de ki s'incrusta dans la poitrine de Végéta sous l'oeil horrifié des trois comparses.

Ost~dbs-desesperate assaut.

"Végéta, tu n'était qu'un simple amuse bouche."

"En…...enfoiré." ragea le guerrier avant de s'écraser inconscient.

"A qui le tour?" se moqua le guerrier jusqu'ici invaincu.

"Le mien" répondit Yugo "je vais te faire regretter le traitement que tu as infligé à mon élève !"

"Je vois, voilà donc pourquoi le garçon était aussi résistant." dit il en regardant le loup-garou inconscient, puis il se tourna vers une Yugo énervée "rassure toi, dans une minute, tu sera dans le même état."

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Alors toi aussi tu maîtrise le super Saiyan ?" se moque Thalès en serrant les poings. "Alors amusons nous!"

Leurs ki à commencé à exploser provoquant à la terre de trembler.

Dans la salle de classe, les enfants paniqués ont commencés à courir dans le couloir en hurlant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses camarades pour les calmer, Hope remarqua Fate et Xion regarder par la fenêtre du couloir. Alors qu'elle les imitas, elle vit sa mère face à une figure ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son oncle.

"Que se passe t il?!"

Alors qu'elle concentrait son ki, d'énormes veines trônait sur le visage de la Saiyanne. "Oh? Elle passe déjà au stade 3?" nota Saitama "ce gars là n'est pas n'importe qui?"

"Stade 3?" questionna Goku.

"Il existe plusieurs stade du super Saiyan, toi tu as atteint le stade deux, Yugo elle, à réussi à atteindre le 4ème stade."

"Whaou! J'ai hâte de me battre contre elle." se réjouit Goku.

"Pas sûr qu'elle gagne ce combat" coupa Saitama avec son air blasé habituel "ce gars là est à peu près au niveau de Superman je dirais."

La chevelure de Yugo devint de plus en plus grande jusqu'à atteindre le bas de ses cuisses.

"Aide moi Goku" coupa Saitama prenant un air sérieux "on va regrouper tout le monde et les évacuer, va récupérer les morveux inconscient et je m'occupe du reste." dit il en sautant du toit.

Un flash aveuglant parcourus le ciel. Les longs cheveux d'or de Yugo luisait sous son aura doré accompagné d'éclairs aussi bruyants que ceux d'un orage.

Thalès lui, était enveloppé d'une aura ténébreuse avec des cheveux redressé comme ceux de Sangoku sous sa forme super Saiyan mais à la différence que les siens étaient rose.

"Rose?" demanda une Yugo légèrement surprise.

"Surprise ma soeur? Ce pouvoir me vient de ton ami Nejax. Je dois admettre que cette couleur me dérange un peu, mais peu importe, ma puissance acquise rattrape l'esthétique." ria Thalès.

"Peu importe!" coupa Yugo avec un sourire satisfait "laisse moi te montrer comment une soeur botte le cul de son frère mal élevé." dit elle en le narguant d'un geste.

Changement ost- Tokyo ghoul-glassy sky.

Les deux Saiyans se sont précipité l'un à l'autre.

Le pied de Thalès s'aplatit dans le ventre de Yugo qui cracha du sang dû à la puissance de son frère.

"Alors? Surprise?" se moqua Thalès.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Yugo. Elle se saisit de la jambe de Thalès et se mit à tournée sur elle même de plus en plus vite.

Elle le lâcha soudainement l'envoyant s'écraser au sol, créant ainsit un énorme trou dans le sol.

"Mange toi ça!" cria t elle en envoyant plusieurs kikoha à la suite.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Thalès était debout, l'air de rien, tapotant ses vêtements afin d'enlever la poussière, un sombre sourire au lèvres. "Vraiment Yugo-neesan, ça ne te ressemble pas de gaspiller ton énergie."

"Im…..impossible!" trembla Yugo "même pas une seule égratignure ?!" puis elle grinça des dents "dans ce cas….." elle serra les poings et se mit à concentrer son ki.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Une aura rouge entoura son ki doré "Kaio-Ken x100!"

Ses muscles ont doublé de volume alors qu'une douleur insupportable s'installa dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle se mit soudainement à toussé du sang.

"Eh bien alors?" se moque Thalès "on essaye de jouer dans la cour des grands?".

A peine ces mots prononcé, Yugo est apparu devant lui et le rua de coups dans la poitrine.

"Je vais te faire ce que tu as oser faire à mon disciple !" hurla t elle alors que ses bras ont commencé ont commencé à s'ouvrir et à saigner. "Merde!" grogna t elle dans la douleur totale "comment Kakarot à pu endurer une telle douleur!?"

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par un bras traversant sa poitrine.

"Ce combat m'ennuie !" grogna un Thalès grimaçant "tu es faibles! Je perd mon temps avec toi!"

"Or….ordure!" grogna t elle en crachant davantage de sang.

Fin ost.

"Yugo!"

Une voix retentit dans sa tête.

~ailleur~

Une Yugo de Dix-sept ans, portant l'uniforme de Youkai Académie se trouvait devant une femme portant une combinaison noir et mauve ainsi qu'un casque respiratoire.

La Saiyanne la fixait dans le choc.

"...T…..Tali?"

"Tu as oublié mon nom?" plaisanta la femme "tu n'a absolument pas changée !" plaisanta le femme.

Les deux femmes se sont soudainement retrouvée dans le réfectoire de l'école.

"Mais c'est….."

"L'endroit où toi et moi avions l'habitude d'aller quand tu t'ennuyais en cours."

Des larmes ont commencé à couler sur le visage de Yugo. "Tali…..je suis…...tellement désolé !"

"De quoi?" s'étonna Tali.

"De t'avoir laissé mourir" pleura la Saiyanne "de ne pas t'avoir aider quand tu en avais besoin."

Tali s'approcha de son amie et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. "Aie!" dit elle en se tenant la main dans l'autre, à cause de la douleur dû au coup donné. "T'est aussi costaude qu'avant !"

"C'est….l'entraînement " dit elle en rougissant en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ta faute ce qui s'est passé ce jour là." coupa Tali "il s'est passé ce qui devait se passer."

"Mais….."

"Si tu veux vraiment me venger, envoie ce Thalès en enfer. Il m'insuporte au plus haut point! J'ai l'impression de revoir cet imbécile de Vergil!"

"Il….est….Trop fort…..même pour moi." explique la Saiyanne en détournant le regard.

"Si tu abandonne maintenant que pense tu qu'il arrivera à Hope, Gochi et à Clark? Sans parler de ton élève ! Préfère tu être le genre de mère dont ses enfants puissent être fière ? Un maître qui prouvera son idéal par ses actes? Ou celle d'une lâche qui aura abandonné par simple peur de son adversaire, comme je l'ai fait il y a des années ?!"

Les deux femmes se sont regardés en silence.

"A très bientôt mon amie." répond finalement la Saiyanne avec un magnifique sourire.

"Nous nous disputeront comme autrefois." répond Tali avec un ton joyeux.

"Hufff….huffff."

Une Yugo essoufflé avec un trou béant dans la poitrine tenait fermement le bras de son frère bavant le peu de sang qui lui restait.

"T…...toi?! Il te reste autant de force?!" paniqua.

"Pour l'avenir de ma famille et de mon disciple bien aimé, je vais t'emmener avec moi en enfer!"

Ost~naruto-my mother ans my father.

"Adieu Kal, Hope, Kotaro et Gochi. Adieu Jane." dit elle dans un dernier sourire alors que Goku et Saitama ont évacuer les derniers élèves inconscients.

Alors que Goku portait Kokoa et Kotaro, des larmes ont perlé de ses yeux crispé de douleurs.

"Merde! Meeeeeerde!"


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPITRE 57

Nouvelle mission spéciale

Dans le palais de Dendé, Saitama et Goku attendaient tous leurs amis pour leur annoncer la triste nouvelle.

Dans une salle blanche, le corps sans vie de Yugo était allongé sur un lit posthume.

Devant, un Kotaro, recouvert de pansements, la fixant les yeux grand ouvert, vide de la moindre trace de calme.

"C'est une sale blague que tu fais…..de toutes les épreuves que tu m'as fait faire, celle là est sans doute la pire de toute!" cria soudainement le jeune homme versant des litres de larmes "tu es la numéro trois bon sang!"

Des bras se sont enroulé autour de sa taille, ainsi que des larmes sur son dos.

"Arrête ça Kota-Kun!" pleura une Kokoa couvert de bandage "arrête toi s'il te plait!".

Le jeune ninja recouvra ses yeux de ses mains "bon sang…..BON SANG!"

A l'extérieur de la pièce, s'appuyant sur le mur, Radditz le dos collé à celui-ci les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux caché par ses cheveux, restait silencieux en écoutant les enfants pleurer.

devant l'entrée du palais, Sangoku s'était isolé du reste du groupe.

"Thalès" grogna t il en serrant dents et poings "je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existait des être capable de tuer un membre du top 5."

"C'est pourtant le cas." coupa Yoruichi en s'approchant du Saiyan "et ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne le penses."

"Yoruichi-san!" s'étonna Goku avant de serrer les dents à nouveau "comment annoncer la nouvelle à Clark?"

"Tu n'aura pas à le faire" répond Yoruichi d'un ton inquiétant "Clark à disparu hier. Soul Society a mener l'enquête mais n'a rien trouvé."

"Quoi?!" pâli Goku.

"Végéta, Saitama et toi êtes les seuls survivants du top 5" dit elle en versant quelques larmes "nous devons remplacé le 4ème et le 5ème maintenant que vous êtes monté en grade. Enfoiré de Thalès."

"Au moins il est mort maintenant." soupira Goku "Yugo l'a emporté dans la tombe."

"Détrompe toi" coupa une seconde voix.

Les deux combattants se sont tournés pour voir Saraphina venir à eux, mains dans les poches de pantalons et cigarette dans la bouche "Thalès est toujours vivant."

"Qui êtes vous?!" grogna Goku.

"Quelqu'un que tu ne peux battre" stoppa Yoruichi en levant son bras devant le Saiyan. "Pourquoi venir ici seigneur Saphira?"

"Seigneur?" releva Goku.

"Elle s'est battu durant les plus grandes batailles des 7 cycles précédent et ce, sans mourir des mains des deux dieux ennemis, si bien qu'elle à gagner le respect de leur réincarnation."

"Wahou!" s'écria Goku "alors elle est plus forte que broly?!"

"Je suis venue car j'ai une chose à faire ici." dit elle simplement en se dirigeant vers le palais "le roi Enma exige le corps de la fille."

"Le roi Enma?!" s'étonna Yoruichi "pourquoi s'intéresse t il à elle?! Et pourquoi Thalès ne fais rien alors que nous sommes affaiblis?!".

"Pour la première, cela ne nous regarde pas." répond sèchement Saphira en jetant le mégot de sa cigarette "quand à la deuxième, c'est très simple, même s'il est vivant la dernière attaque de Yugo l'a terriblement affaibli, et puis Saiyan ou pas, perdre un membre de sa famille est un événement marquant."

"Pouvons nous vraiment battre Thalès ?" demanda Goku en regardant vers le sol.

"Saitama le pourrait, mais nous devons l'économiser pour Chaos, donc la réponse est non." dit elle en se grattant le menton provoquant à Goku et Yoruichi de soupirer de frustration. "Quoique…...la fusion pourrait peut être nous aider."

"La….la fusion?" demanda Yoruichi surprise "mais il faudrait deux personnes de même niveau!"

"Oui, en l'occurrence il y à Kokoa et Hope qui ont à peu près le même niveau ainsi que Goku et Végéta…...ou alors il y a Fujimaru et Ichigo."

"Et….pourquoi pas Gohan et ce mystérieux Fate?" proposa Goku.

"C'est hors de propos" stoppa Saphira "si la fusion n'est pas encore d'actualité je vais me charger de l'entraînement des petits, ils ont plus que les capacités pour intégré le top 10."

"Tu as conscience de l'identité de Xion et de Fate?" exigea Yoruichi.

"Ceci est mon problème, pas le tiens." répond la dragonne en se rallumant une cigarette. "Quand au remplaçants pour les postes manquants je te propose tes deux anciens élèves : Soi-Fon et Fujimaru Kudo."

Yoruichi réfléchit quelques instants en se tenant le menton. "C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait leur preuve en éliminant Laxeus et Zexion, deux membres de l'organisation S de Nejax. De plus, comme Yugo et Clark, ils sont mari et femme…..d'accord, nous pouvons les intégrés au top 5. On pourrait même demander à Soi-Fon de poursuivre la formation de Kotaro Inugami, elle est après tout de la même trempe que Yugo."

"Ils sont forts?" questionna Goku, une vieille habitude.

"Honnêtement je dirais que Soi-Fon est à peu près du même niveau que ta soeur, en terme de techniques et corps à corps. Et Fujimaru est presque aussi stupide que Superman. Les deux ensemble pourraient donner du fil à retordre à Saitama et vous battre toi et Végéta."

"J'en ai marre moi, on pourrait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois?"

"Tais tois! On ne discute pas les demandes de dame Yoruichi?!"

En écoutant les deux nouvelles voix, Yoruichi eut un sourire aux lèvres.

"En plus on nous envois en plein territoire ennemis."

"C'est le genre de missions qu'on te donne depuis plus de mille ans sombre crétin!"

"C'est étrange" s'étonna Goku "j'ai l'impression d'écouter une dispute entre Clark et Yugo".

Fujimaru Kudo,les cheveux blonds foncés, a deux mèches des deux côtés de son visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. En plus de l'uniforme standard du Shinigami il porte un ruban rouge clair dans ses cheveux, qui repose sur son épaule gauche, Ainsi qu'un brassard de vice-Capitaine de la deuxième division Tout comme sa soeur, ses yeux sont bleus foncés.

Soi-Fon plutôt petite et peut paraître pour une petite fille au loin. Elle a un petit visage aux yeux bleus gris foncés , ses cheveux sont noirs et courts et forment un genre de carré effilé avec des longs bandeaux tressés en nattes blanches, elle porte un kimono noir avec la robe de capitaine. Sous son kimono noir, elle porte la tenue de la police militaire, lui laissant le dos et les épaules nus.

"Vous voilà tout les deux!" se réjouit Yoruichi "comment va mon couple favoris?"

"Mal!" se plaint Fujimaru en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en soupirant "j'ai dormi que 27 heures avant une mission suicide!"

"Mission suicide?" questionna Goku.

"Nous pensons que Kal-El a été enlevé par les Simili, c'est donc à nous autre Shinigami d'aller vérifier l'information." souffla Soi-Fon.

"Tu n'a pas l'air très fort" se plaint Goku en fixant Fujimaru.

"Tant mieux!" se réjouit Fujimaru "si tu le dis à mes supérieurs ils arrêterons de m'envoyer en mission."

Soi-Fon se mit à rougir d'embarras à la réaction de Fujimaru.

"Comment ai-je pu tomber pour un trou du cul pareil?!".

"Tu es folle de moi, c'est tout." se vante le vice-capitaine en bombant le torse provoquant à sa femme de rougir encore plus.

"Bon!" coupa Yoruichi "Vous deux, ainsi que Ichigo, Matsuri, Kotaro et Kokoa serez chargé d'enquêter sur l'éventuel présence de Superman dans l'illusiocitadelle et si cette hypothèse est confirmé, le libéré et le ramener vivant. En tant que Capitaine, Soi-Fon sera le chef de mission et en tant que vice-Capitaine, Fujimaru sera son second."

"Moi?!" s'étonna Fujimaru.

"Lui?!" s'étonna Goku.

"Fujimaru est aussi fort que moi, avec lui et Soi-Fon la mission ne peut être qu'un succès." explique Yoruichi.

"Nous sommes là!" coupa une voix.

Matsuri Kudo et Ichigo Kurosaki.

Matsuri a des cheveux blonds clairs tenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête. Ses franges sont désordonnées et plutôt longues, une bonne partie d'entre tombe au milieu de son visage, l'aspect général de sa coiffure ressemble beaucoup à celle de son frère. Comme lui, elle a les yeux bleus et porte des décorations rouges dans les cheveux, accompagné d'une fleur blanche, probablement artificielle. Elle porte le Shihakushou standard des Shinigami.

Le trait le plus reconnaissable chez Ichigo est sa coupe de cheveux en hérisson de couleur orange, une caractéristique qui lui a valu des moqueries pendant des années. Il est assez grand, mince avec une peau claire et des yeux marrons. dans sa forme spirituelle, Ichigo porte la tenue standard de Shinigami, en plus d'une sangle en travers de son torse.

"Nous sommes prêt!" s'écria Matsuri d'un air confiant et solennel.

"Zut!" pensa Fujimaru d'un air ennuyé "avec Matsuri et Soi-Fon je n'aurais pas le temps de roupiller en attendant que les combats se finissent."


	60. Chapter 60

Illusiocitadelle.

Dans un portail ressemblant à une bouche qui s'ouvre, Soi-Fon, Fujimaru et Matsuri Kudo, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kokoa Shuzen ainsi que Kotaro Inugami sont arrivés dans une ville étrange, des grattes ciels immenses illuminé magnifiquement comme une grande ville, sauf qu'elle était déserte. En son centre, un château immense sur un morceaux de terre flottant dans le ciel.

"Wahou!" s'émerveilla Kokoa "on dirait le château de papa!"

"On ressent de sombres vibrations jusqu'ici" grimaça Matsuri.

"On va en finir vite fait bien fait!" souris Ichigo.

"Si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais me cacher pour roupiller." pensa Fujimaru.

"Je vais leur montrer de quel bois j'me chauffe!" souris Kotaro en frappant son poing gauche dans sa paume droite.

"Nous allons montrer à ce Nejax ce qu'il en coûte d'importuné dame Yoruichi!" déclara Soi-Fon d'un ton solennelle "et Fujimaru, tu n'a pas intérêt à te cacher pour dormir!"

"Zut!" soupira le concerné "grillé."

"Il est étrange" soupira Kokoa à Kotaro qui hocha la tête en accord "il à pas l'air fort" puis elle se tourna vers le chef de groupe "et cette femme ressemble un peu à ton maître."

"Les gamins seront sous ta protection Fujimaru !" ordonna Soi-Fon.

"Mais pourquoi ?!" pleura le vice-capitaine.

"Parce que j'ai pas envie d'en avoir la responsabilité !" répond la capitaine "et que je n'aime pas Kurosaki!"

"Nous devrons avisé au moment venu" coupa Matsuri "rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec les Simili."

Soi-Fon resta silencieuse un moment avant de se retourner vers le château de Nejax.

"Allons-y !"

Dans une salle blanche, devant une boule de cristal, Larxene et Marluxia regardaient le groupe courir vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

"Exactement comme nous l'avions prévu" souris Larxene "les Shinigami viennent chercher l'appât avec notre nouveau sujet d'études."

"Ce Kotaro est très prometteur" sourit sombrement Marluxia "tout cela grâce au génie du seigneur Nejax, et comme il n'est plus avec la fille, Xion peut l'éliminer sans problèmes."

"Qui devons nous leur envoyé en premier?" demanda Larxene l'air amusée.

"Pourquoi pas le sujet n°908?" proposa Marluxia.

"Absolument pas!" stoppa Larxene d'un geste "celui-là est réservé à cet andouille de Naruto et notre joujou cassé !"

"Le sujet n°123 alors" souria Marluxia.

"Le sujet n°23 fera l'affaire" coupa Nejax en entrant dans la pièce provoquant à Marluxia de s'incliner alors que le sombre enlaça Larxene par la taille, de dos.

"Tu pense?" flirta la blonde d'un air cruellement amusée.

"Il sera suffisant pour nous permettre de finir dans les temps. Gardons des réserves pour d'éventuels renforts." dit il en marchant vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter un court laps de temps "Marluxia…..tu seras en charge des opérations pendant mon sommeil, fais ce que bon te semble."

"Seigneur ?" s'étonna le Simili en second.

"Je sais ce que les shinigami t'ont fait dans le passé, amuse toi mais ne tue pas les petits, sinon Vexen ne pourra en faire nos nouveau jouets."

Un sourire prédateur s'afficha sur le visage du sans-cœur "moi, Marluxia vous remercie de cet acte et ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir ! La moindre action de ces chiens à vous nuire sera puni maître !"

Lorsque Nejax disparu de la pièce, Larxene regarda son ancien partenaire l'air amusée "te voilà devenue un bon toutou Marluxou."

"Tu n'y est pas" répond Marluxia d'un air sérieux "je lui obéit car contrairement à Xenmas, Nejax peut nous apporter le pouvoir sur un plateaux d'argent, en fait, il est si effrayant que si j'essaie de me rebeller, je sais que ma tête roulera au sol."

Des perles de sueurs ont alors commencé à perler sur le visage de l'homme. "Souviens toi comment il a exterminé Xenmas et ses fidèles, même moi je peux ressentir la peur alors que je ne suis pas censé ressentir d'émotions, faute de coeur."

Un sourire fier s'afficha sur le visage de Larxene alors qu'elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine "bien joué Jean, j'ai vraiment bien fait de tomber sous ton charme de mon vivant."

Alors qu'ils approchaient du gouffre béant au centre de la ville, le groupe se fut stopper par une épée se plantant dans le sol devant eux. Une épée fine, dont la lame brillait tel le soleil dans sa toute magnificence, sa garde était aussi reluisante que la lame, et son poignet bleu ajoutait à l'arme une beauté sans pareil.

"Belle esquive" applaudi un nouveau venu.

Le nouveau venu avait les cheveux cendrée coiffé en arrière, un long manteau bleu se scindant en trois au niveau de la taille.

"Peu de personnes sont capable d'éviter Yamato."

"Dit donc toi!" s'énerva Ichigo, une veine monstrueuse au visage "ton épée perdu nous bloque le passage!"

"Parce que vous comptiez passer?" ria l'inconnu.

"Tout dépend" coupa Fujimaru d'un air sérieux, à la surprise du groupe.

"Il est peut être pas si nul finalement !" pensa Kotaro en serrant ses poings d'excitation.

"Combien de marches comporte les nombreux escaliers du château ?"

La ville n'entendit alors que le vent souffler aux alentours du château.

"...une bonne dizaine de milliers…..je pense." répond l'homme élégant.

"Alors c'est ici que s'arrête mon voyage mes amis" répond Fujimaru en versant une larme "malgré tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble, les nombreux ennemis battus, les nombreuses disputes, je vais m'arrêter là."

Le reste du groupe était de marbre.

"Hé !" pleura Fujimaru "vous pourriez au moins jouer le jeu bordel!".

"Méfie toi" avertit Soi-Fon d'un air inquiet "il est aussi fort que silencieux".

" très bien Capitaine" soupira le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en s'avançant vers l'inconnu. "Au fait Kotaro"

"Hein?"

"Je risque d'avoir du retard alors je te donne ma leçon de morale maintenant: si tu veux quelque chose, ne demande pas. Obtiens le par tes propres moyens."

Une main saisit alors Fujimaru par le col et le balança dans les bras de Soi-Fon.

"Avoir du retard? Laisse moi rire espèce d'andouille! Le vice-Capitaine doit toujours rester avec son supérieur sauf si celui-ci le lui ordonne." expliqua Ichigo, puis il regarda Soi-Fon tenir fermement Fujimaru dans ses bras. "Et puis, elle a besoin de ton soutiens pour la suite…..idiot.".

"Merci…..Kurosaki" soupira Soi-Fon de soulagement.

"Nous devrions nous dépêcher capitaine." coupa Matsuri, inquiète.

"Allons-y!"

Dans le palais du divin, l'une des chambre venait d'exploser.

Une femme avec une queue de singe, venant de se réveiller du pied gauche semblait légèrement contrariée.

"Ou est passé cet ordure de Thalès et cet imbécile de Kotaro?!"


	61. Chapter 61

Retour d'une Kunoichi.

Ost: Fate Stay Night-Emiya Shirou.

"Haaaaaa!" Ichigo esquivait tant bien que mal les assaut du guerrier élégant habillé en bleu qui semblait danser avec son sabre.

"Alors, on a du mal à se mouvoir Shinigami?!" se moqua l'homme.

"Attend un peu! Tu vas voir!" grogna le Shinigami remplaçant. Il s'arrêta soudainement de bouger, se tint droit et souleva son épée massive.

"Getsuga Tenshô!"

Dans l'une des salles souterraine du château, un homme vêtu d'un noir manteau, les cheveux court et blond, même couleur que sa barbe, se trouvait installé paisiblement dans un noir fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, construisant paisiblement un château de carte.

"Quand même" soupira l'homme aux yeux bleus "Nejax sait qu'on va se faire attaquer de tous les côtés et il reste calme….et Larxene et Marluxia qui le suivent aveuglément. J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait."

"Bonne question."

"Qui est là ?!" se leva soudainement le Simili.

"Raikiri!"

Un son insupportable se fit entendre dans la pièce, un son semblable à de nombreux oiseaux criants inlassablement en même temps.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme.

"Ainsi donc, notre joujou inutile reviens pour se faire détruire."

Une main sortit alors de sa poitrine, entouré de foudre.

"Que…...que…."

L'homme regarda derrière lui, et ce qu'il vit n'était qu'une paire d'yeux au pupilles rouge, avec sur chacun d'eux trois tomoés.

L'homme disparu et à sa place n'était qu'une énorme carte de couleur grise.

"Comment?!" s'étonna la figure.

"Hé oui ma chère Chloé, vois-tu ton attaque était prévu depuis l'arrivée des Shinigamis." expliqua Luxord en apparaissant devant Chloé vêtu de sa tenue d'autrefois, adapté à son corps d'adulte. (Tenue Sasuke, finale de l'examen Chunin.)

"Et une fois qu'ils verront que tu es en retard, les quatre maître viendrons te sauver. C'est ainsi que nous éliminerons afin de libérer les quatre barrière du Star Cristal."

La jeune femme de 17 ans resta muette.

"Tu es dégoûté n'est ce pas?" se moqua le Simili, avant de remarquer le sourire sur le visage de la kunoichi. "Pourquoi ris-tu? Profites en, bientôt nos plans seront arrivés à termes."

"Tu m'amuse Luxord. Tu ne t'est même pas rendu compte de l'évidence même" dit elle en pointant le cou du Simili.

"Que…."

Changement OST: Yuki Kaijura-Chloé Noir (rock cover)

Un Kunai se trouvait devant son cou, tenu par une deuxième Chloé situé derrière lui. "Depuis quand ?!" exigea le blond.

"Mais depuis le début" répond Chloé. "Depuis que tu t'es infiltré ?"

"Tu es lent à comprendre" soupira Chloé "je t'ai dit depuis le début! Depuis notre premier duel un sceau me permettait de savoir ou tu te trouvais et dans quelle dimension. Et en utilisant mon chakra, je pouvais, à n'importe quel moment en faire sortir un clone pour t'éliminé."

"C'est impossible! Tu ment! Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour agir?!" transpira Luxord.

"La raison est très simple, au moment ou Nejax nous à tous réunis, il avait pris soin de nous effacer la mémoire. Mais quand j'ai compris la puissance de Yugo et de Superman ainsi que la véritable identité de Nejax, j'ai discrètement imposé un sceaux sur Yugo, ainsi dès qu'une blessure normalement mortelle la frappe, mon sharingan s'active automatiquement laissant alors mon chakra soigner ses blessures. Son pouvoir ainsi augmenter me donne alors la possibilité de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace." explique la Kunoichi.

"Donc pour te répondre, si j'ai du attendre si longtemps, ce n'est pas par envie mais par l'absence de blessure mortel de ma copie Saiyanne. Nous créé avec l'énergie de Chaos à été une erreur plus que fatal pour votre organisation." se moque la Shinobi.

Le Simili se mit alors à sourire. "A t'entendre on dirait que tu penses avoir une chance de victoire sur nous."

"Bien évidemment" rétorque la Kunoichi en se mordant le pouce droit.

Une fois sa main posé au sol, d'étranges symboles sont apparus au sol.

"Ô toi prêtresse dont le sang fut versé par une ignoble traîtrise! Ô toi Miku dont la haine lui à valu nombre de bataille de désespoir et de haine! Toi gardienne de la plus sombre des pierres infestant notre monde! Ici tu es invoqué !"

Une énorme explosion de fumée laissa apparaître une jeune femme magnifique en tenue de pretresse. De longs cheveux noir appuyé par sa peau pâle lui donnait une beauté sans pareille. Elle était armée d'un arc et de flèche rangé dans un carquois de bois, attaché à son épaule gauche.

"Non! Kikyo! L'expérience 07!" paniqua Luxord.

"M'invoquer ici? Tu remonte dans mon estime petite." complimenta Kikyo avec un sourire tendre en fixant Chloé. Puis elle jeta un regard mortel envers le Simili "quand à vous! J'espère que vous résisterez assez longtemps à mon arc pour souffrir!"

"Je dois vous laissez dame Kikyo" coupa Chloé en fixant le plafond de ses Sharingans "un autre combat m'attend."

Fin Ost.

Soi-Fon, Fujimaru, Matsuri, Kotaro et Kokoa sont arrivés dans une immense salle, dans laquelle se trouvait une arène ancienne pareil aux arènes de combats romaine, au plafond, un ciel clair était peint.

Revêtit d'une chemise grise à manches courtes à col montant similaire en apparence à la chemise bleue qu'il portait souvent dans son enfance, avec une fermeture éclair ouverte à la mi-poitrine, une épé était également attaché à sa taille derrière son dos. Il porte également des chauffe-poignets bleus. Le guerrier silencieux jadis nommé Uchiwa Sasuke attendait silencieusement, assis en tailleur au milieu de l'arène.

"Qui est il?" questionna Kotaro prêt à se battre.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais se mit à sourire en regardant vers le groupe fraîchement arrivé.

"Enfin te voilà, j'ai longtemps attendu le jour de notre combat à mort ou je pourrais te faire payer le meurtre de notre Clan!" s'écria t il avec haine et, malgré tout, une pointe d'excitation.

"A qui parle t il?" s'inquiéta Matsuri.

"A moi." répondit Chloé en s'avançant vers le terrain.

"Qui es tu?!" exigea Soi-Fon "je ne t'ai nullement senti t'approché!" "Une alliée, si vous me laisser combattre ce garçon" avertit Chloé sur un ton menaçant.

"Zut" pensa Fujimaru "elles ont l'air aussi tueuse l'une que l'autre! pourvu que Soi-Fon la laisse faire."

Chloé continua son chemin jusqu'à la zone de combat, provoquant au jeune garçon de sourire.

"J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment! Ce moment ou je vais pouvoir te tuer de mes mains! Je vais laver notre clan de ton existence!" hurla t il, hystérique.

"Se connaissent ils vraiment?" demanda Kokoa l'air terrifié en tenant fermement son col, tremblante comme une feuille "cette haine….aucun doute, ils vont se battre à mort" déclara t elle en versant des larmes, provoquant au groupe de pâlir de terreur.

Désormais face à face sur l'air de combat, Sasuke et Chloé se sont regardés de leurs yeux noirs dans un silence absolue.

"J'ai vraiment pensé que tu ne viendrais pas." dit Sasuke mettant ainsi fin au silence.

"Tu as menacé la sécurité de Naruto!" grogna Chloé en serrant les poings "tu as cessé d'être l'un des miens à ce moment précis ! Et tout comme pour notre clan, je ferais partie de tes bourreaux !"

"Alors ainsi soit il" répond Sasuke avec un sourire sadique "je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué mon frère et ton cousin! Ensuite, je m'occuperais de Naruto en lui rapportant ta tête!"

Les deux Uchiwa se sont regardés en silence, se mettant petit à petit dans une position de combat confortable, leur yeux devenant rouge au fur et à mesure.

"Ils sont du même clan" trembla Kotaro "nous devons les arrêter !"

Alors qu'il commençait à courir vers eux, Soi-Fon attrapa son col, le stoppant dans sa course.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!" hurla Kotaro indigné.

"Reste Tranquille, Inugami Kotaro, et regarde le combat de deux guerriers du même clan, devenus aujourd'hui ennemis."

"Mais enfin.."

"Ton maître te l'a certainement enseigné. Un combattant se bat pour une cause qui lui paraît juste, personne, pas même son maître ou sa famille n'a le droit de lui dicter sa cause, et il arrive que parfois cette cause nous pousse à affronter ceux, qui jadis, ont été nos compagnons" explique Fujimaru "en tant que guerrier, tu te dois de respecter et de regarder ces deux combattants jusqu'à la fin."

Les yeux de Sasuke et de Chloé ont tourné au rouge avec en leurs centres trois tomoés dans chaque oeil.

Les deux Uchiwas ont couru l'un à l'autre.

Ost-soudscape to ardor. Bleach.

Et alors qu'ils se sont croisé, chacun à donné à l'autre un coup de poing dans le visage.

"Khhh!"

"Ghhh!"

Tous deux se sont alors retourner vers l'autre.

De son pied droit, Sasuke donna un coup dirigé vers le tibia de la kunoichi. Celle ci contra le coup en stoppant son pied de sa main droite, utilisant celui ci comme tremplin pour sauter plus loin arrière.

Lorsqu'elle gagna le sol, Sasuke apparut devant elle, lui donnant un puissant coup de poing au visage, provoquant à celle-ci de tourner sur elle même.

Durant ce tour complet, Sasuke nota que Chloé se pencha légèrement vers l'avant.

"Qu…."

Trop tard, le jeune brun ténébreux se prit le talon droit de la kunoichi dans le visage. Chloé avait profité de son tour complet pour contre attaquer. Le coup envoya Sasuke s'écraser plus loin.

Les deux Uchiwa se sont regardés en souriant en nettoyant le sang coulant de leur lèvres inférieur.

"Intéressant" pensa Fujimaru "cette fille me rappelle Senna."

"Zut!" pensa Kotaro "question combat, ils sont aussi compétent que maitre Yugo!"

Sasuke couru vers Chloé qui sauta en l'air pour éviter les kunai lancer par son adversaire.

Voyant son aînée dans une délicate situation, Sasuke enchaîna avec un coup de pied gauche dévié par le pied droit de Chloé qui enchaîna avec un coup de poing gauche vers le ventre de Sasuke.

Celui ci bloqua le coup avec ses mains. Chloé prit alors appuis sur celles-ci afin de faire un salto avant pour frapper la tête de Sasuke avec son pied.

D'un geste technique remarquable, Sasuke s'éloigna de Chloé en effectuant trois roue arrière, enchaînant avec d'étranges mouvements à l'aide de ses mains.

"Katon! Boule de feu suprême !"

A peine ses mots prononcé, une énorme boule de feu se dirigeait à toute allure vers la fille.

"C'est quoi cette technique !?" paniqua Soi-Fon.

A son tour, Chloé effectua d'étranges mouvements avec ses mains avant de les poser au sol en s'accroupissant rapidement.

"Doton! Mur de boue!"

Aussitôt ces mots prononcé, un mur de pierre sortit du sol apparus devant elle avant d'être englouti dans les flammes.

"Quelle horreur!" pleura Matsuri "ils ne se font pas le moindre cadeaux."

Chloé se saisit d'un Kunai et fonça à son tour sur Sasuke à toute allure.

Celui-ci se saisit alors de son épée pour parer le coup qui visait sa gorge provoquant à

Chloé de laisser son kunai voler en l'air.

Sasuke en profita pour tenter un croche pied. C'était sans compter sur l'agilité qui fit une galipette aérienne afin de frapper le kunai en l'air de son pied, celui-ci toucha la joue droite de Sasuke avant de se loger au sol.

Dans l'llusiocitadelle, une femme aux cheveux noir portant un robe verte recouvrant tout son corps, laquelle était sous un manteau marron descendant jusqu'au mollets, les cheveux brun attachés en queue de cheval se tenait à côté d'une autre femme, habillé pareil, les cheveux bruns coiffé en carré arrière assez court.

"Attend un peu Starkiller! Nous vengerons tous les jedis que tu as tué !"


	62. Chapter 62

Combat conjugale.

Dans la salle de contrôle du château, un pièce noir dans laquelle, face à la porte, se trouvait collé au mur un immense clavier branché à de multiples écrans.

Assis sur la chaise du bureaux, Marluxia regardait avec intérêt les écrans sur lesquels on pouvait assister aux duels d'Ichigo et de Chloé.

"Intéressant" sourit le Simili "il semblerait que nos visiteurs peinent à combattre leur adversaires."

La porte s'ouvrit alors que la lumière du couloir se refléta sur les écrans.

"N'étais tu pas en train de faire la sieste au côté de notre maître ?" se moqua le Simili.

"Il s'est réveillé il y à quelques minutes crétin !" rala Larxene en s'étirant "il est sur le toit, à attendre nos invités de marque."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas l'accompagner ?" demanda Marluxia, les yeux toujours rivé sur les écrans.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je me ferais tuer sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit." rétorque Larxene en s'approchant de son collègue alors que la porte se ferma automatiquement.

Tout à coup, le château tout entier se mit à pencher vers la gauche.

"Voilà notre sujet numéro 3 qui vient d'arriver." ria sombrement Larxene.

"C'était quoi ça?!" paniqua Kokoa.

Kotaro se mit à trembler de tout son être. "C…..cette…..odeur, non! c'est impossible!"

Dans l'une des pièces supérieur du château, Yugo et Saraphina soupiraient en faisant craquer leurs épaules.

"Tsss!" soupira la dragonne "avec ta manie de forcer tout et n'importe quoi t'a fait foirer notre entrée surprise!"

"La ferme!" avertit Yugo sur un ton dangereux "je suis venue récupérer mon morveux de disciple et cet andouille de Kal. Tes problèmes ne m'intéresse absolument pas."

Sur le toit du château, lequel était aussi plate qu'une pizza, Nejax était assis en tailleur quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

Ost~glassy sky.

"Ainsi donc vous êtes venus maîtres?"

"Il est temps d'en finir Nejax!" répond une voix forte et stricte "tu as assez souffert de l'emprise de Chaos."

"Nous devons accomplir notre devoir." rajoute une voix douce et apaisante.

"Alors finissons en." répond Nejax en se levant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers les inconnus, il vit en face de lui nul autre que Nita, Huan, Tseng et Xiao-Mei. Chacun portait leur tenue de maître.

Tseng portait une armure rouge feu composée de bottes de cuir, un pantalon gris de maille, des épaulières assez lourdes un buste cuirassé fait en écailles de dragon, de protection fait de la même matière sur ses bras couvrant tout jusqu'au dos de sa main mais laissant les mains à l'air libre. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais tombant jusqu'au épaules.

Xiao-Mei portait une tenue jaune-orange. Un pantalon marron de la même couleur et matière que ses bottes, au niveau des genoux, un tissu jaune attaché autour des genoux surplombait le haut du pantalon jusqu'à la taille où tout était attaché par une ceinture rouge, ce tissu jaune était raccroché au buste à manche longues qui couvrait les bras jusqu'aux mains qui eux étaient à l'air libre et qui était de même couleur et même matière jaune. Le col était fait d'un tissu orange couvrant sa poitrine et ses omoplates, le tout était sous une cape orange descendant jusqu'aux mollets.

Huan portait un gilet vert sur son torse d'où l'on pouvait voir malgré le vêtement qu'il était incroyablement musclé, il portait également un pantalon marron ainsi que des sandales. Sur ses poignets était attaché deux bracelets vert.

Nita portait une robe bleu de la tribu des maîtres de l'eau de l'époque de la maîtrise des éléments. (Tenue Katara saison 3).

"Vous avez mis vos tenue cérémoniel je vois."

"Ne g'imagri'e pas que ça poir tôa!" répondit Xiao-Mei l'air en colère.

"Ne t'imagines pas que c'est pour toi!" traduit Tseng en montrant le Simili du doigt.

"Feu!" Nejax tendit sa main gauche vers les quatre maître, de sa paume sortit une immense boule de feux.

"Hmmpf!" Huan frappa du pied sur le sol, faisant ainsi apparaître un mur de pierre les protégeant tous les quatre de la magie de Nejax.

"Montre toi!" exigea Tseng.

Nejax apparut en haut du Quatuor et donna un coup de pied vers eux. De son pied, un immense nuage de puissante flammes jaillit.

Tseng afficha un sourire, joignit ses mains paumes jointes laissant sortir un petit jet de flammes qui trancha le nuage.

"Tu ne peux rien contre nous quatre!" avertit Huan.

"Tout seul, non. Mais…" commença Nejax.

"A deux c'est différent." continua Tsubasa en apparaissant derrière le groupe.

"Toi?!" grinça Nita.

"Cela faisait longtemps m…"

Il n'a pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un puissant jet d'air l'envoya au loin.

"Ta xroi me froule!" se plaint la moine sur un ton extrêmement dangereux.

"Pour une fois, je ne te chercherai pas ma vieille!" se moqua Tseng, amusé.

A toute allure, Tsubasa vola vers le toit.

Avec un grand sourire, Tseng sauta vers lui en donnant un coup de pied, créant ainsi un gigantesque jet de flammes.

"Waaataaaa!"

Dans l'un des couloirs du châteaux, Yugo et Saraphina marchaient en suivant l'odorat de la Saiyanne.

"Tss!" rala la dragonne "j'ai rarement vu une pisteuse aussi incompétente! Super lente et désagréable!"

Une veine titanesque apparut sur le front de Yugo "si madame n'est pas satisfaite elle n'a qu'à bouger son popotin écaillé!"

"Je pourrais" répond la dragonne, les mains dans les poches. "Mais je ne pourrais plus me plaindre de ta nullité pratiquement légendaire."

"Grrrr! Tu m'énerve!"

Les deux guerrières se sont soudainement arrêter quand une figure est apparu devant elles.

Superman était là, dans une armure Kryptonienne, une énorme pierre rouge sur le front. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'homme regardait la Saiyanne en riant sombrement.

La Saiyanne, regardait cet homme en silence.

"..."

"Eh ben! Quel accueil!" se moque l'homme d'acier "nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis extrêmement longtemps et c'est tout ce que tu a à me dire?"

"Ce n'est pas toi que je viens chercher." répond Yugo sur un ton froid "mais l'autre imbécile."

"Malheureusement, je ne compte pas disparaître encore une fois, ma chère Yugo. Et je compte prendre ce que je convoite par la force" dit il amusé en montrant la Saiyanne du doigt.

"Désolé, mais je suis déjà prise" rétorque Yugo en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

La rouquine observa sa camarade dans le silence.

"Tu as conscience que tu ne peux utiliser cette forme seulement durant 20 minutes ?"

"Oui….je sais…...maître." dit elle en marchant vers Kal-El.

"Oh ?" se moqua le Kryptonien avec un sourire confiant. "Tu es sûr de vouloir te mesurée à moi? N'oublie que Clark et moi ne sommes qu'un, je connais tous tes tours."

"Peu importe! J'ai promis au gosses de ramener deux imbéciles! Et il se trouve que mon mari en fait partie!"

"Bon" je vous laisse les tourtereaux. Vestigem!" coupa Saraphina en se liquéfiant.

Yugo et Kal-El étaient face à face, se fixant dans le silence.

"Graaaaaa!"

Un cri effrayant venait du fond du couloir.

Les deux guerriers ont tourné la tête vers le bruit.

"On dirait que notre combat devra attendre." souria Kal-El.

Des bruits de pas faisant trembler le sol semblaient se rapprocher.

"Graaaaaaaah!"

"On dirait bien" soupira la Saiyanne.

Du fond du couloir, Hulk et Miss Hulk, dont la musculature semblait beaucoup plus évolué couraient en direction des deux héros.

Hulk se saisit de Superman alors que Miss Hulk attrapa Yugo. Tous deux ont alors sauté vers l'autre côté du couloir entraînant leurs cibles avec eux. Sortant du château à toute allure, les quatre guerriers se sont écrasés dans la ville entourant le château.

Sur le toit:

"Aaaah!"

Tsubasa, armé d'un marteau titanesque, aussi grand qu'une girafe et gros tel un éléphant s'apprêtait à frapper le bâtiment depuis les airs.

"Pfrt!"

Nita, dont les bras étaient devenus des fouets aqueux, utilisa le fouet droit pour l'enrouler autour de la jambe du Krypto-Saiyan légendaire.

"Jamais nous ne vous laisserons faire!" hurla la maîtresse des eaux. Puis tirant le plus qu'elle puis, amena Tsubasa à s'écraser violemment au sol.

De son côté, Nejax frappait Tseng avec de puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac.

"Lichd la!" hurla Xiao-Mei de rage en expulsant de ses paumes une puissante tornade qui toucha le Simili.

"A mon tour!"

Huan, grâce à sa maîtrise de la terre envoya de gros morceaux du toit dans la tornade créé par sa fille, les envoyant ainsi dans la figure de leur adversaires.

Tsubasa réapparut derrière Xiao-Mei et s'apprêtait à la frapper de son titanesque marteau.

"Désolée mon garçon, ça va faire très mal."

Une chaussure de cuir habillé s'écrasa sur le visage de Tsubasa, l'écrasant au sol.

"Toi?" s'étonna Nita, l'air joyeuse.

"Bonjour maîtres, cela faisait longtemps. Depuis notre combat contre les précédents réceptacles en fait." répond Saraphina l'air joyeuse, un cas rare.

Saraphina était là, le pied gauche sur le visage de Tsubasa, les mains dans les poches.

Nejax apparut soudainement derrière elle.

"Le dragon obscur et les quatre maîtres ensemble ?" commença le Simili.

"Nous n'avons plus le choix." continue Tsubasa.

Du Simili, une aura sombre émana.

Du Krypto-Saiyan émana une aura lumineuse.

"Tssss!" grogna la rouquine "petits joueurs".

Dans l'arène, Chloé et Sasuke poursuivaient leur lutte à mort.

"On devrait peut être l'aider non?" proposa Fujimaru.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Fujimaru!" coupa Soi-Fon "nous devons attendre la fin du combat!"

"Je vois….dommage."

Slash!

Soi-Fon ressenti soudain une horrible douleur provenant de son dos, du sang en jaillit en masse avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

"Fujimaru Kudo…...pourquoi?"

Fujimaru affichait un regard froid en tenant son Zanpakuto ensanglanté.

"Désolé, mais je dois préparer le terrain pour le Sénéchal. Adieu….mon amour."


	63. Chapter 63

Majin, Saiyans, Kryptoniens et géants verts.

Yugo et Kal-El se sont reveiller dans un cratère provoqué par leur chute. Au dessus d'eux, de petits chocolat à l'apparence d'Hulk et miss Hulk.

"Que…..que s'est il passé ?" demanda Clark retirant les restes du cristal rouge de sa tête en se relevant tant bien que mal. Yugo en fit de même.

"Une ville ?" demanda Yugo en regardant les alentours.

*clap clap*

Un applaudissement retentit.

"Splendide !" coupa une voix moqueuse "je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces deux imbéciles donnent leur vies pour les vôtres."

Clark et Yugo ont alors tourné leurs tête vers la voix.

"Ils ont même retiré le cristal que Creamy avait implanté à Superman."

Thalès apparut accompagné d'une étrange créature rose. Elle était mince, avec une étrange tenue (Tenue Majin: dynamique DB XV) elle avait un regard mauvais, et 5 antennes descendant derrière son cou, comme des cheveux.

"Thalès !" grogna Yugo.

"Toujours le même ma soeur." nargua le Saiyan en saluant solennellement sa soeur.

"Creamy aime beaucoup taper!" s'écria la femme rose en sautillant sur place.

"Toi la ferme!" grogna Thalès.

Creamy jeta un regard froid à Yugo qui se mit à trembler dans la crainte.

"N….non! C'est quoi…..cette chose?!...personne…..personne ne peut avoir autant de puissance….même Kal n'aurait pas la moindre chance!"

Lorsqu'ils se sont retourner vers le son de la voix, les deux héros ont alors aperçu Larxene souriant dangereusement portant les corps inconscients de Kokoa et Kotaro.

"Toi?!" grogna la Saiyanne. "Tu as 3 secondes pour lâcher les gamins!"

"Oh?" sourit moqueusement Larxene en fixant Yugo "c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de les avoir sauvé ?"

"Quoi?" se sont étonné Clark et Yugo "les sauver ? Les sauver de quoi?"

Une puissante explosion provenant du toit du château provoqua au sol de trembler.

"On dirait que ça barde la haut." provoqua Thales.

Larxene se tourna vers le Saiyan avec un regard de fureur.

"Tu as libéré le sujet n°3 sans notre autorisation Thalès ! Je suis venue te faire payer cette trahison !"

"Toi?!" se moqua Thalès avant de rire comme un détraqué. "Je suis plus puissant que…"

Le sombre Saiyan n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Larxene s'abattit sur son visage l'envoyant s'écraser dans l'un des immeubles à proximité.

"Creamy ne t'aime pas!" hurla la démone rose en sprintant vers la simili.

Larxene se mit à fixer Creamy en claquant des doigts. "Éclair!"

Un nuage gris apparut au dessus du groupe. Une série d'éclairs puissants s'abattit sur la Majin alors que la blonde se tourna vers le duo marié.

"Préparez vous" dit elle en montrant le ciel orageux "IL arrive."

"Qui arrive?!" hurla un Superman à bout de nerf.

A cet instant, une lumière aveuglante jaillit du ciel alors que l'illusiocitadelle fut réduite à néant en une fraction de seconde créant une explosion extrêmement brutale détruisant la moitié de la ville fantôme.

Une figure encapuchonné dans un manteau lumineux éclatant d'un blanc divin apparut sur les décombres.

Alors qu'un morceaux du bâtiment commença à bouger, attirant l'attention du nouveau venu, deux entités fantomatique sont apparus en jaillissant des décombres de l'illusiocitadelle.

"Oh? Des insectes ont donc survécu à mon arrivée ?"

"Amusant, je ne pensais pas que tu serais intervenu aussitôt." coupa Nejax apparaissant derrière lui en compagnie de Tsubasa, Saraphina et des quatre maître "au moins on va pouvoir arrêter de se tirer dans les pattes pour te faire la peau."

"Si vous en étiez capables, ce serait fait depuis belle lurette." nargua l'entité en se tournant vers le groupe.

"Rassure toi. On va en finir aujourd'hui." grogna Saraphina en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

"Ça, ça m'étonnerais." répondit le sénéchal en pointant la dragonne du doigt. Ce simple geste créa une tempête d'énergie si puissante, que Xiao-Mei utilisa sa maîtrise de l'air afin d'utiliser la gravité pour permettre au groupe de ne pas voler trop loin.

"Que de faibles." souffla l'être divin.

"Voie de liaison 61! Rikujokoro!"

6 piliers d'énergie se sont abattu sur le Sénéchal l'immobilisant sur place.

Fujimaru et Matsuri sont apparus en se dressant dans les air.

"Intéressant" se moqua à nouveau l'être suprême "des shinigamis qui s'en prenne à l'être qu'ils devraient vénéré."

Sasuke et Chloé sont apparus devant le sénéchal, leur sharingans activé.

"Hmmpf!" grogna le brun ténébreux "on dirait que notre duel est reporté à plus tard."

"Voilà qui retarde donc ton inévitable défaite." répond la kunoichi.

Un énorme morceaux de béton fut lancer sur la tête du sénéchal.

"Pfouh! On l'a échappé belle! Dommage que la guerrière que tu es est aussi lente au démarrage." se moqua Larxene.

"Ta gueule !" grogna Yugo en étirant ses bras "si tu l'avais pas éviter tu l'aurais senti passer, crois moi!"

"C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'inspire une telle pression." souffla Clark en suant comme jamais auparavant "je suis content de savoir que Nejax et Tsubasa sont ennemis de cet homme."

"Amusant. Vous comptez donc tous vous battre contre moi?" demanda le Sénéchal.

"Et comment!" grogna Kotaro l'air joyeux en faisant craquer ses poings suivie par une Kokoa lassé par sa naïveté.

En une fraction de seconde, Nejax et Tsubasa sont tous deux apparus devant le sénéchal et lui ont asséné un coup de poing en direction du visage.

"C'est impensable !" sua Saraphina en observant la scène "certes ils sont amis depuis très longtemps, mais après leur séparation je m'attendais à quelques doutes de l'un vis à vis de l'autre!" c'est alors qu'un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage si crispé habituellement "mais pour qu'ils soient si synchrone…...enfin nous allons voir le plus puissant tandem de ces lieux contre l'être le plus puissant que le monde ait connu….mais cela sera ne suffira certainement pas."

D'un simple souffle les deux guerriers furent expédiés au loin, allant s'écraser au immeubles de l'autre côté de la ville.

Les autres guerriers présent regardèrent le Sénéchal dans le choc.

"Qui sont les suivants?!" exigea l'être divin en dégageant une aura de terreur immobilisant tout le monde sur place.

"Im….possible !" pleura Kotaro en tombant sur place, les larmes coulant sur ses joues accompagné dans sa chute par une Kokoa terrorisée.

"On….on..ne peut rien faire!" grogna Yugo dans une terreur sans nom. "Même Nejax et Tsubasa se sont fait dégager par un simple souffle!"

Cette simple réalité provoqua à tous le monde de rester immobile d'effroi.

"Toutes ces magouilles, ces pertes, ces sacrifices et ces plans pour en arriver là?" souffla le sénéchal "je dois avouer que…...je suis déçu de vous tous."

Après une minute de silence…Saraphina se mit à trembler d'impuissance.

"Oh? Tu as déjà compris ce qui se passait?" se moqua le Sénéchal.

"Qu'y a t il?" quémanda Huan.

La dragonne montra un point lumineux dans le ciel sombre étoilé.

"Non!" pleura Superman "c'est la terre!"

"Oui. Ce monde et la terre vont entrer en collision et anéantir le système solaire entièrement." explique le Sénéchal.

"Pourquoi ?!" pleura Matsuri "pourquoi tout ça?!"

"Pourquoi ?" souffla le Sénéchal "et pourquoi tous ces conflits ? Pourquoi la ligue des justiciers est incapable d'arrêter les morts d'Innocents? Parce qu'elle est incapable de faire ce qu'il faut !"

"C'est faux!" hurla un Superman indigné "nous arrêtons chaques criminelles!"

"Mais ils arrivent toujours à recommencer leurs méfaits n'est ce pas? Qui est le véritable coupable de tous ces morts alors? Eux? Ou les justiciers incapable de faire ce qu'il faut?"

"C'est…"

"Et pourquoi les Shinobis sont ils incapable de faire la paix? Parce que les hommes sont dépendant de la violence ! Chaque espèces à la violence dans le sang."

"Pourquoi avoir anéanti tous les scientifiques qui ont découvert la vérité ?!" exigea Yugo.

"Anéanti ? Tu te trompe, tous ces gens ont affronté leur destins. Triomphé du Sénéchal et sauvé cette univers ou périr en essayant."

"Et les planètes?!"

"Mon apprenti Zeno devait s'entraîner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et d'autres ont été détruite par votre dieu de la destruction."

"Assez d'explication !" coupa Saraphina verte de rage "arrête cette planète !" hurla t elle en se précipitant vers le Sénéchal.

La seconde qui suivit, le Sénéchal tenait la gorge de la rouquine dans sa main gauche.

"Impossible !" grogna Yugo "même la rousse ne peut rien contre lui!"

"Vous avez 2 solutions pour sauver votre monde. Soit vous m'arrêter ou périssez en essayant, soit vous arrêter cette planète par la force de vos mains ou périssez en essayant."

"Intéressant." coupa une voix.

"Je sens…...3 énormes puissances" trembla Kotaro "plus grande encore que celles que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'ici."

"Bien vu Kotaro."

Une femme ressemblant trait à Yugo avec des cheveux noir en Shaggie. Elle portait le même GI que Yugo mais avec des baskets montante et sur ses avant-bras un bandage couvrant toute la peau. Elle portait également le bâton magique, que jadis maniait Sangoku.

"Qui….qui est-ce?" demanda un Clark choqué.

"Elle me ressemble mais….elle à l'air…...aussi gentille que puissante."

"M...aître?" appela Kotaro hésitant.

"On se ressemble autant?!" souria la nouvelle venue en cachant sa gène affiché sur ses joues avec ses mains en sautillant sur place.

"Tiens tiens…..un nouveau rat?" se moqua le Sénéchal.

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit alors qu'elle frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre "c'est ça amuse toi, tu rira moins quand on en aura fini avec toi."

"Bien dit mon amour" coupa Bardock en apparaissant de nul part.

"Père?!" s'étonna Yugo avant de fixer la femme dans le choc "mais alors…."

Une autre femme apparut dans une armure kryptonienne avec un S sur le torse, les cheveux noir ondulée, elle fixait Clark d'un air maternelle.

"J'ai tant de choses à te dire Kal….." dit elle avant d'afficher un regard sérieux "mais nous avons fort à faire avant."

"Oh? Vous avez donc décidé de m'affronter?" se moqua le Sénéchal en relâchant Saraphina.

Les guerriers regardaient le Sénéchal déterminer à se battre.

Lara et Bardock ont donné l'assaut en se précipitant vers l'être ultime suivi par les autres.

Avec une vitesse et une force fulgurante, le Sénéchal frappa Lara et Bardock à la poitrine les envoyant s'écraser plus loin.

"Nuaaaaah!"

Alors que Yugo et Saraphina sont arrivées à leur tours, l'être divin utilisa un coup de coude les envoyant s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Superman vola à pleine vitesse et le saisit par la taille espérant ainsi l'emmener avec lui. Mais malheureusement il n'en fut rien.

"Non! Il est aussi fort que ça?!"

D'un coup de coude, Superman fut lui aussi enfoncer dans le sol. Le coup fut telle que l'homme d'acier sentit ses os se fissurer lors du choc.

"J'ai une idée" ria sombrement le Sénéchal "pourquoi ne pas vous donner une chance de victoire en vous emmenant sur votre terrain de jeu favori ?"

Alors qu'il claqua des doigts, tout le monde, même Tsubasa et Nejax inconscients, était sur terre à Metropolis. Puis riant aux éclats le Sénéchal montra la planète approchant au loin.

"Voyons si vous et vos amis réunit pouvez me vaincre tout en empêchant votre planète d'entrer en collision avec celle là."

A peine a t il eut le temps de formuler sa phrase qu'un éclair blanc l'emmena s'écraser dans l'un des immeubles de la ville provoquant à Clark un petit sourire.

"Jar….." murmura Lara, une larme à l'oeil.

"Il nous a transportés sur terre d'un simple claquement de doigt" pleura Kokoa en serrant ses bras au maximum de sa force "sa force est supérieur à n'importe quel héros de la terre."

Metroman fut projeté dans un gratte ciel qui s'effondra à cause du choc.

Alors qu'il se redressa, le Sénéchal fut frapper par un éclair rouge.

"La ligue!" hurla Kotaro rassurer d'avoir des renforts "avec eux on va pouvoir…."

"Pas question !" coupa Superman "vous allez vous mettre à l'abri!"

Gine et Yugo se sont précipités sur le Sénéchal à grande vitesse.

"Pfft! Le combat est beaucoup trop simple!"

Alors que Gine donna un coup de pied, le Sénéchal s'en saisit, la faisant tournoyer sur place, emportant Yugo au passage.

"Mais…" tenta le jeune lycanthrope.

"Pas de mais!" coupa le Kryptonien "même avec tout le monde nous n'arriveront qu'à le retarder! Vous devez avertir les autres!"

"Et…...me…...voilàààààà!"

Un jet de flammes gigantesque englouti le Sénéchal.

"C'est quoi ça?!" hurla Kokoa en voyant le feu jaillir du poing de Tseng.

"Gra min toar!" beugla Xiao-Mei en utilisant sa maîtrise de l'air afin de créé un tourbillon entourant les flammes, créant ainsi un tourbillon couleur rubis.

Une aura blanche dissipa l'attaque comme si de rien n'était.

"Non! Même ça ça ne marche pas!" pleura le maître de l'eau.

Saraphina, au sol, les yeux fixant le météor titanesque se dirigeant à pleine allure vers la terre, semblait sans vie.

Bardock et Gine, la tête dans les mains du Sénéchal furent projeté au sol créant un trou béant en plein milieu de Metropolis.

Clark, les os gravement abîmé à cause des coups du Sénéchal, fixait lui aussi le monde des similis se diriger vers la terre.

"Nous…..devons l'arrêter"

Alors qu'il peinait à se relever, un nouveau venu l'aida à se redresser d'un simple mouvement.

"Bien dit mon fils."

Clark fixa son père dans le choc! Toute sa famille était là ! Jar-El, Lara et Jor-El!

Alors que Yugo prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac, Lara et Jar-El sont arrivés en volant à toute allure en envoyant leur rayons thermiques.

"Cette planète se dirige vers nous grâce à l'esprit du Sénéchal" explique Jor-El "nous devons à la fois vaincre le sénéchal et arrêter la planète."

"Mais c'est…."

Clark n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fujimaru apparut devant lui, posant délicatement le corps inconscient de Soi-Fon au sol.

"Rapide!" pensa l'ancien Kryptonien.

"Je vous la confie!" dit il avec un air sérieux avant de disparaître.

Fujimaru, Matsuri et Ichigo sont apparus devant l'être divin.

"Vous?!" grogna le sénéchal.

"On est là pour te botter le cul mon gars!" souris Ichigo en frappant son poing gauche dans sa main droite.

"Des shinigamis?! Me botter le cul?! Que pouvez contre un dieu?!"

"M'en fout! Je suis hâté !" coupa Fujimaru avec sa technique suprême du «middle finger».

L'être divin se mit à trembler de rage.

"N…..rien à faire Baka! Baaaka!"

"Qu…...c'est toi l'imbécile d'abord!"

"C...ce que tu dit n'a pas d'importance parce que….parce que….miroir magique! Tout ce que tu dis reviens sur toi!"

"Hein?! C'est quoi cette stupidité divine?!"

"C'est la mienne ! Si c'est divin c'est le Sénéchal !"

"Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur c'est tout !"

"Merci"

"Fujimaru ! Tu rentre dans son jeu!"

"Silence gueuse!"

"C'est à moi qu'tu parles? C'EST À MOI QU'TU PARLES?!"

"Vas y Matsu casses lui la gueule à ce bel enfoiré !"

"Merci."

Les autres guerriers fixaient la scène dans l'incompréhension total.

"C'est ça le Sénéchal ?" demanda Jar-El.

"Assez d'enfantillage!" coupa le Sénéchal, redevenant sérieux "je veux voir de quoi sont capables l'assassin célèste et la guerrière infernale !"

"Très bien!" répondit Matsuri en assommant Ichigo par surprise.

"Hmm? Pourquoi une telle action?"

"Parce qu'Ichigo ne supporterait pas le combat sanglant et répugnant qui s'annonce….père." répondit Matsuri causant le choc totale des autres guerriers.

"Eeeeeeeh?!"

"Tu as donc compris, je te félicite Matsuri. Comme toujours, tu as de bons intintcs de déduction."

"Facile! Tu n'a pas montré le moindre signe de rancune envers Fuji malgré son affront, au contraire, tu cherchais tes mots."

"Assez parler Matsu!" coupa Fujimaru "Shiyo ne doit pas rester seule plus longtemps."

Grâce à un Shunpo, Fujimaru apparut derrière le Sénéchal qui le frappa d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant à quelques mètres.

"C'est tout? Tu m'a habitué à mieux que ça Fujimaru." se moque le Sénéchal gagnant un sourire du blondinet.

Fujimaru se mit à tiré sur une sorte de chaîne énergétiques, et Matsuri en fit de même.

"Qu'est-ce qu….."

Le Sénéchal fit alors enchaîné par une chaîne enroulé autour de lui.

"Quand?"

"Pendant mon Shunpo de tout à l'heure." répond le blondinet.

Des piliers de terre sont sortie du sol, alors que Chloé apparus sur l'un d'entre eux.

Après quelques manipulations…..

"Doton! Cercueil de terre!"

De la terre recouvrit l'être divin.

« Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! »

"Une incantation ?!" releva Saphira en fixant Matsuri "ces gamins utilise la magie?!"

"Voie de la destruction 33! Sōkatsui!" hurla Matsuri.

Une boule de feu bleu, surgit alors de sa paume et engloutit le cercueil de terre, créant une énorme explosion à son contact.

"Cette technique est extrêmement puissante !" grogna Yugo en fixant l'explosion dû au dommage de l'attaque "j'ignore le plein potentiel de cette attaque mais une chose est sûr…...même en super saiyan 3 j'aurais été mis KO."

"Voici donc de quoi sont capables les dieux de la mort" pensa Jor-El "leur noms n'est pas usurpé."

« Fils noirs et blancs ! 22 ponts géants ! 66 couronnes et ceintures ! Traces de pas, tonnerre grondant au loin, pluie drue, terre tournante, soir tombant, mer de nuages, colonne bleue de l'armée… Formez une sphère et traversez les cieux ! »

"Voie de liaison 77! Tenteikūra!"

"Ici Fujimaru Kudo! Vice Capitaine remplaçant de la deuxième division !"

Kotaro et Kokoa, en train de courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient en direction de Gotham se sont arrêté tout à coup.

"Fujimaru….c'était pas le crétin qui à assommer Soi-Fon avant que l'illusion Citadel n'explose ?!" s'écria Kotaro.

"Si….mais c'est lui qui à érigé la barrière autour de la citadelle pour amortir le choc de l'explosion." répond Kokoa.

"L'identité du Sénéchal à été découverte ! À tous les héros disponible ! Vous devez stoppé la planète illusoire !"

"C'était lui dans ma tête ?" demanda Clark en fixant le blondinet.

Une violente secousse fit son apparition dans la zone des décombres.

"C'est quoi ça encore?!" s'écria Metroman.

Des décombres, une aura lumineuse et une autre ténébreuse, sont sorties et se sont envolé vers la gigantesque planète.

"C'est Nejax et Tsubasa!" s'écria Clark.

Ost~Naruto shippuden op1-heroes come back.

"C'est partie pour l'éclate!" s'écria Larxene alors qu'une aura foudroyante émana d'elle avant de disparaître vers la gigantesque planète.

"Graaaaaaaah!" hurla Yugo en se transformant en super Saiyan 4 "personne ne doublera un Saiyan dans l'action !" dit elle en décollant à son tour.

"Ça c'est parler comme un Saiyan !" s'écria Bardock en décollant à son tour suivie par Gine.

"Oui!" s'écria Jor-El "on peut prendre l'avantage ! Les petits jeunes ont assurer notre victoire !"

"Allons-y!" cria Superman en volant à pleine vitesse suivi par sa famille.

Alors que tous le monde gagna l'espace. Sortie d'hyper espace, des crevettes métallique géante, et d'autres monstres métallique sont apparus. Une armées imposante, tellement qu'on ne pouvait les compté.

"Les moissonneurs !" grogna Jor-El.

Une armada de vaisseaux spatiaux sortit à son tour d'hyper espace faisant feu sur les machines. Parmi lesquels, le vaisseau de Batman était reconnaissable entre mille.

"Bruce!" s'écria Clark dans la joie "mais comment!"

Clark entendait la voix de son meilleur ami, lui redonnant ainsi la force de continuer.

"Ton vieux camarade à convaincu le sénat avec des arguments frappant." rétorque la chauve-souris sur un ton amusé.

"Mon vieux camarade ?" questionna Clark.

"Tu m'as oublier depuis le temps?" se moqua une voix.

"Non….impossible" trembla le Kryptonnien.

"Commandant John Shepard au rapport."

Alors que les vaisseau et les titans de ferrailles se bombardaient, au loin étaient visibles de petites lumière vertes, roses et bleu se rapprochant.

"Kal! Suis moi!" ordonna Yugo alors que tous le monde se dirigeait vers le combat.

"Où ça?!"

"On a une planète à arrêter!"

Sur terre, la bataille spatiale était visible par de petites explosions et de multiples couleurs dû au différents lasers.

Kotaro et Kokoa regardaient la scène dans la peur totale.

"Ça à l'air de sacrément barder la haut." commença Kotaro.

"Dire que je voulait y aller aussi au début."

Alors qu'ils sont arrivée sur la planète, Yugo et Superman regardaient la ville détruite.

Superman se mit alors à serrer les poings jusqu'à en saigné.

"Si on ne l'arrête pas, la terre sera dans le même état !"

"Moins de parlotte! Plus de bougeotte !" coupa Yugo en s'envolant. Puis elle se mit à voler vers le sol, tête la première, bras tendus, puis lorsque ceux-ci ont touché le sol, s'est mis à pousser de toutes ses forces.

Superman se mit alors à fixer la scène avec amusement.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ma puce?"

"Ça se vois non?! Je pousse!"

"Je vois bien que tu pousses, mais on va pas l'arrêter comme ça…."

"T'a une meilleur idée?!"

"Ben non mais…"

"Alors tais toi et aide moi! À défaut de l'arrêté on pourra la retardée jusqu'à ce que birdman trouve une solution!"

Sur terre:

Une gigantesque explosion était visible au loin.

Chloé Uchiwa était essoufflé devant le Sénéchal.

"Hufff…...huffff…."

« Au bout de mille mains… Mains de ténèbres hors d'atteinte, archers du ciel sans reflet… Chemin illuminé, vent qui attise les braises, assemblez-vous sans hésiter au bout de mes doigts… Balles de lumière, huit corps, neuf rayons, chemin des scieux, trésor vicié, grande roue, tourelle grise… À l'horizon l'arc se tend et disparait en éclats blancs… »

Alors que Fujimaru récitait son incantation, un millier de pieux de lumière de la taille d'un homme décoraient le ciel au dessus du Shinigami.

"Cette incantation….." souffla le Sénéchal "vous avez donc atteint un tel niveau ?! Yugo et Superman aurait-il été choisit par les deux autres par erreur ?!"

"Fuji-kun! Imbécile ! Chloé est trop près !" pensa Matsuri. A l'aide d'un shunpo, Matsuri apparut à côté de la kunoichi.

"Voie de liaison 73! Tozanshō!" un bouclier d'énergie en forme de piramides inversé apparut autour des deux guerrières.

"J'espère que ça sera suffisant !"

"Voie de la destruction 91! Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

Les pieux de lumière se sont diriger vers le Sénéchal, créant une explosion titanesque visible depuis l'espace.

Dans l'espace :

"Hahahahahaha!"

Larxene attaquait sans relâche un petit moissonneur, enfonçant ses poignards un peu plus à chaques attaques.

Booom!

L'explosion dû à l'attaque de Fujimaru surpris tout le monde.

Évitant les tirs adverse grâce à des manœuvres spectaculaire, Batman détruisit un moissonneurs au passages alors que l'un des lasers de celui-ci, tua une centaines de Lanternes.

Sur terre:

"Alors?! Huff…..huff….tu l'a senti passer hein?!" se moqua Fujimaru peinant à parler, à cause de la fatigue.

"Tsss! Je l'ai senti passer celle là !" répondit une voix. Une figure sortie alors de la fumée, une figure que Fujimaru ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un homme plutôt commun, avec un age apparent situé à la mi-trentaine, il porte son Shihakushou sans customisation, l'Haori des capitaines sans manches et son sabre à la taille. Ses cheveux sont coupés au carré, de couleurs roux et ses yeux noirs.

"Seigen" pleura Fujimaru en serrant les poings, refusant de voir la réalité en face. Seigen était son père ! Pas un monstre comme le Sénéchal !

"Tu es beaucoup trop sentimentale Fujimaru" rétorque l'ex Capitaine avec un sourire amère.

"Oui, je sais" répond Fujimaru en dégainant son Zanpakuto "Konoka n'aura pas à rester seule plus longtemps, je te le promet."

"Je te remercie" répond l'homme en dégainant son zanpakuto à son tour.

Matsuri apparut à côté de Fujimaru, sabre à la main, larmes aux yeux.

"Montrez moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre mes enfants !" déclara l'homme comme signal de guerre.

"Brille Ryūjōmaru!" cria Fujimaru.

Son sabre était devenu un gantelet d'acier bleu qui se prolonge jusqu'à son coude avec des gravures dorées sur les bords, deux lames courbées sont disposées parallèlement et partent du dos de la main jusqu'au coude. L'extrêmité du gantelet se termine par une lame de katana normale.

"Fauche-les Kotōmaru!" cria Matsuri.

Son sabre ressemblait à un Guandao, une forme typique de hallebarde très lourde, il a une très longue poignée et une lame à double tranchants. Il est également doté d'une sorte de petite hache, située juste au-dessus de la poignée.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Seigen "c'est parfait mes enfants ! Vous maîtrisez vos zanpakutos à la perfection ! Livrons nous à un duel à mort comme autrefois !" hurla t'il en pointant son Zanpakuto vers les jumeaux.

"Abat! Shiden!"

le zanpakuto de Seigen est devenu plus large, il s'agit d'une lame en zig-zag blanche et noire, comme une queue de Pikachu surmontée de deux pointes. La garde métallique et la poignée ne subissent aucun changement et ce Shikai est crépitant de foudre de couleur violacée.

"Que le match commence!" déclara Seigen en se mettant en position d'attaque. Matsuri et Fujimaru en firent de même.

"C'est parti!" s'écria le rouquin en en utilisant un Shunpo vers les jumeaux qui imitèrent leur paternel.

En résultat une immense explosion électrique visible au loin.

Avec Kotaro et Kokoa:

Chacuns des deux portaient quelqu'un.

Kotaro portait une Soi-Fon inconsciente et Kokoa une Chloé exténué.

"C'était quoi ça?!" paniqua le jeune ninja voyant l'explosion au loin.

"Fujimaru et Matsuri occupent le Sénéchal" répond Chloé.

"Hein? Le blondinet?" se moque Kokoa "la bonne blague !"

"Peu importe!" coupa Kotaro, frustré de la situation "mon maitre est en train de se battre là haut pendant qu'on marche je ne sais où! On fait quoi nous?!"

"Il n'y a rien qu'on puisses faire, Inugami Kotaro." répond la Kunoichi provoquant une frustration plus lourde au petit ninja.

"Mais si" coupa une voix moqueuse.

Alors qu'ils se tournèrent vers la voix, les petits jeunes ont alors vu nul autre que Thalès.

"Toi?!" trembla Kokoa pensant à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lors de leur dernière rencontre.

"Pourquoi ne pas reprendre notre petit jeu de la dernière f…."

"Kaméhaméha!"

Un rayon d'énergie bleu englouti Thalès alors que Gohan, Xion, Fate et Hope portant leur tenue scolaire sont apparus près du groupe.

"Kotaro! Kokoa!" pleura Hope en saisissant ses deux amis dans ses bras.

"Hope!" pleura Kokoa à son tour.

"Hé! Tu fous quoi?! Lâche moi!" rouspéta le ninja rougissant, faisant remarquer à Hope, son geste.

"Je..je sais pas ce qui m'as prit, pardon….mais c'était pas la peine d'être méchant !" pleura la Krypto-Saiyanne "t'imagines pas comment on s'est tous inquiété ! Vous avez disparu du jour au lendemain ! Et maintenant qu'on vous retrouve c'est l'Apocalypse !"

"Parles pour toi" souffla Fate "je ne me suis nullement inquiété pour des minables pareil."

"Pourtant t'étais le premier arrivé" coupa Xion, amusé.

"Et tu te rongeais les ongles tous les jours" renchérit Gohan.

"Ah, les jeunes amours" se moqua Chloé, gagnant le regard des nouveaux arrivants.

"C'est qui elle?" demanda Fate d'un ton hautain.

"C'est Chloé Uchiwa, une allié" répond Kokoa "elle se battait contre le Sénéchal avec les autres, mais Matsuri nous l'a amené avant de repartir au combat."

Un choc titanesque, coupa le groupe dans leur discussion.

"Puré" souffla Kotaro "ça barde grandement la bas!"

"Étrange" pensa Gohan "vu la puissance de l'attaque, j'aurais dû pouvoir sentir leur énergies, pourtant je ne ressent rien."

"Des enfants sans surveillance n'est pas recommandé" coupa Vergil, accompagné de Creamy et Thalès, très abîmé.

"Tchon attfaque m'a fait mal gamin!" grogna Thalès.

"Creamy à vue qu'il te manquait une dent!" se moqua la Majin.

"Tfa gveule!" grogna Thalès.

Avec Matsuri et Fujimaru:

"Gwaaaah!"

Matsuri para un coup de Seigen, son sabre crépitant de foudre, provoquant à la lame de Matsuri de conduire le coup de jus à sa propriétaire.

"Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'un sabre est conducteur d'électricité ?!" railla Seigen, presque déçu de l'ignorance de sa fille.

"Bien sûr que si, seulement j'attendais une occasion d'améliorer mon sort." rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire confiant avant de fermé ses yeux et commencer son incantation.

« Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrétez, le ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide ! »

Alors qu'elle récitait son incantation, Seigen entendu Fujimaru en récité une autre.

« Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! »

"Voie de la destruction 63! Raikōhō!"

"Voie de la destruction 31! Shakkahō!"

Retourner contre lui, Seigen subit le sortilège de Matsuri, une importante onde de choc électrique fut projeté de Kotomaru alors qu'une boule de feu rouge fut lancé par son jumeau.

Une titanesque explosion de flamme foudroyante était visible au loin.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 62

Le blondinet sans cervelle.

Dans une prairie herbeuse, deux figures étaient allongé dans l'herbe.

Les mains, derrière la tête, servant d'oreillers, ils semblaient faire une pause.

L'un deux avaient les cheveux blonds foncé, une mèche de chaque côté du visage et une qui descend sur son nez. Sur les deux mèches, une décoration ainsi qu'un ruban rouge tombant sur l'épaule gauche. Ses yeux regardant le ciel étaient bleu. Sa carrure et son physique donnait à ce garçon un âge apparent de 16 ans.

À côté, un jeune garçon de 15 ans. Les yeux fermé, il avait les cheveux d'une couleur gris/argenté. Une couleur peu commune, voir extrêmement rare.

Tous deux portaient un Shihakushō composé d'un Shitagi blanc qui se trouve le Kosode noir et d'un Hakama noir tenu par un Hakama-himo blanc. Des Tabi blancs sont portés avec des Waraji qui sont les sandales montantes faites en paille tressées.

Le plus grand avait un Katana à la poignée et au fourreau de couleur bleu ainsi qu'une garde rectangulaire en bronze.

Le plus petit possédait un Wakizashi à la poignée bleu clair. La garde était en forme de losange représentant un S avec un fourreau noir.

"Dites moi senpai." commença le garçon en observant le visage souriant du garçon "J'ai encore un peu de mal avec mon Zanpakuto. Je veux dire, Shinso est un peu comédien sur les bords."

"Bah!" souffla le garçon, amusé "C'est marrant parce que techniquement, toi aussi t'es un peu comédien. Comme par exemple lorsque tu joues à la personne froide et calculatrice."

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire tel un serpent.

"Tu vois? Tu recommence, en plus tu bave."

Comme par réflexe, Gin se mit à s'essuyer la bouche avec le bras, découvrant qu'il n'y avait….rien du tout.

Le blondinet se mit alors à rire comme un fou en tenant son ventre.

Gin se mit alors à frapper le jeune homme en boudant.

"C'est pas drôle !"

"OK Gin! Je…..aïe ! D'accord Aïe ! Arrête je suis…..ouille! Désolé !"

Une fois le calme revenu, le jeune garçon se mit à regarder son arme avec intensité.

"Un problème ?" demanda Fujimaru. Malgré son air décontracté et ses yeux fermé, il semblait deviner chacunes des actions de Gin à sa pression spirituelle.

"Eh bien….Matsuri m'a dit que vous seriez peut-être muté dans l'Onmitsukido." dit il d'un ton triste. Même son sourire prédateur avait maintenant disparu alors que les yeux de son aîné se sont ouverts.

"On m'a effectivement donné un poste à l'Onmitsukido. Malheureusement, le problème c'est que ce poste me donnera tout un tas de responsabilités, donc j'ai refusé." a-t-il déclaré fier de lui.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Gin ressentait une petite joie, même s'il refusait de le montrer.

"Si j'avais accepté, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour faire la sieste. Et puis j'ai hâte de te voir atteindre le Bankai, ce qui d'après ton niveau actuel, sera le cas très bientôt."

A ces mots, l'excitation prit d'assaut le coeur de Gin qui se mit à battre extrêmement fort.

"Une fois le Bankai atteint je deviendrais Capitaine !" a-t-il déclaré avec panache "je serais même encore plus fort que vous senpai."

"Oui ben ça tu vois, c'est pas pour tout de suite le génie." se moqua affectueusement le blondinet "j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis très fort."

"Mais oui bien sûr" se moqua à son tour Gin "même sans Shikai je peux vous battre d'une pichenette !"

"Peut-être un jour gamin, en tout cas pour l'heure tu n'es pas au niveau du troisième siège."

A ces mots, Gin se mit à grimacer.

Ses genoux se sont plié jusqu'au dessous de son menton alors que ses bras en ont fait le tour.

"Demain je serais officiellement promu en tant que 4ème officier. J'ai un peu le traque."

"Le traque?" releva Fujimaru en levant un sourcils.

"Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, Aizen risque de ne pas me faire confiance."

"Si c'est que ça." souffla Fujimaru "Tout se passera bien. Tu as déjà fait le plus dur en l'approchant suffisamment pour qu'il te remarque. En plus, tu l'intrigue. Et cela, crois moi est l'essentiel. Que tu sois efficace ou non en tant que quatrième siège importe peu. Ce sont tes capacités qui te permettront de te rapprocher de lui."

"Facile à dire pour vous. Il vous fait pleinement confiance. Normale après tout. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir l'assassin céleste de son côté?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Fujimaru se tenait essoufflé, au côtés d'une Matsuri insciente devant un Seigen en pleine forme.

"Pathétique !" souffla le rouquin "dire que mes espérances sur votre force ont été réduit à néant aussi rapidement." son ton déçu fut appuyé par son Zanpakuto pointé vers son fils "comment a-t-elle pu pensée ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'une attaque électrique aurait pu faire des dégâts à Shiden. Auriez vous oubliez tous les deux qu'il s'agit du plus puissants des Zanpakuto contrôlant la foudre?!"

A l'explication de Seigen, Fujimaru se mit à grincer des dents en regardant Seigen avec une colère intense.

"Elle ne l'a pas oublié, c'est juste que t'affronter lui était insupportable, comment pouvait-elle réfléchir à la façon de t'éliminer, toi? Notre père ?"

Le rouquin leva un sourcils au commentaire " «elle»? Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas ton cas?"

Le blond fixa sa soeur avec bienveillance avant de pointé son shikai vers son tuteur.

Ost~Saint Seiya Oméga: Face determination.

"J'ai formé l'un des plus grands Shinigamis ayant existé en la personne de Gin Ichimaru; j'ai été entraîné par Kisuke Urahara; reçu l'éducation du meilleur père que l'on puisse avoir. Je suis tombé amoureux de ma meilleur amie et me suis marié avec elle. J'ai affronter Arturo Plateado et ait assisté à la naissance du plus puissant Shinigami au monde, Ichigo Kurosaki. Je suis Fujimaru Kudo, l'assassin céleste ! Membre fondateur et second leader de Chaos!"

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Seigen, empli de fierté et d'espoir.

"Mon idiot de fils à bien grandi. L'assassin céleste hein? Alors montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre!"

"Bankai!"

Fujimaru se vu enveloppé d'une aura bleu aveuglant son adversaire.

Lorsque celle-ci disparut, l'apparence de Fujimaru avait légèrement changé.

Une tête de tigre est apparu sur son épaule et un tissu blanc s'allongeait pour couvrir ses avant-bras, deux tissus blanc tombaient de derrière ses épaules et tombaient jusqu'au genoux . Sa lame était alors uniquement composée d'énergie bleue, et une cape blanche le couvrait de la taille aux pieds. Deux rubans d'énergie bleus flottaient à côté de son épaule gauche, et un disque volait à côté de son épaule droite. Émanait de lui une énergie doré entouré d'une énergie bleu.

"Kokyu Ryujomaru!"

Seigen regardait son fils dans la surprise la plus totale. Son Reiatsu était proche du sien. En à peine 50 ans, Fujimaru avait progressé d'une façon vertigineuse.

Le regard sérieux, Fujimaru fixait son adversaire.

"Allons-y père."

Changement Ost~ Saint Seiya Hadès : Chikyugi.

Yugo et Clark, de toute leur forces, tentaient de retardée la planète le plus longtemps possible. Leurs bras et leurs visages étaient recouvert de veines, tant l'effort qu'ils demandaient était insupportable pour leur corps.

"Tu…...as…...senti…..ça Kal?" grogna Yugo.

"On…...jurerais….l'aura de Saitama….."

Alors qu'ils continuaient de pousser, le poid de la planète devint beaucoup plus léger.

"Dis moi Kal, c'est de sentir ma sueur qui te rend aussi fort?" flirta Yugo.

"Non, c'est pas moi."

"Bouclez là et partez!" râla une voix. Lorsqu'ils se sont tourner vers la voix, c'est avec surprise qu'ils ont aperçu Nejax soutenir la planète. Entouré d'une sombre énergie rouge et noir, il semblait se débrouiller mieux que les deux amants réunis.

"Nejax?! Tu fou quoi là?!" grogna Yugo, ennuyé qu'on lui ait pris son idée.

"Moins de parlotte, plus de bougeotte! Vos gamins sont sur terre à attendre leurs parents pour qu'ils viennent les aider!" déclara le simili à la capuche.

"Tu penses qu'on va te faire confiance en plus?!" s'indigna Clark "Tu oublies toute les fois où tu nous trompé !"

"On a pas l'temps pour ça !" coupa le Simili alors que Larxene apparue pour soutenir son collègue "Les gamins sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour survivre à pareil combat! Toi que tout le monde considère comme le plus grand héros de la terre, tu préfère râler plutôt que faire ton devoir?!"

Clark et Yugo furent pour le moins surpris par le discours de leur ennemi. Il avait beau avoir été leur adversaire, il avait raison.

"...tu pourras géré ?" demanda Clark.

"Arrêtez de parler!" coupa Larxene "vous me cassez les oreilles ! Cassez vous!" une aura électrique émana de Larxene. Chose impensable, son énergie et celle de Nejax semblaient être en parfaite symbiose, rendant Clark et Yugo presque jaloux.

"Allez aider les gamins" dit Nejax d'un ton calme, presque amicale "nous réglerons nos différents une autre fois…..si on parie des Kremas arlequin."

Sur terre, Vergil, Creamy, Thalès et Marluxia, se tenaient devant Kotaro, Kokoa, Xion, Fate, Chloé et Soi Fon réveillé.

"Alors comme ça, tu te range du côté des perdants Xion?" se moqua Marluxia d'un ton moqueur.

"Pourquoi trahir ton maître ?" grogna Soi Fon, indigné par pareil traîtrise. Elle aussi à connu cela lorsque Fujimaru et Gin se sont jadis battus à mort. Elle aussi se souvenait de la douleur d'une trahison, après tout, elle en a voulu à Yoruichi pendant des années.

"Parce que la trahison fait partie moi" répond le Simili "Nejax m'insupporte depuis trop longtemps ! Il m'a pris mes idéaux ; il m'a pris Larxene ainsi que mon organisation !" grogna Marluxia avec rage dans sa voix "je cherche un moyen de le détruire une fois pour toute depuis qu'il a osé m'épargner !"

"C'est de la folie!" coupa l'ange exterminateur "cette haine va te consumer comme elle consume Sasuke!"

"Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'une expérience raté !" coupa le simili en pointant Chloé du doigts "Nejax et Tsubasa se sont refusé à t'éliminer alors que tu n'était qu'une épine dans nos pieds! J'ignore pourquoi mais ils te considéraient comme leur fille." puis un sourire effrayant s'installa sur son visage "une fois la crise terminé, je leur amènerait ta tête pour voir leurs visage plongé dans le désespoir !" ria-t-il sombrement.

Dans un excès de colère, le poing de Soi Fon s'est écrasé dans la mâchoire du sans coeur le faisant voler au loin.

"Ange exterminateur" interpella Soi Fon "le simili est à moi. Je te confie les petits."

"Incroyable" trembla Kotaro "en colère elle ressemble beaucoup à mon maître !"

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à se battre, une monstrueuse tempête d'énergie les figea sur place.

"Cette énergie !" trembla Soi Fon "c'est Fujimaru !"

Le groupe pouvait voir au loin une phénoménal quantité d'énergie bleuté et doré jaillissant dans les airs tel un orage.

"Fujimaru…..L'idiot?" demanda Kotaro. Il ne pouvait y croire. Comment un imbécile pareil pouvait avoir autant de puissance que Sangoku?!

"Il dégage encore plus d'énergie que Nejax ou Tsubasa!" paniqua Chloé "comment se fait il qu'une pareil personne existe ?!"

Fujimaru et le Sénéchal se faisaient face dans un duel de regard alors que leurs énergies s'affrontaient dans un duel sans pitié. Le sol lui-même semblait se réduire en poussière sous leurs pieds.

"Tant de puissance." s'émerveilla Seigen "c'est à peine croyable que ton aura résiste à la mienne. Cependant tu ne pourras point rester comme cela bien longtemps."

"Effectivement, cela fait plus de 879 ans que je n'ai pas utilisé mon Bankai." sourit le blond "mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'affronter. Disons plutôt que ce n'est point mon rôle."

Fujimaru se saisit son sabre à deux main en le levant vers le ciel. Aussitôt la lame s'agrandit au point même de dépasser les plus grands gratte-ciel de New York.

"Kokyu Zessho!"

Alors qu'il abattit sa lame, celle-ci s'agrandit un bref instant atteignant la planète ennemie, la coupant en deux comme on coupe du beurre.

Lorsque la planète fut coupé, Nejax et Larxene fixaient les reste dans le choc.

"Incroyable ! Il est toujours aussi balèze !" s'écria Nejax.

"Qui ça?" demanda Larxene en levant un sourcils.

"Le second leader de Chaos." explique le dieu de la discorde "souvent imité jamais égalé. Il est et restera à jamais le membre le plus puissant ayant intégré ce groupe de guerriers après le premier leader. Même Tsubasa n'a jamais pu le battre. C'est lui qui à former Saraphina au combat."

"T'en parle comme si tu l'idolâtrait…..c'est dégueulasse!"

Le Sénéchal fixait son fils dans le choc alors que celui-ci semblait fatigué.

"Toi….depuis quand es-tu aussi puissant ?!"

"Surpris?" se moqua Fujimaru alors que son Bankai s'estompa lui rendant son apparence, à lui et son sabre, son apparence normal "dire que j'aurais pu te battre il y a quelques années." avec un sourire satisfait "mais je vais régler cela vite fait. Depuis trop longtemps le désordre règne dans cet univers. J'aurais dû intervenir bien plus tôt."

"Que…"

Seigen n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une vive douleur le pris d'assaut alors qu'un sourire narquois apparus sur le visage de Fujimaru.

"Il est temps d'amener un peu d'ordre ici." dit il en tapotant la poignée de son sabre.

De celui-ci sont sorties une énorme boule de feu ainsi que deux petites boule d'électricité.

Alors qu'elle ressentait leurs énergies, Hope se mit à ressentir une douleur insupportable à l'intérieur de sa tête.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains dans une douleur atroce sous la surprise de ses camarades.

"Ça fait mal! Pourquoi ça fait si mal?!"

"Qu'est-ce donc que cela?" s'interrogea Seigen.

"Vois-tu, je suis le seul Shinigami à ce jour à avoir bravé l'interdit en liant une partie de mon âme avec des arrancars." explique le blondinet "lorsque mon élève s'est fait passé pour un complice de Sosuke Aizen, j'ai dû sacrifier un peu de moi-même pour qu'il puisse arriver à ses fins."

Les deux êtres d'énergie, ont alors commencé la prendre forme humaine.

"Je te présente donc, Ying et Yang! Ma Fraccion! Elles sont également mes amies, mes amantes ainsi que mon pouvoir !"

Ying et Yang, apparaissant comme des jumelles, les deux sont presque identiques en apparence. D'entre eux, cependant, Yang est vu avec de courts cheveux roux avec une mèche tombant sur le nez, tandis que Yin a des cheveux bleus plus longs qui sont séparés en tresses. Elles portaient une veste blanche sans manches, des gants au coude, des bracelets blancs à chaque poignet, des bas à chaussettes, des bottes à talons hauts noirs et des jupes courtes à thème d'écolière. De cela, la jupe, les bas et les gants sont colorés (rouge pour Yang, bleu pour Ying) idem pour le contour des yeux. Les deux soeurs avaient les yeux bleu/gris. Les deux jumelles avaient un masque recouvrant leur front comme un bandeau et servant de fourreaux pour leurs armes derrière la tête, horizontalement. Le manche de leurs armes avaient pour pommeau une sorte de tissu similaire a la queue d'un cheval (rouge pour Yang et bleu pour Ying) le masque se terminait en sorte de natte tombant derrière la nuque.

Le Sénéchal se mit à sentir une colère profonde envers son fils adoptif.

"Espèce de saligaud! Comment oses-tu tromper ouvertement ton épouse?! Konoka et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme cela!"

"Désolé mais tu as tord sur ce point." corrigea le blondinet "C'est plutôt ces deux là que j'ai tromper avec Soi Fon."

Les deux jumelles se sont mises à fixer le blondinet avec dédain.

"Voir ton visage après 300 ans de beaux et agréables rêves est certainement l'une des pires punitions que j'ai connu dans ma vie" grogna Yang en s'étirant.

"En plus tu ne nous appelle que pour la baston maintenant, plus pour nos petits moments privés." soupira Yang en baillant.

Fujimaru se gratta nerveusement le menton avec son index.

"Allons, allons les filles…..c'est pas trop le moment." dit il en fronçant les sourcils "Nous avons beaucoup plus urgent!"

"Brille Ryujomaru!"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 63

Jane reprend du service, le flemmard de légende.

Son sabre avait à nouveau prit l'apparence du gantelet.

Ying et Yang ont alors dégainer leurs armes.

L'arme de Yang était une épée dont la lame était recouverte de feu alors que celle de Ying était un un fouet crépitant d'électricité.

Seigen regardait ce spectacle incrédule. "C'est impensable! Ce sont des Arrancars! Alors pourquoi ta pression spirituelle émane d'elles!?"

"C'est très simple. Comme tu le sais déjà, il existe 3 types de Zanpakutos: techniques; vitesse; puissance. Cependant Ryujomaru est un sabre particulier. Il est indécis; décontracté; blagueur et il ne fait pas attentions à ce qu'on lui dit. Si ben qu'il ne s'est jamais décidé lequel de ces 3 catégorie il allait rejoindre, prenant l'une de ces 3 caractéristique selon son humeur. C'est lorsque j'ai sauvé ces deux beauté de la mort en les faisant fusionner avec une partie de mon âme que leur Zanpakuto à été remplacé par l'une des trois formes Shikai de Ryojomaru, l'épée représentant la puissance et le fouet la technique" expliqua le blond.

"Donc le gantelet représente la vitesse?" demanda un Seigen à la fois surpris et impressionné "Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible. Je dois t'avouer que tu me surprend Fujimaru."

"Hé hé!" rougie le concerné.

"De toute cette bande d'énergumène à la puissance démesurée, tu es certainement le plus dangereux de tous. Cette puissance qui aurait dû être scindé en trois, à, au contraire augmenté par trois fois sa force."

"Vous avez fini?" grogna Yang.

"On peut en finir vite fait?" demanda Ying.

"Vous etes pretes?" demanda innocemment Fujimaru.

"Depuis toujours et demie" répondu Ying, sûre d'elle.

"Ouaip!" confirma Yang d'un air décidée.

"Alors envoie les nous!" coupa Fujimaru provoquant surprises aux jumelles ainsi qu'un sourire glauque de Seigen.

"Alors tu es au courant…"

"Evidemment. C'est Ichigo qui a sauvé leurs âmes, il était donc logique que tu ais cherché à faire ce que Aizen a tenté et ce que j'ai réussi à faire, une union parfaite."

"Et notre duel Père-Fils?"

"Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon rôle."

Ost~Reborn: Tsuna's Awakening.

Une femme apparut sur le champ de bataille, elle avait la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs et ondulés tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux verts, elle portait un pull over noir avec un jean bleu légèrement déchirés, des all-stars noir, et un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles.

De cette nouvelle venue émanait une puissante énergie qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'avait été ressenti qu'une seule fois. Cette puissance était telle que le Sénéchal lui-même semblait tremblé devant elle.

"Une telle force…..c'est absurde! C'est donc toi qui doit m'affronter!?" hurla le rouquin.

"Effectivement." répondit la brune "Je suis venue d'un futur désastreux pour empêcher le carnage que tu as engendré."

"T'es sacrément en retard dit moi." rouspéta Fujimaru.

"Ma, ma" sourit nerveusement la nouvelle venue "l'esprit de Hope est d'une résistance à toutes épreuves. Elle est bien la fille de Superman, pas de doutes la dessus." dit elle en reprenant un visage sérieux alors qu'elle fixait le Sénéchal.

"...Soit"

Alors qu'il prononça ces mots, il claqua des doigts faisant apparaître 3 figures.

Fin Ost

Avec Yugo et Superman:

Les deux guerriers voler à grande vitesse vers la terre lorsque tout à coup, Le Kryptonien se figea dans le choc.

"Il t'arrive quoi là?" grogna Yugo en serrant le poing "Si tu me sors que t'a peur, je te fracasse la caboche!"

"C'est impossible…"

Naruto Storm 3 Ost~With the Shinobi World at Stake.

De retour avec Fujimaru:

6 figures se trouvaient devant le Sénéchal.

"Alors nous y voilà, Senpai" dit l'une des figures sur un ton navré mais excitée à la fois.

Tomoko dégaina son sabre et le pointa vers son aîné l'air ravie.

"Tu es le seul que Tsubaki ait eut envie de dévorer plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

A ses cotes: Saraphina et les quatres maîtres.

"Tu as beaucoup à faire Fuji, un peu d'aide?" questionna Jane sur un ton moqueur.

"Nan! Casses toi!" bouda le blond.

Jane et le Sénéchal ont disparu dans un mouvement d'une vitesse divine.

"Allons bon" souffla Saraphina en jetant sa cigarette au sol "cet enflure de Sénéchal nous contrôle avec une telle facilité. C'en est presque insultant." puis elle fronça les sourcils "Fais attention Crétimaru, je ne me contrôle pas, il me poussera certainement à y aller à fond."

"Mouaip" soupira Fuji "encore des efforts, pour pas changé."

"Vous la connaissez maître?!" ont demandé les jumelles avec un regard meurtrier.

"Absolument pas." soupira le blond provoquant un léger sourire aux lèvres de Saraphina.

"Tant mieux" ont elles dit en même temps alors qu'elles se sont tourné vers leurs adversaires "Alors on peut y aller à fond!"

A une vitesse fulgurante, une Tomoko grimaçante de plaisir vit sa lame à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Fujimaru. De même, Saraphina allongea ses ongles qui frôlait la pomme d'Adam du garçon immobile.

" Ryū Tenzoshu!"

Plusieurs Fujimaru sont apparus autour de ses ennemis les gênants dans leurs mouvements.

Ying est alors apparue au milieux des 4 maître hypnotisé leva son fouet vers le ciel et se mit à le faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête.

"Rasen!"

De l'énergie violette entoura la jeune femme en gela instantanément les 4 maîtres, les transformants en statues de glaces.

Yang, quand à elle, planta sa lame dans le sol, devant Saraphina et Tomoko.

"Rengoku!"

Quatres geysers de flammes sont alors sortis du sol engloutissant Tomoko ainsi que Sarphina.

"Pfftt!" se moqua le trio en même temps "c'est beaucoup trop facile!"

"Bankai! Copie et créé toutes choses, Tsubaki!"

"Groaaaaaaa!"

Sorties des geysers et couvertes de blessures, Tomoko sortie avec, à la place de son épée, un miroir sous forme d'armure de samouraï.

Saraphina avait pris l'apparence d'un gigantesque dragon aux écailles noir et d'un rouge foncé.

Les quatre maîtres avaient désormais les yeux et une aura d'un blanc immaculé.

"Là, ça craint quand même un peu." pâlit Fujimaru "Ying! Yang!"

Les deux femmes ont hoché la tête alors qu'elles sont redevenues une boule de feu et deux balles de foudres. Les deux entités se sont alors dirigés vers un Fujimaru se débraillant afin de laisser son torse à l'air libre.

Lorsque les deux entités sont entré dans le corps de Fujimaru, celui-ci se mit à dégager une énergie d'une extrême puissance. Autour de lui, flammes et foudres semblait révélé son niveau d'énergies.

"J'ai en face de moi Tomoko: la première et Saraphina la troisième chef de Chaos! Hé hé, en plus des quatres maîtres en état d'Avatar…...ça va chier pour mon pauvre derrière." dit-il en affichant un sourire anxieu.


End file.
